Scenery Called 'Everyday'
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: :: Post-World B :: A drabble series each chronicling the moments in the relationship between Squall and Lightning. Theme 51: Valentine - Mother & Son.
1. Theme 1: Tabletop

**A/N:** Drabble series inspired by EmaniaHilel's own RobRae series, "Sweetest Thing". Unlike Em's work, I'm aiming for 1000words per drabble instead of 500. Updates will vary depending on whatever prompts I can think of/are given to me via reviews/pms. Drabbles will be mostly Squall/Lightning but, if/when I do feel like it, I'll attempt other Squall/(insert female character) shots.

For this first submission, I'll start off with a pretty standard scene in most romance genre.

* * *

><p><em>Theme 1:<em> Tabletop

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart / Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Squall groaned in his half-sleep, turning away from the offending sun's rays that passed through the window, its curtains fluttering forward with the morning breeze. His hands groped for something and, not finding what he was looking for, groggily cracked one blue eye open.<p>

Sure enough, he found himself alone on the soft bed. He closed his eyes again before opening them a moment later, this time fully awake. He threw off the sheets as he pushed himself out of bed, idly wondering where hiswayward pinkette was at this- he eyed the nearby clock resting on the bedside table- ungodly hour of six ante meridiem.

It didn't take him long to locate her, what with the obvious smell of…something being cooked wafting in through the open bedroom door. Picking up his discarded shirt and boxers and putting them on, Squall made his way down the short hallway and towards the kitchen, where frying noises and knife-meets-board thuds emanated.

Approaching the cookroom, Squall heard her curse and he prepared himself for the worst. While the ex-sergeant wasn't a horrible cook, her experiments tended to leave him running for the toilet. And that smell definitely was an experiment. Nevertheless, Squall diligently ate whatever she made and pointed out its flaws and she'd nod and improve. Lightning rarely expressed the woman within.

Steeling himself, Squall turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"Lightning, what are-" his voice died in his throat.

Lightning snapped towards him before calming herself, erasing all evidence of surprise from her person. "…Leonhart." She acknowledged the brunet with a mumble, lowering her wooden spoon whilst she resumed cooking. Her back facing him, she stated with a slight hint of disapproval. "You're up early."

Of course, Squall noticed none of these as he struggled to digest the treat in front of him.

Lightning, too, was unaware of how her afterglow was affecting her partner, instead trying to fight the scowl threatening to dampen her spirits while she made breakfast. "Shouldn't you still be in bed?" She half-accused him, trying to hint at him to return to their bedroom.

"I…" Squall started before shaking his head himself out of his stupor. He repeated, this time more clearly. "I woke up."

The pinkette actually cracked a smile, not that he could see it. "I noticed." She heard a chair being dragged and she threw a glance back, noting that the man had collapsed on a chair. "Go back to bed if you're tired." She huffed, absently brushing her pink locks further towards her left shoulder and exposing the delicious skin of her nape as she turned back to the pot.

Squall lost his normally tight hold on his inhibitions.

"Leonhart!" Lightning raised her voice as she was forced to stop stirring. Squall had draped an arm around her shoulders while he rested one warm palm on the smooth groove of the small of her back, holding her in place. Heat blossomed on her cheeks when she felt his warm lips press against her nape. "I'm cooking!" she tried to be the reasonable one.

She was failing.

"Your fault." He mumbled against her skin, relaxing his hold on her frame. "What are you doing wearing that?"

"I already told you." She suppressed the shiver that threatened to escape her body when the hand on her back started tracing her spine. "So quit it!"

She threw a glance across her shoulder when she felt him draw back. Squall gave her the once-over and she scowled at the amusement dancing in his eyes. "Wearing that?"

_That;_ referring to her current choice of attire: a white apron, fastened in ribbons around her neck and waist, worn over her _black laced_ bra and panties and nothing else. She had meant to surprise the him with breakfast. In fact, she made _sure_ she sapped him of all his energy with last night's activities in preparation for this. It seemed she misjudged him.

Salvaging the situation, she smirked coyly at him. "Having problems?" she shifted her ass against him and felt satisfied when he growled out his reply.

"Maybe." Squall tried to restrain himself and think clearly, knowing there was a potential problem around the corner. "Aren't you worried that someone might walk in?"

"This is our house." She stated simply before continuing in a throaty voice. "You're the only one allowed to _come in_."

Squall molded his body against her back as Lightning lowered the stove's heat to a simmer before she turned around in his grasp and looked up at him. "That never stopped Vaan and Zidane from picking our lock." He whispered against her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

"They'll be in for a shocking surprise." Squall briefly pondered her words before shrugging, figuring she didn't mean it _that_ way. Still, his eyes shifted to the kitchen door which he forgot to close.

Lightning saw the growing hesitance in his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and brought him down to eye level. "You started this, Squall." She deadpanned mischievously. "So you're not going anywhere until you've taken responsibility."

She pressed her lips deeply against his in a heated kiss. Squall found her lips tasted sweet with a hint of coconut and surmised her concoction might not be so bad after all. Still, he wasn't feeling particularly hungry at the moment and rightly guessed that neither was she.

Lightning moaned against his lips when his hands palmed her gluteus maximus and hefted her up- her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and pressing his body against hers- as he turned around and lay her down on the nearby table, never once breaking from their heated exchange.

There was a sudden surge of magic in the air followed by a bright flash and pained cries.

Squall tried to pull away but Lightning held him down firmly. He raised his brow and she replied with a knowing smirk. "Like I said; a shocking surprise."

Squall smirked back and resumed worshipping his Lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** PWP but I am still trying to keep them in character. Obviously, this is after Squall and Lightning have mellowed down and are comfortable with each other. I have another idea for a drabble but I really have to start writing LTRA chapter 4. I'd like to thank everyone that's reviewed my Squall/Lightning fics once again. As Indurrago pointed out, I'm currently waging a one-author propaganda so I really appreciate the support. I'd also like to thank Alexlayer; I randomly checked out tvtropes when I heard it had a 'recommended fanfiction' section and lo and behold, I was listed as a recommended author for dissidia o_o;; thanks!

Please review!


	2. Theme 2: I Don't Need Promises

**A/N:** The main inspiration for this is the song "Yakusoku wa Iranai" by Sakamoto Maaya. Yes, the Sakamoto Maaya aka Lightning's Japanese Voice Actress! It's one of my all-time favorite anime songs. As soon as I realized this fact, I was convinced this should be a song for Squall and Lightning! The version I was listening to while writing this fic is an English cover by adrisaurus over at youtube; go support her covers and listen to her! Next drabble should hopefully be something along the lines of "Eternal Love", though it seems to suit Serah/Snow more than Lightning/Squall.

* * *

><p><em>Theme 2:<em> I Don't Need Promises

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Lightning burst through the door, panting from her sprint, blue eyes frantically looking around the room before quickly settling on the brunet on the bed, propped up at semi-Fowler's position with his legs bent. Squall looked on in alarm at the surprise visitor before his eyes mellowed, taking in the pinkette's appearance.<p>

She wore a brown sleeveless and semi-backless frame-hugging tunic that exposed her shoulders and was held by a string wrapped around her neck and secured in a neat ribbon on her nape. There was a small slit around her sternum, exposing a tantalizing view of her cleavage, and two slits either side of her top as it flowed over her bottom and exposed a teasing hint of smooth skin. Complimenting her top were a pair of white short shorts and brown calf-high gladiator boots. In contrast, Squall felt underwhelmed in his hospital-issued gown and cast on his right arm, a white bandage wrapped around his head.

Squall turned away as she steadied her breath and he refocused back on glaring at the telly. Lightning closed the door behind her and calmly walked the several steps to his bed, making Squall's eyes shift in her direction.

"I came as soon as I heard." She spoke softly. Her eyes strayed towards the telly and noted it was one of those music channels before she refocused on him. "It's… nice that you're awake."

Squall merely nodded; he'd been in a coma for a month and he could tell that Lightning was frantic with worry within that period. Not knowing what to say to reassure his partner, he decided to take a page off Irvine's book. "You're dressed nicely." He appraised.

Lightning shook her head slowly and shot him a wry smirk. "Serah, Tifa, and Yuna convinced me to a 'girl's day out'." She scoffed and folded her arms. "They _made_ me wear this."

He understood their underlying reason; Lightning was most likely at his bedside waiting for him to wake-up, judging by the hint of eye bags that couldn't be concealed. Still, Squall couldn't help but agree with Zidane that Lightning looked cute whenever she pouted. Not that he'd admit it. _Ever_.

"It suits you." he spoke sincerely, silently thanking the three women for looking after Lightning. Her lips thinned and he could feel her gaze tracing and memorizing his every being. Had she really been that shaken up within the last month?

Squall found the answer to that quickly; Lighting leaned forward over the bed and clashed her lips against his searingly and he found himself kissing her just as intensely. He could taste the anguish that ate away at her in the past month- her heartbreak at knowing she couldn't do anything but patiently wait and believe he'd wake up- and her elation that he'd finally woken up- a feeling she couldn't bring herself to express through words and so, in true Lightning Farron fashion, resorted to action.

He couldn't complain; despite feeling like his hospitalization was only yesterday, he found himself longing for her on a fundamental level- like his body knew her warmth was absent during that empty month.

When their lips finally parted, Squall found the pinkette straddling his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck while he held her close with his good arm. Their faces were red and panting lightly as Lightning rested her forehead against his, her eyes downcast.

"Don't ever worry me like that." She muttered darkly, her breath hot against his lips.

Squall wanted promise her with all his being but knew he couldn't and Lightning knew she was being unreasonable and selfish. He could not fault her; he knew he'd ask the very same thing of her had their positions been reversed. They were both selfish that way, he guessed.

He opened his mouth to reply when Lightning silenced him with a ghostly kiss.

"Sorry." She spoke softly when she pulled back not long after, staring sorrowfully at his eyes. "I know. I don't want to hear it."

Squall felt his heart twist against his chest. "I promise you I'll always return." He spoke determinedly, hoping to alleviate her fears.

Lightning shook her head slowly before shooting him a sad smile. "I don't need promises." She looked unsure before suddenly shifting in her seat so that she was facing away from him. "I _need_ you." Her voice came almost inaudibly.

Squall stared at her back which looked smaller than it really was. His eyes traced up her spine before settling on the ribbon on her nape. Squall wrapped his good arm around her waist and leant forward, kissing her shoulder then bit on the edge of the string.

Lightning moaned softly and threw him a semi-annoyed look. "What are you doing?"

"Needing you." He muttered against her shoulder blades, teeth still clamped around the cloth.

The pinkette smiled fondly and sighed. "You're still recovering." She leaned forward, letting the ribbon come undone and exposing her alluring flesh. She turned back towards him and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Let me lead."

And so he did.

They kissed and embraced and made love, their slick bodies rubbing and sliding against each other, and made love again and again and she threw a nearby fork which embedded itself on the wooden door- scaring their would-be visitors- and continued to make love without missing a beat. Like water escaping from a broken dam, they expressed their pent-up emotions and reaffirmed that yes, he was alive and she was here and that they were both real and that they wouldn't let go.

At last their bodies spent on both a physical and emotional level, Lightning still straddling his waist, her head buried against his shoulder, both lovers panting and regaining their breaths. Squall planted a gentle kiss on Lightning's forehead and she let out a small smile before pulling back and stared softly at his own blues.

Their lips met chastely, their eyes never closing as they conveyed a simple truth;

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks to Loul, NinjaSheik, and Indurrago who've reviewed the previous drabble! I haven't proofread this yet so please tell if there are any mistakes. I know the ending was a bit rushed but, I was rapidly approaching the word limit and the plot bunnies were still attacking.

Please review!


	3. Theme 3: Honeymoon

_Theme 3:_ Honeymoon

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Underneath the shade cast by the large umbrella, Lightning squinted before slowly opening her eyes, noting it was still bright outside and that she was now on her back, her blue bikini bra with cherry blossom petals printed secured her firm breasts. A matching sarong skirt over her bikini panties combo completed her look. She brought a hand upwards to cover her glistening lips, stifling a yawn, before bringing it over her head in a stretch. Her throat felt slightly parched and she idly recalled there was a nearby refreshment stand.<p>

She felt something cool and wet press against her palm and she turned her head to the side, seeing Squall, clad in his plain trunks and unzipped short-sleeved hoodie, smiling down at her amusedly.

"How long was I asleep?" Lightning asked _her_ companion while she propped herself up on one elbow. Squall opened the bottle for her and she muttered a small 'thanks' before taking a sip from the refreshment.

"Not long." Squall was still giving her that small, knowing smile.

Lightning's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Alright," She finally relented. "What is it?"

"What is what?" The brunet's twinkling eyes betrayed his innocent tone. Lightning frowned; clearly Squall was cashing in his return from all the times she taunted him.

And he was trying to milk it for all its worth.

Keyword being 'trying'; she was going to put a stop to this before he embarrassed her.

"Your eyes are sparkling. Something's up." She quickly cut to the point- what better way was there to stop this than by killing his amusement?

His grin widening marginally was her only sign that she played right into his hands. "You noticed." He turned to his side, supporting himself on top of her by placing one strong arm on either side of her frame, and leaned in close. Lightning's eyes widened at his sudden boldness, her arm crossed against her breasts, holding her drink, the only mass separating their two frames.

Not that it mattered to him.

Squall leaned forward and her heart raced in anticipation before disappointment washed over her when his head ducked just under her chin and he nipped at her throat.

Lightning flushed against his ministrations, eyes involuntarily closing, and moaned lowly when he nibbled at _just_ the right spot. "S-Squall!" She inwardly cursed her honest body. She summoned all her willpower before grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him away. "What are-"

"Checking something." The brunet cut her off. Her face down to her neck still red, Lightning frowned and Squall gave a slight wince when her grip on his hair unconsciously tightened; he knew she hated being cut off. Still, he persevered- it wasn't always _they_ had time _alone_ for themselves. He braced himself for impact. "You moaned in your sleep."

Lightning's blushed deepened, a mixture of shock, anger, and embarrassment painting her face _enticingly_. In his opinion.

"Wh-what! ?" her grip tightened even further and she reflexively drew her other hand back, ready to bash the cool bottle against his head. "Shut your-"

Squall attacked swiftly, grabbing her arm and tackling her into the cloth they placed on the sandy beach, pinning the arm he caught above her head and ignoring the pain in his scalp as he crushed his lips against hers.

Lightning struggled of course. She tried to pull his head back again and squirmed underneath him, trying to push him away. Squall didn't budge, instead licking her bottom lip while his free hand massaged her neck. The pink-haired woman finally succumbed to his attentions, her grip on his brown hair loosening while she massaged his tongue with her own.

Their heated kiss finally broke and when he pulled back, her hot breath against his lips, Lightning wondered if her eyes smoldered the same way as his. She felt his grip on her arm slacken and she immediately struck his temple.

"_That's_ for cutting me off." She told him lowly.

The brunet smirked back, accepting his punishment, and spoke amusedly. "Very well. You've already paid for your seduction."

Lightning looked up at him questioningly and Squall closed his eyes, leaning downwards to press his forehead against hers, knowing he'd lose his self-control if he continued to watch the enticing sight below him.

"Squall?"

"You sauntered wearing that." He muttered against her lips. Really, it was Lightning's fault for looking so breathtaking in her beach wear.

The pinkette smirked. In truth, she had an idea what set him off and she really was guilty of his accusation. She prodded him. "Surely that can't be all, _Schoolboy_."

Squall growled and anticipation welled up inside her. The pinkette's breath hitched when he palmed her right breast. "You know what happened next." His face flushed.

She did; Lightning _had_ sauntered up to _their_ spot, handing him a bottle of sunblock, then laid down on her belly, brushing her hair to the side in the way she _knew_ drove him _wild_, before unhooking her bra and commanding him to apply the lotion.

Squall retaliated by massaging all the _right spots_, trying to keep his mind focused- a miscalculation on her part, she admitted, as somewhere between his warm hands, the ambiance of Costa del Sol, and the cool shade, she had been lulled to blissful obliviousness.

"Well then, Squall." She taunted with a mischievous smirk. "What are you going to do about it?"

Squall's eyes suddenly blazed and he descended, intent on _taking_ his prey.

A shrill whistle suddenly sounded before the brunet felt himself hoisted up by his arms and legs.

"That's enough big boy stuff, Puberty Boy." The scarred blond taunted.

"Stop showing off in public!" His spiky black-haired accomplice agreed, sky blue Mako eyes gleaming maniacally. "Time for you to cool down!"

The duo quickly ran towards the waves, leaving a stunned Lightning in their wake.

"On three!"

"GO!'

They tossed the brunet into the water.

Minutes later, Lightning nursed _her_ Squall while chewing out the troublemakers.

_Damn cockblockers._ She scowled. _They're everywhere._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OOC? Yes, but, I AM trying to write them more light-hearted and what I imagine their pillow talk to be. I do have plans for a more in-character-ish version. I planned on Zack being Prishe's travel companion in LTRA ch4 but feared I might deviate from LTRA's main plot too much with our favorite Fair. On another note, while I have resigned myself that Squall will never be as popular a character, it's rather depressing seeing how strong the Cloud/Lightning fanbase is getting by the day while the interest in Squall/Lightning seems to be waning. Reality, you suck!

I know I mentioned "Eternal Love" as the next theme but, I'm finding it difficult to fit it to Squall/Lightning at the moment. I also wanted to write something more light-hearted after the last theme. I'm trying to choose between "Eternal Love", "Double Lariat", or "Just For You" next, though I might go with a completely different theme as usual.

Please and thanks for the support/reviews, everyone!


	4. Theme 4: Supergirl

_Theme 4:_ Supergirl

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Lightning wasn't easily rattled.<p>

There were times, like tonight, when Squall, the light sleeper that he was, would be woken up by Lightning's nightmares. The pink-haired woman neither groans nor throws a fit in her tormented slumber. Her brows wouldn't scrunch up, she did not shiver in her sleep, and her posture would remain perfectly normal.

To someone that _didn't_ know her.

Squall Leonhart was anything _but_ a stranger to Lightning's intricacies. The brunet was _intimately_ familiar with every hidden nuance exhibited by _his_ Lightning.

Like the fact that, despite the pinkette's_ enjoyment_ in the act of cuddling, _especially_ in their post-coupling bliss, she'd normally _never_ allow herself to embrace him in their sleep; that job belonged to him. Even after a particularly passionate copulation, during which he'd manage to _screw_ her brains out- several times- and reduce her mind, body, _and_ soul into _contented_ incoherence, and they'd whisper sweet nothings to each other as she blacked out with a _smile_ on her face, whilst his arms found themselves around her _glistening_ nude body, the pinkette's own limbs would unconsciously retract themselves in her sleep.

She hadn't been able to walk straight for _days_, though this didn't diminish her ability to deliver a thorough ass-kicking; Seifer learned this the hard way.

The first time this happened, he had frowned, believing that, after everything, she still hadn't fully accepted him when he had finally accepted her, until he felt her fingers _still_ entwined in his, her hot breath against his chest sending tingles down his spine, and he knew then that he'd have to live with Lightning Farron's _independent_ nature for as long as they _loved_ each other.

_She_ made sure he had _no complaints,_ even though they both knew he wouldn't.

Thus, it was a mild surprise when, one night, he felt her arms wrap around his one _tightly_, securing it against her body as she leaned in further towards him. He wasn't fooled by the innocence of her action- wasn't fooled by the sweat that made her _nubile_ nakedness glow in the moonlight- and he promptly shook her in his panic.

In hindsight, he really _should_ have been more careful in trying to rouse the troubled pinkette; they both visited Dr Kadowaki the following morning, fully garbed in their usual wear, Lightning profusely apologizing, in her own unique way, for _breaking_ his wrist.

Squall shook his head from his brief reminiscing and looked down, noting her thinned lips- another indication of her turmoil.

Slowly, tenderly, and above all else, _carefully_, the scarred brunet lifted her chin and leaned forward until their breaths were against each other's lips.

"Wake up, _Light_." He spoke her nickname affectionately. He wouldn't call her by her real name until she accepted it. _If_ she will.

Like a spell, Lightning's blue eyes opened and found his. Her eyes were frightened for half a split second before focusing, realizing where she was. She frowned before she shivered, and he took that as his cue to hold her closer. "Squall…"

He gave her frame one last squeeze before extracting himself and standing up, making his way towards their bathroom. "I'll be right back."

She _knew_ he would.

Lightning sat up, leaning her back against the wooden headboard, pressing her knees against her breasts as she rested her head on them, and wrapping their white sheets against her frame, listening as Squall opened the tap. She found herself smiling fondly, knowing Squall learned of her little guilty pleasure partly from observation and partly from Serah.

Several minutes passed before she heard him close the tap and walk back into their bedroom. She wordlessly uncovered herself and, in one of those gestures they appreciated and she allowed, he snaked his arms under her knees and back, lifting her off the bed and placing her down into the warm water.

He closed the door while she turned on the water heater- one of his perks for being the Commander of Balamb Garden- and scooted forward when he sat down behind her, his legs resting on either of her sides as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

A comforting silence bathed the couple as Squall waited patiently. Lightning gave another small smile, knowing Squall _wouldn't_ offer a word of comfort. What people interpreted his being a jerk, she knew otherwise; the brunet knew that Lightning understood her nightmare was but a dream, despite how realistic it may be, and he also knew what Lightning hated, and so kept his mouth shut, giving her the physical reassurance she needed whilst she recollected, _never_ once prodding her.

Such was their trust.

Eventually, Lightning turned around in the water, droplets of water rolling down her pert breasts, as she locked her gazes with him before slowly roaming down his jaw and towards his shoulder. She leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss against his flesh before resting her head against it.

"I dreamt of the war." She finally confessed in an even tone. She felt his arms stiffen before relaxing. "Chaos ripped this arm and I remembered how powerless I was in that one moment."

"It's over, _Light_." He spoke softly.

She sighed. "I know." She really did, but it was really hard to forget. For the both of them. "It's your fault." She mumbled, taking in his scent, and continued half-playfully. "You always have to _play_ the hero."

"It's never intended." He smirked, feeling the dreary atmosphere start to dissipate. "I'm here now, Lightning."

She raised her head, looking at him with a sincerity he hadn't seen before. "Call me by my real name, just this once."

_Just this once, I want to stop being super human._

Squall heard her unspoken words. He leaned forward, pecking her lips and lingering there half a second longer before pulling back, wrapping his arms tighter around her while her arms found themselves around his neck, while she leaned her full frame forward, pressing against his chest, and claiming his lips hungrily.

"I'm here, _Claire_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Eh… a bit darker than I expected, honest. I was originally writing the next chapter of LTRA when I suddenly stopped because of a certain reason regarding the story; a roadblock regarding Prishe's justification. Because of my laziness, and the fact that I'm still busy both IRL and with the Squall/Lightning initiative, I might just issue a challenge for any would-be Dissidia!Squall writers wanting to write a Squall/Prishe set pre-Duodecim. Or I'll just turn it into an extremely long and extremely condensed chapter. Or both, if anyone's up to the challenge.

Regarding this drabble, I was going to use the theme 'Eternal Love', when halfway through writing I realized it still wouldn't fit. Anyways, hope you still enjoyed this; I tried to keep Lightning as in-character as I could though, much like 'One of Those Days', I may have failed on that front.

Thanks for the support, everyone!

Please review!


	5. Theme 5: Furniture

_Theme 5:_ Furniture

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p><em>-Click-<em>

"Bingo!" Vaan cheered when the lock gave way. The door to Squall and Lightning's house opened, allowing the trio of thieves passage.

Rikku nodded. "Piece of cake!"

"Thanks for the assist; how'd you know we'd be here?" Zidane grinned, closing the door behind him.

"Well, I saw Vaan's ship as we were docking." Rikku rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "So I knew you'd both be here."

Vaan and Zidane looked at each other before asking simultaneously. "Hotdogs?"

Squall always had a stash of Balamb Garden's infamous to-die-for Hotdogs in his freezer.

"Damn straight!" the trio shared a laugh. Rikku suddenly looked alarmed before speaking conspiringly. "Ah, aren't they here?"

"Nope." Zidane grinned, alleviating her fears. Vaan had already made his way towards the kitchen. "They're both out. Bartz mentioned something about them both buying a new rocking chair."

Rikku looked at him dubiously. "That's…er…weird?"

He shrugged. "I know right? Especially considering Squall hated the thing when they first moved in."

The two blonds heard the low hum of the microwave as Vaan came out, carrying a large bowl of ice cream with two spoons stuck in. "Eats?" he offered them the extra spoons.

"Oooh! Sea-salt flavored goodness!" Zidane grinned. "Just what the doctor ordered!" He grabbed his spoon. "Give it here!"

"Don't mind me!" Rikku eagerly took one spoonful after another.

Vaan gave a small burp and Rikku playfully smacked the pirate's shoulder. "Manners!"

"You're one to talk- you've got something there." The sky pirate pointed out, tapping his cheek.

The blonde stuck out her tongue to the side, lapping up the sweet and salty cream off. "Aw poopie."

Vaan and Zidane chuckled while Rikku pouted. Their snack finished, Rikku gathered the spoons as they made their way to the kitchen. "Say, where's Bartz anyways? Wasn't he with you guys?"

"Naw." Vaan answered, opening one of the cabinets to get themselves plates and utensils. The hotdogs were almost ready. "We parted ways over at Sulyya Springs, two months back. He said he wanted to explore Gran Pulse for a bit while we went off hunting down a lead."

Rikku's eyes gleamed. "Any shinies? We were over by Taejinn's Tower, ages back."

Zidane looked at her wryly. "Yeah, we found something." He reached a hand to his bag and brought out a familiar Movie Sphere- one that showed the Gullwings trio striking victory poses saying _they_ found the treasure.

"Whoopsies." Rikku smiled meekly. "Sorry."

Vaan waved off her apology. "Well, we _did_ manage to down an adamantoise on our way back, so our trip wasn't entirely wasted."

_-Ting-_

"It's chow time!" Zidane took out the steaming hotdogs and placed them on the table. He did a double take, having just noticed something. "Hey, did they get a new table?"

Rikku eyed the delicious food in front of her while Vaan looked at the piece of furniture. "Seems so."

"Who cares, foooood!" Rikku's mouth was watering. These meaty treats were absurdly expensive outside of Garden. "Gimme, gimme!"

"Alright, here." Vaan handed her a fork.

Rikku moaned after her first bite. "Yummy!" She gobbled the hotdog and reached out for more. "Bartz doesn't know what he's missing!"

"Actually, he's on his way." The sky pirate informed, also grabbing a bite. "Took a _lot_ of convincing though."

Rikku looked at the sky pirate questioningly. "Oh? Why?"

Zidane's eyes gleamed; this was his chance for payback. "Well~" He drawled out; he was going to savor this moment. "Last time Bartz visited unannounced, he apparently walked in on _Squall stuffing his hotdog in Lightning's sandwich."_

Vaan roared in laughter, grinning maniacally, while Rikku choked, banging her fist on her chest as she struggled to breathe.

"Ick! ZIDANE! You vilgehk dfyd!" Rikku cursed in between breaths. "That's- ew! That's disgustiwrongsick!"

Zidane bowed his head mockingly in thanks _despite_ having no idea what Rikku said. The genome grinned cheekily. "Anytime, princess."

The Al Bhed girl pointed an accusing finger at the genome. "Just for that, I'm going to tattle on you two for eating Squall's hotdogs." A mental image flittered through her mind and she grimaced. "Ylg oui jimkyn crundea! It's in my head!"

Vaan continued to laugh and gave Zidane a high five, much to Rikku's ire. "Go ahead; Squall and Light know we are visiting anyways." His grinned mellowed. "We always tell them. We think they just_ lock_ the door for _sport_."

Rikku looked at her food uneasily. "I _can't_ eat anymore…"

The doorbell rang and Zidane leapt out of the kitchen, returning shortly with a very hesitant Bartz who was eyeing the room cautiously. His eyes lingered on the table for a brief moment before he let out a relieved sigh.

"Hey, Bartz!" Vaan waved at the tall brunet.

"Hey." The mimic replied, grabbing a seat by the table. He noticed Rikku banging her head on the table and looked Vaan questioningly. "Did I miss something?"

Vaan grinned. "Did you ever!"

"You just missed my awesome comeback!" Zidane beat his chest.

Rikku rested her head on the table, forehead red, and stared at Bartz blankly. "Please no more."

Bartz scratched the back of his head. "I see?"

The sky pirate shrugged. "Anyways, how're you holding up?"

The blonde Al Bhed glared at the sky pirate as she was reminded of what she was trying to forget.

"Better now, actually." He glanced down at the table. "At least those two finally replaced this thing."

Zidane looked up at Bartz curiously. "Huh?"

"Well," The mimic recollected. "You know how _active_ those two are, right?"

He received three nods.

"Turns out, those two have done _it_ on _every_ piece of furniture they have." Bartz didn't notice the horrified looks the trio shot each other. "Why do you think those two are out buying a _new_ rocking chair?"

Recalling how many times the two of them broke in to Squall and Lightning's home and ate on their old table, Vaan and Zidane suddenly found their earlier joke not as humorous as they thought.

Rikku felt like puking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had more fun writing this than expected. Al Bhed translator for Rikku's curses. Squall and Lightning's 'active sex-life' is both a joke based on this drabble's premise and, well, I believe the two of them would express their feelings mostly through actions instead of words. Hopefully, the characters seemed in-character. Thanks for the reviews, everyone; every comment is greatly appreciated!

Please review!


	6. Theme 6: Normalcy

**A/N: **WARNING-The adult humor in this may be seen as inappropriate by some. This came to me after writing 'Tiny Titans' and really, it just wouldn't leave my head.

* * *

><p><em>Theme 6:<em> Normalcy

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be a stretch to say that Squall Leonhart had resigned himself- as early as when he realized <em>she<em> felt the same way- to the fact that married life with Lightning Leonhart-née-Farron would mean he'd- and consequently, his family- would live an abnormal life. While normalcy was a relative term, they were anything but by quite a far margin.

Firstly were the colors of friends they wouldn't openly admit to holding dear, ranging from stoic to loud, from law-breaking to law-enforcing, pauper to royalty, from Hume to half-Esper to full Esper; pretty much _every_ race and occupation living, including both races of moogles and the moombas- who _still_ continued to worship him as 'Laguna', much to his wife's amusement and his embarrassment.

Secondly was their family. With Ellone sending people to their worst nightmares or most embarrassing moments whenever she felt slighted and Laguna being, well, Laguna, Serah was the only one that _could_ be considered normal _if_ one disregarded her abnormal way of attracting trouble. Then there were their two daughters; the pinkette Averia, aside from inheriting Laguna's physiological quirk, had the _uncanny_ ability to appear wherever she wanted, undetected- though both parents knew she underwent self-imposed 'missions'. The younger brunette, Raine, while lovingly attached to her older sister, exhibited an instinctual ability to plan ahead while her eyes sparkled for anything firearms- forsaking the doll her parents had given her for a gun-shaped plushy from Laguna for sleep at one.

Thirdly were they themselves. Lightning was a very headstrong and independent woman- the _only_ reason she agreed to take his name was so that their children wouldn't have problems growing up. It wasn't that she didn't love him enough; she had shown _just_ how much she loved their family, despite not needing to, time and again. Squall, while now prone to listening instead of brushing people off unlike before, still remained stoic and taciturn in public and only _slightly _more warm in private.

The way the two gunblade users treated each other was another matter altogether. What started off as a frosty partnership thawed into warm camaraderie, heated into a blazing inferno of passion, need, and greed before cooling into a fond affection of trust and love.

Married life and two children _hadn't_ diminished their sex life as one might have expected, especially with Lightning's intimate knowledge of what made Squall Leonhart tic. As people of action, they professed their eternal love with their bodies and deeds.

As Squall experienced that night. After returning from a long day in Balamb Garden and tucking in their two little titans, per Lightning's command, he had retreated to their quarters. Lightning, still in the bathroom, had then ordered him to lock the door and wait on the bed, which he complied after turning on the music.

He didn't have to wait long.

Steam escaped from the bathroom when Lightning opened the door, vapor hugging and enveloping her figure as she strutted out. She smiled at him, that fond smirk reserved for but the most special of occasions, when the familiar music set the mood- clearly he had the same idea as her. She travelled the steps between them, clad only in a frilly pink and laced lingerie held together by red ribbons. He stood up to claim her when she was near but was stopped, her hands pressing gently but firmly down on his shoulders, and she swayed sensually with the music, helping him off his clothing in a perfect mixture of worship and lust, massaging and caressing his flesh as he returned his approval by kneading her waist and thighs.

When at last he was divulged of his clothing, Lightning gingerly kissed his scar, pressing her body forward until they laid on their bed, wife on top of her husband, and she stared longingly into his eyes, her mouth twisted in a mischievous smirk whilst she said the magic words.

"It's your turn."

He wasted no time in flipping her over and having his way with her, to their mutual delight.

Two hours later and they were still growing strong. Squall spied the large mirror beside their bed and an idea struck him. He turned Lightning on her side, lifting her leg with one arm as he thrust from behind, and she put up no protest, mind hazy in euphoria.

"_Lightning,_" he spoke her name affectionately as he nibbled on her shoulder. "Look."

She opened her eyes and he felt her clench tighter down there when she realized she could see _everything_.

"S-Squall!" she half-shouted, half-moaned. "Stupid! I-idi-idiot!" Her half-lidded eyes still remained transfixed with his reflections' blues and he could tell she was enjoying this. The combination of their sweat and juices made their flushed bodies glisten; both were rapidly approaching their release- just a little bit more and-

- disaster struck.

"Mommy? Daddy?" came a curious, if a bit sleepy voice from behind them.

The shock sent them both over the edge and they stifled back their moans.

"A-veria!" Lightning groaned out, spying both their daughters in their pajamas looking at them sleepily, Raine holding on to her sister's hand while holding her gun plushy with her other, eyes closed and mouth hanging open, both unaware of _what_ exactly they walked in on.

Squall pinned his wife below him, throwing the blankets over their bodies. "What are you two... doing awake?" he panted, annoyance, embarrassment, and worry further painting his face red.

"Coudn' sweep." Averia mumbled. "Stowee?"

"Go back to your room. We'll be there shortly." Lightning kissed Squall briefly for motivation.

"Ew cooties!"

"Coopeas..." Raine echoed her sister sleepily as she was dragged away.

Squall looked down their union when their daughters left, suppressing a wince. "Let go."

"Can't." Lightning grunted painfully. She could still feel his heart racing against her back. "Cramps." _Even our daughters are cockblockers._

Squall wrapped his arms around her waist, groaning when she continued to clamp _tightly_.

Did he mention he'd resigned himself to having an abnormal family life?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it. This was quite hard to write- I ended up writing 1500 words so I had to cut a _ton_ of material. I'll go resume working on LTRA ch6 next. Shout out to Indurrago for giving feedback on Tiny Titans; thanks!

Please review!


	7. Theme 7: Influenza

_Theme 7:_ Influenza

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>"It's just a minor flu, Commander Leonhart." The doctor informed him. "Brigadier General Farron-Leonhart just needs a lot of rest and water."<p>

Squall frowned. "What about antibiotics? She's been feverish and complains of muscle aches." The latter point was half-true. Lightning didn't complain; he deduced she was feeling sore because she _kept_ snapping at him whenever he tried to hold her.

She chuckled at his concern. "Pyrexia and myalgia _are_ part of the differential diagnosis. But no, it's only a weak strain. I have taken a sample and will culture it within the week to develop a vaccine. My guess is she acquired this new strain from Gran Pulse. Thankfully it isn't anything major and with few days' rest, she'll be back on her feet and drilling the cadets to the ground." She gave the man a proud smile. "You've grown, Squall."

He sighed and she could tell he was still worried about Lightning. "Thank you, Dr Kadowaki."

"It's no problem." She smiled warmly when he courteously opened the door. He _had_ grown so much from that reticent six-year old that entered the gates. She pulled out a box from her bag. She hesitated slightly before shrugging- Squall and Lightning _were _both sensible adults- and handing it to him. "Here," Squall looked at her questioningly. "It's all I was able to bring on such short notice. It's a course of Opigesic."

Squall nodded in understanding and she could see the relief in his eyes. "Thanks."

"Just store it in your fridge."

With that, she left.

Squall pocketed the box and locked the front door before making his way up the stairs to their bedroom, following the sounds of pained coughs.

"She's gone?" Lightning asked hoarsely.

Squall nodded his head and Lightning threw her head back with a low groan. Squall approached, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders. "She said it's nothing major."

Lightning smirked triumphantly, managing a hasty "Told you so." before coughing again.

Squall watched as Lightning breathed labouredly, her chest rising and falling. Sweat made her skin glisten and her pink locks clung to her flushed face. Her breath was hot, and Squall realized a _feverish_ Lightning was a _dangerous_ Lightning.

"You're… staring." She smirked knowingly.

Squall quickly focused on her eyes. "She left medication." He pulled out the box and handed it to her. "It's a paracetamol."

Lightning's eyes narrowed at him after reading the cover. "It's a suppository." She deadpanned.

His mind blanked at the implication. "…Oh." An awkward silence passed before Squall swallowed the lump in his throat. "You should still take it."

"I'll pass." She snapped at him before coughing violently.

Making up his mind, Squall grabbed the box from her hands and threw off her sheets, flipping her over onto her belly before she could yell her surprise. "Don't you dare." She threatened over her shoulder, but whatever menace she tried to convey was lost in her hazy, feverish gaze.

"It's for your own good." He spoke matter-of-factly, though his mind was having problems thinking straight with the way Lightning was glaring at him, her appearance painting an enticing sight. His eyes roamed downwards, past her white shirt, to rest on the khaki short-shorts hiding her tight _ass_.

The same ass he was supposed to _insert_ her medication.

_Stay objective, Leonhart. _He chided himself when his thoughts began to stray. _It's not like you haven't seen her naked before._

Lightning tensed when she felt him pull her shirt up and her shorts- including her damp panties- down, exposing her naked bottom.

"Back off, Leonhart." She growled, though the rumbling in her throat made her reflexively cough.

Squall relinquished one suppository from its confines then started massaging her asscheeks, trying to get her to loosen, as he noted worryingly the searing heat of her _toned_ flesh as it _curved_ against his palm _naturally_.

_...Objective!_

Lightning reflexively squirmed at his _familiar_ touch. "L-last warn-" she coughed again, starting to feel lightheaded from the blood rushing to her head.

He gazed at her softly, continuing his massage. "It'll be over soon, _Light_."

"I'll- I'll get y-you back!" she moaned before realizing what she just did. Her eyes widened when _Squall_ gave _her_ a knowing smirk, spreading her asscheeks with one hand. She bit her tongue to prevent herself from yelping when Squall tapped a knuckle against her rosebud. "Squall!"

Squall did his best to shut off her cries. _She's still tense._ He thought objectively. He rested the blunt end of the suppository against her rear entrance. _Here goes._

"I'm putting it in."

"Wait-"

He _penetrated_ her tight hole. Lightning's eyes widened at the unfamiliar sensation, reflexively clenching against his sinking finger as he _thrust_ the medicine _deeper_.

Squall winced, speaking soothingly. "Relax."

Her body _quivered_ and she balled the sheets tightly. "Pull out!"

"I can't! You have to relax!" _Before you break my finger!_

"Pull out already!" She yelled at him, burying her face against the pillows whilst _panting_.

Squall's lips thinned before realizing what just happened. He let go of the flesh of her ass, snaking that hand under her shirt to cup her breasts as he nipped at her nape before whispering against her red ears. "It's finished, _Light_. And it's okay. You can relax now."

She peaked at him out of the corner of her eye and he smiled back reassuringly. _I'll change the sheets afterwards._

She looked away before closing her eyes, taking calming breaths, and Squall felt her muscles starting to relinquish their hold on his finger, allowing him to pull it out. He continued nibbling her earlobe as he pulled her lower garments completely off, reminding himself to get her a fresh pair of panties as he used her old one to dry her _moist_ slit.

Lightning's eyes snapped open when he made to leave and she quickly crushed her lips against his, which Squall instinctively returned.

"Tainted kiss." She smirked vindictively against his lips as he pulled away. "Your turn soon."

Squall raised a brow disbelievingly before sneezing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Had to activate cramming mode as I tried to type in everything I wanted to happen here. As some of you may know, I've been down with the flu the past week. I was discussing the pros and cons of suppositories versus oral medication with my dad when this idea struck. Weird muses are weird.

Apologies for those expecting 'Lift'. Rest assured; I still plan on using that theme. After all, it'd be a waste of Yurei's art to not type that story. Special thanks to NinjaSheik, Indurrago, and ChocolateTruffles for their constant feedback! It's always a pleasure to read.


	8. Theme 8: Energy

_Theme 8:_ Energy

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>They were a very odd couple. People often commented that they were too alike, that they were always all-business, that behind closed doors and away from prying eyes, they acted more like friends with benefits than actual lovers.<p>

But people didn't see the way each looked at one another.

They didn't feel the caresses Squall trailed on her arm whenever they passed, for people only _saw_ shoulders bumping. They didn't see how the light shifted in Lightning's eyes whenever he walked into the room, for most people dismissed it as the trick _of_ the light. And behind closed doors and away from prying eyes, people did not see the passion both bestowed on one another, only imagining _what_ manner of raunchy rutting could break steel beds.

And nobody saw how Squall and Lightning could be any more different.

Squall, for all his independence, relied on his friends' support whenever Lightning's _true_ independent-bordering-on-overbearing nature manifested. Lightning, for all her perceived stoicism, was quite hot-blooded; a trait Squall exploited without pause as an irritated Lightning was both unbearably endearing and, more importantly, easy for him to appease.

Lightning was never quite ready to kill anyone in cold blood; even those soldiers from both PSICOM and Guardian Corps she had thrashed those many years ago had survived albeit some with lasting injuries, while Squall readily ran his blade _through_ the hearts of Galbadia's Military during their struggle. For all of Lightning's ruthlessness, only Squall had managed to kill his heart long enough to soil his already bloodstained hands.

When Lightning first saw a nonchalant Squall soaked in the blood of his enemies reticently watching his victim bleed dry, her entire being was shaken, realizing that _that_ could be her in the future. It took them a while to patch up _that_ mess, but eventually she learned to accept that Squall killed when his job demanded it. Thankfully, as the Commander of SeeD, he had the authority to assign and reject missions, whose details he made sure to run by her before accepting.

She never passed judgment on him ever again.

Lightning sometimes wondered, if she did not fall in love with Squall Leonhart, would she continue living outside the cloak-and-dagger world instead of being thrust right back into the heart of it? If she realized sooner the dirty business Squall Leonhart delved in, would she have allowed herself to let the man inside her heart of hearts?

Lightning scoffed at her being all-sentimental just because the sleeping man had returned from yet _another_ assassination, this time some big shot trafficker of child-slaves. It was a long way from Balfonheim port, and Squall returned a day earlier than he promised.

She let out a soft sigh, her fingers itching to memorize his face. She wondered if this was the future he dreamed for them both.

Once, she had asked him to join the Guardian Corps, or convert the SeeD program into Balamb's military force instead of the mercenary group it was. Both points were denied; this was him, this was what he did, _and_ the world moved on.

She learned to accept that, too.

She accepted everything, because she didn't want to let the man she fell in love with go. Squall was a man who would look straight into the eyes of men unflinchingly as he ran his blade through their chests And yet, as she traced a finger down his scar, that was only _one_ part of the man she grew to give her heart to.

And as she stared into his searching eyes on that day she came upon _that_ revelation, she decided that _she'd_ change all those gut-wrenching memories, that sadness that made him question his humanity, into _his_ strength that he may continue to help the world shine a little brighter.

His brows furrowed when her finger trailed across his face to palm his cheek, and he blinked his eyes open, staring at her with owlish blue eyes.

There was a flicker of recognition in his orbs, followed by a worried frown as he unconsciously brought an arm to hold her waist against his whilst she continued to lean over him. _You have been thinking again…_

Lightning let out a wry sigh, her breath hot yet sweet against his lips. _How can I not?_

He pushed against her, rolling her over so that he lay on top of her, his arms, supporting his torso, at either side of her head, gazing down searchingly into her smoldering blues.

The look in his eyes reminded her so much of _that_ stormy day when her revelation dawned after she had passed him harsh judgment. Those words only his eyes could convey made her chew on her lower lip unconsciously.

_Please, stay at my side. Until that day my eyes will close._ His lips were thinned, then, gazing longingly at her stunned form. _So watch me, always, like you've been doing._

And so since then, she promised herself, that with whatever remained of her heart, whatever remained of her will, and with whatever remained of her life, she'd protect him until that day came, so that his world would shine just as it should.

Squall leaned down to ghost his lips against hers, reminding her that _he_ was still _here_.

She amended her earlier thought; she'd protect him until _that_ day came so that _their_ world would shine as it should.

Lightning wrapped her arms around his neck before shifting her hips, and he allowed her to once more be on top. Her eyes, still smoldering with emotion, slowly blinked as they reverently memorized his every detail.

_I love you._

She lowered her head, pressing her lips against his throat whilst his other arm rested on her back. Her eyes rose towards his, and they shone with a resolute affection.

_No matter what happens, I will be here beside you._

The _weight_ of Lightning's lips rested against his closed eyelids.

_Even these tears you will never show me…_

… _I will always love._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ What happens when you have "Energy by Ceui" on replay?

I do believe Lightning can't look at any person in the eye and pull the trigger. Why? Because killing is not that easy. In FF13, Lightning _may_ be perceived as ruthless in both fighting style and personality but, as Sazh pointed out, that personality was just a front. And really, Lightning's fighting style isn't ruthless- it's effective. She can KO people with minimal effort, not brutally dismember them. Put it this way; Lightning's part of the _peacekeeping_ Guardian Force, where the chances of her having to kill someone are extremely low. Lightning's also not mentally unstable- just extremely focused- and while the environment she grew up in isn't exactly normal, it isn't abnormal either. If she's as ruthless as people claim, why was Rosch left alive and the party felt remorse when he died? Why didn't Lightning just leave Sazh to die at the start of the game? Lightning's not heartless, not by a large margin.

So how did the GC and PSICOM soldiers survive their encounters? Body armor. Heck, people IRL can survive gunshot wounds. The only instant-death targets are your brain and heart. People can even survive knife wounds; there was this story in the paper about some really fit guy getting stabbed in the chest by his co-worker, and he didn't even feel the wound, instead calmly walking to the nearby hospital to get stitched up. Doctors explained that his pecs, toned from both gym and swimming, saved his life. Considering both divisions wear full body armor, complete with helmet, it's safe to say that they were knocked out.

What about Squall?

Squall grew up in military-slash-mercenary school. Since six. Proof that Squall is actually willing to kill a total stranger? End of Disc 1. He was forcing Irvine, who clearly was unsettled by the prospect of both the assassination and changing history, to take the shot and that if our cowboy missed, he'd move in for the kill, which he promptly did even knowing he'd most likely have to cut through Seifer just to reach Edea, which again he promptly did. While Squall _may_ have mellowed out later on in the game, fact is, Squall doesn't have the same ingrained appreciation for human life people have. Of course, we all know Squall does this by cutting off his emotions and going into full 'military mode' (see ff8 cutscenes for proof), putting a darker and more realistic twist to Lightning's infamous "Target's a target" phrase.

~Omake! - Lightning's Compromise -

Squall raised his brow, though his eyes were devoid of amusement. "Come again?"

"I want you to run every possible mission that specifically involves the loss of life from_ any_ race by me _before_ you accept." Lightning repeated firmly whilst standing on the opposite end of the table.

The edge of Squall's lip twitched in annoyance; that was a _long_ list, given the state of their vast world. Egoistical mages, power-hungry generals, corrupt politicians- everything was so cliche that it wasn't even funny. Regardless, the more upstanding members of each country's ruling body hired SeeD to do their dirty work discreetly so that the country's, and more importantly, _their_ image wouldn't be sullied.

And Lightning wanted to go over _private_ details before he stamped his approval. Did he want her approval?

...

Damn. He _wanted_ her acceptance.

He glanced over at her again, and groaned inwardly when she adopted her patented stance of defiance, her arms folded while staring at him hard. There was just no winning against _her_.

Squall spoke reluctantly, and Lightning knew she had him. "... That will take a lot of time."

Lightning placed her hands on his desk, leaning over his papers as her face approached his, stopping _just_ as their lips were about to meet. Squall made a passable impression of a cactuar about to be run over.

"You're the Commander of SeeD." Her voice was velvet, her scent was intoxicating. Her lips curled upwards in a smirk. "_Make_ time."

Squall swallowed the lump in his throat discreetly before speaking. "This is hardly a compromise."

She pressed her forehead against his, blue eyes shimmering in amusement. "You're right. This is an _order_._"_

Lightning doesn't compromise.

End Omake~

NinjaSheik, ChocoT, and Indurrago; thanks a bunch for all your responses!


	9. Theme 9: Love Handles

**A/N: **Chronologically, the next chapter should come first but it doesn't matter which way read. Thanks to everyone's show of support. I've replaced the previous rant with an omake. Gryphusclaw, thanks for your dedication! I hope my fics were still enjoyable with a translator ^_^; Just one thing I'd like to point out… I'm a guy :'D

This is my humorous take on Yurei's fanart, entitled 'Lift'; link is in my profile. This chapter once more nods in Averia and Raine's direction.

* * *

><p><em>Theme 9:<em> Love Handles

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Squall looked up from his desk when the door opened. He watched as his wife closed the door behind her before striding the few steps between them.<p>

His eyes, behind their reading frames, traced her every curve as she approached, and his observations were brought to light when she pulled up the chair in front of his workstation before _ungraciously_ plopping down with a stifled groan.

"You're pulling the night shift." She murmured resolutely, eyes closed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I won't last much longer."

Squall blinked once; _that_ was testament to their ordeal's difficulty. His eyes shifted to the digital clock of his desktop. The night was still young, too.

He put down the finished papers and took off his reading glasses, placing them in its container and storing them in his desk's cabinet. Lightning opened one lazy eye upon hearing him stand, watching as he rounded the table to lean over her, gently pressing one warm palm against her forehead.

"You're not ill." He stated, and Lightning grabbed his wrist tightly, staring at him with unamused eyes.

"You put the 'a' in 'ass'."

He frowned. Lightning was clearly irritable, further evidence of her fatigue. Still, he couldn't help but quip at his wife suggestively, remembering the past year. "No. _You_ put the _'A'_."

Lightning pulled his hand away to glare at him harder, though he observed with great satisfaction that her cheeks were tinted red. "Shut up." She growled. "_You're_ taking the next shift." She repeated, her tone not leaving room for compromise. "I don't care what _kind_ of day you've had. I don't care _how_ tired you are. You. _Will_. Take. Next. Watch." She intoned her words dangerously.

Squall, unfazed by her words, couldn't help the small, _amused_ smirk from forming on his lips. "I'm not the one on leave."

Lightning huffed. "Maternity leave _isn't_ enough." She recalled the tribulations of today, what with the newly-born Averia crawling to and fro- they _really_ should've put more effort in baby-proofing their house- as well as her thus-far successful yet still continued efforts at regaining her original fitness. She sighed wistfully. "I'm half-tempted to hire Cecil for permanent babysitting. Averia always seems to calm down whenever he's around."

"Averia also loses her appetite." Squall pointed out, kneeling down in front of his wife, holding her hands in his. "He also has his son to take care of _and_ a kingdom to run."

"One more job won't hurt him." Came her stubborn reply.

Squall paused, searching Lightning's eyes for whatever was the true cause of her current irritation. Noticing what he was doing, she quickly averted her eyes. "Averia can't be _that_ bad." He consoled, trying to get her attention.

Lightning chewed on her lower lip before admitting with a fond sigh. "No, I guess she's not."

There was movement in the corner of her eye, and Lightning watched as her husband stood up to capture her lips in his own. Her eyes widened at the sudden intimacy before closing when a familiar feeling welled inside her.

Squall's eyes opened when Lightning let out a throaty moan. He pulled back, observing the alluring flush of his wife's skin with surprised eyes.

"I can't help it." She defended shakily, before steeling herself and soldiering on. "It's been nine months, and while knocking on my backdoor was... _alright_," Lightning's face grew increasingly red with each word. "it just doesn't compare. I know Dr Kadowaki warned of no sex for a month still,"

Squall cursed himself inwardly for blushing; he _wasn't_ prepared for this talk.

"but I feel fine now. And if bleeding's the problem, we both know cura, and we have a stash of potions. Odine's enhancements to my gravity bombs also came in,"

His eyes grew wider at her words whilst she continued to ramble, her head unconsciously lowering in her embarrassment.

"so we can use _that_ instead of our bed. And," her glassy eyes turned towards him before suddenly narrowing in anger. "and you can stop looking at me like that!" she punched his head, literally knocking him out of his stupor, before folding her arms with a huff. "Forget it! You're sleeping on the couch!"

Ignoring his throbbing scalp, Squall continued to stare at her incredulously, digesting what just happened, before taking in his wife's countenance- her flushed skin, tousled hair, narrowed eyes, and full lips- and his lips slightly upturned warmly.

"Lightning," he called out, and she suddenly looked away. "_Light,_" he called again and she stubbornly wouldn't budge.

Making up his mind, he quickly palmed her ass and lifted her up in one go. In her surprise, Lightning's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck. "What-"

"You weren't the _only_ one waiting _this_ long." he pressed their bodies closer, grinding _that_ junction between her legs, making her bite back a moan. He nipped at her neck, staring longingly at her as she caressed his cheek. _I want you, too._

"_Schoolboy_." Lightning smiled down at him dryly, even as her eyes shimmered.

Squall smirked up at her before noticing something. Lightning looked at him curiously when one hand roamed towards her waist before it suddenly pinched her flesh.

Righteous anger boiled inside her at his audacious action, her mouth spluttering as she tried to form words.

He ignored her reddening face even as her eyes grew wild. "Love handles. You need more exercise."

"SQUALL!" she whacked his head again.

His mirth was short-lived when they heard Averia start crying. Lightning let out a frustrated sigh before looking down at him tiredly. "Go."

Squall looked up at her thoughtfully before pecking her lips, grinding her _center_ harder against _his_. She gasped. "Get those bombs ready."

A smirk split Lightning's face at his affirmation. Needless to say, Squall made short work of Averia's diapers before he and Lightning explored the many _pleasures _of anti-gravity until morning. Every. Pleasure.

In hindsight, maybe conceiving Raine that night contributed to _that_ tyke's rather odd quirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bit of medical trivia:

Post-partum (after birth) mothers are reported to have increased sexual drive until their hormones return to normal ranges.

Epidemiological studies found that some mothers that give birth vaginally have 'vaginal hypersensitivity', making intercourse more pleasurable. A suggested reason for the hypersensitivity is the increased blood supply to the vagina, a remnant from gestation and for the vagina's recovery post-partum.

Stress has an odd effect on sexual drive- it can either stimulate it or inhibit it.

The challenge I set out for myself is to write a horny Lightning while still retaining her traits. Was she too OOC?


	10. Theme 10: Confession on a Staircase

**A/N: **Warning: this chapter's explicitness is on par with theme's 2 and 6, with innuendos on par with theme 5. This has references to theme 7.

-eyes Mature Rating-

Bah!

* * *

><p><em>Theme 10:<em> Confession on a Staircase

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Squall noticed a gradual change in Lightning over the past few weeks.<p>

It started with her rushing out of bed one morning, heading straight for their sink. After the second time he held her hair while she emptied her stomach, Squall decided that he'd stock up on antibiotics and vitamin supplements- Lightning _had_ recovered from her flu two months back and _maybe_ the virus was reactivating after a period of latency- as well as more ginger. He _vaguely_ remembered Matron preparing warm ginger tea whenever he felt nauseous.

After the third time, he took her to Dr Kadowaki despite her protests. Tests were run and she told them to return in a few days. In his worry, he missed the meaningful glance his wife shot the doctor.

Lightning chewed his head off _more_ than usual during the wait- he'd been lucky when she ignored him, what with how she snapped at _everything_ he did- and was adamant about getting the results _alone_. When Lightning _did_ return, she walked with a somber step, and Squall held up a cup of warm tea with a reassuring gaze, which she politely drank before retiring for the day.

She wouldn't say what exactly transpired, and though he was _dying_ to know the outcome, he knew he _couldn't_ push the issue.

He preferred sleeping next to her, thank you very much.

The next few days though…

Lightning was glowing as she moved with a purpose. He blinked back his surprise once, when Lightning came out of the shower, her hair and lips _moist_. One lone droplet winked at him before dipping down between her breasts, pressed together by the cotton towel _hugging_ her body.

He made to show her _exactly_ what a towel _couldn't_ do, only to be stopped by her stern stare. He did his best to resist his _marital duties_ in the following days, patiently waiting for Lightning to tell him what the _hell_ was going on.

When one day Squall found Lightning filling up a Request for Leave, his mind raced with all the possibilities. Lightning, of course, prevented him from reading further, looking at him coolly as if he was being stupid.

He continued serving her ginger tea and vitamin supplements, hoping for the best while preparing for the worst.

Then today came. Lightning got out of bed early and he blinked his eyes open, sitting up as he watched his wife change into her usual attire sans cape. She glanced over her shoulder, telling him that she'd return shortly, before grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

Thus, noon found Squall scribbling away at his paperwork, occasionally glancing at the clock. Time passed, and Squall hardened his resolve that, no matter what, he'd find out what was going on.

He impatiently tapped his pen against the table, unable to focus on his work as his mind kept running scenario after _bloody_ scenario, before mentally chiding himself for letting his anxiety get the best of him. Lightning _knew_ what she was doing.

He hoped.

Squall stood up from his seat when he heard the main door open. He found Lightning with a paper bag in her grasp entering the toilet, and quickly called out to her.

"Lightning."

She stopped and, for the first time, he saw his own anxiety reflected in her eyes. "Wait."

He cursed himself for following her command as the door closed. He sighed, leaning backwards until his back hit the wall with a dull thud as he waited for her to emerge, pondering _where_ he'd seen that logo on her bag while counting the time.

He didn't have to wait long, and when he raised his head to _finally_ get to the bottom of _this_ mystery, his breath abandoned him as she exited in nothing more than her gloves, boots, and black sports underwear, a teasing smirk over her flushed skin. Her red bag strapped around her thigh only accentuated her seduction tactic.

For the record, it was working.

He walked up to her as she closed the door, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Lightning…" she turned to look at him, her hair falling over her eye alluringly.

_Objective._

"…"

_... Damn it!_

"Can't move?" She sauntered past him, pausing briefly when she was right in front of him to stare at his eyes deeply, before continuing her walk up the stairs, a sway on her hips.

She didn't make it far.

Squall let all his pent-up frustrations from the past weeks out, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed _that_ spot above her shapely _behind_. He could already smell how much she wanted this, and he reverently took off her panties, trailing his hand along her shapely leg, making her hiss in approval, both uncaring that they were _still_ on the marble steps.

Lightning suddenly grasped his hand from exploring further, looking down at him over her shoulder. "Not there." Her voice was needy despite her command. "_Other_ one." She bent forward, stretching over the stairs, _offering_ herself to him. "It's fine."

It finally hit Squall what _that_ logo was, and he cleared his throat, making sure to _loosen_ her up. He felt Lightning's gluteus tense when he palmed her cheeks, and he trailed kisses up her spine as his body molded against hers; he knew how sensitive she was down _there_, after her flu incident.

When their backdoor romp was done and Lightning's _own_ frustrations sated, sweat and juices coating their bodies with him _still_ buried hip-deep, Squall finally popped the question plaguing his weeks.

"I'm pregnant, Squall." Her eyes were soft as she kissed his stunned lips. "For ranking top in the SeeD exam, you're _surprisingly_ dense." She smiled against his lips, staring teasingly into his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind nine months of _this_."

She wiggled her butt.

He groaned at her movement before _showing_ his happiness.

Even _if _this was going to be a _long_ nine months.

She smirked. "And you have to break the news to _everyone_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Written in response to Indurrago's request. Thien, I've thought up a way to make your request quite dark and emotional, and I'm still mulling over my options for yours, ChocoT xD Emma, I'll try and see about adding Serah in the future, and I once more apologize for the abruptness of my rant.

I'd like to thank my reviewers again for their support, as well as give a shout out to Eirlys-Tylluan over at DA, who has generously provided two wonderful masterpieces for Squall/Lightning, and giving color to my two OCs, the Tiny Titans themselves, Averia and Raine Leonhart. The link, as usual, is in my profile, so be sure to check their page out!


	11. Theme 11: Over Time

_Theme 11:_ Over Time

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p><em>Lightning knew she wasn't Rinoa Heartilly.<em>

Admittedly, she didn't know the young Sorceress on a personal level, having only caught glimpses of the raven-haired woman during her liaisons with Balamb Garden and Esthar. It was fortunate that the floating Garden had been commissioned to investigate Gran Pulse when Cocoon fell, as she was then reunited with the brunet Commander of SeeD. From there, the remaining leaders of the Guardian Corps and PSICOM created a joint military and political force, mostly due to their dwindled numbers, and contracted SeeD's help in creating a livable environment for their civilians.

Lightning and her group had then spent a short time under SeeD's protection until their story was brought out by the late Brigadier-General Raines' Cavalry, explaining Barthandelus' scheme and Orphan's conspiracy. She had then been acquainted with the rest of SeeD's elites and was surprised that Squall confided their exploits in _World B _with them. After a conversation with the technology-savvy Selphie Tilmitt, she promptly consulted Squall about requesting President Loire's assistance in helping them rebuild. Squall, knowing his presence was needed to quickly facilitate their audience with Laguna, reluctantly boarded the Ragnarok.

She first saw the young miss Heartilly, then, and was stunned at how the normally stoic Squall's countenance brightened with her entrance, even as both said their goodbyes. Squall's features schooled not long after they departed.

_There was sadness in his eyes._

She had asked Squall why Rinoa _couldn't_ come along, and with hardened eyes and her oath of secrecy, he explained her situation as a known Sorceress, and how Galbadia was looking for her for reasons unspecified, and how Esthar viewed Sorceresses with disdain.

Lightning said nothing further about the subject. Much like him, she chose to focus on the mission set, which thankfully didn't last long. With Laguna's permission, a party of Esthar's engineers joined them in the return trip to Pulse, with promises that he'd send a group of automatons to help the labor force within the week.

_She watched mutely as Squall stood back after Laguna's solemn calling._

Rinoa was the first to greet them upon their arrival, and she lead Squall away with a smile on _their_ lips while Lightning brought the engineers to Cocoon's leaders. As it turned out, the Cavalry had finished their job and the people accepted them back with open arms.

She hadn't seen Squall nor Rinoa for another month still, despite Garden docked nearby; SeeD and their cadets were busy creating a perimeter while the new army was helping with the construction. Lightning had been promoted to Lieutenant and, alongside Snow's NORA, focused on building New Bodhum.

During their absence, Lightning found herself pondering the woman known as Rinoa, and what she meant to Squall, and what _that_ meant to her. In their time surviving in _World B_, she was the only one who fully understood Squall Leonhart; the only confidante he could trust completely. She wondered if he felt the same way, as the man had, more than once, eased her worries needlessly, for _he_ was the one that understood her best, too.

_And yet she couldn't make him smile with her mere presence._

His company had eased her nerves and calmed her down, and she could tell from the slight slacking of his shoulders whenever she approached that he, too, relaxed in her company. That hadn't changed when the war ended, as their journey towards Esthar was nothing if not _serene_.

Like an entire civilization wasn't depending on them.

When she saw Squall next, he was gazing despondently over the plains of the Archylte Steppe, leaning over the railings of the Quad as the midnight moon shone down. She approached him, folding her arms as she pressed her back against the metal bars, her shoulder lightly brushing against his. He briefly glanced at her before returning his gaze forward, neither saying anything for the entire night, and Lightning left at dawn.

_His shoulders sagged, then, and Lightning smiled softly._

The next few days progressed as normal; SeeD were out hunting and training their next generation with the fauna of Pulse, while Cocoon's survivors continued to build their homes. She crossed paths with Rinoa, once, and the young Sorceress nodded at her with a half-pleading smile before continuing on her way.

Lightning hadn't seen Squall ever since that night, and at the end of the week, she saw the Ragnarok take off. She watched the red ship disappear over the horizon, heading westward towards what Lightning thought was Esthar.

When Lightning entered Squall's office for the weekly exchange, she immediately knew something was off. The air hovering around the Commander was thick and oppressive, the man in question scribbling away one page after another. She exhaled softly before striding forward, pulling a chair across the floor as she seated herself beside him.

Squall raised an annoyed brow at her, which she returned with a deadpan stare as she took the papers he had finished and piled them neatly, and he returned back to his work.

_She never moved even when his shoulder tapped hers on occasion._

The Ragnarok returned, and she sat in Selphie's debriefing that, as per General Caraway's insistence and Rinoa's choice, she had safely returned to Galbadia, indefinitely, where she would alleviate the fears of the masses and lead her people. Her eyes blinked towards Squall's, and she realized that he had resigned himself to his fairytale's end.

_Lightning knew she couldn't be Rinoa Heartilly._

Lightning's mere presence couldn't bring a smile to Squall's face. Lightning wasn't a Sorceress, didn't have a dog, and wasn't cheerful. She had pink hair, preferred fighting in the field, and constantly brushed shoulders against Squall's.

_However…_

Squall didn't want another Rinoa Heartilly, for they both chose their own paths with pride. No regrets.

And as Lightning watched the sleeping Commander beside her, his naked shoulder pressed against hers while his head leaned in her direction,

_Lightning knew she would never be Rinoa Heartilly, for she would never let Squall go._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For ChocoT as she requested. Also, damn that 1000word limit! Thanks also to her for helping me bounce off ideas and speculations for Scenario 2 regarding how to deal with the Rinoa Situation. I'd just like to point out that this isn't how I plan to tackle Rinoa's Situation in LTRA. I'm going with Scenario 1 for that one.

ChocoT! Huwag mong sabihin kung ano yun!

Reviews always keep me interested in writing so thanks again for the reviews, everyone!


	12. Theme 12: Sisters

_Theme 12:_ Sisters

_Pairing: _Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Serah waved as her soon-to-be brother-in-law drove off with her <em>only <em>sister, her bright countenance dimming melancholically as the militant couple disappeared in the distance. She sighed, knowing in her heart she was to be happy that her _only_ family was happy, yet failing to keep the encroaching sadness at bay.

As she closed the door and entered the living room, she couldn't help but wonder if this loneliness was what Lightning felt those years before, when both she and Snow announced their marriage on her birthday. In hindsight, proclaiming _that_ when Lightning was most volatile wasn't the greatest of ideas, but she hadn't been thinking straight with _those _circumstances piling.

Her thoughts began to drift to the days passed, a fond smile making its way across her lips as she recalled the ever-protective and slightly more volatile _Claire_ Farron.

Ever since she could remember, her sister had always been stern and opinionated, never hesitating to fight for her beliefs or fight _back_ whenever she was taunted- which was often given her temper as a child. The other children always teased how _boyish _she acted, their parents whispering about how standoffish both her speech and _alpha-_demeanor was, though everyone would smile at the way _responsible_ _Claire _would dote on her younger sibling.

Serah smiled, knowing her sister was trying to give her a father-figure, as the Farron patriarch had died when she was just a baby and their mother was frail.

_It was one Father's Day celebration when a ten-year old Claire Farron calmly entered the classroom dressed in a shirt-and-slacks combination, walking with dignified steps before sitting herself down with her alongside all the other fathers at the back of the room, ignoring the snickers and stares directed at her as she gazed coolly forward with folded arms. The teacher took that as her cue to continue, knowing from experience that whatever she said would be summarily ignored and rewarded with a demeaning glare._

_From her spot in the performing body on stage, seven-year old Serah beamed happily at her sister, who returned with a curt nod with shimmering eyes._

Serah opened her eyes, shaking her head to clear her thoughts from the fond reverie. It was little wonder why the youngest Farron was so attached to her sister.

_The sun was up and high, clouds the clearest blue they had been for weeks in Bodhum; Claire scoffed angrily at the weather's mocking of this day as she stood in the front row of Etro's Church, Serah sobbing against her breast as the twelve-year old Farron wrapped her arms tightly around her waist._

_Claire's eyes were watching detachedly as their mother's unmoving body was mounted on the platform. She wanted to cry out as the gears of the machine began to hum, drawing Serah's attention, whose wailing loudened when their mother disappeared into the incinerator, the flames roaring as if the Fire God himself was there._

_Claire's gaze began to become hazy, belatedly realizing her tears. Her head shot upwards, muttering a silent prayer whilst keeping her tears at bay before her arm wrapped around Serah's quivering frame, making the pre-teen look up at her._

"_It's alright, Serah." Lightning spoke gravely, though Serah couldn't tell with her own turmoil eating away inside. "I'm still here."_

She raised her hand to brush against her cheek, wiping the moist trail left in her stray tear's wake. She opened her eyes, finally understanding the burden _Lightning_ carried throughout the years. She never did comprehend _why_ Claire chose to change her name- _Lightning_ acted much the same- and only now realized it was her own way of coping with her pain. It was her sister's way of moving on, knowing that _she _had to be the strong one.

"People die and life goes on." A soft voice spoke.

Turning her gaze to the kitchen's entrance, she gazed wryly at her remaining visitor. "That was you, wasn't it?"

Ellone merely smiled mysteriously and sat herself on the opposite sofa. "Did you enjoy?"

Serah nodded once resignedly. "I understand now _why _Light can put up with him." That was the closest she'd go to admitting her sister held a _strong affection_ for the brunet one-year her junior. Ellone continued to smile at her disarmingly, and Serah found herself admitting. "But I still don't like the fact that Lightning is leaving me." She shot a questioning gaze to the woman. "Don't you feel the same?"

"I wouldn't say that, exactly." Ellone brought her hands together. "I'm more annoyed that Squall hadn't picked me if he was fine with an older woman."

It took Serah a moment to regain her wits before crying out. "Huh? !"

"Despite the way Squall sees me; I can only see him as a man." Ellone smirked coquettishly and Serah felt her eyes closing.

_Her hazy gaze found her lover sucking on her breast, his rutting against her dripping center growing faster and stronger and she knew the next one was one for the record books and she struggled to maintain the strength of her arms and legs locked around his frame._

_He suddenly pressed her flushed body against the glass window, the sudden feeling of the cold against her back clashing with the passionate heat sending her over the edge._

_Squall continued to pound her into the glass before biting her nipple._

_Lightning threw her head back as she blanked out. "Oh Etro!"_

"Oh Etro." Serah palmed her head as her body flushed with embarrassment, feeling sick as she felt what _Lightning_ felt despite the _other_ feeling inside. "Do you _spy_ on them often? !"

Ellone shrugged. "On occasion."

"Don't you think that's wrong? !" she exclaimed, recalling _those_ sensations.

"Not really." Ellone countered offhandedly. "Besides, with this I can monitor their relationship."

Serah wanted to argue more but realization dawned on her and she conceded to Ellone's point. The pleasurable feeling _might_ have played a small part with her request. "Show me."

Ellone merely grinned as they both drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Emma's request done. I took the liberty of making up Serah and Lightning's past based on their description. After much internal debate, I went with an incinerator instead of a burial. Keep in mind Cocoon has limited space. As I've mentioned a lot of times, I haven't played the game, so I'm not sure if they had a traditional graveyard up there. Ellone's ability has refined throughout the years to the point where there's no buzzing in people's heads when she uses her skill. Next chapter should feature Thien's request, though it might be a few more weeks before that's out. Reason being: IRL. I've posted a few MMDs of Squall/Lightning to keep me interested in this fandom over at my shared deviantart account; link in my profile.

Please review!


	13. Theme 13: Feelings Show

_Theme 13: _Feelings Show

_Pairing: _Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>"I dun care <em>where<em> yer from; yer barely twen'y an'ere in Academia, law's ya' gotta be twen'y-one _first_." The bouncer pointed. "Look bruv, jus come back next year. Dun wanna be causin' any trouble now, eh?" Despite his tone, the threat in his voice was unmistakable, enforced by his making a show of flexing his log-like biceps as he folded his arms.

Squall wanted nothing more than to bash the man's head through the wall as he accepted his ID back. Already, he devised thirty ways to incapacitate the large hulk; only one involving his gunblade. His eyes hardened as he contemplated the effort's worth.

The bouncer was inwardly unnerved, glad that his shades prevented him from staring down the brunet's glare directly; the sky's rumbling only enhanced his ominous aura, and inwardly hoped he would back down. He wasn't doing anything wrong, right?

He let out a breath of relief when the brunet calmly pocketed his ID and gave him a stern nod before walking away. Shaking his head stiffly, he forced the smile back on his face as he greeted the rest of the party animals in line.

Squall looked over his shoulder, noting the bouncer _wasn't_ paying attention to him, before swiftly rounding the corner into a dimly-lit alley, and smirked at the opened window above. Just as he prepared to scale the wall, a blonde woman peeked out from the wooden frame, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him as she stared at his form half-blending in the shadows, before closing the window. If Squall had to guess, she locked it.

He lips pursed as he continued walking normally, though he suspected there would be _no way_ in without making a scene. He fished his vibrating phone out of his pocket, already knowing _who_ was sending him the message and thus read without checking the sender.

Don't even _think_ of trying the backdoor.

Squall looked ahead and saw another man dressed in black exit through the club's staff entrance carrying a garbage bag, trying to act inconspicuously- though too obviously in Squall's opinion- as he looked around for any gatecrashers.

His grip on his phone tensed as he made his way back. He took calming breaths as he assessed his options. He observed the building's structure and, recalling the standard schematics, realized there was a high chance there would be one entrance from the sewers.

His phone vibrated again and he almost threw it against the wall after reading the message:

They sealed the underground entrance.

"Well-played, Farron." He growled to himself. Lightning had masterfully _anticipated_ and expertly _countered_ his every move as she barricaded herself inside the _restricted_ club, and Squall had no way of hounding after her.

The sky began to pour and he pulled his fur collar higher, walking out of the alley. He watched as partygoers ran to and fro to escape from the rain and was about to use the chaos to make another attempt at entering when a second bouncer came out, handing a raincoat to the first bouncer who accepted it gratefully as both stood watch over the entrance.

As he crossed the street to sit himself on the benches in wait amidst the sky's water cascading on him, his mind drifted back to the first message she sent, which had him barging down to this particular club in the dead of night.

_I'm sleeping with another man tonight._

Squall had immediately dropped what he was doing and rushed to this particular club, knowing full well what Lightning was getting at. True enough, he saw a familiar flash of pink hair in front of the line as he pulled over, the pinkette shooting him an icy look filled with challenge before she entered through the double doors.

He had been trying ever since.

Squall leaned back on the bench, his head folding backwards as he closed his eyes, losing his thoughts in the droplets pelting his face and body, trying to focus on the white noise around him in meditation and failing to do so as the weeks and months finally caught up with him; of how Lightning fought back against his counsel, of how Lightning would take off whenever he approached, of Lightning's cold stares as he disembarked the Ragnarok.

He blinked his eyes open, never flinching even as the rain tapped against his eyes.

Was this it? Was this _their_ end?

He attributed the reflexive watering of his gaze to the rainwater.

Squall hollowly realized he shouldn't be surprised; there was an ocean that span between them, and really, he should have been used to everyone leaving without notice or his voice. He shook his head; what would Rinoa think if she knew he still entertained such maudlin thoughts?

The brunet pushed his back against the bench, leaning forward as he rested his forearms against his thighs, lazily gazing upward at the pinkette's appearance.

Lightning stared impassively into his reticent blues, her lips thinned as she studied the tired man, before finally breaking their deadlock sternly. "Understand now?"

For a moment, Lightning felt that he hadn't heard her over the clattering shower as he continued to stare at her unmoving before he spoke tiredly. "Are you happy?"

The sky flashed and he suddenly found himself hoisted up to his feet by his collar, staring deeply into her burning glare. "No Squall," her voice was dangerous. "I'm not. You've been acting like a jealous _kid_ these past weeks, and my patience is thinning." Their noses were touching as she continued heatedly. "_This_ should prove that you _can't_ control me, Squall, no matter _what_ you do. Despite what you _think_, I have _more_ experience than you." _Four years more._

A flicker of emotion finally broke through his stony gaze; annoyance. "So what, I just wait until you leave me?" _Too?_

"Are you _seriously_ asking that?" She asked rhetorically before her features softened, pleadingly. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Squall sighed in reluctant acceptance.

"Yes."

Lightning closed the distance between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thien's request done! This was already half-written when I posted the previous one, but was going to postpone further to focus on my revision, but as the reviews came in I thought, 'screw it' and decided to finish this quickly. A lot of material had to be compressed, since the first part took out a lot from the word count =S

For those wondering, Thien requested me to delve on the age gap between the two. Here, I used the gap as the premise (Squall trying to break in) and to show a sliver of Lightning's spiteful nature in the face of Squall's manifesting insecurity, where Lightning is tries to drive a point across Squall's thick head. At first, I could only think of humorous outtakes for his prompt, until I stumbled upon this idea during my lateral musings.

Thanks again for the reviews, everyone, and please, keep them coming! ;D


	14. Theme 14: Sentimental Generation

**A/N: **Again set in the Tiny Titans universe so feel free to skip if this isn't your cup of tea~

* * *

><p><em>Theme 14:<em> Sentimental Generation

_Pairing:_ Raine Leonhart/ -, Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Serah blink-blinked, wondering if this was really real whilst her lips spread out into a wide, <em>pleased<em> smile before asking, unconsciously holding her breath after the question left her lips for fear of this beinga _dream_. "I'm sorry; what was that?"

Raine hung her head, hiding her blushing face away her aunt as her hands clapped together softly, her fingers entwining and untwining in her nervousness. It was a _very_ adorable sight, Serah concluded, resembling a cross between an apple and a moogle, and when Raine suddenly snapped her head upwards and stared at her determinedly amidst her flushed cheeks and glistening eyes, Serah wanted nothing more than to cuddle the life out of her.

"I want…" Raine's courage briefly faltered upon seeing her aunt's twinkling eyes and she pondered the intelligence behind _this_ but quickly squashed that thought and plunged forward fearlessly- like her parents. "I waNT TO LOOK PRETTY!"

Little hands immediately covered her mouth as her eyes widened in horror from her outburst, her face scorching with the most _adorable_ shade of embarrassment Serah had ever seen. Realizing that Raine was about ready to bolt, and that smiling was _not_ the advice Raine sought, Serah scooped the brunette in her arms, her teasing smile softening affectionately.

She resisted the _urge to_ squeeze the _cuteness_ from the quivering dear.

She had almost given up hope that all genes encoding femininity were passed on to her sister's eldest, _exclusively_. She had forgotten that, no matter how Raine acted, no matter how _eager_ the brunette was to throw down _guns blazing_, she was _still_ a little girl at heart.

A slightly-unhinged-yet-sweet girl.

Like… Selphie.

She patted Raine's crown before fishing _who_ the lucky- or unlucky, depending how _this_ turned out- lad that had taken Raine's fancy was. "But you're already pretty, Rainy."

Raine shook her head before staring up at her, her _mother's_ pout on her lips. "Am not…" she trailed off depressingly. "Everyone always says how pretty mommy and Avy are…"

Serah set both of them on the plush cushions before speaking curiously. "But you never cared before; why now?"

"Uhmm…" Serah wrestled down the urge to squeal at her niece, who had started twiddling her thumbs shyly whilst mumbling. "The… World Regenesis Organization's… exhibit."

Serah nodded, drawing conclusions about her niece, quite happy that she visited her extended family before the Leonharts left on yet another business-slash-holiday trip. As much as she loved _those_ two, she couldn't entrust _this_ aspect of her niece's growth to _their_ stoicism, and while initially sad that she had just missed Ellone, her trip was _now_ made worthwhile with _Raine Leonhart_ coming to _her_ for help regarding the beginnings of the girl's transition from a trigger-happy tomboy to a sweet young maiden- the fact that the brunette was still ten years old was _completely_ semantics.

"I see." She spoke with the wisdom gained throughout her years, smiling sagely at Raine's mellowing eyes. "And there's someone there you want to impress?"

Raine's body tensed before she nodded bashfully. Serah wanted nothing more than to prod the answer as to _who_ from the young girl's innocent lips, but decided she'd find out after their trip. It wouldn't do to scare her suddenly-meek niece away with questions, and she could tell that the brunette was antsy for help.

"Alright then." Serah nodded to herself before standing and Raine beamed radiantly once the realization that her Aunt Serah was going to help pretty her up. "Let's go _clothes shopping_!"

She glanced at the little girl and was pleased that the sliver of protest- her customary reaction to _those _two words- was visibly swept under the proverbial rug in lieu of her request's fulfillment as she bounded off the couch before pumping her arms together as she mustered her enthusiasm, and Serah couldn't help but beam proudly whilst pondering the boy whose gaze Raine wanted to claim.

Perhaps it was _that_ heir of Strife's?

A few weeks later found herself face-to-back with a somber Squall, who was staring off into the sun, setting over the ocean, forlornly- like a man whose dreams had shattered right in front of his very eyes and had thusly descended into the deepest depths of despair.

Considering Raine was _still_ locked up in her room while both Lightning and Averia tried to soothe the littlest Leonhart, Serah doubted her perception of the SeeD Commander could be _any_ further from the truth.

Squall spoke as if on his deathbed when she approached. "I wish they'll never grow up."

"You can't help it." She assured supportively, unused to the hollowness in his voice. "Besides, what's the problem?" Squall glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and she smiled reassuringly. "Isn't this part of life? Maybe Cloud's son just isn't interested." _Yet._

Squall turned to face her fully, and she realized she had jumped to the wrong conclusion when only puzzlement reflected on his countenance. "What are you talking about?"

"Wasn't she all dressed-up for him?" He shook his head and Serah frowned. "Why is Raine so upset then?"

Squall hung his head as he recounted the exhibition hosted by Rufus Shinra, showcasing their latest armament for space travel- a gathering Raine had been _all-too_ keen at joining. As per her birthday wish, both Leonhart parents used their positions and contacts as leverage, allowing the pre-pubescent girl to fire the _first_ shot from their latest cannon, meant to snipe stellar rocks before they reached their atmosphere.

"Averia cheered as Raine sat, her hands grasping the trigger _gleefully_ before firing." Squall spoke morosely. "It was when she returned- _exhausted-_ when we realized something was wrong."

He sighed heavily. "There was a _puddle_ on the chair."

Serah realized the horrifying truth.

Dear sweet Raine experienced her _first_ orgasm _from_ blowing up _space-rock_.

In _front_ of a watching crowd.

At aged _ten_.

Squall wordlessly passed a glass filled with Winhill's strongest spirit to his in-law who unceremoniously downed it.

This generation was _truly_ a handful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow this was a beast to write! I spent almost two hours editing this down to fit the word limit, rephrasing and omitting as I re-read. Unlike Colors of a Blooming Flower, which dealt with Averia's growth, Raine's is more… M-rated, hence it's in SCE. And no, I didn't check if an orgasm is possible at ten years of age; I doubt there are any medical journals publishing or even researchers answering that. I just assumed, given my knowledge of development as well as certain reported real-life scenarios, it _is_ possible.

I had hoped that SCE would reach the 60-review mark from the previous chapter but meh, I was setting my bar too high again ~_~

Nevertheless, thanks for the reviews!

I'll just heed Thien's comment as the general consensus. I've also posted my reply to Thien's review, clarifying the previous theme, in the forum. Can'tRememberEmailorPassword, I'll see about a 'family gathering'. At the moment, I have already mapped the next theme, but have nothing planned after that besides the oneshots I _still_ need to write :'D


	15. Theme 15: Friendly

_Theme 15: _Friendly

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron, Squall Leonhart/-

* * *

><p>Bam.<p>

Bam.

Ba-bam-snap!

Cackle.

Ba-ba-bam-bam!

Squeak.

Bam.

Whoosh!

"What are they doing?" two pairs of eyes looked up at the shadow of Tifa looming down on them before returning their attention back to the battle at hand.

"Basketball." Vaan replied simply.

"Basketball?"

A nod.

"Basketball."

Bam, bam.

Ba-bam, bam.

Squeak.

Bam-squeak, bam, squeak, squeak, bam- WHOOSH!

Incredulous. "…Basketball…?"

Bam, BAM!

Smile. "_Basketball_."

CRASH!

"YES!" Tidus cheered loudly as Squall, hanging from the ring with one hand, looked down triumphantly at the panting Lightning before letting go. Tidus turned to his side, humping the air in front of Rikku's head, who spluttered at the taunt. "Can- _you-_ feel- the- _heat_? !"

_Thwap!_

"Ow!" Tidus rubbed sore head, courtesy of Paine's knuckles.

"Stop. That's unsightly." Paine glowered warningly.

"Yeah!" Rikku glared at Tidus. "I'm telling Yunie!"

Tidus continued to rub his sore head, eyeing the two evilly before muttering under his breath. "Sore losers."

_Thwap! _

"I _heard_ that."

Tifa shook her head from the exchange only a few steps below before sitting beside Terra and Vaan then observed the two soldiers duking it out on the court.

Sans cape, overcoat, and even her sleeveless turtleneck undershirt, Lightning was clad only in her black sports bra and Griever necklace, shorts, gloves, combat boots, and the glistening sheen of sweat that made it clear she had been playing for a while. Squall had chosen to forego his top and gloves altogether, his torso only clothed with Lightning's silver necklace and a moist coat that made his muscles ripple and _her_ lips dry.

Crimson eyes looked over the gathered crowd, spotting the blonde Trepe and brunette Xu intently eyeballing the match below.

_Their_ lips were dry, too.

Lightning was dribbling lightly, looking for an opening in Squall's defense, and Tifa discreetly ran her tongue against her lips. "I _know_ basketball. _That's_ not basketball."

Snap.

Cackle.

Bam.

CRASH!

"HAH! SUCK ON THAT!" Rikku pointed a challenging finger at Tidus' face when Lightning retaliated with her _own_ dunk.

"Yeah? Guess who still has a five-point lead?" Tidus cupped his ear in Rikku's direction. "Huh? HUH? !"

_Thwap!_

"Hey!" Tidus glared indignantly at the silver-haired woman behind him. "What gives? She started it!"

"You're blocking my _view_." She stated coolly, making the blond grumble in defeat, unwilling to challenge the menacing woman.

Rikku stuck her tongue out at Tidus before turning Paine with a bright smile. "Thanks! It's all about girl power from here-on-out, right?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Paine replied offhandedly, not really paying attention to Rikku's words as she unconsciously licked her lips at the display.

Several seats above them, Vaan replied to Tifa's comment. "Why isn't it?"

Bam, bam, whoosh!

Ba-bam, bam, bam, bam, bam.

Snap. Squeak. Squeak. Cackle. Whoosh!

Tatatatatatatatatatata.

Thuck!

"Well for one," Tifa started, feeling proud at Lightning who managed to overtake Squall and block what would have been a spectacular lay-up-turned-fade-away. The fact that Lightning was _floating_ in the air, glowing, ball clasped in both hands as she slowly descended, proved her point. There was a scowl on Squall's face, and Tifa cleared her throat when the temperature rose. "Is _that_ even allowed?"

Beside Vaan, Terra spoke thoughtfully. "Well, it's not like they're _not_ playing fair. Squall junctioned his Guardian Forces."

Tifa nodded. No normal person could move the way Squall did _without_ some form of enhancement. The way Squall disappeared just now- only the sound of the ball hitting the floor alerting them that he hadn't violated the travelling rule- was simply inhumane. As were those arms and that chest, those legs and that _ass_.

She coughed into her black gloved fist before discreetly eyeing the duo beside her cautiously. She thanked her lucky stars that neither noticed; what with Vaan's Captain Oblivious and Terra's First-Mate Innocence.

Tifa tried not to look _too _interested when Squall leaped into the air, chest drawn and arms raised high above, positioning himself so _that ass_- er- his back prevented Lightning, who was back-to-_ass_ with him, from blocking his shot. Never one to give up, Lightning spun around wildly and Tifa envied the pinkette's hand that had accidentally slapped _that ass_, drawing a foul.

For the record, Squall missed his attempt.

"They're _still_ playing?"

Tifa turned to the newcomer, though judging from Bartz's words and the crate of _hotdogs_ in his arms, he was a returning audience.

"Yeah." Vaan replied, accepting the sandwiched good with a grateful nod before handing it to Terra as Bartz gave him another. Tifa decline the foodstuff, choosing to watch the spectacle.

"What started this, anyway?" Tifa asked as Squall scored both shots, drawing an annoyed glare from his rival pinkette.

Bartz sat down beside her, so that she was now between him and Vaan. "Light was teaching Squall how to play." The mimic smirked at the incredulous look on Tifa's face. "Yeah, shocking isn't it? But Squall's a fast learner and he already has the coordination required. So yeah, afterwards, Light wanted a one-on-one, and Squall being Squall, accepted the challenge."

Tifa pursed her lips. "That still doesn't explain _that_."

She gestured to Lightning glowing again, zooming past Squall in a burst of speed. Squall reacted but not quick enough; despite managing to tag her elbow, Lightning still landed the three-pointer and garnered one free-throw.

"Well, Squall managed to nail her with an ankle-breaker." Vaan added. "It wasn't serious, but Lightning decided to amp the game and Squall equipped his junctions during the break."

Snap.

"I see."

Bam.

Throw.

Cackle.

Dud.

Whoosh.

CRASH!

Cheer!

"Squall!" She heard Quistis shout worriedly.

…_Thud_.

? !

Tifa shot to her feet when Squall crumpled to the floor; even Rikku stopped cheering.

Lightning raised her hand, stilling their approach.

"He's fine!" She shouted, helping Squall to the benches.

Bartz suddenly flushed when Lightning whispered to the cross-legged Squall, and Tifa remembered his lip-reading skill. "What'd she say?"

Embarrassment colored his stammer. "She'd-er…_attend _to… _it…_ tonight."

A moment of thought.

_Lips-licked. _

Tifa wondered when _she_ could have _her_ turn challenging Squall to a _friendly_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Written in a style I wanted to try, and loosely based on another of Yurei's works, though only in the sense that Squall and Lightning are competing in a game against each other. And yes, Squall got nut-checked by Ex-Mode Lightning.

Squall really needs his harem XD I was tempted to throw Fujin (a nod, as was Xu, to Traingham's _Stalker's Log_) in, but 1000words _isn't_ enough!

There IS evidence that suggests basketball exists in FF8 (how many of you can find/remember that? ;D), but for story's sake, Squall didn't know how to play until Lightning came along. 'The schoolboy was too focused with his training to bother' or something along those lines~

This wasn't the original Theme 15, but was easier (and felt more SCE) than the first, which didn't seem to deserve the M-rating. Meh, I'll see what I can do with it to turn up the figurative heat.

Thanks for the support!


	16. Theme 16: Lifesaver

_Theme 16: _Lifesaver

_Pairing: _Squall Leonhart/Tifa Lockhart, Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron, hints of Squall Leonhart/Harem

* * *

><p>"…Tell me again why I'm here." Squall deadpanned with a twitch on his brow, eyeing the professional-swimming-sized pool as he stood at the edge.<p>

Yuna's reply came much too cheerfully. "You're here to judge."

Squall gave the pool another glance- still waters akin to the calm before the storm- before giving Yuna's eager smile a dead stare. "Find someone else."

He ignored the frown on her face as he turned, about to storm off when another _woman_ decided to chime in. "Didn't realize you were such a prude."

Slowly, the brunet turned around to find Tifa Lockhart, clad in what he perceived as _strings_ covering her sizeable chest and _sacred region_, smirking at him with a hand on a shapely hip.

"Oh, I do believe he is _staring_." Yuna commented to the red-eyed Lockhart as if their subject wasn't standing nearby.

"…Whatever." Squall huffed, looking away from the two which earned their giggles.

"I'll handle Sir Sulky, Yuna. _You_ go get changed." Tifa shooed the mirthful Summoner with a playful wink.

A shiver ran down Squall's spine when the brunette left with a hop-skip-laugh, leaving him alone with a scantily-clothed Tifa.

"You can't _make_ me." Squall cut Tifa off before she could open her mouth.

It took all of Squall's willpower not to step backwards when Tifa invaded his personal space with curious footfalls, peering up demurely into his eyes. Squall stared at her when her bust grazed against his bare chest. "Why are you _so_ against this?"

He ignored the way _those_ mounds pressed ever-so-slightly more firmly against his chest.

"Why are you dressed like a slut?"

In his opinion, Tifa didn't lean back far enough when she examined her _bikini_ before looking up at him innocently. "This is my _only_ swimwear."

He would have believed her had her skin not been flushed.

"And you still haven't answered my question." She pointed out, hands clasped together behind her _behind_.

"…"

"You're even dressed the part."

"…"

"Is that a _gunblade_ in yo -"

"Don't finish _that_ sentence!"

His eyes narrowed in annoyance, hers shimmered with mirth.

"So?"

Beating a tactical withdrawal, Squall smoothly stepped back as he folded his arms defiantly. "I will _not_ play any part in this."

This, being the meet the women organized.

Lips upturned in a pout. "Most men would _kill_ for a chance like this."

"I'm not like most men."

"Oh?" Tifa stepped back with a twirl, her hair dancing before settling down on the groove of her spine's end, shooting him a coy smile over her shoulder. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Squall wondered what Tifa's aim was with all her questions when realization dawned upon him like being tail-slapped by a T-Rexaur at the sound of approaching footfalls, confirming _that_ one conclusion; Tifa Lockhart was _stalling_.

"It _means_ that _he_ can't handle _us_." The smugness radiating from Lightning's voice could move mountains. Squall turned to retort only for his throat to run dry at the sight. "Isn't that right, _schoolboy_?"

That snapped Squall out of his trance as he turned his attention away from the sauntering Lightning, who stopped right in front of the two before taking a drink from the bottle in her hand, enjoying the fact that her presence was making the stoic Leonhart uncomfortable.

"Don't call me that." He growled, but both women noted it lacked any sort of anger.

"So what _is _the problem, _schoolboy_." Tifa echoed, mimicking Lightning's nickname for the tall Leonhart.

"…" Glancing between the two women in irritation, Squall resigned himself to his fate. "I dislike that I was tricked into doing this."

Lightning smirked humorously. "Oh? I recall you accepting the contract."

Squall snapped towards the smug Farron. "That was _before_ I was told that I was the only _male_ attending."

"What did you expect?" Squall's body tensed when Tifa's arms draped over his shoulders to rest on his chest. Her soft mounds pressing against his shoulders proved she was on her toes as she whispered against his ear. "You _knew_ this was going to be a woman's event." She traced delicate circles around his chest with a finger. "And you are the only man we could trust to be _our_ lifesaver."

Squall turned his head towards her and Tifa pouted at the steel blue eyes that greeted her. "Wear something _less_ whorish and men won't be tempted."

Tifa suppressed a wince at his harsh reprimand when Lightning came to her rescue.

"Are _you_ tempted too, _schoolboy_?" Lightning held his gaze as she sauntered the few steps between them. "Not liking what you see?" She gestured to the string ribbons at her waist holding her red bikini bottom together.

It was then that Tifa realized his heart had been racing all this time.

A warm hand palmed hers and Tifa withdrew her embrace, slightly sad at the loss of body heat their contact had provided.

"Fine. I'll be your little _lifesaver_." He commented snidely.

Her confidence returned, Tifa couldn't help but tease the man. "Try _not_ to sound _too_ eager, will you?"

Squall gave her another dirty look. "Whatever."

Lightning took gulp from her bottle before tucking it _in_ her bikini bottom and folded her arms _under_ her breasts, tilting her head to the side _nonchalantly_.

Tifa's eyes bugged out before sighing in relief when she noticed Squall's annoyed gaze remained unchanged.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Lightning gestured to a seat with her head. "Get moving."

Squall strode past the pinkette before shooting another annoyed glance backwards at the sound of Tifa's giggles only to suddenly trip and fall over the water's edge.

"Squall!" Tifa was about to jump into the pool after him when Lightning's hand shot towards her wrist, stopping her.

Shaking her head, Lightning spoke smugly. "Serves him right for shrugging _this_ off."

Tifa looked down and saw the g-string cupping Lightning's _rear_.

"Squall still has his sharp tongue but…" Tifa huffed. "…I'm still not giving him up."

Lightning shrugged her off dismissively.

"You and _many_ others."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not exactly like the previous one, but meh. Idea came from ChocoT's review ;D Originally, I was going to write Can'tRememberEmailorPassword's request, but I needed to clarify something first since I had already thought up of two SCE-worthy scenarios, and since you can't remember your email or password, I had no way of contacting you but with another theme xD Can'tRememberEmailorPassword, do you want it set in my Tiny Titans-verse (with Averia and Raine) or just a normal family gathering where they're still a couple?

I'd also like to thank that one person who participated in my previous poll, and bow deeply in gratitude to all the reviewers from both LTRAch9 and SCE Theme 15, where I received more than expected (and the most for individual chapters o_o). I hadn't really planned anything for LTRA, but I had originally planned to write a full-blown (and my first) lemon (and yes, it _will_ be its own shot) had SCE reached its 100review mark by twenty-one chapters (I'll leave it to your imagination _why_ I chose that number), and summarily scrapped the idea with the rate I was going. Suffice it is to say, there seems to be another chance o_O As for LTRAch10, I'll try to get it written before I bury myself again in revision for my next entrance exam on 2 November.

With the rate of reviews in mind, I'm opening up another poll in my profile which will be taken down by the end of the week (hopefully theme 17 will be ready by then, depending on how fast Can'tRememberEmailorPassword can get back to me with their answer). Also depending on the results of the first poll, I will open yet another poll that will last from theme 17 onwards to theme 21, at which point I'll write the lemon should the 100review mark be breached.

I apologise if it sounds like I'm holding a fic hostage, but I haven't written anything of the sort before so it was more of a challenge for myself than anything else.

Once again, thank you everyone all for of your support!


	17. Theme 17: Anaphylaxis

**A/N:** As requested, here's a family gathering set in my Tiny Titans-verse~!

* * *

><p><em>Theme 17:<em> Anaphylaxis

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Squall blinked in bewilderment as if snapping out of a trance, the realization of the situation dawning on him like the morning sun. Noticing her husband's inactivity, Lightning elbowed him a tad-too roughly on his exposed ribs, making the Leonhart patriarch let out a strangled grunt.<p>

"Get moving." With both hands clasped around the handles of the large saucepan, Lightning motioned to the stack of plates on the kitchen counter with her head. "Everyone will be here soon."

Not to mention Laguna and Ellone were already in the living room playing with the terrible-two Averia and the infant Raine.

"…I know." Lightning paused at his voice. There was an awed, if rather dumbstruck quality to his tone and her lips sagged in a frown, wondering what had gotten into him. Squall made the short distance between himself and his assignment with mechanical steps before stopping before it and staring blankly into the pile.

She needed to get his head back from wherever it was drifting.

Pan still in her hands, she called out to the dazed man. "What's wrong?"

He gazed over his shoulder and the pinkette noticed the way his eyes seemed to glaze before locking with hers. "I…"

Now Lightning really knew something was wrong with her husband. Squall's frantic gaze returned to the plates then back at her, then to the door separating the kitchen from the dining area, before once more staring blankly at the tableware. "It's- This is-…"

And he shot her a pained stare when he _couldn't_ find the words to explain.

Lightning set the saucepan atop the marble tabletop before turning back to her uncharacteristically disoriented husband, who had half-turned towards her as she drew near, and placed her hands on his chest as she peered comfortingly into his muddled irises.

"Look at me." She cooed, kneading the muscles of his chest that she was intimately familiar with, before pushing forwards, guiding the taller Leonhart until his knees folded when the chair pressed against his popliteus. Still continuing to exert pressure against his chest, Squall's back pressed firmly against the seat as his wife proceeded to mount him, the heels she was forced to wear for this occasion discarded at their feet, the skirt of her blue dress hiking upwards to bear the warmth of both her sinful thighs on either side of his as she straddled his lap. Her eyes continued to hold his gaze as her hands slid upwards to his shoulders before snaking around his neck while his own hands reflexively palmed the curvature where her _rear_ continued into her thighs. Squall was suddenly brought back to reality when her soft lips pecked his briefly before she pulled back and rested her forehead against his, and when she spoke, the heat of her breath caressing his lips helped center his thoughts in a way only _his_ wife could.

Slowly, his breathing evened and his wild eyes mellowed.

"Are you ready?" Only sincerity reflected from her light blue irises as she patiently awaited his spoken thoughts, ignoring the suggestiveness of their position.

There was a time for teasing, and now most definitely _wasn't_ such time; not when Squall seemed as lost as he did.

Squall's eyes closed as he gathered his thoughts, instinctively brushing his nose against hers before his irises revealed themselves. His voice was hesitant and uncertain, a far cry from the self-assured Commander of SeeD that she knew. "This… is this… real?"

Crystal blue eyes blinked questioningly as Lightning tried to digest his words. Swallowing the lump in his throat, her husband continued, his voice now less strained than previous. "All of this- this meal we're preparing, our family visiting, Averia and Raine playing in the living room… This feels so…"

Soft lips pressed against his- sweet like strawberries- and when he inhaled, his nose finally picked up her familiar scent- cherry blossoms and lavender. He needn't say more, she decided when their lips met, for his eyes had already told her what _he_ felt about this entire situation.

_Surreal._

Pulling away, Lightning nuzzled her head against _that_ spot between his shoulder and head and planted a reassuring peck on the exposed flesh before releasing a breathy sigh, sending pleasurable tingles down his spine.

Sometimes, it was easy to forget _his_ childhood; that he grew up with the loneliness of an orphan. While Squall had admitted his fault at pushing everyone away - that his attitude warded off all potential parents- Lightning was mature enough _not_ to patronize his faults. Closing her eyes, the pinkette's thoughts darkened when she remembered the regret _his _Matron confessed the night before their marriage, the truth that the sorrowful Sorceress had dabbled in his affairs, despite the pain it wrought her soul to harm an innocent such as he, that he _wouldn't_ be adopted, allowing the prophecy's fulfillment.

Squall already was a handful to talk to, an even larger scoop to understand, and a bucket of drama that just _wouldn't_ do. That isn't to say he is without his redeeming points- she married him, after all, but that's a story she was too embarrassed to reminisce. She preferred to think of it as _him_ coming on to her, even though they _both_ knew it was a mutual affair.

Shaking her head from her musings, Lightning absently listened to the pulse against his neck as she conveyed the reassuring warmth only a lover could give. "This is real, Squall." She pulled back so that she could stare deeply into his eyes. "You and I… we _made_ this real. This _family _we built is _never_ going away. Averia, Raine, Serah, Laguna, and Ellone-"

"Don't forget Snow." He quipped with dry humor.

"_And_ Snow." Her eyes narrowed at him playfully. "Point is, this _is_ happening Squall."

She leaned forward and Squall shivered under her stare.

"So _enjoy_ it."

And it was the truth. Everyone was here to stay.

"SIIIIIIIS! We're here!" Snow's shout called from _outside._

Lightning's brow twitched.

_Even_ the _unwanted _ones.

…_Damn cockblockers._

~Omake! – Rainy's Got a Gun –

"They're both in the living room." Lightning informed them as she closed the main door.

"I apologise if we came too early." Ellone spoke before glancing in Laguna's direction. "Uncle Laguna was just so excited to finally take a break from all his paperwork."

"Hey now, that's not nice." Laguna whined at the brunette. "I just wanted to spend more time with my grandkids!"

Sweat started to pool behind his head at the blank stares he was receiving.

"Right." Lightning was the first to break off. "I need to head back to the kitchen."

Ellone grinned knowingly. "To carry the trays? We both know Squall does all the cooking."

Lightning scowled at her sister-in-law's teasing but offered no retort.

It was the truth, after all, and a great blow to her pride, but so long as she continued to be fed _such_ feasts, she didn't mind. Besides, she could just as _easily_ tease Squall as being the wife in their marriage.

"Make yourselves at home."

Laguna and Ellone watched the pink-haired mother disappear through the kitchen door before making their way towards the living room, and spotted the two Leonhart children sat on the carpeted floor in front of the television. Averia's head perked upwards when she noticed the visitors and a wide grin split her face when she recognized them.

"Anty Ellone! Grandaddy!"

"Rainy~ Avy~" Ellone cooed as she bent down to scoop up the little Averia in her arms, who squealed happily when the brunette started making funny faces. "I missed you soooo much."

Green eyes twinkled warmly at his adopted child's antics; Ellone had always loved children and was thusly very good with them. Shaking his head from the giggling pair, he turned his attention to the youngest Leonhart, who was still clad in her baby blue jumper and sat on her legs with her back hunching forward in front of the TV, her eyes wide and wondering as they remained transfixed on the show.

A show involving cartoon explosions, Laguna idly observed.

"Rainy~" Laguna chirped, copying Ellone's call, from behind the small brunette.

There was no response. Another explosion boomed from the show making what he decided was a goofy grin stretch across Raine's face.

A smirk made its way across Laguna's, and he happily brought out the present he had been hiding. "Oh, I guess little Rainy's not interested in this _boomboom_ present."

There was an immediate reaction.

Slowly, Raine blinked her baby blue eyes before her head craned backwards, hands grasping her legs for balance, her tiny mouth shaping a small 'o' as she stared curiously at her grinning grandfather crouched behind her, who was holding out a familiar shape towards her. Her eyes widened when her one-year old brain recognized _that_ shape.

"Happy New Year, Raine."

With a warm smile on his lips, Laguna placed his present on the stunned little girl's lap, who gurgled happily as she hugged the gun-shaped pillow for all its worth despite the gift-wrapping covering it.

Thus, Raine Leonhart started down the dark-yet-humorous path of a trigger-happy maniac.

End Omake~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I tried to think of a holiday where you'd give presents aside from birthdays. The most obvious is Christmas, but I doubt Christmas exists in the FF universe. As for the theme's title, Squall didn't really have an anaphylaxis reaction; it'd be more accurate to call it a 'panic attack', but that would be _too_ telling. I can exercise a bit of poetry, right? xD

I don't really hate Snow as a character, oddly enough, since most people I know hate him. I find Snow, alongside Sazh and I guess to an extent, Hope, to be the most dynamic characters in FF13 and I'd have to toss a coin to decide who to award the 'Main Character' title to between Sazh and Snow- they _did_ drive the story forward, and it was their emotions and interactions that prevailed the cast through their trials. That said, I also find Snow and Lightning's love-hate relationship hilarious and really, Snow just runs around with a 'kick me' sign XD or 'punch me', I guess.

I _do_ have to cringe at what I'm seeing for FF13-2 though. While I recognize its Square Enix's attempt at milking out dough from the FF13 franchise, what they're doing to these characters is rather… ick. Final Fantasy X-2 all over again…

But hey, that's just me o/ I'm just some random fanfiction writer whose _only_ right is my thoughts :'D

Can'tRememberEmailorPassword, doubtful this is what you expected, but I tried to use the family gathering as a premise. I needed to keep this SCE-material after all ^_^;; Hope you still enjoyed it, regardless.

Now to announce the winner of my poll...

*cue drumroll*

The winner is…. HAREM?

*cough*

I'd like to thank everyone that participated and apologies if results didn't go in your favor. Rest assured, the Harem won't be overly big (about 5ish women only, though I recognize that's still a lot ^_^;;;). I have another poll running which will be taken down when Theme 21 is posted.

Thank you everyone for your support and participation!


	18. Theme 18: Samhain

**A/N:** Not my best work, admittedly. I feel so muddled at the moment after all the stress from the past two months that I can barely think or speak coherently. Still, here's a Halloween-themed drabble, part-requested by BleachX11, and part because I planned on writing one.

* * *

><p><em>Theme 18: <em>Samhain

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/?, Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>The moon was full and bright as it gleamed down on the bustling street onto the stalking figures; imps cackling in mischievous glee, yellow-eyed killers with their lantern on one hand, militant figures from various organizations marched with the crowd, baring salutes amidst their playful, face-painted grins.<p>

With his back pressed against the cool stone sill leaning over the balcony, Squall Leonhart blinked owlishly as the sight below him brought only one thought to mind.

_Chaos._

Blue-gray eyes closed as he bathed in the moonlight and the breeze's caress, his mind relaxing as he listened to the music floating from the within the festivities. Percussion drums beat a tribal tempo as it played with the flute and violin's hymn, haunting the gathering with its energetic melody.

"Taking a break?"

One eye cracked open at the darkly-clad woman's approach, her greaves clinking softly against the marble floor before resting her elbows on the railing beside him, mindful of her spiky pauldrons against his shoulder yet not straying far from his heat. She glanced in his direction and though he couldn't see her eyes from beneath her helmeted head, he could feel those orbs shooting his tattered black suit and bowtie a curious look before asking.

"What are _you_ supposed to be?"

Squall's answer was to lift the pumpkin-helmet that rested on his other side, its jagged grin betraying the eerie cheer belonging to the icon of All Hallow's Eve.

She shook her head patronizingly. "You _do_ know what a masquerade is, right?"

The brunet shrugged as he replaced the helmet on the ledge and commented offhandedly as if stating the weather. "There's no point hiding when everyone knows who you are-"

And it was the truth, though he blamed the combination of both his entrance with both Vampires Serah and Lightning Farron, and a certain Genome's incessant flirting and catcalls ("_Bite me baby one more time!_") inciting the wrath of the elder Vampire; it seemed everyone _knew_ that right-hook.

"-and it's stuffy."

Her lips, the only flesh bared by her attire, twitched upwards in amusement. "Gatherings like this tend to be."

Squall observed the lights in front of him flicker as the figures inside swayed before letting out a tired sigh. "I don't see the point in all this."

She shot him another curious look over her shoulder and followed his gaze forward, back into the party. The drums had slowed down, the violin now singing a moderato grace. Squall felt her eyes boring into his side and he turned towards her, feeling the expectancy in her gaze.

A reluctant breath escaped his lips as he pushed himself off the railing and extended his hand towards the woman, who accepted the invitation with a smirk. She was a friend of sorts, he reasoned as the Dark Knight stepped in closer to wrap her arms around his neck and he could feel her armored front press _tightly_ but not painfully against him and, recalling _why_ Lightning had dragged him to this party _despite_ the pinkette's _own_ reluctance, allowed his hands to rest on the small of her back but mindful enough _not_ to touch her _ass_ets.

They swayed with the music's harmony, the woman's gaze resting to their side as she pressed her temple against his chest while Squall's own rested somewhere beyond her crown.

"What do you know?"

So entwined were their bodies that she felt his chest rumble when he spoke. "Everyone dresses up to ward off spirits." Squall's brow twitched at the throaty chuckle she let out. "…What?"

The costumed woman pulled back just enough for her to stare piercingly into his eyes. "The way you're dressed makes me wonder _what_ you're _warding off_."

He pursed his lips in annoyance. "I was forced into this."

"But you complied." She responded knowingly not a second later. Their gentle sway halted when they entered into the light and she noticed one particular blemish on his neck. An armored hand traced it wonderingly. "Is that…?"

"Second part of my costume." Squall admitted, suppressing the shiver that threatened to run up his spine at the intimacy _she_ showed. Her head tilted questioningly, prompting him to elaborate further. "Lightning thought it up."

She leaned forward to inspect the two dots and the red spot, and he could feel her breath warm against his skin.

Unperturbed, Squall continued. "It's a bite mark for when I remove my mask."

Silence greeted him and when she pulled back, he could feel the intensity of her stare as she scoffed. "It's a poorly-veiled love-bite."

Lightning actually preferred to think of it as a mark of claim, though Squall _didn't_ know that.

"Vampire bite." He corrected before adding as an afterthought. "She's a Vampire, remember?"

"Hmm…" She dropped the subject, knowing there wasn't anything she could do about it…_for now_. "You were saying earlier?"

"Right." She began their dance anew and he found himself following. "This dressing-up is silly."

"Oh?" Her lips twitched in amusement. "You don't believe in the supernatural?" At his nod, she let out a small laugh. "You…the man who defeated a time-manipulating witch _from the future_, do not believe in the supernatural?"

He scowled. "It's an explainable scenario."

"With all that you've seen, you should have learned to raise your anchor on what your mind tells you." Her hand slid down to rest against his heart. "And instead, trust in what you feel." The song ended and her hands trailed against his arms longingly as she pulled away. "Especially on this night, when both natural and supernatural realms are so closely embraced."

A flash of pink caught her eye and she smiled forlornly. "Your partner awaits."

Squall followed her gaze, spotting Lightning stalking towards him alongside a familiar figure dressed as a Dark Knight sans her helmet, baring her silver hair and annoyed crimson eyes for all to see. He closed his eyes in contemplation, already knowing the woman had vanished, before gazing at the moon.

"Farewell."

In another time, yellow eyes shimmered with promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Questions, questions, questions, eh? I could say that, when I wrote this, I had the ending of LTRA in mind :'D

Anyways, here's to hoping this was still found to be an enjoyable 1000words! And thanks again for all your reviews.

Poll Update:

….eh… it seems I sorta have my final-four already…and it's surprising how many votes Aya Brea won o_0 She even beat Tifa's tally 0_o Still, the poll closes with the 21st theme, so the winners aren't final yet.

Extended A/N:

In all honesty, I finished writing this yesterday but I couldn't post it for lack of internet (because really, I think iPhone 2s don't have tethering capabilities). Still, it was shocking to read Traingham's latest drabble for Scents & Spices (I daresay I loved it; his portrayal feels much more jaw-breaking than mine!) even though our twist was the same XD His writing is just so immersive 8D


	19. Theme 19: Serendipity

**A/N:** Apologies for not updating recently; things have been really hectic in real life.

This one's set in my Tiny Titans-verse, because somehow I managed to get inspiration to write whilst sending notes to _Eirlys-Tylluan_ recently over at DA.

* * *

><p><em>Theme 19:<em> Serendipity

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>The just-barely-over-one year old blinked curiously from her perch on her father's arms. The reason for her adorable stupor wasn't the sight of her mother, who she hadn't seen within the past few days since she was rushed to the hospital in the middle of the night, nor was it that her mother's ballooned belly had disappeared since she last saw it; what filled young Averia's mind with wonder was the bundle her mother nestled in her arms as it suckled upon her naked mammary.<p>

She reached an arm out hesitantly towards her mother's breast when the little bundle dislodged from it, laying bear a slightly red and rather damp nipple for all to see, which made the firstborn daughter of Lightning Farron-Leonhart unconsciously salivate as her primitive desires sought a milky treat.

"You're both early."

She paid no heed to her mother's observation as her father closed the door behind them and approached the bedridden mother. Instead, her aquamarine orbs traced the round features of the creature's dorsum- from the bundled body to the uncovered head- and crawled on the bed to her mother's side after her father set her down, eyes never leaving the rotund thing whose back her mother was rubbing.

That thin patch of raven hair was rather distracting, her young mind concluded as she cooed when her mother briefly patted her head affectionately.

Squall dragged a chair towards the bed's side as he spoke. "Quistis offered to hold down the fort."

She watched as her mother's lips turned upwards in a warm smile to which she goofily reciprocated, stretching both her arms upwards to place her hand on the back of the clothed thing, just below her mother's own hand, and began mimicking her mother's motions with the finesse of a toddler.

Lightning's eyes shimmered in amusement at the intense look on her eldest daughter's face. "Don't rub too hard."

Averia stopped her ministrations and briefly stared at her palms before returning them on the small creature's back while Lightning continued, this time her gaze affixed on her husband's. "Well? Say something."

"How are you feeling?"

"…Seriously?" Incredulous was her tone and Squall fought the scowl on his lips. "Fine." Her lips pursed in thought. "I'm feeling fine, I mean. I'm well enough to be discharged later this afternoon." A self-conscious gaze darted from her two children towards the brunet before settling on the bandage on his hand. "…Sorry. And thanks."

This time it was Squall's turn to frown, wondering whether to hide his injured hand from view before realizing that wouldn't help much, and instead reached out with his good limb to grab the hand she was using to rub their baby's back.

A gentle squeeze.

"It's fine." He echoed with a slight smile. "I knew I wouldn't leave unscathed." Really, Averia's birth had taught him to junction his Guardian Forces for special occasions _including_ this, as it wasn't like Lightning could just tell her Eidolon to leave. "If anything else, at least it wasn't my sword-hand." Or his writing hand, for that matter.

The strawberry-blonde mother grimaced at her husband's attempt at humor and said patriarch couldn't help but add. "It's only fractured, not completely broken." His eyes twinkled. "Nothing another row in your _gravity field_ can't fix."

At this, Lightning blushed scarlet, and Averia wondered what her parents were talking about before her mind dropped the subject and moved on to more pressing matters- like why the bundle she was rubbing was quivering.

"You-…y-" Lightning spluttered, trying to recover from the successive barbs. "C-couch! Couch! You're sleeping on the couch!" she finally managed to hiss out in embarrassed outrage as she struck a finger at him, though it only added to her husband's growing humor and her encroaching redness.

The bundle in her mother's arms suddenly sucked in a breath before showing off her impressive set of lungs due to the sudden movement.

"SHHHH!" Averia instinctively narrowed her eyes at her mother- stunning both parents into silence- before resuming rubbing the creature's back dutifully and whispering soothing shushes the way her mother did whenever she was upset.

Lightning and Squall watched mutely their eldest daughter subdued their youngest child's woes with her determined pats.

"Well," the mother of two spoke lowly, mindful of the two children on the bed as she drew her husband's attention. "There's no doubt that Averia is ours, now."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Squall's lips twitched in amusement; Averia's glare did them proud, indeed.

Many wondered about the strawberry-blonde Leonhart, as the little toddler seemed much too cheerful to take after Squall, and much too playful to take after Lightning. Apart from looks, there didn't seem to be anything that identified their first scion as _theirs._

Not that it bothered both parents of course- it was just a layman's gossip to fuel the rumor mill.

Squall slowly blinked at the proud smile that made its way to his wife's normally stern countenance as she stared at their two children. Noticing his scrutiny, she tilted her head slightly in question. "What?"

"I love you." He whispered breathlessly before his mind could catch up.

Red once more crept up her cheeks, having been caught off-guard by Squall's proclamation, and her gaze lowered back towards her children. "You…don't say that often enough, you know." Not that he needed to; her husband always looked so adorable whenever his inhibitions abruptly vanished like this, even if it tended to leave her flushed with embarrassment.

A clear belch came from the bundle in her arms, making Averia withdraw her hands back quickly in surprise.

Both parents chuckled and Lightning shifted the bundle in her arms so that their youngest daughter was facing her sister.

Doe blue eyes stared at the pink-haired girl's curious own.

"Averia, meet Raine." Her mother introduced warmly. "She's your sister."

The strawberry-blonde toddler reached out a hand, whose finger was reflexively enclosed in the baby's own, prompting another goofy grin to form. "Weh-com!"

Raine Leonhart gurgled happily in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there you have it. Now off to work again ;( Hope you enjoyed!

Poll status:

Aya Brea is still in the lead with 6 votes, but four other women have tied with 5 votes each, namely Yuna, Tifa Lockhart, Master Aqua, and Ultimecia. With 100votes already breached, there's my green light for the oneshot, so I do encourage readers who haven't voted yet to somehow break the tie, since I'll be using the top four winners of the poll. Tempting as it is to write all five alongside Lightning, I doubt my literary skills are adequate enough to write _that_ as my first lemon.

Of course, someone could throw a wrench and promote the other participants of the poll. We'll see.


	20. Theme 20: White Snow

**_A/N:_** Hehe, it's been a while. Anyways, here's a Christmas present from me to you all! Hope you'll enjoy this one!

* * *

><p><em>Theme 20: <em>White Snow

_Pairings:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>A dainty brow twitched when the first rays of the morning sun crept past the glass window's curtains and gently kissed the strawberry blonde's cheeks, making her groan something incoherent and unconsciously snuggled under the warmth that spooned her from behind.<p>

Her light blue eyes suddenly widened when she felt one arm loosely wrapped around her waist.

"Wha-" she started as she turned her head and pull away, only to stop at the sight of a familiar scar on the brunet's face. "…Leonhart?"

The man only shifted in response, lost as he was in his slumber, causing red hot embers to ignite across her face which contrasted the deep freeze her heart iced in when she _felt_ something stir inside her.

Literally.

And no, she did _not_ just moan, right?

Oh Etro, what did she just allow to happen?

_The best night of her life…_

A gentle voice whispered at the back of her mind.

Her breasts swelled as she gathered her will and slowly extricated his possessive arm from her waist and braced herself as she _unsheathed_ him slowly. The silent room was filled with their low groans and Lightning cursed her body for its honesty.

It went beyond saying that they were naked under their covers and quickly moved to cover him. Well, quick enough, though she had to blink a few times.

Glancing over the sleeping brunet, she bit her lip as her right hand brushed the stray brown locks obscuring his furrowed brows- his arm unconsciously patted around before finding the pillow she had been resting on and pulling it towards himself, no doubt snuggling into the vestiges of her warmth.

Squall Leonhart the _snuggler_.

Her lips twitched before widening slightly and quickly retracted her hand.

It was lingering a tad much longer than it should.

Lightning's eyes slowly scanned the room as she unconsciously chewed on her lower lip, taking the white sheets with her as she walked towards the window.

_This… this was a mistake, wasn't it?_

She could vividly remember the night before- how could she not?

If she had to pick a time.

If one moment had to be chosen.

If she were asked when exactly the first snowball rolled down the white-topped peaks, then she would have to answer, truthfully and clearly, that it was when both she and him were forced to dance.

They had always been close, though not _close_.

Respect, professionalism, comrades, friendship, partners, ideals, objectives, boundaries, silence.

Missions, finished missions, failure, success, arguments, gratitude, gratefulness, worry, silence.

Sentimentally, pessimism, headstrong, realism, wounds healing, being healed, remembering, _eyes_ meeting, silence.

They were never _too_ close as they danced, never too close when they embraced, never acted despite the searing heat their touches trailed on each others' skin.

And even when she was pressed against him breast to _breast_, their hearts beating singularly in synchronicity...

…Silence.

Until that night.

That night, the eve before, underneath the roof, protected from the cotton snow, inside where it was warm and loud, when Squall Leonhart and Lightning Farron were ushered into the front with the gathered crowds and forced to participate in that _one_ game.

Foreheads pressed tightly as they cradled that fruit between their heads, bodies pressed tightly, breath on breath, lips _so_ painfully close as their noses kissed and searing frozen blues locked.

And lost as they were in each other's warmth, they lost the game, and then lost themselves in each other's company for the night, loosing themselves from the occasional inebriating sips, and lost themselves between the once clean, white sheets and into each other, their cries and groans and moans, the coldness of their hearts lost in that one night of passion.

_Passion._

The night, the eve previous, which had her eyes fogging in fond remembrance and misting with the cold grip haunting her heart and sending tingles down her spine, her skin quivering despite his lingering warmth embracing her through the blanket she had wrapped around herself whilst she saw nothing as gazed through that cold glass wall.

"You're regretting." His baritone bled with a reticent warmth.

She threw a look across her shoulder- he was close, _so very close_- and her gaze drifted southward before turning away. "This was a mistake. Don't worry, it's my fault."

_So please, let's stop this._

"I'm not going to forget about this, if that's what you're saying."

His voice was louder now, and her shivering stopped when she felt his heat against her naked back.

Those arms wrapped around her waist once again.

"_Squall_…"

"We weren't inebriated." He muttered, and she could feel his heart racing. "We…were in control." She knew that, _Etro_ did she know that. Why did he have to sound so uncertain? "…Did you mean what you said?"

She pressed her eyes shut.

Her heart, her traitorous heart, raced, and she dryly cursed their synchronicity.

"I did."

There was no point in denying.

"Look, Leonhart-"

Squall pulled her lips against his.

Lightning pulled Squall against her body.

"-…I don't know if this will work."

"I don't know, either."

"We're both busy."

"My line of work can kill me."

Her breath hitched and she stared hard into his eyes.

"I _won't_ allow that to happen."

Silence.

A different silence.

His hand brushed against her hair, brushed those silky pink locks aside to expose her nape, and she allowed him, exposing that flesh behind her neck as she leaned into his warmth, and he pressed his lips against that bone below her head, that vertebrae that stuck out, begging for attention.

Were they like that?

Who would know?

Did they care?

Lightning pulled away and rested her head against his shoulder and smiled one, small, _coy_ smile at _his_ body's honesty.

The hand that had brushed her locks trailed around her shoulder, caressing across that unblemished skin to the hem of her impromptu robe and she _let go_.

"I meant what I said, last night."

They moaned, louder.

_"I love you, too."_

The snow gently embraced the land.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Partly inspired by _Eirlys-Tylluan_'s DFF - 8 + 13 Doodle Dump. Thank you everyone for your support, and I hope everyone's had/is having a very merry Christmas!


	21. Theme 21: Oddity

_Theme 21:_ Oddity

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Squall was used to oddities.<p>

Odd behavior, odd happenstances; _odd_ things in general.

Even Lightning's odd requests, he was used to, and fulfilled to the best of his capabilities, though not without an incredulous brow being raised, to which the fair soldier would level with him one of her trademark scowls with folded arms, stubbornly staring at him until he'd eventually sigh and follow through, because she knows she has him wrapped around her thumb much like he has her, and she _knows_ him.

She knows his likes and dislikes and limits, and Lightning loved nothing more than to expose his hidden skeletons, pushing him beyond his self-erected boundaries.

And really she could tell; there was nothing _he_ wouldn't do _for _her, much like her for him.

But just as easily as Lightning could tell, or prod, or observe when Squall was acting oddly, so could Squall tell when Lightning's actions betrayed an odd mysteriousness.

And if there was one thing they both hated, it was a mystery unsolved, and really, Squall treaded into Lightning's closet of mysteries and desires and secrets just as much as she did him, far _too_ often.

And _as_ such was their norm, they'd let the scene play out and watched and joined and humored the other's odd request, sometimes waiting until such time when they could solve the unsolved mystery or firmly- stubbornly- prodded the other's oddity out of their closet.

So when one odd twilight eve had Lightning presenting Squall- who wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the comfort of her sweetly scented mattress, tired as he was from the long journey towards New Bodhum's embrace- with a single strip of black cloth, obsidian as the jacket he wore, Squall hadn't thought twice against fulfilling such an odd request, his brow raised in his usual incredulous manner to which Lightning responded with a piercing glare and stubborn arms folded just below her breasts.

"I'm going on ahead." Lightning's tone was oddly stiff and reticent, which Squall found odd as it usually was him that would speak with such awkwardness.

Nevertheless, Squall picked up the plates and moved to the kitchen.

His tired mind rested while his hands went through the motions.

Soap on, scrub off.

Rinse, store and repeat.

And then he made his way to Lightning's bedroom, ignoring his travel bag beside the dining table, and sucked in a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself for what Lightning had in mind, grasping the strip of cloth firmly in his hand before placing his other on the knob and twisted and pushed.

Squall tilted his head to the side, heart racing as his eyes feasted on the unusual sight.

"That you, _Leonhart_?"

His surname stressed the way it was, Squall could tell that Lightning was oddly self-conscious tonight; how could she not be, not when her sense of sight was _so_ deprived?

"Yeah…"

And so he drank in the flesh her pajama shorts laid bare and the tight curves of her sides, drank in the swell of her breasts against her blue pajama top, and with naught but the door clicking shut behind him and his hands grasping each end of the strip of black cloth- so smooth to the touch- _drank_ in Lightning's flushed faced before denying himself his cup, the cloth around his eyes preventing any such more drinking.

He blinded himself, just like she did herself.

"That's… the door clicking shut; you're ready, right?"

Steadily, Lightning regained her confidence and Squall opened his mouth to reply but realized his throat had dried up at some point and he swallowed sharply before rasping out.

"…This is awkward."

A dry chuckle left her throat, much louder now to his ears as he picked up her light footsteps across the wooden floor that lay underneath the lush carpets.

"Get used to it."

And with those words, he felt twin pairs of soft yet calloused hands- an odd paradox that brought him more comfort than he ever thought possible- cup his cheek and head lightly before, emboldened by the warm skin it felt underneath, they slowly traced the contours of his face before pulling.

Squall did not know if he pulled her close or if she did him, but the next moment found their bodies pressed tightly against each other, her breasts against his chest, and his lips against hers.

Tongues clashed and he was determined to memorize her every contour and taste, and she was determined to suck in everything he was worth, and they were determined to not hold back any quarter and he felt his flesh bruise and she tasted the iron of his lips and her moan joined his groan when their heated touches became that much more heated; their hands were every bit as adventurous as their tongues.

They pulled away, his breathless breath against her forehead while she continued to nibble against his throat, sucking in the salty sweat and heated flesh and he felt a pleasurable shiver run up his spine with every breath she breathed.

"_Lightning_…?" his voice was low and throaty and needy and _questioning_.

What had brought this on?

This was odd, even for Lightning, _especially_ for Lightning.

Her grip tightened around his neck and hair and she suddenly tugged his head downwards, pulling his scalp until the swell on his neck was presented to her and her breasts pressed even more firmly as she stood on her toes and sucked on his own swelling. With low groan rumbling from his throat, his hands instinctively palmed the weight of her toned rear's cheeks and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist before they slid down onto the carpeted floor, her mouth still clamped against the prominence on his neck and his hands still firm against the prominence of her rear.

And without his sight, he could feel more than what his physical senses could ever convey.

Lightning's possessive jealousy.

Odd as it was.

He wasn't so tired anymore.

"You're _mine._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Found some time to type this up recently. Finally, theme 21 is posted! I apologize again for the long wait. Blacklistx13, here it is as you've requested! Like I said in my reply though, I plan to tackling Lightning's jealousy in a certain oneshot, so stay tuned for when it's posted!

I'll keep this brief since I have to go out in a bit.

Winners of the harem are: Tifa Lockhart, Master Aqua, Yuna, and Ultimecia. My thanks to the 29 voters that participated in my poll!


	22. Theme 22: Sign of Love

_Theme 22:_ Sign of Love

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Despite the uncanny synchronicity that Squall and Lightning were known for, they, much like every couple, hadn't always started that way.<p>

In actual fact, their seemingly telepathic-stroke-empathetic connection with each other was _not_ something so uncommon nor inbuilt; it was the product of a labor of love and near obsessive longing for each other- one that had the protective mercenary and Valkyrie subconsciously watch the other as comrades, partners, and eventual lovers- long before they themselves realized what exactly the attraction that brought about the then annoying causality of their permanent partnership was, and one bond that was shared between two people that cared deeply for each other.

And even after emerging triumphant from the war born of a Lufenian's rage, the aloof Squall and the stoic Lightning still found themselves drawn towards each other.

Zidane had pulled the hairs off his yellow head at the aggravating courting ritual the two had danced around with.

And boy, did _they_ dance.

Though in all fairness, Lightning had found Squall, despite everything they'd experienced and the self-assured confidence he carried himself with, a teenaged _boy_.

Admittedly, one that managed to control her beating heart, but a teenaged boy nonetheless… even _if_ he had invaded the dark whispers of her mind that occupied her nights, which he most certainly did _not…_ sometimes.

How else could she explain his occasional bouts of belief in his own invincibility, his thickheaded stubbornness, and his seldom inability to orient himself with other's thoughts?

Maybe the rationale of him suffering from brain damage deserved some merit, but she'd file that thought away for now.

The stubborn idiot was out in the gardens, swinging his blade with cutting movements as the sun's heat bore down on him.

"Get back in here right now, _schoolboy_!" Lightning growled out her command as she forcefully pushed the sliding door to the side with a deafening bang. She would have made for a very imposing sight, had it not been for the carnations that blossomed on her cheeks. "_And_ put a shirt on!" She added a tad too hurriedly, striking an exclaiming finger at the half-naked man.

One decapitating swing cut through the air before Squall rested the blunt edge of his gunblade on his shoulder to spare her an annoyed glance. "I'm fine."

Lightning's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stomped towards the man. For his part, Squall remained unfazed by the woman's obvious anger.

"Listen _you_," A stern finger jabbed at his sternum, forcing an annoyed breath out of the brunet as she invaded his personal space. "I know they just cleared you from the hospital, but that does _not_ mean you're clear to resume your training."

It was Squall's turn to glare at her bossy attitude. "Oh?" his voice carried a snide mockery of respect as he portrayed his challenge. "And why not?"

Lightning's other hand flashed to his free wrist and brought the appendage to eye level.

Visible tremors wracked his hand.

"…Whatever." Squall turned his head away from her accusing glare.

Not wanting any of his stubbornness, Lightning let go of his wrist only to quickly make a grab at his unguarded earlobe and drag him back down to the confrontation. Squall's brows crossed both in pain and surprise at the sudden shift in his equilibrium.

"You are _not_ going to continue training _until_ you are fully recovered."

"You can't-"

Lightning gave sharp tug upward, making Squall's body contort awkwardly as his head dangled from her arm like a caught fish suspended above water.

"_Understand_."

That wasn't a question.

Lightning was about to give his ear another firm pull when his gunblade shimmered into inexistence.

"…Fine."

With a pleased smile on her lips, Lightning was about to let go when she inhaled his scent.

There was the distinct but not unpleasant smell of sun and sweat from his workout, and a thin layer of the antiseptics- he _was_ just released from the hospital early that afternoon- but underneath all that, there was still that intoxicating scent of leather and musk that marked _Squall_, and a wild blush painted her head.

It didn't help that his workout had left a coat of sweat that caused his skin to glow enticingly under the sun and an inviting heat to radiate from his naked torso.

Tingles trailed down her spine as images upon lascivious images ran rampant through the darkness of her muddled mind.

It was then that Lightning realized how close their bodies were and she literally had the teenaged _man_ in her grasp, his strong neck presented to her lips like a meaty treat. It was also then when she realized that she hadn't had much to eat in a while.

After being abducted by that cunning Brea and becoming a pawn in a skirmish between SeeD and CTI, Lightning had to quickly report back to the Gran Pulse contingent before the international incident could cause a rift in her group's original intentions for visiting; it was she, after all, that volunteered to chief the guard detail so she could travel further beyond Gran Pulse's waters, so she _shouldn't_ be the cause of a failed diplomacy.

Lightning intended to see the sights after their business was done. SeeD's arrival was purely coincidental.

Another mind-numbing waft had caused her eyes to shut in bliss and her head subconsciously leaned forward to sample the man's flesh.

Her pink tongue traced her lips.

It was Squall's fault that her plans to explore the city were ruined, so it was only right that he take responsibility, right?

Unwilling to stop herself, her lips parted to claim her remuneration when Squall's deadpan cut in.

"Lightning, my neck is cramping up."

Slowly, Lightning's eyes opened.

There was no fury in her irises.

Just a deathly coldness that caused a chill to run down his spine as he blinked in confusion.

Lightning abruptly let go, causing the man to struggle to regain his footing, and stomped back towards the hotel angrily.

Really, couldn't Squall get a clue?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Been having computer problems recently, though it looks like it's resolved now. Luckily it wasn't a virus or anything of the sort; just Kaspersky glitching out on me because of a failed update. Really, I was seconds away from doing a full system restore ~_~

This chapter is tied with A Little Bit of Trust, simply because I felt like posting a short follow-up that focused more on tsundere Lightning, since she didn't play a major role in that.

I've posted a few new mmd manipulations in tanikala, one of which I plan to turn into a short oneshot, just because I like the theme. Yes, I'm a sap for such things…

In other news, Stalker's Log fans, Traingham has updated! And Shiva, you really did get owned!

–runs away cackling-


	23. Theme 23: Fortune

_Theme 23:_ Fortune

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>The time was mid-afternoon.<p>

The place, judging from the drapes dancing with the inward wind and the scent of cherry blossoms and machine oil, was Lightning Farron's room.

Squall glanced around as the shapes that were slowly contrasting finally took form and confirmed that, yes, he _was_ in her room, and if the dull white noise drifting in from the slight gap in the familiar door was any clue, the woman in question was in the shower.

The brunet shifted in discomfort.

Oh, and he was tied to a chair.

Squall threw his head back in defeat and closed his eyes as he focused on the pitter-patter drops.

He would have fallen asleep to the music, too, had it not been for the sudden end of the watery composition. A few moments passed before Squall cracked his eyes open just as Lightning entered the room with her usual grace and nothing but a towel on her head and around her waist, droplets of water caressing her still flushed and damp skin on their way south.

"…Lightning." Calm like the night's sea, there nevertheless was the barest of an edge in the way he called out her name, not quite sure what to make of the rather odd situation he found himself in.

One hand rubbing the towel against her temple, Lightning glanced from underneath the cotton to appraise the situation. "Squall, I see you're awake." Her eyes trailed southwards and a ravenous gleam shimmered in her eyes for the briefest of milliseconds. "And I see that you're doing well."

Despite himself, Squall couldn't help his lips from thinning. "I'm tied up if you haven't noticed. It's uncomfortable."

Lightning carelessly tossed the cotton cloth she had been using to dry her hair to the side before running her fingers through her pink locks as she continued her approach.

"I can see why you'd be uncomfortable." She spoke sharply, if a bit patronizingly. "Fortunately for you, _I_ feel very much at home."

"That's because this _is_ your home." Squall retorted quickly before shaking his head. "But that wasn't what I meant. I'm uncomfortable because my _pants_ are missing, and there's a draft in your room."

"I _see_." Lightning nodded her head thoughtfully and Squall's brow twitched when his girlfriend continued staring at his particular anatomy, what with his legs spread with his ankles tied separately. "So you're uncomfortable at your lack of clothing and not because you're tied to a chair." She came to a stop before him and glanced directly downwards. "Fortunately for you, I _still_ feel at home."

Squall bit his lower lip at his body's honesty, and he fought said honesty down by internally reciting SeeD's creed. It seemed to have worked because Lightning frowned.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm _also_ uncomfortable at being tied to this chair, but I have a feeling there's a point in all this nonsense." His eyes crossed with hers coolly. "So I'll move this session of yours along. Lightning, _why_ am I tied to this chair and _why_ are my pants missing?"

Lightning ran one hand through her fringes, absently thrusting her figure at the man's face before folding her arms under the swell of her breasts.

"Fortunately for you, those two questions can be easily answered." She nodded her head once. "Your first answer; you're tied to a chair to hold you down." Squall snorted at her words when she suddenly bent over between his legs, resting her hands on either of his limbs. "Your second answer; your pants are missing because _I_ took them." A coy smirk twitched at her lips. "Fortunately for you, I have _not_ thrown away your pants."

"And…" Squall swallowed the apple in his throat and began wordlessly reciting Gran Pulse's civil laws. "…and why have you taken my pants?"

Lightning silenced his mind's chanting by cupping his cheek before planting her sweetened lips against his unprepared own. "It's not good practice to think of other things when _your_ woman is half-naked before you." She chided against his lips with an admonishing nibble before delivering one last peck and pulling away. "Fortunately for you, I _can_ be forgiving." Searing heat was left in the wake of her hand's southward journey. "And, I suppose, I can answer your third question; I've taken your pants because you won't need them soon."

"_Lightning_…?" His voice was hoarse even to his ears when she slowly dropped downwards to rest on her knees between his legs, her trailblazing hand coming to a rest at the hem of his boxers.

"It has come to my attention that we had a _fivesome_ with the other girls a few weeks back."

At this point, Squall could tell that despite her monotone, the flush painting her flesh was _not_ due to her recent shower.

"But you-"

She cut him off by raising her other palm.

"Yes, I know, and I wasn't lying. I _do_ believe you, _Squall_." Fond warmth traced his name. "But this is about something else that transpired, then. I was too…" she paused briefly to search for the ideal word. "…_busy_ at the time to notice that Tifa performed a feat I haven't been able to last we tried."

It didn't even take Squall a moment to know what she was talking about, his body unconsciously shuddering at the agonizing memory when Lightning's gag-reflex _fired_ despite her best efforts.

"Fortunately for you, I _am_ your partner, in more ways than one." She began pulling down his boxers to feast her eyes on the hardening treat. "And as such, I'm willing to try, again _and_ again, until we perfect this."

For the first time, Squall didn't like the determined gleam in her eyes and he panicked.

"Lightning, we really should rethink-"

"Not a chance. You're fortunate that I've taken sufficiently long enough time to mentally prepare. Now Squall, I need you to man _up_; this won't hurt a bit."

Needless to say, it hurt a _lot_.

Fortunately for Squall, Lightning was also a medic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a quick one with a _hint-hint, nudge-nudge, wink-wink_~ And, for those wondering, Squall's hesitating about Lightning's current experiment because failing this act involves her pearly whites digging into a particularly sensitive anatomy. Evidenced by the ending, she failed again. Still, he loves her~

I finally made time to finish Skyward Sword and oh my days; _that_ ending! I seriously wonder how Nintendo plans to top Skyward Sword with the subsequent Zelda games. That was like, the perfect action-rpg from start to finish, leaving me completely satisfied. First time Zelda gamers, I advise you _not_ to play Skyward Sword first because you'll be spoiled for all-things Zelda because yes, I do believe that this game is better than Ocarina of Time.

I've started reading around the webz for FF13-2 reviews because of my other one-shot, _Oathkeeper_, and I facepalmed at what I read regarding the ending.

Dick move, Squeenix. Dick. Move.

Of course, I don't know if you do have to pay for _that_ DLC or not, but was that a candidate for 'dick move of the year'!

One final note; if ACTA does pull through, does that mean fanfiction/art will die?


	24. Theme 24: Bargains

**A/N:** And yet another~

wildorchids: eh, I'm pretty sure I discussed Squall's jealousy/possessiveness several themes back o.o short story shortened, Lightning's more stubborn nature out-muscled Squall's possessiveness. Squall's not really shy; just oblivious at times or busy working. Lightning understands that, too, being the realist that she is.

In my eyes, a relationship that actually works –both in the dating stage and later on in life- need not be "red, hot rollercoaster romance", the type books and movies love to show because teenagers are so hormonal that it's funny (and pays the author's bills), but one of "deep, mutual love and understanding/connection", and Squall and Lightning are perfect for the latter scenario since they're both serious and think about their loved ones a lot. Being "man enough" only works with short, childish/"one-night stand" flings, and not what I had in mind for Squall/Lightning's more adult, long-term relationship. That, and I don't like writing (or reading about) Lightning in a weak fashion, since let's face it; the selling point of Lightning's character is that she's a headstrong, independent woman that kicks ass and looks good doing it. Her not taking the initiative would make her a another wannabe-Tifa with smaller breasts.

Anyways, to each their own.

* * *

><p><em>Theme 24:<em> Bargains

_Pairing: _Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Just to make things clear, it was <em>not <em>her fault.

Sure, she had heard rumors about their rather active _sex_ life, but there was also an oddly popular rumor that Cloud Strife was actually a mako-infused Chocobo, so she believed that gossip with a grain of salt.

Thus, she was sorely unprepared when they burst into the laundry room behind her, hair and clothing clinging to their bodies just as tightly as they clung to each other, completely drenched from the rain.

Their hands were all over each other, grasping and caressing, pushing and pulling and simply just exploring each other's contours and muscles and flesh, distracting the other from breathing by leaving passionate trails on each other's skin.

Squall finally won their battle of tongues and he slammed Lightning against the washing machine's top, causing her to gasp in surprise and like the opportunist that he was, he stuck his tongue even further inside her mouth, tasting the burning sweetness behind her teeth while he pressed his full weight against her.

Her hands searched behind his head before balling the brown silk and pulling crudely, forcing his lips out of their victory and reminding him that she _wouldn't_ go down without a fight, and her other hand that had been deftly undoing the buckle of his belt tugged on his shirt and pulled it over his head and down his arms before stopping them there, tying his toned arms behind his back in one swift motion.

A low grunt left his throat when she pushed themselves off the washer and pounced on him, knocking him into the wall behind him and uncaring as every bottle and container and glass window shook from the force of the impact. Straddling his waist, Lightning pressed on her attack, massaging the hardness of his pectorals with one hand while the other scratched down his moist and panting chest towards her _hard_ earned reward while her mouth remained latched on his ear.

The sound of fabric ripping came far too late as within the split second it took her mind to register that Squall was _free_, he had already grasped her wrists in an iron grip and tackled her down onto the floor. Her vision swam when her head hit the wooden surface with a thud, and Squall once more took advantage of the situation to pin her arms above her head, his legs spreading and crucifying hers to the unrelenting floor while their centers grinded against each other greedily, as he tried to regain the offensive.

Lightning had lost her pastel brown cardigan somewhere between the main entrance and the hallway, and her creamy white off-shoulder top between there and here, and so the woman's breasts were now sheltered by the white bra adorned with frills, which had become translucent enough in its drenched and disheveled state to expose the barest hint of a pink nub on either of her pert mounds.

It clearly wasn't doing its job, and so Squall took the initiative to grip one mound roughly and push it to the side before burying his mouth in her modest valley and teething that _Hyne-damned _hook before chomping hard, his white teeth scraping against her skin making her draw a sharp breath that sounded like a mixture between a groan and moan, and drew his head back with a growl as he freed the useless pieces of cloth.

It was then when Squall paused, breathing just as heavily as the woman beneath him, and admired her beautifully disheveled state; her hair wet and damp and falling on one eye and spilling over the floor, her mounds, firm and supple and shaking with each heaving fogging breath. His eyes roamed downwards to where they were connected each other; Lightning's hips continued to grind upwards against his, making him groan with increasing need.

Squall once more ravished _his_ Lightning, crushing his lips against hers. His free hand gripped her right peak and twisted the hardened nub roughly in the way _he_ knew _she_ loved.

He wasn't disappointed when not one millisecond later her body arched and she screamed against his lips _oh-so_ deliciously.

An opportunist like him, Lightning took advantage of the sudden strength her body regained to turn the tables on the younger soldier. Slipping her arms out of his grasp, she slammed his back against the washing machine and, once more straddling his hips and grinding _his_ length almost _too_ painfully now, crushed his lips with her weight. At some point, Squall recovered and he got rid of that pesky brown thing she called a skirt and, leaving her in her panties and dark blue stockings.

She could feel both his hands grasp the hem of her delicacies and, despite knowing how impatient and needy he was feeling for she was feeling equally as passionate, chomped her teeth down hard against his lower lip to ward him off.

A warning growl left her throat and he understood immediately that she was _not_ going to allow him to rip _yet_ another of her unmentionables _this_ soon; the entire reason they had gone out and been caught in the rain on their way back was _because_ her stash in his place was running _low_.

With an annoyed growl of his own, Squall complied before circling his arms below her scapulas and tightening his hold into a crushing hug that made her gasp out and relinquish his bleeding lip and dig her moist heat against the throbbing hardness on his hips. He slammed her back down and she finally conceded, wrapping her burning thighs around his waist and allowing him dominance in exchange for his earlier compliance.

Lightning really couldn't complain with a bargain _this _good.

Outside on the porch, a flushed and panting Serah pressed her palms against her face but continued peeking between her fingers at the spectacle.

It was _not_ her fault that the two didn't notice her, and it was a crime to disturb them when they were like _that_!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A reference to a fanwork here.

"…mako-infused chocobo" = Moondrophime's "Don't do Pranks with Cloud". Check it out over at DA!

Also, FF8 fans looking for a quick laugh, check out VelvetNova's page, also in DA. Her "VIII+DFF - Letter of Acceptance" and "VIII - Why Do I Have To Do It?" are hiiiilarious~!

Hn, ffnet seems to be getting really buggy lately. Meh.

Anyways, I've got one/two more SCEs planned before I take another break from writing. Hope this and LTRA will keep all your Squall/Lightning cravings satiated for the moment~ Thanks for all your patience and support!


	25. Theme 25: Tenderness

_**A/N:**_ Musical accompaniment = _Riki's Tenderness_ from Xenoblade Chronicles. More Averia goodness; Selene might die from blood-loss...but she'll be happy at least~

* * *

><p><em>Theme 25:<em> Tenderness

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>The barkeep, a woman who seemed to be in her mid-thirties, gave a friendly nod at the brunet that entered, one which Squall returned civilly as he sat himself on one of the wooden stools, fingers trailing across the bar's wooden surface as if asking the many rings to tell him of their story.<p>

"A whiskey, iced, and a cup of warm ginger tea with honey." Squall ordered, his blue eyes glancing about the tavern. Ignoring the idle chatter that gave life to the humble station, he calmly observed the many portraits adorning the walls, bathed by the afternoon's radiance flittering through the many windows.

And as Squall breathed in the scent, he decided that there was a distinctly _homely_ feel to the small tavern in the middle of nowhere.

He knew why, of course, and yet knowing did not take away the surreal feeling of the pub he had gravitated towards.

A gloved thumb and forefinger caressed the white petals of the flower beside him.

His drinks were placed in front of him with a clink, and the woman stared at her newest patron questioningly. "You like flowers, stranger?"

"_Not really._" Squall quickly withdrew his hand.

"Well, this flower seems to like you." She smiled fondly.

Squall pressed the glass against his lips and took a small sip to stifle a snort. "_Flowers don't have feelings._"

Instead of taking offense, the woman merely continued to smile. "I suppose there are some that believe so." She ignored the man's skeptical brow- _'Shouldn't it be the contrary?'_- and patted her apron flat before elucidating. "Flowers are alive, you know, and like all living things, respond to emotions."

Again, Squall took another sip as he listened to her crackpot explanation.

She chuckled. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

'…_No you're not.'_ A chime from the doorway sounded. "…"

"Forgive this old lady her ramblings." Squall nodded out of courtesy, though he felt there was nothing to forgive. "I suppose, seeing you walk through that door just reminded me of something." She threw an affectionate gaze at the eavesdropping flower. "And I felt that I had to speak with you. At least, for this flower's sake."

"You seem to know a lot about flowers."

Both pairs of eyes glanced towards Squall's side where a strawberry blonde woman was cradling a bundle in her arms. Squall placed his glass down before reaching upwards, accepting his sleeping daughter in his arms as Lightning flattened the underside of her light blue sundress before setting herself beside her husband and accepting the cup of tea, sufficiently cooled to drink, that was offered.

"Thanks." Lightning sipped the refreshing beverage.

The barkeep smiled at the obvious family with a hint of melancholy. "I know only a fair bit." She responded to Lightning's earlier comment. "The previous owner was particularly fond of them." She rested her elbows on the wooden table to peer at the sleeping baby. "Your daughter?"

"Our first." Squall nodded, and the woman smiled knowingly having noticed the tenderness with which Lightning held herself.

"_Averia_." Lightning clarified with a small smile of her own at Squall's lingering social ineptness.

The infant's eyelids twitched at the sound of her name before opening, revealing her wide blue eyes filled with wonder after she had blinked her sleepiness away. Averia glanced about, wondering where she was now and what that _inviting_ scent was, before her eyes settled on the familiar sight of her father's warm orbs and she lifted one pudgy arm towards him with a gurgled greeting. "_Da!_"

"…_How're you doing, princess_?" Averia watched as carnations blossomed on her father's cheeks before cooing at him, smiling a bright, gummy smile when she recognized her nickname.

Squall's lips quirked upward and he lightly poked her nose.

Beside him, the barkeep leaned over towards Lightning and whispered. "You know, this is the first time I've seen a father _this_ awkward around his child."

Lightning nodded as she watched the pair with a tender smile. "I'm still housebreaking him."

The two women shared an amused chuckle. "Do take your time, dear. This is _too_ cute to let go."

Averia managed to catch her father's finger and promptly engaged a tug-of-war with the SeeD Commander as she tried to swallow the gloved digit.

"I shall." Lightning agreed, gazing softly at the panic marring Squall's face.

Despite Averia being just a little under two months, she already had quite a grip.

"So," The barkeep switched the subject, though her eyes never left the endearing father-daughter dispute. "What brings such a young couple to these parts?"

"We're visiting family." Lightning took another sip from her cup before leveling the woman with a curious gaze. "What did you mean earlier, when you said that you had to talk to my husband on behalf of this flower?" She motioned to the white petals that continued to watch them.

The barkeep smiled fondly as Averia managed to snatch her father's glove away, the infant's mouth opening as her awestruck eyes followed its arc above her before it met with the vase. Squall looked at the two women curiously, awaiting the reply.

"The previous owner of this pub loved these flowers." Her eyes twinkled when she spotted a small hand reaching out to grasp the white petals. With a fond smile on her lips, she lifted the flower from its bath before handing it to the infant. "And as it appears, so does your daughter."

The woman pulled back and observed the small family; Squall had his daughter cradled in his arms while Lightning had chosen to lean her head against his shoulder, feeling the peacefulness of Winhill lulling her to tranquility. Averia breathed in the flower's _inviting scent_.

Lightning shot her husband an encouraging look and Squall cleared his throat.

"_You mind telling me about her?_"

"Not at all." She smiled. "Her name is _Raine…_"

And as she told the young family the story of a wondrous woman, _the white flower continued to watch over them lovingly_.

* * *

><p><em>"Years after her death the premises is run by a different woman, but some say Raine's spirit can still be felt within the pub, kept alive by her white flowers. "<em>

_- Excerpt from Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_A few mixed feelings about this, stemming primarily from the lack of M-rated material. Meh, felt like typing something up to take a break from all the medical papers I've been reading and essays I've been writing.

_I Won't Tell_ fans, if any of you Naruto-readers ended up finding me in this fandom somehow and are reading this, Yu-chan has drawn up a wonderful piece from that drabble. You can find it in our shared profile, _Tanikala_, over at DeviantArt.

:( Someone feed me moar Squall/Lightning goodness!


	26. Theme 26: Aprons

_**A/N:**_ After the heartwarming atmosphere in the previous theme, Squall and Lightning are back with their _bedroom_ talk~

* * *

><p><em>Theme 26:<em> Aprons

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>"I'll kill him." Catching the chilling seriousness in her eyes reflecting off the mirror on the living room's wall, Squall wholeheartedly believed that she <em>would<em> pull through with her threat.

Despite never being the optimist, Squall _didn't_ want his friend murdered on his watch. He and Lightning had plans- plans that were meant to be fulfilled _together_, and should she be arrested for murder, then those plans would remain _unfulfilled_- and so he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It can't be _that_ bad."

"_Bullshit_." The accusation left her lips in a heartbeat and a glare. Squall's tone wasn't very convincing; he was a horrible liar after all, which was why he constantly evaded questions he didn't want to answer. "It's _that _bad. _That_ little _troll_ will be lucky to see the sun rise."

Squall hummed in amusement at her choice of words. "'_Troll'?_ You've been spending too much time with the _Gullwings _by using that."

"_And you've_ been spending a lot of time with Selphie to have recognized it." Lightning retorted nonplussed, still glaring at the piece of fabric in her hands that she kept obscured from his view.

"Regardless," The hand on her shoulder trailed southward against her spine, sending pleasant shivers along her skin before it rested loosely on her hip. Lightning's ears seared with embarrassment, and she knew that_ he _knew what his actions were doing to her when their bodies _kissed_; his husky whisper against her ear only fanned her flame's hazy clouds to obscure her willful intent. "Whatever it is, it can't be _that_ bad, _right_?"

His lips _ghosted_ against the back of her ear.

…_That was just playing dirty, damn it!_

Lightning bit her lower lip as her will crumbled.

Zidane _should _count himself lucky, that bastard.

She clicked her tongue, though the annoyance in the gesture was incredibly stifled by the flush of her cheeks. Just because she withheld dealing righteous punishment did _not _mean that she was any more satisfied. Lightning was merelyjust_ too _preoccupied at the moment to care. "_Whatever. _I'll _never_ wear this."

So intimate was their contact that Lightning could feel Squall's facial muscles tense as he pursed his lips.

Lightning answered his unspoken question. "It's not _that_ bad, but it's _still _bad."

He was now genuinely curious. "Show me."

"_No_. I'll dispose of this and we'll forget this ever happened." She was actually serious about her declaration.

Lightning _felt _her mistake when his lips pulled back.

"_Show me_." Squall's needy breath against her ear urged her.

And just like before, her iron-will started to crumble under his ministrations.

_Again_.

_Foul-play was what this was._

"_You…_" Her body was _burning _from their contact. She struggled to think amidst the red haze; Squall really ought to _stop _kneading her waist _so _pleasurably. Lightning sucked in another calming breath before cutting to the chase. "You _promise not to laugh_."

Squall considered her words before tapping his nose against her cheek. "I promise not to laugh at _you._"

Lightning's lips thinned at his diplomatic reply, but his other hand found a sensitive spot on her other side and began emulating its talented twin, and so she decided to screw it, pulling away from his heat _just_ enough to turn around- she _did_ enjoy the massages of his wondrous palms- and present him the red apron.

An amused brow rose at the sight.

Specifically, the black writing printed on it.

**[I cook when I'm drunk]**

A brief yet undeniably awkward silence descended upon them. Lightning glared sharply when Squall almost let out a snort; instead, Squall swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking.

"It's-"

"Choose your words carefully, _Leonhart_." Lightning's withering glare hadn't let up, daring him to put his foot in his mouth.

The hands on either side of her waist suddenly tightened their hold before pulling her flush against his chest. Squall smiled at her truthfully. "It suits you, _Light_."

Lightning averted her irritation elsewhere with a self-deprecating sigh. "…_I know_. But I _can _cook." _'Just not as well as you' _were words needn't saying.

Squall heard her thoughts loud and clear, and so he lightly pecked her hair to draw her attention. "I meant the apron would look _good_ on you." He told her skeptical eyes. "And it's really _just _a joke anyway. Like you said; you _can _cook. You pull your weight. _That's _enough."

A wry smirk met his gaze, though her eyes had distinctly softened with thinly-veiled affection. "_Thrifty bastard._"

He shrugged off her harmless insult. "You know…the red really _does _suit you."

Lightning glanced at the fabric in her hands before amending; if anything, Zidane at least had an eye for quality. She threw Squall a suggestive leer. "Something up your sleeve?"

"Hmm…" Squall hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder how you'd look in this."

She pulled his head towards her and whispered his unspoken words against his lips. "_And nothing else?_"

Lightning delighted when his _soldier _saluted. To his credit, Squall's voice remained controlled, if only a tad-bit lustful. "You already _know _my answer."

"Yes, but I _want_ to hear you say it." _'Compliment me more.'_ Her eyes conveyed. Despite her militaristic demeanor, she was _still _a woman and he was _her _man; she wanted him to spoil her every now and again.

Squall acquiesced, and it was his cheek's turn to flush. "_Yes, Lightning._ I want to see you in _this and nothing more._"

Feeling her beaten pride recover, Lightning nodded her head. "Well if _you're _a good little _schoolboy_, you just _might _see." She pecked his lips before pulling away completely from his embrace. "_Thanks Squall_."

A curt nod was his reply- _'Anytime.'_- before his curious eyes found another box on the table with his name on it.

Following his gaze, Lightning affirmed. "Right. Zidane had something for you, too."

Lightning watched as Squall unwrapped the package before his body suddenly stiffened. A muttered whisper of "I'll _kill _that little _troll_." leaving his lips drew her eyes to peek over his shoulder.

She blinked.

There, in his grasp, was a _black_ apron with red words printed on it.

**[My sausage is on fire]**

Lightning lightly punched his shoulder to knock him out of his hypocrisy, though she couldn't hide the triumphant smile from splitting her face in two as she pulled him into her warmth. "Y'know,_ schoolboy_…" A lock of pink fell over her right eye as she whispered in a tone that was all-_too _seductive against his lips. "…That apron thing? It goes _both _ways."

The spark of vindication left him just as her lips crashed against his.

It seemed that their current plans needed to be put on _hold_ after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Plot bunnies attack when you least expect them to; beware! I was walking around when I saw a street vendor selling aprons with those lines printed on them and thought "Brilliant! This just screams Squall/Lightning!" and thus this was born. I did go over the word limit with _1110 words _in this one, but I can't be _assed_ at the moment to weed it down; deadlines and exams are approaching and, if our landlord decides to be a prick, we might be homeless for a while. Apparently, the worst-case scenario of my situation _has _happened to other students countless times already :/ Fingers crossed that _that _won't happen to us but I can't help but feel skeptical about this whole thing…

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this one!

_noob move_, though I've already seen those pictures, I'm grateful for the thought =) I was actually the one that requested _Eirlys-Tylluan_ to draw that one piece :'D Again, thanks for the thought!

I'd also like to extend my sincerest gratitude to a _commissioner_ that wants to remain _anonymous_. When I made that cry goods, I wasn't expecting such a response o_o;; I'm incredibly flattered. Choose what you want; depending on what ideas it inspires, it may either find a spot in SCE or dance in its own one-shot.

Also, _DeviantArt_ users with _points_ needing spending, _Eirlys-Tylluan_'s supposedly about to have some free time soon, and might open up their _commissions_ queue. Check out their gallery for a taste of their glorious art! Alternatively, there's also _arc-oblivion_ and his friend, _Cessa_, who _are _open for _commissions_ for those willing to spend. Again, you can browse through their virtual portfolio for a feel of their style.

_LTRA_ and _A Little Bit_ fans, my apologies but I won't be able to- or don't plan on, anyways- updating any time soon because of IRL stuff. SCE _might_ get updated with the occasional drabble now and again if inspiration strikes me but we'll see ^_^;;

Whew. That was longer than expected but meh. Thanks for all your patience and support, everyone o/

Until next update!


	27. Theme 27: Poker Face

_**A/N:**_ The clichéd _'Strip Poker'-scene _but with my little twist thrown in~ Also, I've uploaded a _pseudo-SCE, pseudo-comic_ in my shared _DeviantArt_ account, _tanikala_.

* * *

><p><em>Theme 27:<em> Poker Face

_Pairings:_ Lightning Farron/Squall Leonhart, Tifa Lockhart/Squall Leonhart

* * *

><p>Despite being rivals in love, Lightning Farron and Tifa Lockhart still do consider each other close friends.<p>

Well,maybe _'love'_ was stretching the lovely Lockhart's feelings _too_ much. Against her better judgment, Lightning chose to believe that what Tifa felt for the man both their eyes were drawn towards was _just_ attraction; a particularly _strong_, flirtatious attraction, but _still_ just a _simple_ attraction.

Lightning herself had no notions of _'true love'_. For her, it was all about selecting the most addicting cocktail of _passion_, _loyalty_, and _gain_ and finding the _one_ that could provide her a lifetime's fill.

_She figured Squall felt the exact same way._

_That_ was their _unorthodox_ definition of 'love'.

_An onlooker would shake their heads at the thickheaded-ness of these two particular blockheads named Lightning and Squall; the way their heads were abuzz when confronted with their emotions was simply hilarious to a comically sad extent._

It was this definition that caused Lightning to believe that she held the advantage over hoarding Squall's attentions, though it was also this definition that caused her a measure of insecurity.

Tifa's attraction is _strong_.

In more ways than one, Tifa Lockhart _is_ the greatest woman Lightning ever knew.

Not that Lightning would _ever_ admit it.

The selfless part of Lightning's heart always churned at the look in Tifa's face following her failures and still her selfish mind watched on with triumph; Squall belongs to _her_.

Tifa Lockhart is, quite simply, _beautiful_.

She is a woman with a heart so _warm,_ a mind so _thoughtful_, and a will so _unwavering_. The lovely Lockhart, despite her manner of dress- _all for mobility, mind you_- was quietly reticent with her emotions for much like Yuna, her hesitation stemmed from her overflowing kindness.

Her red eyes always watched over them selflessly, making sure everyone felt happy because _she_ knew- _truly_ knew- what it felt like to despair, and so like the _greatest-friend-you'll-ever-have_ that she unknowingly _is_, Tifa soothed pained souls not with false words- 'It will be _alright_'- but with _her_ sincere actions- 'It _will_ be alright'.

However, nobody could _only_ extend love; through their trials in that _damnable realm,_ Lightning had seen the _uncertain girl_ in Tifa's eyes that yearned to be _held_ and told that everything _would_ be alright. That little girl, however, knew that she _couldn't_ just twiddle her thumbs waiting for the _one that would tell her those sweet nothings; _Tifa took it upon herself to chase after her happiness.

_It was a discouraging sight to see for whenever the little girl Lockhart would come out and shyly expose herself to the object of her affections, he would shrug them off for he was too lost in himself to notice her breaking heart. _

_The blonde's thoughts was always elsewhere._

Lightning had wanted to do something about it but had hesitated; what _could_ she do?

As it turned out- and Lightning truly _wasn't_ surprised by it- Squall had also noticed the oddities in Tifa's behavior.

And _something_ happened between them.

A match had been lit; a spark had been made.

Whatever happened during that heart-to-heart Tifa had started between them had gradually shifted Tifa's affections towards the man who caught Lightning's own. Lightning _knew_ what it felt like to be under Squall's watch and _how_ easy _attraction_ could blossom from his concern.

Every woman loves a man that would listen, after all.

_Lightning had cursed herself. 'Move by instinct' her ass. Those instincts had told her not to meddle; Squall had no such compulsions._

Squall truly was _too_ honest for hisown good.

The long-buried feeling of insecurity clawed its way to the surface of Lightning's feelings. Tifa is _the_ woman, while Lightning just is. That Tifa resembled Squall's _first love_ was simply Etro jeering at her, for sure.

But Lightning knew when something was worth fighting for. Much to her welcomed surprise, Squall felt the same way about her as she felt for him, though those two years since the worlds merged had been _trying_ for her.

Lightning's only consolation was Squall's loyalty to her…

…One that was once again being tested.

"_Seems I lost again..._" Tifa sighed as she placed down her losing hand on the table before carelessly tossing her last sock to the pile of _her_ clothes on the side.

Despite her defeated tone, Tifa didn't look at all what her words suggested.

Indeed, down to her white bra and equally pure-colored though just ever-so-slightly diaphanous panties, the healthy roses on Tifa's _exposed_ flesh painted for the most alluring sight Lightning had ever seen.

And Lightning was quite confident that she _didn't_ swing that way.

Lightning's eyes discreetly darted to the other side of this three-person arrangement where she spied the shirt-and-shoeless Squall looking everywhere _but_ at Tifa. A self-conscious frown made its way to her lips when his eyes shifted for the briefest of moments; Squall was clearly struggling to restrain the reflex to _look_ when Tifa drew a leg against her breast and rested her cheek on its knee.

Aya Brea's victorious chuckle- "_He's still a teen, right?"_- rang through her mind like warning bells and Lightning struggled to formulate a battle plan.

"We should stop…" Squall murmured distractedly, averting his _face_ to the other side.

Lightning nodded her head and mumbled an agreement.

_As usual, Squall was travelling about doing his business while Lightning had been visiting Tifa; this was one of those rare occasions when they didn't coordinate with each other. Tifa had invited them both to lodge in her loft atop 7th Heaven, which had grown quite sizeable given the patronage she had gathered. Seeing no reason to decline her friendliness, Squall had unwittingly walked into her trap when Lightning came in._

They had caught up that evening and had shared a few drinks when the cards were brought out.

It started out friendlily enough. Harmless bets had been made while their game progressed; Lightning found herself winning Tifa's spare barmaid uniform, oddly. Lightning's eyes _did_ narrow when Squall just happened to win a full body massage Tifa offered offhandedly but figured it was chance.

When Squall won a city-tour by Tifa, Lightning dismissed it as coincidence.

The game _had_ been fair thus far and there was no conceivable way to always _lose_ at a game of chance, right?

Eventually, for lack of things to bet- _"For the last time, Tifa: the Ragnarok is not there for betting!"_- so Tifa had suggested stripping.

To this point, Lightning wasn't certain if it was the alcohol in their system, the innocence Tifa suggested with, or her own yearning for Squall that had made her nod unconsciously. The ever-competitive Squall acquiesced; a 'last game' of sorts before they turned in for the night.

As soon as the first round ended with Squall's jacket discarded, Lightning's eyes snapped to focus.

Tifa had smiled sweetly and cheered, though there was not a hint of lasciviousness in her…_leering_.

Lightning thought that she had caught on to Tifa's plan. After all, _this_ was the oldest trick in the book to get someone to put on their birthday suit.

Not that Squall knew.

The damn _schoolboy_ was _still_ getting used to social activities.

_Idiot_.

So Lightning had attempted to counter Tifa's plotting, losing more than just her overcoat and skirt to the skirmish, when an offhanded observation by Squall had put the situation into perspective.

"You've been losing quite a lot." Squall repeated his earlier comment. Again, it was directed at Tifa.

Tifa _had_ been losing more often than not.

It was then when Lightning realized Tifa's true scheme.

Tifa _hadn't_ been aiming to divulge Squall of his clothing. Instead, the cunning martial artist planned the opposite.

The smiling Lockhart had planned to bare herself to Squall just like that time when they spoke.

The only difference was that this time, Tifa planned things to be more _literal_.

This was blatant seduction, and Lightning realized it _too_ late. One thing was for certain; the rumor of Tifa's mastery over cards proved true.

_Damn it_.

"It must be your imagination." Tifa once again waved it off with a bright smile, ever-so-slightly leaning her leg away to expose more of her clothed center at the man. Watching the pair, Lightning had just realized that Tifa's body was slightly shifted more towards Squall than she had realized. "I'll win the next round!"

"I…have to agree with Squall." Lightning muttered, her eyes glancing between the other woman and the only man. "You _have_ been losing a lot." She reiterated Squall's words as her mind struggled to find an excuse. "It's _unfair_ to continue when you're obviously having an off-night."

Tifa threw a sideways glance at the pile of clothes to her side- the action causing Lightning to curse internally when she saw Squall's chest tighten; it was _more_ seductive than it sounded- before returning her attention back at them.

"I suppose you're right." The woman clad only in her lingerie-and-a-smile finally accepted their point.

_Thank Etro!_

A breath of relief was about to escape both Squall and Lightning's throats when Tifa continued.

"And I _am_ feeling rather cold." Lightning's jaw dropped when Tifa shimmied until her body was lightly pressed against the stunned Squall's side; warm, crimson eyes looked up at him _innocently_. "Mind helping me _warm-up_?"

_Screw you, Etro!_

"_Tifa!_"

As the night continued, Lightning realized that _Aya Brea_ was right and that she needed to do something about this _soon_.

An angry hiss left Lightning's lips.

_All this was supposed to end when Squall and herself started dating, damn it!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Odd chapter is odd. All I can say is that _Squall, Lightning, and Tifa_ in this chapter wear _Poker Faces_, for varying reasons. And yes, as far as womanly charms are concerned, I believe no other Final Fantasy character can hold a candle to _Tifa Lockhart_. Not even Lightning.

Once again, I broke my word count =( This time by more than 10percent with 1585 words. Ah well, I can't be bothered to edit this down.

I actually had problems writing that snippet of how Squall and Tifa grew close because it echoes _Ch12 of Traingham's Scents & Spices_. Traing, I hope you don't mind =S I couldn't think of another way Tifa would be drawn towards Squall.

Lightning and Aya's talk will be expounded on in a future one-shot. Lightning's course of action will also be shown later on, though you all could probably guess where that will lead to.

Anyhow, onwards to other news~

_C1int beast wood:_ I'm actually hesitant to start another ongoing story at the moment xD I still have LTRA and 'A Little Bit' to finish when exams finish. Still, I can't really see how much Squall would change FF13's…er…story, considering pretty much the party spent the whole time dancing to other people's tune.

_KeyOfFood:_ Sea-Salt _ice cream_…another common plot device used in romantic stories *_* I'll see if I can think up a twist for it.

I've uploaded a for-this-moment one-shot crossover between _Final Fantasy VIII_ (though it does have potential to be a _post-World B AU_) and _Rosario+Vampire_. Along with the story is a description and approval for any fans of both series that feel like continuing it. Check it out if it suits your tastes =)

Whelp, I can't think of anything else to say now beyond how amazing _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ is (to the point that I'm thinking of doing a one-shot about it). Cosmos and every other light-affiliated goddess have _nothing_ on _pretty Palutena_~! WAHAHAHAHAHA!

Thanks all for your patience and support! Hope this will satiate your appetites for now ;)!


	28. Theme 28: Revenant Wings

**A/N: **Been a while, eh? I've been really busy lately, and I'm just quickly typing this up and one other before going on another break.

Anyways, it's quite surprising how many people dislike Tifa but hey, to each their own. I would like to highlight my description of this drabble series though. Yes this is listed under Squall/Lightning, but that doesn't mean it'll be purely Squall/Lightning. Others_ will_ co-star, drabbles like this theme will happen. If you can't stomach it, _skip_. There is a reason why I state the pairing at the beginning of each theme. Sure a couple of themes have an anonymous '-', but that means someone is being co-featured.

Anyways, enjoy all!

* * *

><p><em>Theme 28:<em> Revenant Wings

_Pairing: _Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca/Vaan, Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>The captive pirate let out a pained groan when his consciousness finally registered the annoying light from beyond his eyelids. Blinking his eyes open before squinting as his pupils rapidly struggled to accommodate for the incoming light, Vaan realized that he <em>wasn't<em> in his cozy airship anymore even though he _was_ flying high up in the sky.

A dull ache at the back of his head suddenly made itself known and the young sky pirate let out another pained groan just as his eyes finally found the back of his kidnapper's head.

"Squall…?" Vaan asked in a bit of a daze.

Indeed, there, sitting stoically in the pilot's seat was none other than Squall Leonhart, calmly navigating through familiar skies; if Vaan didn't know any better, he could have _sworn_ they were heading in Dalmasca's direction…

"Yeah." Squall's one-word reply came flatly, not once bothering to spare a glance at the criminal.

"What happe-" Vaan made to approach the man only to find his movements restricted. "…hey Squall- am I tied to this chair?"

"Sharp as always."

Though Vaan was not known for his keen perception – or thinking, in general - Squall's sarcasm managed to get the engines in his head roaring.

A wave of indignation came and went, and Vaan sighed wearily as he attempted to make himself comfortable on the chair, his head tilting to the side as he watched the skies he loved so much fly by. "It was you, wasn't it?" He accused tiredly.

"You'd have to be more specific."

An annoyed snort left Vaan's nose; Squall was deliberately being an ass, more so than usual. "Capturing me, _obviously_."

"Glad to know there's _something_ in your skull besides _hot air_."

"Look, Squall," Vaan tried to get his attention. "Whatever I did to piss you off, I'm sorry, alright?"

"_Duly noted_." Squall replied with his usual dismissiveness before he spared the captive pirate a glance. Vaan stiffened; he did _not_ like the chilling intensity of those orbs. "Vaan," he finally addressed the sandy-blond teen. "Instead of attempting to escape, I advise you to strap yourself in."

"I'm not trying to-" Vaan's lie was cut off when the Ragnarok abruptly lurched to the side, throwing the now-unbound sky pirate off his seat and sailing towards the SeeD Commander, who snapped his fist out nonchalantly to impact with the pirate's stomach. "UGH!"

As if that wasn't enough, Squall abruptly shifted directions again, this time sending Vaan crashing back into the seat he had occupied with a pained groan. "Urk- Squall, what the _hell? !_"

Squall merely shrugged. "I told you to strap yourself in."

"You're a right bastard."

"Again, _duly noted_. Now do as I say."

With a grumble, the sky pirate complied before folding his arms. "Seriously Squall, was whatever I did really _that_ bad?"

"No, not really, but Lightning definitely thinks so."

_That_ got Vaan's cogs turning and he finally realized exactly _what_ started all this. He really couldn't help the mischievous grin from splitting his face as he asked, "So, I'm guessin' you guys got punked?"

Squall's eyes snapped towards him, though the glare he received was anything but withering.

Odd; he expected the SeeD Commander to be furious- it seemed Lightning _was_ spitting fire, after all- yet Squall seemed ever-so-slightly amused, if rather irritated. It was times like this when Vaan realized Squall wasn't the tool he appeared to be, and that he _did_ have a sense of humour, albeit slightly warped.

Vaan rubbed his nose with a mischievous grin before folding his arms behind his head. "Mind tellin' me how it happened?" His grin faltered at the flat look Squall sent him. "Ah, that's…a 'no' then."

A heavy sigh left the sky pirate's lips. Though he was growing ever more curious, but he knew he'd have more luck getting a wall to talk than prying information out of a tight-lipped Squall. His gray-eyed stare once more drifted to the skies to his side.

"…We're heading to Rabanastre, aren't we?"

The sarcastic quip never left Squall's lips at Vaan's somber tone. Instead, Squall spared him a sideways glance, noting that Vaan's posture seemed uncharacteristically devoid of energy, before facing the skies ahead. "…Yes."

"This is- this is about Ashe's request, isn't it?" Vaan's gaze snapped towards the pilot in accusation.

"Yes."

A pained grimace crossed the pirate's face. "Squall! I thought we made a deal!"

"We did." Squall agreed coolly. "But choosing between your _life_ and a deal made out of _your_ cowardice was a simple matter."

"_My_ life?" Vaan blinked disbelievingly.

"Lightning's out for _your_ blood."

The way Squall said it made Vaan think _she_ was actually serious. Wait, who was he kidding? This was _Lightning!_ Sure she may not kill him, but if the woman was as furious with him as Squall made her out to be, then he was as good as dead.

Damn, how _did_ his prank fire?

"I convinced Lightning that this was enough punishment."

Vaan shot the nonchalant man a sour look. "Gee, _thanks_." A tense silence descended upon the pair as the pirate mentally commanded Squall to turn the Ragnarok around.

"You've been putting this off long enough." Squall lectured, ignoring the Dalmascan's attempts at mind control.

"I'm just-" His hands curled into a tight ball. "-not ready. Not yet."

A heavy sigh left Vaan's lips.

"You'll have to face her eventually."

"I know. But I can't yet." Tense fingers ran through his sandy hair as Vaan tried to quell the warring emotions inside him. "I never did tell you what happened between Ashe and I, right?"

"I don't really care." Squall replied flatly and Vaan gaped at the man.

He was serious!

"However," Squall continued as the sky pirate regained his bearings. "Queen Ashelia has told me of her indiscretion."

"I don't blame her for it." Vaan quickly spoke, and Squall saw no lies in the pirate's words. "She's Ashe. He's Balthier. Sure he's a womanizing pervert, but he's still _Balthier_." A smirk formed on Vaan's lips but even Squall could see how much he both admired and disliked his sort-of mentor. "It was never a question, really."

Except they fell apart like sand castles in a rainy desert.

And now Ashe was calling to the boy who finally found freedom.

For the past two years.

"You still _love_ her."

Vaan shot his listener- and kidnapper- a dirty look. "Don't say 'love' like that. You love Lightning, don't you?"

"Yes." Squall spared the pirate an admonishing glance. "But we're talking about _you_."

"Yeah…" Vaan sank to his seat; that was Squall's way of telling him to stop dodging the subject. "I don't hate either of them."

"Because you _still_ love her." Squall reiterated.

"Yeah. I guess I still do." Gray eyes sought solace in the skies that always gave him comfort. "But whenever I see Ashe, I see her and Balthier in that hut in Phon Coast." Vaan shook his head to banish such thoughts before staring at the brunet seriously. "Squall, I can't face her yet."

"You need to decide, Vaan. You can't keep running away forever."

"C'mon Squall. Even _I_ know I'm not good enough."

"Now you're just running away."

That stilled Vaan's tongue. "…You can be a real jerk sometimes, you know?"

"Yes."

At Vaan's resigned breath, Squall's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Hey Squall?" Vaan asked curiously, already decided that he would finally face Ashe again. "How _did_ my prank set off?"

The Ragnarok suddenly lurched to the side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Much longer than I planned but whatever. I actually do like Vaan as a character, and think Balthier's full of hot air and Ashe is a bitch. Manga!Vaan is also hilarious while Ashe's bitch meter measured over 9000. The 'Balthier is a pervert' bit is me nodding towards the manga; after Vaan saves Ashe, Balthier immediately starts putting the moves on our bitchy queen. Oddly enough, I still ship Vaan/Ashe despite the latter's attitude.

As for what exactly happened, it involved a round of romping, a broken chair, and a juvenile prank. I might end up writing an omake if people get curious, but it _will_ be smut.

I forgot who said it, but someone in the FF12 section of this site hit the nail on Vaan's situation; 'Everything's easier when you're pretty.'

Hrmm…I might actually make a drabble-series for Vaan, too, on the side. I still owe a certain someone a Vaan/Fran, after all D:

Anyways the theme 29 should be coming up shortly, then hopefully I can sneak in a quick Squall/Prishe oneshot.

Also, I'd like to express my gratitude to _Eirlys-Tylluan_. Mate, you are a legend! I'd sing more praises but it's already raining over here ;( For those wondering, ET's recently posted a glorious Squall/Lightning depicting her rendition of a previous SCE theme, _Samhain_ =) _Go, go check ET's DeviantArt page, NAOW!_


	29. Theme 29: Tradeoff

**A/N:** For _Eirlys-Tylluan_. While I admit I hadn't planned on writing another one this soon (_you can blame ET for this! =P_), I did have this theme in mind since SCE started, though I had planned to go about it in a different way.

More explanations at the closing A/N, as usual~ A word of warning though, this drabble can be a bit…weird.

* * *

><p><em>Theme 29:<em> Tradeoff

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>It started with an offhand comment.<p>

The kind that beginnings were made of.

With her mind reeling from a toe-curling _release_, their mixture forming a ring there at _their_ _connection_ before seeping out to stain their bed sheets, Lightning deliriously- and hoarsely, amidst her abused vocal folds- slurred to her panting lover above her as she literally felt herself _filled _with his warmth, "_Like this…How'mai not…preg'nt…?_".

Had she not passed out, Lightning would have seen her words ignite a spark of trepidation in Squall's eyes and instead of collapsing against her as seemed to be their post-_coitus _ritual, Squall pulled out of her lightly quivering quim- a soft rumble reflexively leaving the blissfully unconscious Lightning's throat- before tucking her underneath the warm blankets as he sat himself on the bed's edge.

Squall pondered her words seriously. How was it possible that she _wasn't_ pregnant? He never really did give their frequent carnal trysts much thought because he _was_ too preoccupied with the matter at hand.

Or table.

Or balcony.

_Or chandelier. _

Tepid eyes glanced over at the sleeping woman accusingly even though he would be the first to admit that he quite enjoyed her creative liberties. Sure it was mostly spur-of-the-moment happenstance with Lightning demanding _more_, but it was her suggestions all the same.

Enamored by the content smile on her lips, Squall subconsciously reached out a gentle hand to caress her cheek, watching transfixed as she leaned into his familiar touch with warm, determined eyes.

He'd get to the bottom of this conundrum, one way or another.

If only he _knew_ what his newest investigation entailed, then he wouldn't have felt so violated.

Squall's first course of action was to, of course, have a tête-à -tête with Lightning.

Amidst her mirth-filled eyes, she did confirm that she _wasn't_ taking any form of contraception. No combined oestrogen-and-progesterone or progesterone-only pills, no contraceptive patches, and definitely no intrauterine devices. In fact, Lightning pointed out that they _really_ were careless with how they lived their sex life and admitted that she did find herself wondering "_why?",_ at times, but quickly dismissed it. Their conversation ended with her reassurance that it didn't matter; she was very confident in her love for him- though she _didn't_ exactly express herself with those words; "_You're being silly._"- and declared that he take full responsibility _when_ she _did_ end up with his child seconds before crashing her lips against his.

By the bye, he was distracted from his worries for the rest of that day.

His next course of action was to confront Dr. Kadowaki.

Balamb Garden's personal physician listened intently as he delivered his account. She'd ask the occasional question- had he been losing any hair? Been abusing his drink _again_? Suffered traumas to his genitals (Squall briefly wondered if _Lightning's passion_ counted)?- before telling him that she'd have to perform a physical exam after taking a blood sample to rule out other causes.

While Squall did _not_ like how it sounded, he did resolve to find the cause of his predicament…

Lightning _didn't_ offer any consoling words that night when a mortified Squall stumbled through the front doors, especially not after he explained _why_. She did, however, _openly _laugh at what he had brought upon himself- _"Prostate exam? Tell me: did she finally find that stick plugging your ass?"_- before once again telling him that he really _shouldn't_ care about _this_.

It wasn't important.

For the record, Squall didn't present with any cancers or odd growths. Not that Lightning paid attention, of course.

An eager grin did split her face when Squall lifted a small glass container for her to see; Dr. Kadowaki needed a sperm sample, and Lightning was all-too happy to oblige.

By the bye, she was distracted from her gloating for the rest of the night.

When Squall did return with the examination's result, Lightning was fully prepared for another round of nature's best medicine. Only, she couldn't.

Not when she saw the dead look in his eyes.

"Hey. Squall?"

"_Oligoasthenoteratozoospermia_."

Lightning blinked. "Bless you."

She ignored the tired glare he gave her as she helped him to the couch.

Squall took a deep breath. He spared a quick glance at Lightning's worried eyes and felt his chest tighten.

He promised her, didn't he? That he would no longer keep any secrets from her…

"Dr. Kadowaki has identified the cause." He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. Lightning's eyes remained trained on him with her silent reassurance. "It's- I'm…" Her warm hand clasped his shoulder; _why was he so tense?_ "I'm _infertile_."

…

Lightning's mind blanked as she struggled to process his words.

…

He was infertile?

What the hell did he mean? !

Her grip on his shoulder unconsciously tightened. "What-" Lightning inhaled sharply. "-_do you mean_?"

Squall had already buried his head in his arms, no longer having the strength to keep a straight face, what more face her. "It means I can't!" He curled into himself tighter and Lightning could see how much this was tearing him apart. "I can't- _we_ can't- I." She felt him take a deep breath to keep from babbling. "We can't…have children."

Lightning's arms found themselves around his shoulders as she leaned her warmth against his back, resting her cheek against his nape. "It's alright, Squall." She whispered soothingly to him as best she could, ignoring the numbness in her chest that his confession wrought. "_Just...Tell me everything._"

Her voice cracked. Damn _it_.

It took him a moment before he was able to speak again and Lightning eased up on his back slightly.

"_Oligoasthenoteratozoospermia_." He repeated through clenched teeth. "Low count, reduced motility, and abnormal sperm morphology."

Lightning slowly blinked, pressing her eyes tightly as she managed to croak. "_Why…?_"

"Idiopathic." They both _really_ hated that word. "But…Dr. Kadowaki thinks it might be related to the Guardian Forces." Squall felt Lightning tense up. "She still needs to confirm it with the others, though. She read a recent review; mitochondrial mutations causing male infertility. My junctions- the Guardian Forces- they grant us strength. Endurance. _Power_."

The power to make a difference in _this_ world, where those not blessed with magick could stand their ground against those that were.

A cold, trembling hand covered her own.

"_At a cost_."

Squall knew what was coming next. Lightning had made it no secret that she _disliked_ his job. She disliked the fact that he could _die_ in the next mission, but she accepted that this was something he _had_ to do, and she trusted him and _in him_.

It was Lightning's turn to clear her throat.

"Squall…_do you love me_?"

That…wasn't what he expected her to ask.

His grip on her hand tightened and he lifted his head to _tell her_.

"I love you, Lightning Farron."

Nothing but truth and sincerity.

A small smile formed on her lips as she cupped his cheek and pulled him closer.

"I love you, too."

Their lips met softly, but it was all the reassurance that he needed.

"It's _alright_, Squall. I don't mind."

_You can continue, Squall._

And yet, Lightning could tell something was _still _bothering him. She drew back, eyes closed as she pressed her forehead against his scar.

"_Squall?_"

"I want…I wanted us to have. _Kids._" He mumbled against her lips tiredly.

Suddenly, everything fell into place.

Lightning's heart fluttered at the realization- why Squall was _so_ adamant about finding out; why it was _so_ important to him.

Squall wanted a family.

_With_ her.

She couldn't help herself; Lightning kissed him deeply in her elation.

"You _inexperienced schoolboy.._." Lightning berated him softly when she pulled back. "Don't you know that you have to _marry me_, first?"

Squall took a deep breath. "Lightning Farron, will you-"

She silenced him with two fingers against his lips and a light glare. "Don't ask me now. Not like this." Lightning shook her head. "When you propose to me, you _will_ do it _right_." She saw his eyes register her meaning and she pushed him against the couch, planting her hands on either side of his head. "For now though, _Squall_."

Lightning licked her lips; Squall's hands had reflexively found themselves grasping her hips. "I _may_ not be a medic, but even I know the difference between oligoasthenoteratozoospermia and _aspermia_."

A cocky grin left Squall's lips as he caught on to her intentions and his eyes blinked her a message.

_I love you_.

"Well, what do _you_ suggest then, _Light_?"

The way he spoke made her shiver in anticipation as her face drew nearer to his.

"The most obvious course of action." Lightning ground her hips against his. "We've just gotta try _harder_."

That was the only confirmation Squall needed before their emotions took over.

For the record, Squall's entire penthouse was thrashed in the ensuing_ storm of passion_. They didn't care, of course.

Not when they had each other.

By the bye, when they _did_ finally succeed, there was _no one_ happier than Squall except maybe Lightning herself. And despite their second child's eccentricities, there was no question about what Squall _and_ Lightning would do to keep their children safe.

_No matter what._

But that _heartache_ is for another chapter in the shared lives of Squall Leonhart and Lightning Farron.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there you have it~ ET, hope this was still an entertaining read, regardless of the clinical snippets I added in (I swear I tried to dilute it!) and, well, our happy couple's OOCness. Explanations; where to begin?

By 'different way', I had planned this to originally be about Lightning, but felt it'd be a better, more 'Final Fantasy'-like if I used the Guardian Forces.

This is for _Eirlys-Tylluan_ o/ After seeing ET's rendition of _Samhain_ over at DeviantArt, I just _had_ to write something XD Thankfully, an old plot bunny attacked me a scant few hours later and voila, this was born.

This is me once again splicing exam preparation in my writing o/ One of my modules is entitled 'Science of Reproduction', and no I didn't pick it for the kinky connotations. Well, not entirely anyways~ Three guesses as to which topic spurred this. I'm struggling a bit now though; while learning the module was interesting, it isn't interesting _enough_ to revise. Then again, that could just be the usual pre-exam blues acting up.

Easter Eggs galore o/ Yes, that's a reference to 'A Little Bit of Forgiveness'. Yes, that review article written by Rajender (2010) does exist.

And harumph~ Squall and Lightning could've just went for ICSI ┗┐ヽ(′Д、`*)ﾉ┌┛

I also wanted to crack a joke about how Squall's pretty much on contraceptive, so he and Lightning could go at it as they want, but I couldn't really fit it in XD And yes, Lightning _didn't_ ask Squall to quit SeeD because she knows how important it is to him.

Humm~ =o This…was a lot cheesier than I'm used to writing o_o Proof that I haven't written any Squall/Lightning in a while D=

Thanks for the support and patience, everyone =) and thanks again for the treat, ET 8D~! Laters o/

_*skips off merrily into the distance* Her name is Koko she is loco I said "Oh! No!"~_


	30. Theme 30: Averia Farron Leonhart

**A/N:** Didn't know there was such a thing as "Children's Day", but hey, now's a good a time as any to post this, I guess? More Averia Leonhart goodness, commence! Happy Children's day!

Dedicated also and again to _Eirlys-Tylluan _over at DeviantArt, who raised the awareness of Children's Day with their Ao no Exorcist fanart, "_AE - [Ao no Senritsu] 1:7 ~eXORCiST~_". AnE fans, go feast your eyes!

* * *

><p><em>Theme 30: <em>First Cub

_Pairing_: Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Averia Leonhart is a handful.<p>

At the tender age of three lunar cycles, the infant with the cute tuft of pink hair which showed signs of curling into her maternal side's signature perm was already the odd cub in the family of soon-to-be-four. Indeed, unlike her parents who quietly observed anything that strikes their fancy, Averia would instead crawl forwards to investigate, her small mouth hanging open in an awestruck 'o' as her shimmering sapphire eyes, wide and curious, zeroed in on her target.

Which, as it turned out, could be _anything_.

Be it a bottle of milk to sate her hunger or her mother's gunblade to sate her curiosity, Averia crawled through low carpets and high tables until her chubby little fingers could trace along their exquisite lines. In fact, the only thing that could ever keep the infantile Leonhart still was Cecil Harvey's presence, and nobody could really figure out _why_.

What this meant, though, was something unfortunate for those looking after the Farron-Leonhart daughter; she was both quick and determined, _and_ she could disappear at a moment's notice.

_Their friends had jokingly pointed out that Averia embodied the cumulative outlet of all of Squall and Lightning's repressions._

Zidane, Vaan, and Rikku had already made plans to teach the young girl how to pick locks when she was older, if only to wreak havoc on her parents. The trio of thieves still felt that Squall and Lightning needed a _spice of a different kind_ in their shared lives, and as caring friends, it was their hallowed duty to ignore the couple's protests.

That, and it was payback for letting loose such a sweet hellion into the world.

Zidane was still reeling from when his tail was used as a chew toy, Vaan for being grounded for a month after his keys simply _disappeared_, and Rikku was forced to watch as her tub of sea-salt ice cream painted the floor; she bought it with her own hard-stolen cash, too.

Averia's adventures did not only inconvenience their friends, however. Even Squall and Lightning weren't spared from the aftermath of their infant's endeavors…

"_Mhmm…Stop it, Squall." Lightning moans out tiredly as she feels something warm caressing her backside. It sends pleasant tingles up her spine but she is just too sore at the moment. "I can't- can't move anymore."_

_Squall blinks at her as they float in place._

"_What are you on about?" Her husband asks, honestly puzzled._

_Lightning does a quick mental check, and yes, Squalls hands are accounted for - one on her thigh and the other around her shoulder - and his exhausted appendage is pressed against her moist stomach._

_So...who?_

_Two pairs of blue eyes trail downwards Lightning's back where they are met with an equally blue-eyed, wide-eyed pair as Averia crawls up her mother's skin with the full-intent to snuggle between her parents. Her young mind does not really register why her parents are naked or why her mother's back tastes particularly salty, but her nose does crinkle at the funny scent she smells, and she lets out a small sneeze._

_Squall and Lightning's hearts stop._

_Averia finds the expression on her parent's faces quite funny, and the little hellion giggles in greeting._

Their daughter had slept soundly that night. On the other hand, Squall and Lightning couldn't catch a wink as they engaged in silent conversation.

They had left the door ajar just in case Averia needed something, and it seemed the infant, instead of crying for assistance, managed to _somehow_ escape the confines of her crib and crawl through their bedroom door, _and_ navigate her way through the gravity field her parents had been rutting in; Lightning and Squall were too exhausted to notice her approach.

Needless to say, Squall and Lightning had sworn off sex for as long as their needs could hold. Or, at least, until they were confident Averia could sleep by herself and they could lock their bedroom door.

_Of course, they hadn't accounted for the trio of thieves teaching their strawberry blonde daughter how to pick all sorts of locks…_

That was the last straw, as far as Lightning was concerned, and while Squall knew he did _not_ know the first thing about how to raise or deal with children – most of all, _his_ – he could honestly say that _this_ was _not_ normal. Lightning forcing him to clean up the messy trail left in their daughter's wake did _not_ have anything to do with his decision, by the way.

Therein lay the problem, however; neither parent wanted to confine their child. It wasn't as if they could tie the young Averia by her ankle to her crib, so they had _no _way of keeping the ever-curious infant still. And while Averia was made of sturdy stuff, Squall and Lightning always worry when something might just prove itself too much for their child's body to handle.

On a side note, at least they knew that even at her young age, Averia's _head_ could withstand an opening door and, to her parent's horror, actually _stop _it. Had they been any lesser people, they would have fainted on the spot, but as they were Mr. and Mrs. Farron-Leonhart, they settled for gaping at the giggling infant; from then on, they made sure to replace their doors with sliding passages.

It was often joked about that Lightning's unbound l'Cie physiology and Squall's long-exposure to his junctions, compounded with their natural gifts, had turned their child into one sturdy little mischief, for better or for worse.

Eventually, Squall and Lightning realized that the best way to take care of their curious child was to simply watch over her go about with life. And, to hide _every_ shiny metal from her sight.

However, this _still_ hadn't solved the problem with the trail of mayhem left in Averia's wake.

And it truly was a mess, indeed, as more often than not, Squall and Lightning found themselves devoting at least an hour a day _just_ to clean up their child's clutter; sweeping floors, hovering carpets, rearranging furniture, etcetera.

Oddly enough, it was Squall that found a small solution to their problem, or at least made the cleaning process _much_ faster…

"_Squall…" Lightning muttered tensely when she arrived home._

_Her husband had one mop in both hands as he stared at her appraisingly. "Yes?"_

"_What the-" She took a deep breath. "-heck is Averia wearing?"_

_Squall glances over at their crawling child._

_Averia stops when she feels her parent's gaze and she glances up at them with a gummy smile._

_Lightning's brow twitches at her modified blue pajamas; Squall somehow outfitted them with a duster._

_For his part, she could feel a sense of contentment radiating off her husband. "Averia's enjoying herself, by the way."_

_As if to enforce his statement, a strawberry blonde blur zips her way towards her mother's legs, incidentally sweeping the floor in her travel._

_Lightning palms her head. _

_Hard._

Lightning doesn't admit that she's annoyed Squall thought of this solution first, however.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, been a while; thanks for your patience and support, everyone! I've been hanging around the _Medaka Box_ section for a bit recently, though somehow _someone_ (you know who you are!) found me there, and asked for an update. Well, here it is o/

Anyways, _Medaka Box_ fans, you'd find a certain sadistic lunatic has been spamming that section recently~ Read to your heart's content, and drop me a review if you can ;) Let's get that section pumping, eh?

In other news, exams start this week, so…yeah. Go me!


	31. Theme 31: Force Your Way

**A/N:** Woohoo, exams are finally over! Anyways, here's one from Lightning's perspective to celebrate~!

* * *

><p><em>Theme 31: <em>Force Your Way

_Pairing_: Lightning Farron/Squall Leonhart

* * *

><p><em>This was the final straw, as far as Lightning was concerned.<em>

Lightning liked to think of herself as a very understanding lover; she does her damnest to be an understanding lover.

When Squall continued to slowly kill himself with his work, she swallowed her outrage and nodded her head. It was hard, so _very_ hard, but she _did_.

Eventually.

When the true nature of Squall's work finally reared its ugly mug, she clenched her teeth tightly and worked out a compromise. No matter how Squall justified it- or didn't, in his case-, what he did was murder, and though it went against her beliefs as a soldier, she covered his hand in hers and said not a word.

Eventually.

When Squall's other admirers began to take more aggressive stances- when they began blatantly seducing _her_ man-, and the _stunning _conversationalist _wouldn't_ do anything to shut the door because he was afraid of losing their friendship, she had granted him that one night/day/_whatever_-you-called-_that_-time while she continued to blitzkrieg their advances. Sure, _maybe_ the former happened for her peace of mind, and she might maybe possibly been slightly _enjoying_ her every triumph with the latter, the fact was, she _didn't_ give Squall such a hard time with that situation as she knew normal women normally would in their normal relationships.

And there was no _eventually_, there. She is a very understanding woman, after all.

Alright, she wasn't perfect.

There were times she knew that _maybe_ she was being unjust, but considering the temper that popularized her in Old Bodhum, her sending Squall to the couch was very mature on her part… even if sometimes it was because he wouldn't relinquish _that_ pillow.

Even a woman like her enjoys her sleep, after all.

In the beginning of their relationship, Squall had protested whenever he was ordered not to sleep beside her, and she'd give him _that_ look, and he grumbled but complied. As the numbers grew, Squall learned to stop protesting; he'd never win against Lightning's _look_, so he sighed and complied.

Eventually, whenever Squall was sentenced to a lonely night in the living room by an irate Lightning, he merely complied.

When this began to happen more frequently, Lightning nodded to herself in satisfaction.

Squall was beginning to learn that if he _wanted_ to be with her, he _has_ to listen to her instead of being the stubborn man he normally was. She was _not_ just some woman depending on him; she was his equal, in _every_ sense of the word…

…_Maybe_ equal was sugaring it too much. She was superior, but he did come a _very_ close second.

But that was beside the point.

The point being, she should be treated as such.

For the rest of their life.

Therefore, it is a good sign that Squall was housebroken into the home of Lightning Farron. They'd be able to live together without any problems.

_The night before had seen a moody Squall sent straight to the couch for his lip._

He had apparently suffered a very long week, compounded with a nonstop twenty-seven hour flight to New Bodhum from his latest escapade in the murky Guadosalam, all so that he could attend the social ball Academia was throwing as Lightning's plus one. She didn't mind it, really; if he was moody, then she'd support him like the understanding woman she is. Additionally, a moody Squall Leonhart in a social setting was akin to having a guard behemoth. Squall leveled any approaching annoyance with a withering gaze, and those that strayed close enough faltered when the scarred man started growling, never mind the tongue lashing they received.

It was no secret that SeeD hid so many daggers in their cloaks, and so the weak-willed naturally scurried away, thus granting Brigadier General Farron a relaxing evening, which felt exceptionally more rewarding because she had been in an irritable mood. It seemed this would be a particularly sensitive time to be a woman.

So, yes, she didn't mind a moody Squall.

What she _did_ mind, however, was his taking his stress out on her.

"_Hyne, Lightning, you're bleeding all over the bed. Get out, get changed, and for the love of laundry, get a napkin."_

Lightning, red-eyed and seeing red, glared at him balefully after she was rudely awoken in the middle of the night, and promptly ended the argument.

"_You get out. This is my bed, and my house. Since this bothers you so much, go sleep on the couch."_

Even the dimness of midnight couldn't mask the _look_ Lightning shot him, and Squall let out a low growl before shuffling out of the bed-

"_Leave the pillow."_

-and glaring over his shoulder before complying, pushing himself off the mattress and shutting the door behind him as if nothing happened.

Lightning huffed angrily as she sank back under her covers, now alone for the night. She would have wished he had slammed the door, as his schooling his emotions made _her_ feel like the immature one.

_She curled on her side, and smirked to herself._

Well, at least she'd be able to have a good night's sleep, unlike him.

There was no couch in the living room, after all; it was still being replaced after they had broken the worn thing, meaning Squall was in for a night on the carpet.

_She curled on her other side and smirked in satisfaction._

Serves him right for disturbing her.

It really was his fault.

The bastard.

He started it.

_Lightning lay on her back and placed an arm behind her head._

She could only imagine Squall huddling against himself in a sad attempt to find a comfortable position, lamenting his gall at talking down to her especially on this night. He probably wasn't expecting to sleep on the floor after traveling for so long...

Really, it served him right.

He could be such a prissy child at times.

…

…Maybe she could forgive him if he apologised. Or maybe not, but she'd at least give him one of the spare blankets in her closet if he came.

She'd even give him a blanket regardless of an apology. Wasn't she so understanding?

This was entirely his fault, and still she was willing to compromise to help him catch a wink.

…

It was his fault for being immature, anyways.

Lightning pulled her blankets closer around her, but _not_ because she was missing his warmth or anything of the sort.

It was just a chilly night at Pulse, is all.

...

The first rays of sunlight crept in through the curtains, and Lightning groaned wearily.

She really hadn't been able to catch a wink.

Alright, so _maybe_ she over-reacted to his prissiness.

But it was _still_ his fault, so she _wouldn't_ apologise.

She would, however, cook him breakfast, but _only_ because she was already up _this_ early.

He should be grateful.

She had stocked up on his favorite meals, even.

So with that in mind, Lightning made her way to the kitchen, but not before stopping by the living room to see how Squall fared for the night.

After all, if she couldn't sleep in her comfortable _bed_, what more the poor bastard?

So she peered in, and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Squall was still asleep, cocooned in _her _sleeping bag, which she knew from experience was as comfortable as a regular mattress, or probably even more. Beside him lay a tray of biscuits and a nearly empty mug of what she guessed was hot chocolate.

It was no small wonder why he stopped protesting against being sent to the couch anymore.

Squall was successfully _camping_ in her living room.

Lightning fumed at his peaceful expression; this was the final straw!

In all her bluster, she forgot that Squall Leonhart was a true survivor. He knew when to press his attack, and he knew when to beat a retreat, and how to make the most out of any given situation.

'Adaptation' may as well have been his middle name!

…

Lightning crawled and curled against his familiar heat, and smiled softly when his arm instinctively drew her closer.

When he awoke, she'd make him wash her sheets as punishment for this deception.

_For now..._

Her eyes fluttered to a close.

Finally.

Blissful.

Sleep.


	32. Theme 32: Training Montage

**A/N:** And here's another~! This time, based on an overused joke :)

Several quick replies~

_feeder_: As Medusa would say, Squall puts up with Lightning with "hard work and determination"! That, and he's one resourceful bugger XD In all fairness though, Lightning also puts up with Squall's, well, _Squall-ness_, so they're even right there!

_ficcan_: 'Squall Leonhart, the Smooth Criminal' has quite a nice ring to it xD I've got two more SCEs planned but I am working on both LTRA ch13 and Faith (as well as another fic for my other current fascination). Still, I'll try to get LTRA up as soon as I can; thanks for your patience :)

I'd also like to once again express my gratitude to all of you for your support xD Glad to know the Farronhart ship hasn't sunk during my study leave. I'll try to make up for lost time!

So without further delay, enjoy~!

* * *

><p><em>Theme 32: <em>Training Montage

_Pairing: _Lightning Farron/Squall Leonhart

* * *

><p>There was no doubt in Lightning's mind that those bearing the title of SeeD had definitely earned it.<p>

Of course, she hadn't originally thought that way at first. She supposed that seeing Squall in action really should have impressed upon her that SeeD _weren't_ your average band of mercenaries- in more ways than one. Indeed, Squall's fury unleashed in the heat of battle was ferocious but not inexperienced.

And that was only during each skirmish. Lightning saw firsthand that Squall was trained in _other_ disciplines outside the battlefield.

Disciplines that she, as a common soldier _despite_ her lauded rank, knew she couldn't stomach, and yet he performed without hesitation.

In no time at all did her 'schoolboy' moniker lose its mocking to be replaced with grudging respect. It was truly ironic how it was Squall that said she was no ordinary soldier when, in fact, she should have spoken those words about him. Her pride truly made her condescending most of the time.

But, she had learned, that Squall was the commander of his faction, so she had thought he was in a class all on his own. Reality never sunk in as hard- or as painful- as that sparring session against Quistis Trepe.

Then there was Seifer…

Sparring against Seifer Almasy was like going up against a more ferocious Squall. While the blond lacked Squall's penchant for mind-games, his repertoire of slashes and stabs did not fall behind his rival's, and she could feel each blow taking their toll on her body whether she blocked them or not.

In some ways, she actually found Seifer a harder adversary than Squall.

After all, Seifer had no qualms about fighting dirty, and she had made it a point to _never_ wear her red cape whenever they fought after the second time he had used it to his advantage, swinging her around like a demented pendulum or halting her movements abruptly.

At the height of their battle, Lightning went in for a swift ending; she couldn't outlast the man outright, and all her dodges and jumps were now working against the stalwart swordsman…

…and _then_ the blasted man _turned_ her Zantetsuken against her, and had he wielded his bloodied Hyperion, she knew she would have died then and there.

Lightning had no doubt in her mind that these SeeDs borrowed the majority of their power from the symbiotic Guardian Forces, but even she knew that she gained _hers_ from Odin.

Upon her defeat, Squall had attempted to console her distraught spirit.

"_We've been at this since we were children."_

It was then when Lightning realized that the vast majority of Garden's students were orphans that lived and breathed warfare. These mercenaries thrived in the heat of battle, and Lightning realized they were all several paces off sanity plaza.

_Especially that Selphie…_

However, Lightning Farron was not a woman that gave up so easily. The fact that she was carrying the Guardian Corps' flag as the strongest fighter Gran Pulse had to offer only spurred her on, and she renewed her training with the aim of passing the _SeeD Field Exam_.

It was actually kind of nice to have a target to surpass.

Years down the line, Lightning would look back and laugh upon the realization that _she_ was the reason _Garden_ became a _Military Academy_ that the elites of each country were sent to prove their worth. After all, the rest of the world didn't look too kindly at Squall Leonhart showing favoritism in matters of his profession. It went without saying, however, that the core SeeD never divulged their secrets, and those that were awarded the rank and returned to their factions _were not _granted SeeD's more _prestigious_ benefits.

This _did_ mean Squall became bogged down with even more administrative work, though Lightning found herself not caring that much; not when she earned a comfortable five percent for her leisure.

But that was all in the future.

The point was Lightning had no questions about SeeD's capabilities, _especially_ the elite team…

…Which was why Lightning felt stumped as she watched Zell, Quistis, and Seifer sprawled across the floor gasping for breath, while she was merely panting.

"Ugh…" Seifer groaned as he clutched at his chest. "Since _when_ were you taking steroids?"

Lightning wanted to gloat. She really, _really_ did, but this was already the third time instances like _this_ happened, where she was the last person standing after another free-for-all. It wasn't as if her technique had gotten any better, either.

"I'm not." Lightning replied, folding her blazefire saber and stowing her trusted weapon. She cocked her head to the side. "You tired already, _Almasy_?"

Alright fine, she might have still been a _tiny_ bit sore about losing to Seifer years before, so she allowed herself to gloat at him.

"Me? Hell no," He shot back, forcing his sore body to a sitting position. "I'm just- just giving you time. To think up a strategy. Chicken wuss might need a breather though."

"Bullshit Seifer," Zell growled. He _really _didn't like that nickname. "Just admit it already, we lost this one. _Again_. "

The _third_ time.

In a row.

Had she really gotten _that_ much stronger in the past few months? Even though she hadn't shown _any_ marked improvement in the past two years?

The tattooed man groaned as his head still continued to spin. "Damn, Light. Where the _hell_ did you learn to hit like that? It felt like the Brothers were using my head for squash."

"I- I don't know." She confessed uncertainly; already she was ready to go another round, and yet these three were still recovering.

"I _do_." Quistis finally decided to join in from her spot leaning against the wall. The blonde woman shook her head morosely before leveling the army of one with a dry stare. "How often have you been training with Squall?"

"Bah," Seifer groaned at the reminder of his now seemingly untouchable rival. "Steroids, I say! The both of them! There's just no way you two could have gotten this strong so soon!"

Squall had _decimated_ him in their last _several_ spars. _Even_ with Fujin and Raijin as backup.

"For the last time, Seifer, Squall _hasn't_ been taking steroids."

"Pssch, like you could tell, _instructor_. I betcha puberty boy's balls have shrunke-"

A bullet buried itself on the ground centimeters before Seifer's own.

"Hyne Lightning! _Too_ close!"

"I'd thank you to _not_ go chatting crap _just_ because you're not man enough to keep up with me, _squire_." She smirked proudly. "And I guarantee you, _Squall's_ balls are perfectly fine."

Zell winced. "Too much info, Light. Waaaay _too_ much."

"The state of Squall's, ah, balls aside," Lightning didn't know if the flush on Quistis' cheeks were because of exhaustion, or _something_ else. "you two sure have been taking your training seriously."

Lightning frowned. "That's the thing; Squall and I haven't sparred at all lately. Not since-" she unconsciously fidgeted in embarrassment; matters of the heart were still a bit too much for her. "-we started hanging out together."

"'Dating', Light." Seifer chided. "I swear, 'the schoolboy and the schoolgirl', indeed. If I didn't know what I know, I'd bet my Hyperion that the both of you would _never_ get laid."

Squall and Lightning's _very active _sex life was an open secret.

It was hard to keep it on the down low, after all, especially times such as that one afternoon they had _dueled_ in the training center. ..

…It was a good thing the place had needed refurbishing and a fresh batch of monsters to keep the cadets on their toes; in the heat of their passion, the training area became a total wreck, and an entire colony of Gnats and several T-Rexaurs had met their untimely demise…

…wait a second.

Zell, Seifer, and Quistis blinked when Lightning suddenly turned an embarrassed red.

"Light?"

"I- I need to go." Lightning stammered before turning away.

"Light, what's wrong?" Quistis asked in concern.

"I need to see Squall."

With that, Lightning swiftly retreated from the scene.

Zell and Seifer looked at each other in puzzlement. "What was that about?"

Quistis stared in the direction Lightning had fled before realization dawned on her.

"...Oh my…"

She now knew why the two had so much stamina.

A blush adorned Quistis' pale cheeks.

Those two really _did_ run the carnal gauntlet.

Quistis picked herself up with a wistful sigh.

Marathon sex with Squall must have been nice, especially when it served to better both Squall and Lightning's combat performance.

Maybe she should see if she could get in on that _training_ regime, herself...


	33. Theme 33: Raine Farron Leonhart

_Theme 33: _Second Cub

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>"SQUAAAAAAALL!"<p>

Squall jumped at his wife's sudden shout.

'_Oh cra-'_

His eyes darted around frantically for a place to hide when the door to his office opened, revealing a none-too-pleased Lightning Farron-Leonhart with her patented scowl.

Squall idly observed that, yes, his wife was _very_ beautiful when livid, but now most definitely was _not_ the time for such thoughts.

"Yes?" He answered coolly, his speech and posture schooled and never betraying his thoughts.

It was a pity that Lightning could read the guilt her husband attempted to hide- Squall _never_ let both his arms lay flat on his desk unless he was trying to act innocent.

"_Squall_," Lightning repeated her husband's name with cool, calculated anger. "May I ask what our _seven year old daughter_ is doing with a _T94 Lite_-model _paintball gun_?"

Squall considered his words before Lightning took a menacing step forward and he accidentally blurted out. "Yes, you may ask."

The Leonhart patriarch inwardly face-palmed at his smooth reply.

Lightning took a deep breath and counted down from ten, before exhaling slowly and taking her seat in front of her husband. "Squall, what have I told you about spoiling _our_ daughters?"

If there was one complaint Lightning had about her husband, it was that he was incredibly lenient with their daughters' whims and, more often than not, _she_ was the one that needed to enforce some semblance of discipline. Squall argued that they _shouldn't_ restrict Raine and Averia's growth, and Lightning retorted that they should be more worried about Raine's odd infatuation with firearms, at the very least.

…She most definitely was _not_ jealous that Averia and Raine _seemed_ to get along better with their father.

"I'm not spoiling them-" Squall tried to counter, only to be silenced with a sharp glare. "…'don't spoil our children, especially Raine'."

"Correct." Lightning nodded her head once. "Now, tell me how buying Raine a _custom-made_ paintball gun _isn't_ considered as spoiling her?"

Squall leaned back against his chair tiredly. "It's not a custom job; _Pewpew Funfun_ is releasing that item in two weeks' time to the public. Since we frequent the place-" They really did; it was the _only_ place Squall and Lightning could really let loose, guns blazing. "-they decided to hand us a sample to test." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "…and it wasn't like I gave it to Raine, immediately. She put up quite a strong argument."

"Oh? How so?"

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that morning…<em>

"Daddy," Raine began sharply, and Squall quirked his eyebrow when the little brunette patted her shirt straight. "It has come to my attention that _Pewpew Funfun_ has sent you a rather interesting package. The shape of the box is indicative of…"

Squall smiled in amusement at Raine's obvious attempt at sounding calm and diplomatic; he wondered how long his youngest daughter had been preparing this speech.

Seeing her trying her hardest to look mature, he decided to ruffle her feathers a bit by cutting her off. "Yes, they did. It's a T94 Lite."

"A-ah!" Raine's eyes glinted before she caught her reaction and attempted to control herself. She looked up at her father and opened her mouth to continue before her eyes widened; she had forgotten what she was supposed to say next!

"Ah, uhm… Pewpew Funfun… Gave you a interest_r_ing package…" The little girl mumbled, her face lighting up in embarrassment. "Uhm…"

Dear gods, she had _really_ forgotten what to say next!

No matter; mommy and daddy said that it was always best to be direct to the point instead of cookie-coating words.

"Daddy!" Raine shouted, throwing away whatever semblance of professionalism she tried to convey earlier to the wind. "Can I have it? Please?"

She squinted a bit under the warm head-patting she received. "You're a little too young to be using it, Raine. You have to be at least fifteen before your mother and I will even considering letting you wield a paintball gun. Stick with your pellet guns."

"Uhm, I'm old enough!" Raine pouted. "I'm ah, fifteen! Really!"

"Oh?" Squall cooed in amusement. "Care to explain?"

Raine stepped back from his hand and took a deep breath.

"Well, you and mommy were stuck in dragon-guy's world, right?" Raine began, and Squall realized that his youngest really prepared for this.

"I consul-led with expor-er-people that _really_ know about going to places! And they said, there's always a time ah, change between places! I am one hundred cents certain that I was really be born urmm…"

Raine brought her fingers together and began muttering _'eight plastic pellets, nine plastic pellets…'_ before snapping her gaze towards her father once more.

"Eight years ago! So I'm really fifteen, and so you can give me Pewpew Funfun's gun!"

"You have to be eighteen to play, Raine." Squall quipped.

"O-oh! That's ah, eight and ten, right? Well, urm…" the little girl hastily began counting with her fingers again. "I got my numbers wrong before. I was really born thirteen years ago!"

"Eighteen minus seven is eleven, Raine."

"Oh, right! Thank you, daddy. I was born that number years ago!" Raine nodded to her head in agreement. "So now that we estabished that, can I have the paintball gun please?"

Squall inwardly shook his head; this was going to be a _long_, albeit _interesting,_ conversation.

* * *

><p>"Raine can be very convincing. Let's leave it at that." Squall amended, not <em>really<em> wanting to go into the specifics.

Suffice to say, Squall and Raine had eventually come to an agreement that Raine could only use the machine gun when her parents were around, and that she would have to surrender the weapon to her parents, and ask their permission before each use. That, and she was _not_ allowed to join in _any_ paintball games.

Squall had sighed; they had tried to get the littlest Leonhart in laser tag, but she kept complaining that the game was _too_ fake.

…maybe Lightning _was_ right about Raine's tendencies, but Squall trusted his daughter to know better.

"Fine." Lightning dropped the subject before resting her temples against the cool wood. "Just don't let this happen again. I _finally_ managed to wrest that toy out of Raine's clutches."

That perked Squall's interest. "Oh? How did you manage that?"

Raine was _very _adamant about keeping the paintball gun, after all.

Lightning smirked. "I told Raine that if she loves me, then she will have to take my word that I know what's best for her and give up the toy."

Ouch. Leave it to Lightning to give their daughter an ultimatum.

"I see…"

Still, amidst the feeling of pride Squall felt for his wife's success, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was just _too_ easy, especially considering who Raine Leonhart's parents were…

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening…<em>

_**Knock, knock.**_

"Door's open."

"Hello mommy, daddy."

_Door shuts close._

…

_**Knock, knock.**_

"Door's open."

"Good night, mommy, daddy."

_Door shuts close._

…

_**Knock, knock.**_

"…Door's open."

"I love you mommy."

_Door shuts close._

…

_**Knock, knock.**_

"…It's open."

"I love you daddy."

_Door shuts close._

…

_**Knock, knock.**_

"…come in."

"Sweet dreams, mommy."

_Door shuts close._

…

…

_Squall and Lightning stare at each other._

_**Knock, knock.**_

"Oh for the love of a good night's sleep; it's open!"

Behind the door, Raine smiles evilly; she made sure to pack a jar of cookies to keep her awake all night.

Raine Leonhart really _is_ Squall and Lightning's daughter.

"I _really_ love you, mommy."

_Door shuts close._

Elsewhere, Averia slept soundly, dreaming of silver and silk, unaware of the trial her parents were going through.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Squall isn't the only Leonhart that evolves solutions~

I'm sorely tempted to write another drabble about Tifa – you can blame Traingham's _Scents & Spices_ _chapter fifteen_ for that – but I'll get back to typing LTRA's update.


	34. Theme 34: Overture

_**A/N:**_ Yet another 'small' present for ET. Apologies this one's late; hope you've managed to find this before your move! Good luck in your new, language school :)

* * *

><p><em>Theme 34:<em> Overture

_Pairing:_ Lightning Farron/Squall Leonhart, hints of Tifa Lockhart/Squall Leonhart

* * *

><p>Technology, Squall conceded, was a double-edged sword.<p>

Despite the tremendous miles that separated his girlfriend of several months and himself, technology has managed to connect Squall Leonhart and Lightning Farron together. For two such individuals each lugging emotional baggage filled with separation anxiety that cumulatively weighed _less_ than the sum of its parts- _don't ask_-, the marvel that was video-chat was an embarrassing skill to master but one that bestowed great rewards to the couple.

Well, _most_ of the time.

"_Run that by me again, schoolboy._" Squall inwardly winced at the coldness of Lightning's voice that contrasted against the inferno smoldering in her blue-eyed glare. Technology was so advanced now that these little things that made Lightning Farron fearsome were easily transmitted across vast distances, perfectly, even against a display five inches diagonally- though to be fair, Squall paid for super high definition…

If Squall Leonhart was any lesser man, he would have shat himself by now. Instead, the resigned SeeD cleared his throat and repeated, "This operation's going to stretch a bit longer than expected. I'll be arriving a week from now."

Honestly, what was the problem?

"_Squall_,_ here's a riddle for you, genius._" Lightning called his attention tightly. "_There is an event happening three days from now, when you said you'd make it 'for sure'. You've never missed this event in the past two years. While I normally wouldn't care about this event, we are together now. So, what is it?_"

Three days from now? That would make a lot of things including-

-Oh Chocobo poo on his shoe!

"It's your birthday."

"_Correct._" Her tone made it clear she still wasn't finished. "_Academia has stationed my brigade in Midgar while they conduct their techno work. I am here- by myself- with no other family around."_

"Tifa's there-"

"_By. My. Self._" Lightning drawled with a glare for his interruption. Squall's mouth immediately shut. "_It is stuffy here, and the past week has been atrocious. I'm sure you well know that the only reason I accepted this post was because you would be nearby, otherwise we'd have to celebrate another time. And now you tell me that your work is going to overrun, and you'll be here more than a minute late._"

Squall felt that Lightning was blowing things out of proportion, but he wisely stayed his tongue. Judging by her tone, Lightning clearly wasn't finished yet.

"_I don't mind your work affecting your life, Squall. I'm sure you know that. However, just because your work dictates your life does not mean your work should affect _mine_._" A sound that very much was akin to a growl left her throat. "_So, tell me Squall, is your work more important than me?_"

It was his cue to speak, he knew, but he didn't know how to answer such an ultimatum.

Unfortunately for him, someone decided to take the task off his hands.

"Whaddid _zoo_ fink, zoo soopid bint?" A gargled grunt cut in.

Silence descended on the pair as Lightning processed the mangled words. Her jaw visibly locking was _not_ a good sign to the SeeD Commander. "_…Squall, are you torturing someone while we're talking?_"

"…you called me." He replied lamely, a bit embarrassed at the turn of events.

Ah, Lightning's eyes now matched her cold tone.

"_We'll talk again later_."

The video feed stopped and Squall pocketed the device before turning to glare at his bound captive. Squall's blue eyes reflected a cool promise.

"For that, I'm gonna stop being nice."

Knowing he was dead either way, the man lifted the stump of his middle finger at the ominous SeeD Commander.

As the hitman began his final screams, Squall affirmed that yes, technology was a double-edged sword.

-00-

Tifa eyed her companion as she downed yet another shot of the old courage- or spirit, the crimson-eyed Lockhart mused, given Lightning's predisposition.

"Problems in paradise?" Tifa started as she took a sip of her own.

Lightning spared her a blank stare- or, as blank as a woman whose face was as pink as her hair could- and poured herself another glass and scoffed. "Pssch. Paradise. It's overrated."

"Well, no matter what the case," A mediating smile tugged at her lips as she slowly moved Lightning's bottle away from the Brigadier General's reach. "It's a girl's night out now, Light, so the only boy-talk allowed is to reiterate how stupid they really are. And, happy twenty-third birthday!"

The crimson-eyed Lockart was met with an equally _red-eyed_ Lightning, whose ophthalmic blood vessels had dilated somewhat due to the spirit she had consumed. "Screw that. Twenty-three! I'm twenty-three now. Why am I so hung over a kid that hasn't even broken two decades?"

"Mhmm, I hear you, Light." Tifa nodded her head before a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes. "That guy can really be insensitive, can't he? Tell you what, why don't you give him to me and I'll break him."

"Only if you promise to return him in one piece." Lightning grunted and threw her head back, downing her drink. "Just so I can break him some more."

Though Tifa knew better than to think that Lightning was actually serious, she still couldn't help but entertain the fanciful thought. "It's a deal then." She nodded her head in agreement.

"And goddamn, where's the entertainment? !" Lightning grunted in irritation, throwing a glare at the darkened room.

The pub they were in, while small, was packed. When Tifa had learned that Squall would not be able to make it, the young woman promptly shepherded Lightning away from the clubs and into one of the more homely pubs she knew. After all, it wouldn't do for an irritated Farron to stay in a crowded place filled with writhing bodies; Lightning had already shown once just how her namesake struck when one poor idiot had decided to chance his luck- and hand- on the Brigadier General.

That really didn't end well.

Still, knowing the soldier needed to vent- and what better way than with a bottle of truth in hand?- Tifa had brought her to one of the more popular pubs, where bands both amateur and pro were known to frequent. That they had drinks that even _she _with all her experience could appreciate only served to spice the night.

"Barkeep!" Lightning suddenly barked.

"There appears to be some minor delays, miss." The man replied calmly, already used to inebriated customers and their aggressiveness. "One of the blokes fell ill, apparently. Not to worry, we're calling the next in line to get their gig started. They should be here in a few."

"Great." Suddenly tired, Lightning sank back down on her seat and glared at her _half-empty_ glass.

"There, there, Light." Tifa cooed at her friend. "It's gonna be alright."

"You go keep on wishing that." Lightning snapped half-heartedly. "Etro, why is it that the men of my life are always busy with work? First my dad, and now Squall…" She slammed a fist on the table. "Etro damn that schoolboy."

Tifa could sense there was more to this than Lightning was letting on, and so she did her best to comfort her friend. "Care to talk about it?"

"Urk." Lightning seemed to burp. Or cough; Tifa wasn't really sure. "No."

The martial artist nodded her head cordially, not wishing to pursue an obviously personal matter. Besides, she already had some inkling of an idea as to what it was that really bothered the strawberry-haired woman, especially after having been told that Lightning's father departed when she was still young.

"Well, care to talk about Squall then?" Tifa scooted her seat closer to the despondent woman. "What was the last thing you two talked about?"

"How he was still doing his job, early this morning." Lightning seethed at the memory. "Then I heard some woman start begging him loudly."

"Oh?" Tifa wagged her eyes suggestively. "An affair? I didn't know Squall had it in him."

Lightning tilted her head towards the woman and shot her a look. "She was begging for her life."

Tifa blinked. "…oh."

The crimson-eyed Lockhart was no stranger to the grittier side of conflict and so, she could admit, that she actually didn't feel anything but pity for the poor wench Squall Leonhart was, ahem, driving his weapon through. She trusted that Squall knew what he was doing, and decided to leave it at that instead of dwelling upon his job further.

An awkward silence fell on the pair as Tifa sipped her drink. A large man caught her eye and she grinned at the sulking Lightning. "Hey, looks like the entertainment is here."

"Well, at least it isn't a no-show." Lightning grumbled as she sat up, propping her cheek with her elbow as she stared deadly at the stage. "Unlike some people…"

"Oh hush, Light. Forget about that for now and enjoy this. You'll love this, I'm sure." Tifa cheered her friend.

The Screaming Siren was reputed for their taste in musicians, after all. It was why many an up-and-coming band and/or singer appealed for a slot at this pub despite its size.

"Apologies for the delay, ladies and gents!" The host began, holding the mic with one hand as he bowed theatrically, extending his free hand to the side. "Hope y'all are ready, especially all you single ladies, 'cause up next is one tasty behemoth steak! And I can say that despite bein' an upright hunk a' manliness that I truly am. Cats and dawgs, please give it up for my man all the way from the siren's land, Monleon!"

Lightning's hand tensed around her glass at the small reminder of Squall just as the crowd erupted in cheers, while the host stepped down from the stage. The lights began to dim while the red curtains simultaneously began to part, revealing the shadowy silhouette of the entertainer.

"Woohoo! Show us what you've got!" Tifa shouted enthusiastically. Lightning shot her companion a dry look, to which Tifa sheepishly returned. "Oh, come on, Light. Give the guy a cheer."

Lightning rolled her eyes before staring straight at the lone singer. Spotlights flashed into existence to illuminate the man.

He wore a white suit with black stripes running towards the ground. An equally white and striped bowler hat topped his skull while dark, wire-framed shades hid his eyes. A black scarf was tucked into his suit. He would have made for a very formal figure, if it weren't for the black fingerless gloves to complete his ensemble, easily visible from the way he held that rather small guitar against his seated body.

The Brigadier General squinted to get a better look.

"…a ukulele?" Lightning blinked incredulously amidst the swooning women. "We waited here 'til this late for a guy and his ukulele?"

"Give him a chance, Light." Tifa cajoled.

"_Check, check. Mic test. Mic test…_"The crowd heard the man tap on the mic in front of him. "_Mic test. One, two, three, test… … …test._"

Lightning's brow twitched and she erupted. "It firggin' works, alright? ! It was just used a minute ago!"

Tifa's face lit up in embarrassment at the stares they suddenly received, and she immediately tried to bring Lightning back down to her seat. "Easy, all. My friend just had quite a bit to drink." She turned her gaze to the staring entertainer. "Sorry, pal. Go on. We're all cool, right?"

"_Right._" The man nodded and coughed against his fist before addressing the crowd. "_Well, this is my first time performing…_"

"What was that about, Light?" Tifa whispered towards her companion, ignoring the man's introduction.

"Dunno. Something about him just ticked me off." Lightning shrugged. "And if he doesn't start singing soon, I'm gonna sue."

As if hearing her words, the man's speech came to an end.

"…_out there driving us insane. _Light_en up; we're trying our best too._"

A displeased grunt reflexively left Lightning's throat at the bits her ears caught, but before she could vocalize her complaint, the man began strumming.

A tranquil melody that reminded Lightning of gentle waves caressing a sunset beach began to bathe the room as the man begun his song. Lightning wondered how the heck this man was playing such music on a friggin' ukulele.

"_I see trees of green…red roses, too._

_I see them bloom…for me, and for you._

_And I think to myself…_

_What a wonderful world."_

Lightning shook her head in surprise before turning to her companion. "…I'd like whatever he's having."

"Don't you think his voice is sweet though, Light?" Tifa batted her eyes playfully at the birthday celebrant.

"Oh sure. I can already feel my teeth rotting." Seemingly unimpressed, Lightning folded her arms. There was just something about the song that irked her, and she made a face. "I'm sick of hearing this. I'm calling it in."

Lightning pushed her chair back to leave, but before Tifa could move to stop her, the singer continued in a lower, huskier voice.

"_I see lightning flee but... the storm didn't pass…_

_It's pouring still… take a seat; fill your glass._

_And just think to yourself…_

_What a wonderful world."_

Suspicious blue eyes snapped towards the singer and she felt her hackles rise in agitation.

"Light?" Tifa called out softly.

Lightning slowly stalked forwards, picking up her _half-full _glass as she approached.

The singer's strumming transitioned to a playful syncope, beating lightly against the wooden frame at each off-beat.

"_I'm sorry I forgot… the days- they flew me by…_

_But don't take that to say… I stopped caring for your sighs._

_Can we put it in the past? Found a 'porter; here at last..._

_What I mean to say is… _

I'm always here for you."

The crowd looked on in wonderment as the pinkette stepped on the stage.

Lightning's eyes remained locked at the man's hidden irises; she spied the telltale scar peeking just underneath his shades. The singer continued his strumming, not once facing away from the interrupting woman, nor did he make any protest when Lightning grabbed the microphone with her free hand before taking a deep, shaky breath.

"_I hear your words yet… I'm still mad._

_But you already know… I'm sorry too; so be glad._

_And just think to yourself…_

_What a wonderful world._"

"_Oh I will think to myself…" _A small smile formed on his face as Lightning sat herself on his lap, the arm holding her glass wrapped around his shoulder. "_It's a wonderful world…_"

"_Mhmm… Yeah…_" Lightning agreed just as their lips met. "Silly schoolboy... you're off-key."

"It's my first time…" Squall grumbled softly, mindful of the microphone in her other hand. Their foreheads rested upon one another.

"How _did_ you get here so fast?" She nuzzled her nose against his.

"Classified, though it did involve a lack of discretion. And a 'porter." He mumbled back before pecking her moist lips. Lightning would see the news of the not-so discreet bombing in the morning, anyways. _For now..._ "Happy birthday, _Claire_."

"No, not yet." Lightning drew her head back to make her displeasure known to him. "You can't call me that, yet. At least… not until you've worked for it."

Though still hidden beneath his shades, Lightning could see his surprise at her reprimand. "What do you have in mind?"

"Mhmm…we'll think of something." She exhaled hotly against his lips with a sultry smirk. "You might have to get changed first, though. Your suit will stain."

And with those words, Lightning promptly emptied her glass on his shoulder, and they ignored the crowd's gasp of surprise.

The couple also ignored the encore of stolen breaths when Squall carelessly discarded his ukulele and tackled a deliriously happy Lightning onto the stage, their lips crashing hungrily against each other's.

A mixture of groans of disappointment and yelps and catcalls filled their ears but never registered; Squall and Lightning were just _too_ lost in their wonderful world...

They were vaguely aware of a set of shoes stopping beside them on the stage floor.

"A-ahem…" The host from before cut in, and wilted slightly under the combined glares he received. "Er, I doubt I'll be able to separate you two, eh?" He received a matching pair of blank stares. "Figures. I'm gonna have to ask you two to leave. House policy, cats."

"Look, Squall." A flushed Lightning pointed out to her disheveled lover above her. "You just got us kicked out of such a fine establishment."

"That's the idea." Squall muttered back with a sly smirk. Lightning's body heated up even more with anticipation. "I got us a place nearby. Five-star. Penthouse."

"Perfect. I'll have you screaming my name tonight."

Lightning wrapped her arms around her man's neck, drawing both his attention and his body closer.

"Ahem." The host coughed, louder this time, when he realized the pair were about to resume where they left off. "I'm really gonna have to ask you two to leave." Lightning spotted an amused barkeep shaking his head in their direction, standing beside the host. "Here, let us help."

"Damn, girl." The barkeep whistled as he helped the two up.

As Squall helped Lightning to her feet, the pinkette's eyes trailed over to his discarded musical instrument. A thoughtful look crossed her face before she commanded her lover. "Squall, bring the ukulele. We might be able to use it."

A wry smirk formed on Squall's lips._ Lightning and her plans..._ "Roger."

Tifa looked on with a bittersweet smile as the couple was escorted out of the pub. She was honestly happy that all had worked out well for both her friends, _but... _

The red-eyed Lockhart wiped the lonely tear that escaped her eyes before letting out a deep sigh, absently drawing slow circles around the rim of her glass as she hummed softly.

"_Yeah, I'll just think to myself… what a wonderful… world…_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** …I don't know how this evolved into a story of its own. I really have no clue o_o Anyways, consider this a treat, I guess. Damn, this one's more than the standard 1000 words plus/minus 10 percent… how the heck?

Anyways, need I say what tune Squall was singing to?

The 'porter Squall was referring to is a 'teleporter', mages specialised in transportation spells ie _Teleport-Midgar._


	35. Theme 35: Motherly Duty

_Theme 35:_ Motherly Duty

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Lightning grit her teeth at the defiant look her youngest shot up at her. Had she been in a more amiable mood, she would have found it cute – in the deepest, darkest, innermost depths of her labyrinthine heart – how the young girl barely past her own waist struck a very striking resemblance to her own bold pose. In fact, if she so would, Lightning would have seen the silhouette of a familiar little <em>Claire<em> standing right beside the seven year old Farron-Leonhart.

"M'not gonna!" Raine stomped her foot much the same way any child of her temperament would.

"It's been a _month_, Raine." Lightning struggled to keep her voice controlled amidst her rising ire. Honestly, Raine was such a stubborn _child_. "Your dad's finished. Your sister's finished. It's your turn _now_."

She reached out to drag Raine, kicking and screaming be damned.

"But- but it's icky!" The little brunette ducked under her mother's reach. "I don't wanna!"

Lightning bit back an angry retort of _not caring whether she wanted it or not_ – she did, actually; Raine was her pride and joy, after all – and squashed the feelings of guilt that welled inside her at the look the young girl wore when she grabbed her daughter's warding arm and hoisted her against her breast.

Damn, Raine looked honestly terrified, too.

"Lemme down, mommy!" Raine began to thrash, trying everything she could to escape while her mother strode towards her parent's bedroom. "I'm sorry, mommy! I'll do anything just not this!"

"This is for your own good, Raine." Lightning said in a mediating tone. A grunt left her throat when Raine's thrashing managed to land her daughter's elbow against her face. "It's just ear cleaning, anyway. You've gone through this before."

"And it's still scary!" Raine, seeing as her struggling wouldn't get her anywhere, wrapped her arms and legs against her mother's neck and torso and _squeezed_, hard. If her mother wouldn't release her, then she'd do her best to stick to her mother as much as possible.

"It's not scary. It's part of keeping you clean." Lightning rolled her eyes.

It was always like this _every_ month.

As the resident mother, Lightning took it upon herself to make sure her family remained fit and healthy at all times. Naturally, even little tasks such as curetting their ears were included.

The thought reminded her of the first time she had cleaned Squall's ears. One slow afternoon back when they were still dating, the couple had been sat on the wooden floor of the veranda, Squall's lightly snoring head on Lightning's lap as he rested amidst her caresses behind his ears. Lightning's eyes had trailed southwards when she spotted the cerumen inside her partner's ears thanks to the summer sun, and she frowned.

Immediately, a curette was betwixt her thumb and forefinger and Lightning was off digging. Squall's eyes shot open at the foreign intrusion and was about to protest before Lightning beat him to it...

"_Ugh- Light!" Squall grunted in displeasure as he felt his face painfully held in place by her free hand._

"_Hold still." She chided him half-heartedly, her focus trained on the wax she was digging._

_Lightning stopped when Squall began to tremble in apprehension before she felt his muscles sag. He had given up on protesting. _

_She smiled._

"…_This feels very weird…" Squall whined as his eyes fluttered to a close._

"_Oh shut it, schoolboy."_

…Come to think, the look Squall had worn back then was exactly the same as the terror Raine had etched across her face previously. It was nice to know that she could pin her youngest's stubbornness on her mule of a husband.

Now.

"You're a good girl, right Raine?" She asked her daughter, who remained stuck against her torso. "Good girls listen to their mommy, and good girls get rewards."

Raine's blue eyes peeked up from underneath her chin. "Rewards…like…_explosions?_"

A twitch unconsciously formed on her left eye before she responded as patiently as she could. "No. Not explosions. Maybe a cookie."

"…double chocolate chip?" The hopefulness in her voice assured Lightning that she had this in the bag. Her daughters were just _too_ easy to bribe.

"Yes." She nodded her head and looked her daughter in the eyes sincerely. "But only if you stay still."

Raine's brows creased as her fear fought against her stomach until, eventually, a low rumble from the winner sang; just thinking about the sweet treat had already made the young girl hungry.

"…m'kay mommy." The little girl detached herself whilst Lightning set them both down on the bed.

"That's my girl." Lightning encouraged.

The mother of two patted her lap, signaling for her daughter to position herself.

Upon seeing her mother brandish the familiar device, a sliver of apprehension sparked across Raine's eyes. Luckily, Lightning moved in swiftly and reminded.

"Double chocolate cookies and, if you're extra good, I'll throw in another."

With the promise of goodness cemented in her spirit, Raine cautiously set her temple against her mother's lap, her pulse thick against her ear, and closed her eyes shut when she felt her mother palm her cheeks and that _thing_ descend.

Lightning frowned at the tiny tremors wracking her youngest. "Are you alright, Raine?"

"…_cookies_…" Came her daughter's whimper.

Lightning froze, honestly feeling bad at the…trauma she was putting her daughter through. "Raine, _dear_," She cooed the alien word smoothly. "talk to me. What's wrong?"

"It's…scary, mommy. But I'm good." Lightning had to hold her daughter still when she felt her attempt to nod as she added as an afterthought, "Cookies."

"Yes, cookies." She affirmed. "You're doing good, so there'll be cookies when this is done."

"Y-yeah…"

The demureness in Raine's voice honestly worried her. The littlelest Leonhart was _never_ normally like that, and so she couldn't stop herself from questioning, "What's so scary about this?"

Besides, talking seemed to relax her child more.

It took a while before Raine's reply came.

"Uhm…it just feels weird, mommy." Raine confessed quietly.

"What does?"

"That stiff thingy _penetrating_ me."

Lightning's mind momentarily shut down for a split second as she digested her daughter's honest words. Unlike Averia, the impressionable Raine wasn't usually so verbose, so…

"A-ah, is that right…?" She chuckled humorlessly before glancing down at her _innocent_ daughter. Raine probably didn't even know what her words sounded like; bless the innocence of youth.

"Uhm." Raine hummed in agreement before her body sagged not unlike her father's defeated resignation. "Uncle Zidane lied though. He says girls feel good when they get _penetrated_. I don't. It just feels weird. And scary." Her eyes peer with innocent curiosity at her mother from their corner. "Do you feel good when it happens to you, mommy?"

…Fuck it. She's gonna _kill_ that babbling troll, knighthood or not.

"Raine, honey?" Lightning began. "Can we play a game now?"

"What kind of game, mommy?" Raine asked curiously.

"Let's play the 'who can stay quiet the longest' game until mommy's finished."

An angry huff left her daughter's lips.

"Aww! I don't like that game, mommy! I always lose!"

"Three cookies."

"… … … …

… … …

… …

… But it really _doesn't_ feel good!"

_Gods, damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not my best, but hopefully this will get me back in a writing mood.

News; I've been busy the past weeks, what with graduating from my BSc and my mother and younger sister coming over to celebrate. What this meant was I've been spending ages in H&M just sitting down waiting for them girls to finish shopping, only to move on to another clothing store carrying a new set of bags wherein the process repeats itself. ;( My record is spending two hours sat on a chair in annoyed consternation but, hey, I really should be used to it, I guess o_o

We did drive up to see Shakespeare's place over the weekend, where my friend and I began trolling the tour guide. In our defense, I doubt the Iron Age relic – a shard from a pot they found under his final home - was 6000 years old…

Another random note: I bet old Bill Shakespeare was highly cross with his wife, Anne Hathaway, for consorting with playboy millionaire Bruce Wayne~ o/

Yes, horrible joke is horrible, but my eyes are about to shut yet I still have a lot of packing to do before moving houses XD~

Toodles and hopefully I'll be able to update soon o/

Thanks once more for your patience, everyone ^_^


	36. Theme 36: Acknowledgement

_Theme 36: _Acknowledgement

_Pairing: _Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>"Let's go out on a date."<p>

Lightning's hands froze from where it held a page she was about to turn between two fingers as her blue eyes, peering beyond her reading lenses, trailed upwards to the scarred man sat on the windowsill. With but a glance she could instantly tell that Squall tried his best to remain aloof with one arm wrapped around his drawn leg, pointedly facing away and, to an onlooker, somewhere outside that only he could see.

His ploy was all-too obvious to her; Squall was intently watching her reflection off the glass wind eye.

Placing the bookmark in its new housing, Lightning shut her with one hand before placing it at her side. She leaned forward towards him, resting her cheek against her supinator, which itself was planted on her reading sofa's arm.

"Run that by me again."

Squall caught her reflection's teasing eyes and his gaze immediately shifted away.

"You know what I said." He returned simply. With his gaze no longer watching her, Squall couldn't see the playful smirk on the older militant's face. "So?"

"So I didn't hear you properly." Lightning shot back patiently. There was still the undercurrent of teasing palpable in her voice; she enjoyed seeing the normally stoic man so flustered. She wondered if it was a trick of the light that his ears seemed to sear with red. "I can't reply to something I'm unsure."

Squall's face turned to her at that. He knew she was goading him, gleefully prolonging this very moment of awkwardness for him. His jaw tightened and he took a deep breath, and repeated clearly.

"Go out on a date with me."

"Too forceful." Her chiding made his eyes narrow in annoyance, to which she merely waved off lazily with her other hand. "Try again."

"_Go out on a date with me._" He repeated, this time less like he was making a demand and more like he was _asking_ her.

Still, it wasn't exactly what she was looking for, and Lightning replied, "One more time."

Squall pursed his lips. He brought his leg down so that he was sat fully facing her. "Lightning, do you want to go out on a date with me today?"

Lightning nodded to herself with a pleased smirk. "Why, yes Squall. I'll allow you to take me out on a date."

Squall blinked at her choice of words before realizing what he should have earlier; she was in a playful mood.

Hyne help his soul.

"Still," Her voice cut off his inner grumblings. "I find it weird that you're asking me this now." Squall tilted his head to the side questioningly, and she elaborated. "We've been going out for what, two months already?" He nodded curiously. "And you've already seen me naked. More than once." Squall shifted uncomfortably. "Hell, we've even screwed around. A lot." He rolled his eyes in an attempt to keep impassive from her blatant pun; was she trying to be funny? "I've even let you tri-"

"If you would get to the point?" Squall swiftly intervened on behalf of his rapidly growing embarrassment. Lightning would have teased him about it, but even she could feel the temperature rise by several degrees. Never would she willingly give him ammunition, for he had proven to _mount_ effective counters even without.

_This_ was her time.

She cleared her throat and set her reading spectacles down on the table next to her.

"A-anyway, I find it really curious that you're asking me _this_, _now_."

It took him a second to digest her statement. "Well," Despite his best attempt at aloofness, Lightning smiled at the trifle of uncertainty in his voice. "I felt this is a good a time as any to ask. It's only proper. And normal."

"You _asked_." She pointed it out to him.

"I did." He replied immediately.

"You asked me out on a date, Squall." She clarified. Sure, it took a bit of coaxing, but he did as she explained.

"Yes. I did." He crossed his arms. "I'd also like an answer."

"Of course it's a 'yes', idiot. I've already replied, but that's not important." She pushed against the chair to sit upright, before catching herself and his frown. "I mean, yeah it's important, but there's something else. You _asked_, Squall."

"Y-yeah." Squall's stoic mask cracked against her persistent hammering. He knew she knew that he knew what she was getting at. They were just too similar that way, or it may have been his unconscious hesitance to lock eyes with her directly, or both. "So," he cleared his throat, "Shall we make a move?"

Lightning sighed heavily; he was playing this _cool_. Like _they _always did. She raised her arms towards him. "Fine. Help me up, Squall."

Squall stared at her outstretched arms warily. "No. You're gonna pull me towards you." He stated.

_Once bitten, twice shy._

Her brow twitched with fleeting patience. "I'm not." She countered with her distaste known to him. "Now, pull."

Choosing to trust her, Squall pushed off his perch and grasped both her hands and did as she commanded.

A startled breath left his chest when her head collided with it, followed by the rest of her body as he toppled backwards with Lightning in tow.

"Ugh," Squall groaned when his back hit the floor and Lightning's weight fell upon him. He glared at the smug blue eyes peering up at him. "Knew this was gonna happen..."

"Well, I didn't pull." She gloated before her eyes mellowed warmly. "And you're enjoying this, anyway."

"I'm not." He grumbled his protest.

"_Oh really_?"

Lightning suddenly shifted so that her hands were planted at either side of his face. Her pink hair cascaded down like a one-sided curtain, though Squall barely paid this any mind; not when her full lips and mesmerizing sapphire eyes had grasped his full attention.

She smirked deliciously.

"You're enjoying this, _schoolboy._" She teased. Her thigh gently prodded _him_. "Your body's just _too_ honest, eh?"

Squall rolled his eyes and offered her no retort, though Lightning didn't really need any. Still, she did ease up on her teasing before she rested her head on the crook of his neck.

Lightning _breathed_ him in.

"I liked your asking me out." She admitted to him softly.

At her honest tone, Squall's eyes immediately sought hers out, but she denied him such yearning. _Figures_. Instead, she planted her palm against his chest as she felt for his racing heart.

"It's…_nice_."

Lightning still wouldn't look up at him even as his warm hand embraced hers.

He really did know what she was getting at.

Theirs was truly an odd relationship. With both their tongue's dishonest nature and their pride getting in the way, displays of their affection for one another was always delegated to action; a fleeting touch, a knowing look, and a warm embrace.

It was hilariously pitiful, really.

Their interactions were almost like a business transaction composed of 'hi's and 'see you again's. Possessive words like 'you're mine' flittered about, but very rarely did they ever acknowledge to others- and even to each other- that they were _dating_. 'I need to buy something and you're coming' was a common phrase with which they employed to coax the other into a date.

They were…partners. And lovers. Where one went, the other was not _too_ far behind. When one felt ill, the other tended. And this fact they professed with their bodies.

While they both were happy with the way things were, they also felt that things could still get better.

_Squall…_

Squall was trying to bridge that gap in their relationship.

And so he asked again, "Lightning, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Lightning finally deemed to let their eyes meet, and she nodded. "I told you already earlier. Yes."

A wry smirk tugged at Squall's lips, and he squeezed her hand.

"Then get off me." He commanded, and Lightning found the challenge incredibly _very_ sexy. "Or we'll never leave this floor."

They never did.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**An update! =o OOC! Huzzah! There's an odd cloud of déjà vu hanging as I write this o.0 Odd, eh?

I've just moved out of my old place and back to my aunt's where, between her and my uncle, I can't seem to get a minute's peace _ And it's only been three days since coming here…It also doesn't help that I sorely want to argue against my uncle about certain topics, but he's too set in his ways to listen. I've tried; it's a futile effort and a complete waste of energy.

In other news, FF8 fans, if you've not read it yet, I highly recommend Syc0ticEpis0de's _Triple Triad King_ J

Toodles o/


	37. Theme 37: Paradox

**_A/N: _**This story is rated 'M', but you all knew that already, aye?

* * *

><p><em>Theme 37:<em> Paradox

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>If hard-pressed for an answer, Lightning would begrudgingly admit, seemingly with a mouthful of sour fruit, that it was Squall's back she found most attractive.<p>

She was not an overly-sentimental woman, nor was she a poet. _Really_.

However, ever since the _puppet's war_, Lightning had found her eyes trailing up the blood-soaked Leonhart's spine to his lean, broad shoulders. It wasn't at all bulky or intimidating, but one she felt she could depend upon. Every time her eyes found it during the war, she'd be reassured of _how they'd all see tomorrow_ no matter how dead on her feet she felt. _This man will make sure of that._

Squall was like a machine back then. Calm, methodical, and always pushing forward no matter how bleak their situation was. Unfazed. Unflinching. Relentless. When morale ran low – when everyone's demons reared their ugly heads – Squall never once faltered as he lighted the trail ahead.

Not until his mission was done. With single-minded determination, Squall led the way to their escape.

His was a back Lightning learned to lean against, with broad enough shoulders that carried all their burdens, and taut enough muscles that never yielded against hopelessness.

_She never saw how vulnerable Squall really became under all that pressure and that it was on her shoulders Squall had depended upon for stability. Just as he was to her, she was his pillar of strength._

Over time, desire had misted her gaze whenever it set itself on his back. Dependence gave way to reliance, and reliance brought forth longing, until, in her mind, she had already claimed his back and all of Squall Leonhart for her own.

So, when her lover rose from the sheets just after dawn on yet _just another day_ since they started dating _two months ago_, Lightning subconsciously rolled to her side seeking the vestiges of the warmth he left with his waking. Her blue eyes opened, blinking away the sandman's sleep, as Squall put on a pair of leather jeans before making his way to the bathroom to freshen up.

She watched him like a vulture- _no, that wasn't right._ Lightning _observed_ Squall as he got ready to start the day.

"You're up early." He commented without sparing her a glance. Squall mechanically flipped the switch, and rays of light entered the dim bedroom from the bathroom.

"Yes I am, _Commander Obvious_." Lightning snarked as she propped her temple against one hand, while her other hand was draped lazily against her hip. Strands of pink obscured one eye and her lips curled slightly with her amusement.

This time, he did spare her an annoyed glance, to which she returned with a cool, amused stare. She gave him a lazy salute.

_Typical Lightning_.

When his stare continued boring into her own, Lightning fully expected the man to take up her challenge, and so she was slightly surprised when he rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He returned his gaze back to the mirror in front of him, opening the hidden compartment behind it to retrieve his shaving cream and blade. She was a bit disappointed with his throwing in the towel so quickly. Normally, Squall would put up more of a fight than this, but...

_Oh well._..

"Early start?" She asked him, her eyes busying themselves with the rippling of his skin as the tight muscles slithering beneath it worked.

"Mhmm." Came his affirming hum.

A small frown formed on her lips. "Can't that wait 'til much later?"

_Or another time, such as when she was already on her way back to Pulse?_

"Hn." He disagreed.

Lightning shifted so she was sat at the edge of the bed, one leg folded atop its twin's knee as her hands on either side of her planted themselves on the comforting mattress, holding her hunched torso upright. Had Squall been looking at her, he would have been treated to the sight of her cleavage peeking out teasingly as her naked breasts pressed against each other. Alas, Squall had dipped his head closer to the sink to rinse his face.

"I'm not trying to keep you from your work." Lightning pointed out matter-of-factly, half-aware of the sight she made as her attention was drawn to the rise and fall of his scapulae as his _infra-_ and _supraspinatus_ tugged at it with his every movement. She unconsciously ran her tongue against her suddenly dry lips. "But I thought you said you were free today."

More like, he _always_ made time for her whenever she visited. Was she being spoiled for wanting to spend more time with him? They had had a lot of fun yesterday, after all, as they commented on everything around them with playful disdain…

"Hrmm." He hummed aloofly.

Both his _splenius capitis _at his nape contracted when he raised his chin to observe his reflection, and Lightning struggled against the urge to plant her head against the crook of his neck.

"_Squall_…" She did _not_ whine, but she did drawl out his name with the tiniest smidgeon of longing, _and was it getting hot in here?_

Lightning shook her head as Squall stretched- he had been hunched over the sink for quite some time while shaving. Her eyes were still captivated by his rippling muscles, now glistening against the bathroom light with a thin sheen of sweat from the exertion. It served to highlight all that she already knew about his back.

Strong, determined, and relaxed. Self-confident and content. A working _man_'s back. _Unbearably sexy_.-

Her legs shifted in an attempt to quiet the _insistent itch_ she felt at her thigh's junction.

-And _hers_.

Somehow, that thought had her mind fogging with desire.

A bead of sweat suddenly shimmered under the light, captivating her hazy blue-eyed gaze. It trailed down from its origin on Squall's neck, tracing along his muscles and down the curve of his spine. She once more licked her dried lips, knuckles white as she gripped the bed's sheet tightly as she resisted the urge to ghost her lips against his skin, tasting the exertion from his flesh and re-acquainting herself with the strength it held.

Inwardly, a part of her began to chastise her mind and body for reacting this way to this- this _schoolboy_. It was like she was a young girl back in the academy all over again except _this_ time with all the teenaged girlishness she had repressed.

_Ah, to hell with it._

Squall smirked when he felt her approach. He wasn't at all surprised to feel her pressed against his back, arms snaking around his waist, as she inhaled his scent. After all, he knew Lightning found his back most alluring, and _he knew she knew that he knew it_.

It was why she was holding herself back this long, after all.

If anything else, Lightning Farron was a proud woman.

"Having fun?" He couldn't help the teasing from cementing a smirk on his lips.

"Shut it." She snapped, face flushed an embarrassed crimson. Damn him and his seduction. _Well, he wasn't the only one that knew how to play with the other's desires._ Both her hands ghosted his sides as they descended to _cup_ him through his trousers. She smirked. "What's this, Squall?" She teased him huskily, feigning innocence. "Thought you took care of your _morning problem_ already."

"Hn." Lightning blinked at his calm reaction. "It's not my problem alone, _you know_."

Faster than she could react, he spun around in her embrace so that her breasts were now squashed against his toned chest. She opened her mouth to comment-

"_Ah!_" Lightning gasped when a pleasurable explosion of electricity erupted from her core.

-before suddenly gritting her teeth at the finger tracing _almost_ lazily at the edges of her moist folds. Her hands immediately replaced themselves on his arms, clasping his strong muscles tightly as she struggled to steady herself amidst her suddenly wobbly legs.

"I might need help solving this problem, _Light_." Squall commented _almost _offhandedly, if not for the flush on his cheeks tattle-tailing his intentions. Lightning once more opened her mouth to retort only for her knees to suddenly give way and she toppled forward against his chest; Squall's finger was casually rubbing small circles against her pearl. "What's wrong, _Light?_ Are you having problems as well?"

Her knuckles whitened against his skin and she managed to growl out amidst her embarrassed haze, "Stop it, Squall. _I'm_ in control here." As if to emphasize her statement, her hands left his arms and began to loosen the tightness in Squall's jeans.

Squall smirked even as he inwardly struggled to suppress the feeling of her warm hands against his sensitive flesh. He used his free hand to tilt her chin upwards and capture her lips in a searing kiss that had Lightning momentarily forgetting her attempt to regain control. That is, until Squall's finger began rubbing eights against her moist lower lips.

Lightning cursed when she realized she was little more than putty under his hands. She hated this feeling of losing control of things to come.

"You're not in control, Lightning." He whispered against her scorching ears with a breath dipped in sin that sent shivers down her spine. "Not this time."

She was breathing heavily now, hot mist leaving her mouth as she struggled to focus. Control. She- she _needed_ to regain control.

Lightning's head snapped backwards and with a growl, she threw herself upon him and crushed his lips against hers. It proved an ineffective move when Squall's tongue slipped past her lips and began massaging her oral muscle, his technique making her subconsciously moan in approval.

Unwilling to give up, she grasped his erected muscle firmly before moving her fist up-and-down, pumping the rigid flesh at a moderate _but_ maddening pace. The triumph she felt at the dollop that slipped past his control, slithering down his length and coating her hands, was immediately dashed away when his hands left its worshipping of her dripping lips and sensitive breast to grasp the curves of her rear, leaving a burning desire spreading from her smoldering center demanding to be attended to. And just as suddenly as his hands abdicating their ministrations, Squall's kiss deepened and _changed_ into something more _firm_ but not overly, and she was pushed back until he was hunched over her.

He was tempting her as he pelted her defenses, slowly taking apart her castle brick by brick until her entirety was laid bare for him to _do as he pleased_.

And then he pulled back, cool but warm eyes staring down into her hazy own. They remained like that in their odd embrace, her hands grasping his length, his hands on her ass. Their chests were heaving against each other's, the gentle movements causing their flesh to brush and rub together heightened their mutual anticipation.

"Well, _Lightning?_" Squall had the gall to ask her smoothly.

_Well, Lightning, why don't you give in right now?_ She could hear him really say. _Trust me, and let go._

Let go of the soldier within her.

Let go, and _feel like…_

Her will crumbled.

There were times such as this when Squall _made her feel like a woman_- though she would always console herself afterwards saying she just allowed him to feel like a man. She figured she could let this one slide, _again_. Feeling like this- being treated like this- was nice. On the odd occasion.

As long as he knew.

Try as she might, Lightning was too accustomed to being on top of things to the point where she felt unpleasantly vulnerable when the reins were given to someone else. Though she felt at ease whenever Squall led, she still couldn't bring herself to set herself completely free. Lightning knew she was just being willful and stubborn, but Squall didn't mind, she knew.

He knew the feeling, after all.

In hindsight, Lightning should have realized how contradictory her feelings really were, _as is the problem with emotions, really_. She could not love Squall for being her pillar of strength while simultaneously dictating his actions, after all. Still, she did not mind the way Squall was reminding her of his own person, especially now. It was times like this when she allowed herself to feel like a woman instead of the strong soldier she was more comfortable being.

But Squall never forced her, even now. Instead, he'd push her to the brink, and then make her speak her choice.

"_Do it_." She whispered to him, her hands lowering his bulbous _head_ until it was pointed at her _entrance_. Her hands replaced themselves on his firm _rear_ for stability, _and the second that passed between them couldn't have been any longer_.

He kissed her once chastely; a sign that he acknowledged her decision, and a warning to _get ready_.

Squall pushed forward and buried himself in her in one smooth stroke.

She gasped out as he stretched her once more, half-aware of the drawn out groan of approval leaving his lungs at being buried once more inside her. Her nails drew blood as they dug into the cheeks of his ass when their pubic mounds kissed. No matter how times they were at it, she could never get enough of _this_ feeling. His biceps flexed, lifting her up as her knees folded around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Squall sucked at her throat before his lips trailed upwards her chin before claiming her lips, all the while Lightning groaned and moaned as he pounded her strength away.

"_Hyne-fucking-Etro!" _Lightning gasped, feeling little more than a ragdoll suspended in air by his large hands and the rigid shaft repeatedly plowing away into her _like a frickin' jackhammer_. Her mouth opened to spur him on by teasing him about his _relentless revolver but oh gods_- "_Squall_!" she couldn't formulate a thought, especially not when his lips suckled at her breast. Instead, Lightning could only rely on her moans and actions to assure him that he was doing _fucking_ amazing, and to _never fucking stop_.

Needless to say, Lightning fully succumbed into his ministrations, and _loved every second of it_.

Hours later, as Lightning lay on her back against the cool tiled floor panting while her toes began to uncurl, she glanced up at her man looming above her through her contented, exhausted haze. As her eyes fluttered back to sleep - she had been woken up _way_ too early, and she was _exhausted_ - she spared the tired smirk on his lips a final glare.

The bastard knew what he did to her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Transition between the intro, body, and outro (conclusion?) was rushed and abrupt because, truth be told, I actually wrote most of the body on my smart phone while bored during a train journey (and looking over my shoulder to make sure nobody was reading D= )so, my apologies if this felt jarring and/or rushed.

Apologies again if Squall and Lightning felt OOC D: Yes, Squall began seducing Lightning after she challenged him to an argument (he fights dirty!). Yes, Lightning was trying to resist his allure because she is a very proud woman who, at this stage, is still unable to accept both her femininity and her attraction to a nineteen year old (who doesn't really act nineteen, anyways). Yes, this is my final version of this bar spelling and grammar checks ;}

And yes, I finally have my AO3 account for ah, _smuttier_ works (_where'd that come from?_). Anybody need an invite? :) Or, are there better sites to post these stories apart from _AFF_? :o

In other news, it seems _Triple Triad King _has been updated while I was away. _Traingham_ has also begun his _evil!Squall-stroke-Stalker's Log_ AU, _Forging A Lionheart._ It's about time to check them out, wouldn't you say 8D?

I've also been recently hooked into _Firebirds_ by _antiochene_, for all those X-Men fans looking for a good read and a much, much better written rendition of the current _Avengers vs X-Men_ storyline. As I have a _lot_ of misgivings about the AvX event (Marvel admitting they're portraying the X-Men as the villains but was poorly executed, the Avengers but most especially Steve Rogers and Wolverine acting like douches and getting away with it, Hope Summers not at all acting like _Hope_, and so much more), it was a pleasant surprise to see someone that actually knows how to make this event more believable _without_ all the pointless bashing, and has the literary skill to pull it off. While the story is still at the beginning stages of AvX, it shows a heck of a lot of promise for a very worthwhile read :)


	38. Theme 38: Wicked

_Theme 38:_ Wicked

_Pairing:_ Lightning Farron/Squall Leonhart, trace hints of Quistis Trepe/Squall Leonhart

* * *

><p>Lightning's eyes were already narrowed when she entered the dimly-lit room.<p>

Despite the five years Quistis had known the older woman, there was still something in the icy stare of the decorated _Brigadier General_ that unnerved her. A chill ran down the blonde woman's spine, and she stood up from her chair to speak only for her words to never leave her thoughts; her sudden movement attracted Lightning's glare onto herself.

"Quistis," Lightning's voice was tight, controlled, but nonetheless heated as she stalked towards the Elite SeeD. It was a dangerous and challenging tone; daring Quistis to give her just _one_ excuse to strike. The twenty-six year old woman was pissed. "_What. Happened._"

Quistis' lips flattened and her contemplative blue eyes peered beyond her spectacles to consider Lightning's pair of burning sapphires. With her years under her belt, Quistis neither flinched nor fidgeted under the pressure of Lightning's accusatory hiss.

"Come." The SeeD beckoned coolly with one step back and to the side so as to allow Lightning access to the seat beside her own. "Sit with me."

"Don't patronize me." Lightning growled before thrusting a finger at the other woman's direction. "I _know_ it was your fault!"

A tired breath left the blonde woman's lips and she suddenly felt so much older than her years. Quistis picked her spectacles from her nose with her left hand and slipped it in her breast pocket. Her posture straightened, and she spoke deliberately. "I know, Light." She spoke patiently, and motioned to the seat beside her with a slow, small wave. "But you might want to sit while we speak." Her lips curled into the faintest of a pleading frown. "I would."

Lightning had half the mind to challenge her with a fist to her face- and would have, half a decade ago. Instead, Lightning saw beyond her own urgency and noticed Quistis' remorse. The tearstains on the younger woman's porcelain cheeks; the dark rings under her eyes only noticeable with their short distance in the dim lights; the slight redness in her eyes all painted the blonde's torment and self-mutilation. She was not appeased by Quistis' suffering—no, not even in the slightest—but Lightning had matured enough to gain a measure of patience.

Dating the blockheaded Leonhart would do that to a woman.

Quistis did not speak when Lightning stalked forward to take the offered seat with arms folded and a silent demand. The blonde did not comment when Lightning's gaze bore into the metal tank before them. She folded her skirt behind her legs and sat herself down gracefully, though just as tensely as the woman beside her.

"You picked up the message." Quistis started, her eyes darting between Lightning and the faint glow of the screen beside the metal tank; the values displayed had not changed since she last left this room the day before the previous, and were nothing to be alarmed of. Thank Hyne.

Lightning grunted. "You forget; _I was there_." She shot the younger woman an annoyed look. "_'Immortal Commander of Seed'_?" She scoffed at the blatant hyperbole. It was a clear message to only those that truly knew Squall that _something_ had happened to the SeeD Commander. "You guys weren't exactly subtle. Serah guffawed when the _DGN _anchor introduced the report; they're _always_ professional, after all. I, more than anyone, would know just how _mortal_ Squall is."

While it was Squall's job to lead SeeD, it was SeeD's job to convince the world that Squall Leonhart is invincible. In the past five years, the term 'SeeD' evolved to become synonymous to _Balamb's Lion_, both through exploits and through the media, _especially_ through the DGN- _Dollet Global News_- broadcast. Because of her connection to SeeD, but mostly because of the depth of trust she had earned from Squall throughout _everything_, Lightning was privy to sensitive information including the _close_ relationship between both groups; a relationship the general public did not even suspect. It was a magnificent, if reckless, plan that focused all _eyes on Squall Leonhart_, for better or for worse.

This was just another case of the latter.

"Seifer's been raising hell, you know…" Lightning began in a pensive tone, recalling the DGN reports of 'Squall Leonhart's current exploits. She _needed _to calm her nerves or she would soon regret what her anger could make her do. "...posing as Squall. What was that—an image inducer? Odine has really outdone—no, not Odine." Her blue eyes suddenly shone with lucid clarity. "_Rufus Shinra_. It's the same tech."

"Very astute." Quistis nodded curtly at Lightning's expert deduction. She was honestly impressed at how far along Lightning Farron had changed from the thoughtless and impulsive woman the blonde SeeD had first met those many years back. When they first met, Lightning had never given anything much thought; she was always too busy grasping the pieces before her eyes to ever consider how each piece formed a much larger picture.

_But now..._

"I'm glad, you know. You're…" There was a short pause as Quistis considered her words, then smiled slightly, the corners of her lips tugging upwards despite the dull twinge in her heart. She honestly admitted to Squall's lover. "…really good. For him."

The atmosphere between them had become less tense, and Lightning prodded _Elite SeeD Trepe_ once more.

Lightning inhaled softly.

"Hey… Quistis…" Her words were slow and deliberate; a stark contrast to her earlier harsh tone. Quistis' posture slackened; she already knew the words Lightning would speak next. "…could you tell me what happened?"

"It's my fault." Quistis admitted sorrowfully. Lightning made no movement at the admission; she listened quietly but attentively. "I should have thought it through more thoroughly; I should have had a plan." The blonde shook her head violently, and her gaze, a maelstrom of emotions, stared into Lightning's eyes. "But I couldn't help myself. As soon as the intel came, I _knew_ the chance that town would be caught up in the crossfire was too high. There was no time to evacuate them, and the Ragnarok was still too far away. I-" Her orbs suddenly dimmed as she recalled the grim aftermath. "…I should have been better."

Lightning's eyes were downcast when she spoke. "You… you both saved the town."

"No." There was so much pain in Quistis' tone, and it reflected in the longing gaze she spared the metal tank. "Squall did."

"You _both_ did." Lightning disagreed.

"I only made the choice to stay back. I messed up, and Squall paid for it. It's my fault."

Lightning snorted. "Squall made the choice to stay back _with_ you. He could have left you." She folded her arms grumpily. "You _damn_ heroes." She scoffed.

Quistis' eyes shimmered painfully at Lightning's unintended reminder. "I should have listened to Squall. You know what he said when this all began?"

"Of course. _I _was there." A heavy sigh left Lightning's chest as she, too, recalled Squall's briefing after the first incident, five years ago. "_'I don't need heroes, heroics, and martyrs'_." Lightning quoted. "_'If things get too tough, drop it and leave. Nobody dies.'_"

Quistis chuckled at Lightning's detailed reenactment. "For a moment there, you sounded just like him."

"**_Whatever._**" They both said simultaneously, and shared a hearty laugh.

"_Etro,_" Lightning began with an amused smirk as she reminisced the epilogue to their halcyon days. "I could just imagine Squall rolling in his grave at that."

Quistis blinked owlishly at Lightning's thoughtless comment. "Don't joke like that!" Her instructor voice came through her harsh chiding of the older woman. Her eyes widened at her outburst, and she inhaled a calming breath. "_Please, don't joke like that._ He's not dead."

Lightning shrugged carelessly. "I know I should be furious at him. And you. But I can't. You two protected that town. You saved _many_ lives."

There was a sliver of pain in Lightning's eyes.

"But…?" Quistis prompted softly.

Lightning stared at the blonde woman, studying her features and measuring her worth; if she could speak to the younger woman with this matter or not. "Sorry. It's- it's for Squall and I to discuss."

"I can guess, you know." Quistis gingerly wrapped a comforting hand around Lightning's palm. It was cold, and slightly damp to touch; it betrayed the strong front Lightning tried to convey. "I… I know you're not happy with this life Squall chose."

_Claire Farron_'s father departed when _he_ answered the call of duty, and Lightning quite simply _refused_ to experience what Claire did.

"No." Lightning's truer feelings trickled through. "No, I'm not."

Quistis did not push any further, only offering Lightning the comfort of silence. The blonde SeeD did not like the choices Squall made, either, but she believed in Squall and their cause. After that bloody massacre that sparked all _this_, how could she not believe Squall when he and the rest of the warriors chosen by the _false gods_ confessed the true lifespan of the world? It was uncanny how, at the beginning, everyone _knew_ lands beyond their own existed, but had no _clue_ as to whom and what are their inhabitants and history.

Entire civilizations and empires did _not _just grow overnight, after all.

So everyone had met in secret. King Cecil, Empress Ashelia, Queen Garnet, and the former High Summoner Yuna to name a few of the nobility, and prominent figures the likes of Sky Pirates Vaan and Balthier, Cloud Strife, Terra Branford and Celes Chere, all attended. It was decided that SeeD, under Squall Leonhart's command, will take charge of smiting the more dangerous of cutthroats before _another_ thousand perished from uncontrolled greed. The rest would do their part in forging alliances and creating peace treaties.

"Sorry." Lightning shook her head, abstaining from relying on Squall's most trusted SeeD. "I can't speak to you about this."

"I understand." Quistis nodded.

Lightning quickly changed topics. "So, how is he?"

"He's finally stable." Quistis informed succinctly. There was a pause as Lightning continued to stare at the younger woman, urging her to continue her debriefing. "…Light, how _much_ of what happened do you want to know?" She asked slowly, hesitantly.

"_Everything_." Lightning was undaunted by Quistis' wary tone. "I want to hear _everything_."

"It's not pretty." Quistis warned her softly.

"I can take it."

"…Intel revealed each bomb had a ten kilometer radius. Squall and I- we did the only thing we could think of: a dual barrier spell to coat the town. Only," Quistis' features became grim as she remembered how she faltered after the first blast, and Squall stepped up. "Squall placed his barrier above mine. We knew how crazy the idea was, but it was all we could think of. Squall… he took the brunt of the feedback."

Quistis remembered berating Squall as they leaped towards the roofs, racing against time to reach the highest point of the town after he had suggested to shield the town. _'Inverse Proportionality Law of Magick', 'Magick Cancellation and Amplification Theory', 'Barrier Recoil_ _Threshold_'; Squall had absorbed all her knowledge and made that damnable decision that _her_ life mattered to him.

Lightning's throat was suddenly parched; Squall- that _damn_ schoolboy- always sacrificing himself for his friends. She remembered the footage of the aftermath: the town had stood proud as ever, but the mountains that once challenged the heavens were humbled; flattened were all that was left.

Whoever they were, they desperately wanted Squall dead. Unfortunately for them, SeeD _wasn't_ limited to Squall Leonhart.

"Standing where we were, we managed to raise the barrier high enough that the explosion did not spillover to the town, and bought enough time for the Ragnarok to destroy the stealth bomber. I was knocked out for a few minutes. Squall- when we found him…" _Hyne, this was so hard to say._ Her mind flashed back to the sickly warmth of his blood coating her body. "Squall _died_."

Lightning's blood ran cold before logic kick-started her heart. "But you said he was stable! That he's alive!"

"Squall was clinically dead." Quistis looked away. "He suffered numerous burns; his left arm and ear were disintegrated; his right arm was bleeding profusely through his skin and its entire neural network was fried; his legs were shattered under the weight of the explosion. He wasn't _breathing_, Light. He had no pulse. His pupillary reflex was gone."

"But then how is he-?"

"Shiva." Quistis stated simply. "Shiva took over and cryopreserved what remained of Squall's body. We thought- we thought we lost him. It was all my fault because I did not want to abandon the town."

_No good deed goes unpunished._

"Snap out of it, Quistis." Lightning warned before Quistis spiraled back down into her depression. "Squall _chose_ to save you, remember?"

"I… yes."

"So…" Lightning slowly stood, wobbling on suddenly weakened legs towards the recovery tank Squall was in. Her eyes zeroed in at the small window, silently cursing when all she could see were Squall's eyes pressed shut, and the scar that reminded her of just how reckless her lover could be. "Squall is- is _Squall_…" Her voice actually cracked as she struggled to think amidst the multitude of worries. "Is he- for life. Is Squall-?"

"He's fine." Quistis' hands were pressed against each other on her lap, a silent prayer to thank the gods for the luck Squall was blessed with. "He will be fine. We're- we're regrowing his limbs."

It took a mighty blow for Lightning to be stunned. "…_What?_"

"We called everyone we could. It's-" Sheer, unadulterated dumb _luck._ "-_fortunate_ that Dr. Ross is with SeeD now. After thawing Squall and retrieving Shiva, we turned to Dr. Kadowaki and Dr. Ross. Aki, she's been working on a project since _before_ moving here. _Stem cells_."

Quistis abstained from mentioning that Squall would be the first human subjected to the revolutionary procedure. It was better that Lightning would hear this from Aki, personally, if only to give an accurate assessment of Squall's prognosis.

Quistis knew that she was too emotionally invested in the matter.

Lightning's breath hitched in surprise. She knew of Dr. Aki Ross' research, of course, but to learn just _how_ far the former CTI researcher had come with her passion was quite humbling.

"With the funding SeeD provided, Aki has made tremendous advances into the field." Quistis smiled _forlornly._ "It's not perfect of course; full organ functionality can only be guaranteed for the first three stem cell generations at the present stage." Ergo, they could only safely regrow Squall's limbs another two more times before turning to other less ideal alternatives. "But it's more than enough. Aki may not major in medical sciences, but she is a _damn brilliant biologist_."

Quistis stood and approached Lightning. She wrapped a comforting arm around the older woman's neck, offering her shoulder for comfort. Lightning was only too grateful to oblige; this was turning into equal parts headache _and_ heartache with every word digested.

_Damn you, schoolboy!_

"I have Shiva." Quistis told her quietly, switching topics. "She worked really hard. We managed to piece the event from her before she knocked out." There was a reverent shine in her eyes at the bond between Squall and his most trusted _Guardian Force_. And yet, while it was important to her to nurse Shiva, Quistis, of all people, knew how comforting it was to house Squall's guardian. The blonde steeled herself, her naked hands balling into tight fists. "Though she's still exhausted, she's strong enough to make one jump. Do you want her?"

Lightning stared at her before nodding once. She wanted to help Shiva for saving _her_ reckless schoolboy. "…Alright."

There was the barest of a reluctant pout on Quistis' lips. "…_Very well_."

Their hands met, and Lightning felt the rush of power when the proud woman of ice was junctioned into her.

_'You did good, Shiva.'_ Lightning thought to the elemental.

**_'Tired.'_** Shiva's reply sounded weaker than her statement. **_'Nour…ish…'_**

_'I know.'_ Lightning sucked in a breath, steeling herself before offering, _'Take mine… and rest.'_

There was a pause, and Lightning wondered if Shiva hadn't heard her, before the woman of ice's reply finally came. **_'…my thanks.'_**

_'No, Shiva. It's _my _thanks.'_

"Is everything alright?" Quistis inquired softly of the woman in her arms.

Lightning pushed Quistis away softly as she gathered her thoughts. Patiently waiting with thoughts of her own, Quistis silently watched as Lightning leaned against the tank with an arm raised, staring into the window.

"I'm staying here." Lightning declared.

"I know." Quistis nodded, tucking a blonde lock behind her ear. "We have a room already prepped for you."

"No. I'm staying _here_." Lightning repeated. "Watching over him."

Quistis blinked. "A-alright. Light, should I-"

"Yes. Please do." Lightning glanced at the woman behind her, and she felt a twinge of guilt at what she was asking. Quistis cared deeply about Squall; grew gray hair _because_ of him… and Lightning was denying the blonde woman her peace of mind. Lightning had already taken Shiva, and now she was taking Squall.

"I need some time _alone._"

_Please, Quisty._

"I… understand." Quistis' nod was slow, _stiff_; her eyes pained at the thought of leaving this room without Squall. Still, she held it all in, and the face that greeted Lightning was tight and professional. "Aki- Dr. Ross estimates that _Commander Leonhart_-" Lightning wanted to reach out to her dear friend, but refrained. "-will make a complete recovery in another two days. She will be in later to check on his condition, so you may ask her yourself, then. Regardless, he will need an intensive rehabilitation regime once he is released."

Quistis saluted. "By your leave."

Lightning saluted back in SeeD fashion. "Dismissed."

As Quistis turned, she heard Lightning whisper to her.

"_Thank you._"

Quistis glanced over her shoulder and gave her a soft smile. Lightning, much like Squall, had a funny way of apologizing.

"It's alright."

The door hissed open and closed, leaving Lightning to her thoughts of Squall, her feelings, and their shared future.

Lightning lightly brushed her thumb against the window as if tracing the contours of the unconscious Squall's cheek, and muttered softly.

"Where do we go from here, _lover_?"

She choked back a sob, _and fell_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Been a while, eh? Long-story-short, life threw a curve ball, I missed the swing and got hit on the head without a helmet. The blunt trauma is slowly recovering, and I'll probably grow a new set of brain cells (LOL).

My sincerest thanks to _Traingham, Eirlys-Tylluan,_ and _Syc0ticEpis0de_ for their support, and you, readers, for your patience. On a different note, Syc0ticEpis0de has started (what appears to be) a Squall/Selphie, as well as just recently updating _Triple Triad King_ =) Go check them out if you haven't yet!

Lastly, _PLDT SmartBro_ sucks. It's sad that it takes too much money to sue them than what could be redeemed. Mobile internet sucks as well. Gah.


	39. Theme 39: Take On Me

**_A/N:_** Though most likely a polarizing drabble, I did want to explore Lightning's more… domineering side. After all, while it's nice to write a sweet and adorable Lightning, it does detract from the character Squeenix laid out a _lot_.

Lightning's out of sugar, full on spice, and can be very naughty, not nice!

* * *

><p><em>Theme 39:<em> Take On Me

_Pairing:_ Lightning Farron/Squall Leonhart

* * *

><p>He had blacked out.<p>

_Somehow,_ he had blacked out.

Squall was used to this feeling - the sluggishness that came with his mind rebooting from a blank nothingness - to know he hadn't merely been waking from a dreamless sleep; he _had_ blacked out.

The soft wetness ghosting above his neck, suckling on his earlobe in an all-too distracting way before nibbling a southbound trail on his skin _was_ new, however.

His eyes groggily opened to find a lock of hair swaying mockingly at him, attached to a pink mess; his mental faculties abruptly shuddered awake and then groaned when it connected the dots.

_Oh Hyne, it was Lightning._

Squall now had an extremely good idea for what the hell just happened to him.

"_Awake now, schoolboy_?" There was a distinct huskiness in her question, and no hidden amount of anticipation. Squall's pulse raced but his eyes remained shut to feign sleep. With his eyes shut, however, he never saw the wicked gleam in Lightning's eyes. Not that he needed to when Lightning continued, "_Or not; I don't care. In fact, it's better if you sleep for this._"

"Gerroffme, Lightning." His slurred command was not at all menacing when his body shivered under her familiar touch.

"You're awake." Lightning sounded disappointed. Or quietly eager; it was hard to tell when she stared up at him from his chest with foggy eyes. "Don't think of stopping me."

Her mouth descended on his moist skin again.

Squall's brow twitched irritably. "I'm sore all over, Lightning."

"Don't care."

Lightning didn't care.

With a heavy sigh, Squall wisely chose to resign himself to Lightning's needs again. His arms snaked from her naked rear and traced up her waist and sides with a delicate touch of his fingertips, his digits rubbing small circles with each caress, and inwardly smiled when she squirmed and let out an alluring moan. Lightning seemed to shrink when her arms withdrew onto her body from where they were groping his biceps, and Squall immediately seized the opportunity presented and attempted to turn the tables.

In one swift motion, Squall grasped Lightning's shoulders and slammed her back against the bed-

-and in one swift retaliation, Lightning used the momentum to roll themselves off the bed and slam Squall's back on the textile floor.

"Ugh!" Squall rapidly tried to blink away the tiny chocobos running circles with his vision. "What the _hell-"_

"Toldja you were better off asleep." Lightning gloated down at her prey, unfazed by their sudden movement.

No longer was the softness of her breasts pressed against his chest- and Squall had to reminded himself that he was missing her body's warmth, and _not_ her mounds'- when, instead, they were replaced by her hands on his pec majors as she pushed herself upwards. If Lightning had done this intentionally to press their crotches flusher against each other, Squall couldn't tell; he could only groan needily at how she seemed to be _burning_ down there.

"The _hell_, Lightning?" Squall _refused_ to be intimidated by the erotic Valkyrie peering down on him.

There was something _wild_ about the way she looked with her pink mane matted against her skin; full lips parted slightly just _begging_ for his attention; beads of sweat teasing him as they reminded him of every curve of her tight body; her breasts, the _only_ part of her gentle, swaying with her labored breaths. The tip of her pink tongue sauntered across her lips before ducking back inside, and Squall had to remind himself to punish that insolent tease accordingly when he had the chance.

And her eyes, _by Hyne,_ her _eyes_ were very, _very_ hungry.

A lascivious grin stretched Lightning's lips when she _felt_ her man's swollen response. "Oh poor baby; was that too rough?"

Squall cursed his body for reacting to her words. "There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why you're acting like this, _Light_." Despite his best attempts, his tone wasn't as controlled as he liked. Warning bells rang in his head when Lightning promptly descended upon his body. He quickly reminded. "_I'm still waiting for that explanation!_"

Lightning stopped just a breath from the curve of his neck, and Squall felt her breath in deeply.

Lightning's body shivered in delight at the smell that filled her nose and ignited every cell of desire in her body. "_I need more chocolate, Squall._"

_Fuck_.

_That_ had flipped Lightning's switch, as he previously surmised.

Hyne, it was the candles and oil; jasmine and vanilla filled the air while the barest taste of mint chocolate coated his skin. The romantic evening he had planned the night before did not proceed exactly as he meticulously scheduled when Lightning arrived tense and agitated; the affairs of Gran Pulse and especially Academia weren't _quite_ in order, and it showed.

Squall had quickly adapted, of course. Lightning always loved a good rubbing, and so he turned down the lights, lit up a few candles, and began the routine. Lightning was on her belly watching a random something on the telly while naked save for the cotton white towel covering her rear. Squall, after placing a bowl of dried cherries for her to nibble on - a recommended treat his mates assured him would relax _any_ woman; Xu had been giggling, oddly enough - warmed his hands with the _jasmine vanilla oil_ Lightning really, really loved... even if she wouldn't admit it.

An hour later and her entire back done, Lightning had turned to him with a request; she wanted to return the favor, and she selected the mint chocolate oil for him.

Things had quickly become heated, particularly when Lightning's frisky hands had begun to stray from a professional regime to something salacious. Taking the hint, Squall was only _too_ eager to oblige.

And then _darkness_.

The last thing he remembered was being sat down on the bed, chest to breast against Lightning as he speared her _deeply- _or was it Lightning was sheathing him? It became difficult to tell under their lust-filled haze. Her arms and legs were wrapped tightly around his neck and waist, and she was _so_ much tighter than he had ever experienced her before; hotter, even. In that position, with their bodies so intertwined they could feel their lover's heart beating and chest heaving amidst all the pleasurable distractions of _both_ their lips kissing, Lightning had just kept on going, and go_ing, and going, and he came, but she kept going an__**d going, and…**_

Squall was suddenly fearful for what Lightning wanted next. Libido fought with reason, and his mouth opened up to stammer a quick excuse. "Hyne, Light, the sun just came out!"

Lightning ran a hand through her hair and flashed him a predatory grin; Squall's throat dried up at the vision of lust before him.

"Look around you, Squall. It's still dusk."

True enough, it was _still_ thirty-past one. Lightning had cut into his sleep.

Squall swallowed.

"…I'm sore, Light."

"I'm not." She licked her lips with a wicked gleam in her expectant eyes. "I fully expect to be sore by sunrise."

He wasn't prepared for this. He _really_ wasn't prepared for this. He had wanted a relaxing evening- he, after all, had also been just as knackered as her- with maybe just a casual tryst to end the night.

Not this.

And, it seemed, Lightning understood his hesitations too.

Her response, however, was cold and threatening.

"If you shrink, Squall," Lightning's eye flashed dangerously. "I'm cutting it off."

He blanched at the thought. "Not helping your case, Light."

"I'm cutting it off if you shrink." She clarified swiftly.

Squall rolled his eyes at the Lightning-esque reply.

"Seriously not helping."

"Come on, schoolboy." She goaded him. "You can't be such a selfish bastard to reject your girl's advances, eh?"

She ground their hips together for emphasis.

_Ah, screw it._ Sleep could wait, but Lightning – and his libido - _couldn't_.

"Gods, Light, fine!" He growled out. His hands flew to her rears and he crushed them against his palms then drove their hips harder together.

Lightning let out a guttural moan and swiftly crushed her lips against his with wild and reckless passion.

It was only when, at last, the burning in their lungs could not be ignored, Lightning pulled back. Her eyes were wild and untamed and so very, _very_, **_hungry_**.

"I'm taking you, Squall." She growled out without thought, biting down against his bottom lip.

Despite having half his lip eaten by the hungry predator, Squall managed to let out a questioning, "…what?"

Lightning _did not_ like the drop of reason unclouding this haze.

"You and I both know _I'm_ the alpha here."

She was going to take, and take, and _take_ without any give.

Squall frowned. His hands left her firm ass to rest on her shoulders instead to calm her down. He held firm even when she struggled against his touch.

"I didn't realize we were like that."

Lightning was becoming seriously annoyed at the hold up.

"It's an unwritten rule when I'm with someone." She snapped. "Now shut up and I'll screw you!"

Squall wasn't afraid.

"And how many have survived?" Squall immediately bit on his thoughtless tongue when Lightning suddenly tensed. After all, he, of all people, knew about a man's pride.

Lightning glowered down at him. Though it was demeaning, she had already apologised for being herself before with another man, and it did _not_ end well, still. She was _not_ going to go through that again. "Well, what are you going to do about it, huh, _schoolboy_? You can either take it or _leave_."

This time, Lightning had dipped his nickname in spite. Though her voice was haughty with bravado, Squall _knew_ better. The ultimatum she gave _should_ have stabbed him but, instead, it was the slight trembling of her body that drove the knife through his chest.

Inwardly fighting down all his hesitations, Squall let out a resigned huff and tried to relax against the floor _submissively_. His face turned towards the bed and he muttered in a shaky monotone, "_This… is a fantasy of mine too, you know._"

Lightning blinked, hardly able to believe the words she just heard.

"_Just don't go too overboard. Be, er… gentle._" Squall lamely added. His face was burning with embarrassment at his words.

Lightning _almost_ swooned, but she reminded herself that _Lightning Farron_ does not swoon. She does, however, grin widely.

Almost a curse, Lightning had always been attracted to strong men; alphas, if the primal word could be used. But rather than submitting to them, Lightning instead wanted to _compete_ with them. Sadly, that alluring trait had damned her as well; alphas did not like competition. This was especially so when the competition was as fierce as her.

All of them fled when her darkest desires were unleashed.

Until now.

Lightning leaned down and swallowed Squall's earlobe.

"You're a horrible liar, _Squall_." She reminded him affectionately, nibbling at the succulent flesh softer than she ever did this night. _Thanks for accepting me and _my_ fantasies, Squall_... "What're you gonna do if I'll take you against the wall and pound on you 'til your balls turn blue?"

Squall swallowed the lump on his throat before pressing a hard reminded against _that_ damp spot between her legs.

"_Bite when you bark, sparky._"

Famous last words.

When morning came, the odd couple found Lightning pressing an ice pack against _her man_'s most embarrassing bruise. Despite being unable to feel himself down there, Squall couldn't keep the scowl on his face at Lightning's rare, delighted smile.

He decided to cut his losses. At least Lightning was so _much_ more relaxed now than the day before.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Well, ChocoT, you can't say I didn't warn you that the next Squall/Lightning theme was going to be them being kinky. I did post the family-shot as well, though. I renamed _'Colours of a Blooming Flower'_ to _'Notes on an Adventure in a Public Place'_, which shall be the new home of _Tiny Titans 'Verse_ drabbles that don't quite fit SCE.

Kudos too, you dirty-minded reader, if you got the reference to this drabble's theme =)


	40. Theme 40: The Long Wait

**_A/N:_** More plotlessness galore, now with Averia and Raine hijinks again.

To those affected by Pablo, stay safe!

Oh, and I stumbled on two lovely Leon/Tifa oneshots over at the Kingdom Hearts section for those interested. Look up **_Restoration Roast_** and **_Omens_**, both written by _The Sacred and_ _Profane. :)_

* * *

><p><em>Theme 40:<em> The Long Wait

_Pairing: _Lightning Farron/Squall Leonhart

* * *

><p>It was on the beginning a cool <em>perfect <em>morning when Lightning slowly awoke to a forgotten _but much welcomed sensation_.

"_Mhrmmm…_" She moaned throatily against the taste of succulent flesh that parted her pink lips and prodded against her teeth. It did not take a detective to deduce just what was the hard, warm, and slightly salty treat that invaded her mouth as she lay on the bed she shared with her husband.

Though her mind was still hazy from the long hours of the previous day, Lightning felt a heady sense of gratification from the feeling. It was extremely pleasant to know that she was still _much_ desired by her husband. Ever since _their first time_, Lightning felt that Squall repressed no small amount of depravity within his self – a feeling that only grew more certain with each subsequent tryst. As the saying went, it took two to tango, _and they most certainly did tango_.

Her face flushed with embarrassment, annoyance, and _hunger_ at the thought of her husband defiling her while she slept. Anticipation pounded against her ears and she struggled to maintain her composure so she could see just how far her husband would take this perverse act.

Despite her lightheaded grogginess, Lightning could feel _need_ beginning to dampen her _down there_. She shivered when it seemed Squall had read her reactions; something _hard_ had suddenly brushed against _that_ spot between her thighs.

How long had he been saving up? She could not remember the last time they _fucked_; between caring for the _capricious Averia_ and the _needy Raine_, something _always _came up whenever both parents – they were parents! Of _two_ wonderful, wonderful daughters! – were in a frisky mood.

Lightning had long since cursed the cockblockers she and her husband called 'friends'.

A stern whisper that suspiciously sounded like _Dr. Kadowaki_ suddenly nagged at her mind, reminding her _not_ to allow herself to become impregnated again so soon.

Balamb Garden's esteemed general practitioner-stroke-surgeon – Lightning truly thought the old woman could do _anything_, and _that_ was no hyperbole – had been livid when she found out Lightning was pregnant again so soon after giving birth to Averia. By her second trimester with Raine, Lightning had to agree.

:.: _"Sterile_ _my bruised belly, Leonhart!"_ _Conveniently forgetting that she chose to take Squall's name, Lightning had cursed him after being hospitalized yet again for another complication; her uterine walls had not fully healed before bearing Raine._ _"Does this look like sterile to you?!"_ _A sharp pain in her abdomen caused her to gasp out, "Fuck, Etro-!"_

_A hand suddenly fell on her arm, and Lightning instinctively drew Squall closer. Her dewy blue eyes bore into her husband's and she hissed at him through gritted teeth._

_"About time you held me, you spineless sissy!"_

_Squall counted himself lucky that his wife hadn't broken anything that night._ :.:

In the end, it had been a combination of her _Eidolon_, Squall's _Guardian Forces_, and her natural endurance that ensured Raine's successful, if just slightly _premature_, birth.

Raine was truly _Lightning's_ troublemaker.

Lightning abruptly stopped thinking about her children. That did little to help the mood, and so she focused back on the present – of her husband being so brazen with this advance.

Sleepily, Lightning tried to recall the last time Squall had been so daring. Their last time truly felt like a distant memory. Thankfully, their toddlers appeared to be either asleep or preoccupied, leaving them time for some _fun_. Why else would Squall attempt to sneakily relieve himself with her body while she was still in such a vulnerable state? Surely he would know such an act would not go unnoticed? It was clear even to her foggy mind that Squall was banking on her catching him in the act.

She would indulge him because she wanted _this_ as well.

The prodding against her teeth was becoming more insistent, and Lightning felt that Squall was becoming impatient. With a grin slowly stretching her lips, Lightning opened her mouth _just_ right and allowed him access.

Curiously, it seemed Squall was trying to restrain himself because she did not pick up a response despite engulfing his member.

Not to worry; she'd have him groaning and bucking his hips with pleasure right now.

Lightning sucked on the limb deliberately, swirling her tongue in _just the right way_ to let him know that while she was on to him, she was up for this as well.

Really, Squall could be _such_ a guy sometimes-

"Ehehe." A girlish chortle – _not a manly groan_ – sounded. "Mommy 'ickles!"

The fog of sleep abruptly vanished.

Lightning's eyes snapped open when she realized whose limb was in her mouth-

-and it definitely wasn't Squall's!

"Augheia?!" The name of her eldest child was muffled against the foot in her mouth.

"Eep!" Averia gasped when her mother's teeth pressed against her skin. "No 'ungree!"

Lightning spat her almost two-year old daughter's foot and suppressed the urge to gag at what just happened. "Averia!" Lightning repeated aghast, and the toddler scampered off her mother with a quick crawl before diving under the sheets. "What are you doi-_ungg_…!_"_

Something pressed at her damp center again; Lightning's blood suddenly ran cold.

Peering stiffly below her, Lightning spotted a sleepy-looking Raine curled like a kitten between her legs. The almost-one year old infant's head was _dangerously_ close to what Lightning could feel was a uncomfortably cold and damp spot on her _dainty cotton_.

"…_What the heck_?"

For some reason, Squall's words flittered through her ears in the tense silence.

:.: _"Did you ever tell her anything? Because it seems wherever Averia goes, Raine won't be too far behind."_ :.:

"Mommy?" Averia suddenly called in a voice so small and curious that Lightning almost missed it amidst the loud pounding of her heart against her ears. Lightning's head slowly lowered in Averia's direction, owlish blue eyes drinking in the sight of her daughter peering up at her as she peeked from under a blanket. "Um, scared."

"…" Lightning looked from between cowering pinkette and the brunette between her legs, and then sighed heavily. "Sorry. You two just gave mommy a shock." _An unwelcomed shock akin to being drenched by a bucket of ice-cold water at the beginning of a sexual frenzy; be still my beating heart, we're not out of the blasting zone yet._ "What's up?"

Averia's head popped out before the rest of her body reappeared as she crawled back on top of her mommy, her young mind not registering how Lightning stiffened when her chubby hands brushed against twin stiff peaks poking out from her mother's breasts.

"Um," Averia began hesitantly, searching her young memory for the right word, before flashing her mother with a large smile. "Cuddles."

"…Yes, Averia. C'mere." Lightning agreed tiredly. Her arousal was still there but instead of a tingly ache that heightened her senses, it was a burning itch that just couldn't be scratched as it drained her energy to fight. "Back to sleep with you."

"Rainy cried." Averia muttered, her chubby fingers pointing at where her younger sister snuggled close to her mother's warmth.

If Averia was to be understood, then Raine was starved for attention and Averia did something about it.

Wordlessly following Averia's unspoken command, Lightning wrapped both her legs around Raine's tiny form, making the infant's eyes open just slightly more awake than before, and flexed her hips, bringing the littlest Leonhart close so that she could join her elder sister in their mother's arms. "To sleep. _Both_ of you."

Raine immediately closed her eyes again upon bathing in her mother's familiar warmth while Averia looked up at her mother and pecked her on the chin before joining her sister.

"Love you, mommy." A satisfied Averia whispered as she drifted off to dreamland.

Despite the mood, it was unsurprising that Lightning was awake, embarrassed, and frustrated from the entire ordeal that started her day.

Gods, her mind had just played a cruel, cruel trick on her… and it was Squall's fault, somehow. Lightning just knew it.

Her nose picked up the familiar scent of Squall's breakfast pancakes wafting through the slightly parted door, and she decided she was going to unleash all her sexual frustrations on that damn husband of hers.

Once both their daughters were asleep, that is.

"_Sleep, now, my darling child…_" Lightning began to softly hum an old lullaby.

If she hurried, maybe she could catch Squall before he took off his apron.


	41. Theme 41: Honey with Time

**_A/N:_** Happy End of the World~!

Ahem.

Back to reality. Here's another drabble set when Squall and Lightning just started dating. Beware PWPness~!

* * *

><p><em>Theme 41: <em>Honey with Time

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>With a bridled squeal, Lightning stretched her arm high above her head while she pressed the knuckles of her other hand against her lips to stifle a yawn, not bothering to brush the lock of hair curtaining over the right half of her face. Arms relaxing at her sides, half-lidded sapphires stared forward blankly as it watched Squall enter the main hallway of his flat, cradling a rather large brown box against his chest while he shut the door; a barely audible clicked sounded as the automatic lock set itself in place.<p>

"Did you order anything?" Lightning questioned lazily despite it already being five hours after sunrise.

Squall turned towards her, and if Lightning was perfectly honest with herself, she was a tiny bit disgruntled by the stoicism of his features when confronted with her near-nakedness. Decked only in a loose halter top that ended just above the dip of her bellybutton to tease him with the skin of her toned stomach and curvy sides, as well as a pair of plain black cotton panties that rose lower than what was normally considered decent, it was clear that, while the recently awoken Lightning Farron was dressed for the hot summers of the port city _Luca_, she was keen on not venturing outside into the sun – at least, not yet.

Really, Squall was _her_ man, right? Granted they had just recently started dating _and_ Squall had already seen everything her body had to offer, _but really_, couldn't he have at least paused to admire her body for a moment?

Ah, well. It was still too early in the day for _sexy time_, and _much too hot to move_.

Squall shrugged negatively, the act making the muscles of his bare chest ripple and make Lightning shift uncomfortably and rest a graceful hand on a raised hip. "No." His eyes darted downwards to quickly scan the box before meeting Lightning's gaze again. "It says it's from _Aqua_."

Lightning frowned in suspicion at the mention of Squall's _Master_. "How did _she_ know you'd be here?"

She was met with an amused stare and a blunt reply.

"I told her."

Lightning's frown deepened and she folded her arms, and pressed further. "Even this address?"

Once more, Squall's muscles undulated with deliciously hypnotic rhythmicity with his shrug and Lightning shifted her weight to her other hip. "She was renting this place out before so she knows."

"I see." Satisfied with the reason why the _Keyblade Master_ knew of Squall's Luca home, Lightning's eyes traced Squall's approaching steps and then trailed after him to the living room where he set the box on the glass coffee table. Lightning chose to sit herself on the cool varnished floor while Squall procured a pair of scissors to aid in opening Aqua's package. Drawing one leg against her breasts, Lightning tilted her chin upwards to rest the back of her head against the cool glass behind her, unconsciously presenting him a sinful view of her supple slopes as they gently rolled with each quiet breath. "Got any idea what's inside?"

Fingers working without thought, Squall glanced towards his girlfriend and blinked slowly. "_…Maybe_. Aqua briefly mentioned tasting a brand of _honey_ that reminded her of _home_."

That comment somehow made Lightning feel a sliver of shame for her lingering jealousies; it was the lost Aqua that had spurned Lightning to finally accept her feelings for Squall on that winter night, after all. Still, Lightning's mind was too muddled in this heat to pay such thoughts any more heed.

"I _am_ in the mood for a helping of honey-glazed toast." She slowly purred to him suggestively, eyes pressed softly as she took in the sounds of sea gulls from the open window, and snaps as Squall tore through the packages' bindings. Upon hearing him finish, she questioned, "Well?"

"Honey." Squall affirmed as he brought up a jar for his eyes to inspect. It was _very_ yellow and it sparkled against the light. His eyes darted downwards, spying more effects from the _Keyblade Master_. "Among other stuff." His eyes caressed her body once more before questioning. "Honey-glazed toast, you said?"

"_Mhmm_."

The hum Lightning gave almost sounded like a moan to his ears.

Squall shook his head. The heat was probably just getting to him. Setting the jar on the table, Squall closed the box while casually informing, "Did you know some honeys contain pollen which, when consumed, desensitizes the body against pollen-borne allergies?"

It may have been possible that Squall was trying to wave off the effect Lightning's presence had on him, but the resting Valkyrie did not know that.

Lightning blinked her eyes open before arching a cheeky brow at him. "Did you know that was completely random?"

"Stuff it." Squall scowled, his face flushing with embarrassment. "My head's roasting here."

"_You_ stuff my mouth." As if to punctuate her statement, Lightning parted her lips while her hazy eyes stared straight up at him.

It was a statement that could have more than one meaning, and it was no surprise why it took Squall a moment to respond – not when images of _last night_ with those half-lidded eyes and parted lips had burst into vivid life in his mind. Like fireworks, they faded as swiftly as they came.

Quietly digesting Lightning's odd behavior, he concluded that the heat must have been getting to her head as well. "Wait a bit more. I'll whip it up soon."

Lightning's jaws shut with an audible click before her lips widened slightly in a gentle smile, and drawled with amusement. "Go on, _slave_."

Again, Squall rolled his eyes. He disappeared into the small kitchen and returned not too long later, setting a glass of ice-cold water next to Lightning's fingers and the bread and utensils on the table.

Her fingers twitched, drawn to the coolness oozing off the glass. Lightning snatched the offering and greedily gulped down the refreshing liquid. With a relieved hiss, Lightning, now more aware, shifted her position.

The movement caught Squall's eyes and he was met with Lightning's quietly observing glance as the vacationing Valkyrie propped her cheek with one hand. Lightning's legs were tucked beneath her, and Squall had to wet his throat at the way her ass became more pronounced by her arched spine.

"Y'know, Leonhart…" Lightning was quite aware of the lust building up inside her man even as he averted his gaze back to preparing her delicious treat. A finger stretched out from her free hand, dipping inside the opened honey jar to swirl its contents. "Fang once told me of another use _Old Pulse_ had for honey."

There was a spot of annoyance on Squall's brows at the now-contaminated present, and it showed in the slight sneer of his question, "Now who's being random?"

"Trust me;_ this is entirely apt._" Lightning assured him, ignoring his tone. Her honey-coated finger danced across her lips before she granted it entrance. A quiet moan left her throat as the taste erupted inside her. "That's _damn good_ honey." She praised to him, reaching out to scoop another taste.

"You're dirtying it, Lightning." Squall's lips twitched as he watched her wandering finger even as another part of him twitched for watching the same but reacting differently. Their eyes met, and the glint in Lightning's orbs revealed something mischievous. "Stop."

With a palm full of Aqua's treat, Lightning smeared the honey across Squall's chiseled stomach. Her boyfriend tensed at the contact before glaring down at the mess she made.

"Hey-!" Squall opened his mouth to reprimand her waste of delicious foodstuff when he abruptly shivered when Lightning suddenly kissed his side, and a confused question, instead, left his lips. "…_Lightning?_"

Staring up at him, Lightning traced her tongue against the flesh of his abs, up the strength of his chest, and then manly his neck and jaw. Shivering with delight as her taste buds greedily sought every inch of her sweet and salty treat, Lightning could feel a trickle of desire slip past her low-cut cotton from her leg's apex to trail down its inner side.

With a growl of need, Squall leaned his head down to capture her lips now that Lightning was at her full height and pressed against his side when-

-Lightning dodged at the very last moment, a moist finger flying between them to press against _his_ lips. Reflexively, Squall sucked on her digit and groaned in approval of her earlier comment; this _was_ A-grade honey.

Lightning's heart thundered and galloped as her boyfriend's tongue sucked and licked at her offered flesh. Feeling her finger was sufficiently cleaned, she withdrew it and finally allowed him to speak.

"_Not that I mind_," Squall's voice was very husky, and his slick chest brushed against her hardened nubs with each slightly panting breath. "_But what the hell was that about_?"

"I changed my mind about my breakfast order." Lightning told him with a coy smirk before planting a tempting peck against his lips. "How much time do we have before we get to watch Yuna's Aurochs thrash Tidus' Abes?"

Cupping and squeezing the weight of her buttocks, and shivering at the breathy gasp that escaped Lightning's chest, Squall's eyes quickly darted to the clock hanging on the far wall. "Three hours."

_That was too damn short_.

Lightning's distaste must have reached her face as Squall added. "But I don't mind staying here instead."

Today was only the first match of the _Blitzball Tournament Finals_ that pitted the _Besaid Aurochs_ and _Zanarkand Abes_; they could always catch the reruns and attend the rematch on the next day.

"I see." She nodded her head in satisfaction of his needy addendum. "Well then, _schoolboy_," Lightning began, massaging his shoulder with one honey-coated hand as her lust-filled eyes captivated his rapt attention. She pulled her breasts away from his chest, the lack of contact causing her tingling nubs to ache for his flesh, a yearning Lightning ignored it for now; soon, her needs would be satiated once again. Her heart skipped a beat when she could feel his full searing length press against her crotch and stomach. More dollops of _need_ escaped past their damp confines when his hips – or was it hers? _Theirs_? – slowly gyrated against her own in desperate search of release. Lightning actually struggled to maintain her cool. "_It's time to educate you._"

Lightning raised her other hand between their faces. Squall's irises focused between the honey-coated treat before him and the amused, if smoldering with wanton anticipation, sapphire eyes that contrasted against Lightning's flushed cheeks.

"Do you know what other property honey, especially a honey as fine as this, has?"

Squall's mind drew blanks as he watched his girlfriend suckle one finger literally right in front of his eyes. Against such a distraction – and by _Hyne_, was Lightning distracting – none could blame him of his newfound witlessness.

"_I don't._" He growled irritably, the sound making Lightning's veins pulse with excitement at the power she wielded over this man. Swiftly, Squall attempted to capture her fingers in his mouth to once more taste her offered treat, and quickly, Lightning lowered her hand out of his reach. "_Argh!"_

There was something exhilarating about his disappointed huff that made Lightning shiver with pleasure. Her boyfriend was clearly beside himself with hungry anticipation.

"According to Fang," The teasing in Lightning's voice could not be any more grating to the leering Squall's ears; he had half the mind to take her_ now_ and damn the consequences just to satisfy his own release, but even in this primal state, Squall could tell when Lightning wanted to be in control. Besides, the air was already filled with Lightning's arousal, so he could tell he wasn't waiting for naught. "The people of Oerba harvested honey for its other beneficial use."

As she spoke, Lightning's hands slowly traveled down his chiseled chest and the intoxicating strength of his abs, and downwards still. Lightning raised herself to her toes, almost losing her strength when his tip accidentally brushed against her core – _Squall's large hands against her rear stopped her from embarrassing herself_ -, to suckle on the succulent flesh of his ear before whispering hotly, the sound a metaphorical bomb that broke the dam holding back his self-restraint.

"_It's a topical aphrodisiac."_

"Nnnnn!" A sharp hiss slithered past Squall's teeth when both her honeyed hands slipped past his shorts and grasped the most they could of his hardened length to stroke it in a maddeningly slow pace. _"Lightning!"_

With a growl, Squall lifted Lightning up high.

"Auuuh-_yeees_!" The child of a gasp and a moan escaped the surprised Lightning's lips when Squall's teeth bit against one hardened peak and pinched its sister with his hand, his other limb never leaving the firmness of her ass. Lightning was certain her skin would be red with his mark in the coming days. Her strong legs instinctively wrapped around his powerful waist, and Squall spun them around to lay her almost-bare back against the cool reinforced glass of the coffee table.

The cold glass bit against the searing heat of her skin, fogging the table instantly just as a jolt of pleasure surged through her spine. Her back arched, and a hiss of delight escaped both their clenched teeth when the act made their pelvises ground into each other even _harder_.

Squall groaned loudly when Lightning's hands on his virility clenched tighter in reflex.

"_I told you…"_ Lightning began, breathlessly; her hair was draped against one side of her face in an absolutely erotic sight. "_…my comment is entirely apt_."

"_Fuck you, Lightning._" Squall heaved out from above her, cradling his forehead against her moist breast.

Lightning's grip did not relent, and Squall had to restrain himself from pumping against her hands in search of release.

The fingers digging into her rear left its post in favor of a new role. With practiced fingers that knew Lightning so very well, Squall pushed down on Lightning's center, thumb compressing her hidden pearl giving her a taste of the near-future, until the flesh of her ass flattened against the fogging glass beneath her. Long, toned and flexible legs unwrapped from his waist, leaving hot trails along his honeyed skin while they went as if they never wanted to part with his flesh, and her feet planted themselves on the glass, holding her legs spread apart and presenting him with the damp spot of her clothed flower.

Lightning barely managed to squeal a breathy and delighted "_Yes!_" before Squall's lips crashed against hers with full intent on bruising the sadistic tease.

As Lightning proved to Squall the credibility of Fang's statement, the couple would soon come to a startling conclusion, and one that would forever change their sex life.

Normal time did not hold a candle to matters of _sexy time_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Tadah~! Another update!

I've no words to describe this anymore. This started, as usual, with me learning more geeky facts, _hurr-durr_.

Next should hopefully be a heartwarming drabble to watch out for – a joint project between the illiterate me and the wondrous ET~! A clue, you say? Well, did you notice an odd social phenomenon last 12/12/12?

That's all you're getting from me! Nyahahahahaha!

Anyways, LTRA's also been updated in case anyone's still interested in that old thing. If you haven't yet, bother both _Traingham_ and _Syc0ticEpis0de_ with a _Christmas Greeting_ and a plea for an update to all their wonderful works – y'know, the old 'moogle and tonberry' approach. Travel to _Eirlys-Tylluan's_ DeviantArt page as well; word on the street is ET's got an array of drawings worth commenting on ;)

Til the next update! Thanks for reading!


	42. Theme 42: Heaven's Light

_**A/N:**_A long-overdue Christmas and New Year's present to all my readers and fans of this ship. Thanks for all your support!

About this piece:

Lightning's beautiful dress is a product of _Eirlys-Tylluan's_ imagination. I myself love the design ET made. I also stole the title from ET (_I regret nothing!_). So, for those wanting to see what exactly Lightning was wearing in her wedding to Squall, go turn over to Eirlys-Tylluan's DeviantArt page.

As for _why a wedding_? Perhaps because of the superstitious mind, or because couples just want an easy date to remember, or because of reasons I can't be bothered to think of, churches (_that I know of_) were packed last 12/12/12 with matrimony ceremonies. While spending time with cousins I've never met before during the reception, I was struck with a wonderful SCE-worthy idea - and one that needed ET's creativity to help me write. Really, ET's been a great help in this drabble.

So, without further ramblings from my sleep-deprived mind, onwards to the story!

* * *

><p><em>Theme 42: <em>Heaven's Light

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>The wedding that unified the <em>Blood-Soaked Black Lion <em>and _Etro's Valkyrie_ was a grand spectacle.

It was clear how everything was meticulously planned up to its beautiful execution. The program was perfect.

At Lightning's command, Squall had personally ensured the day would be perfect and to his bride's taste.

The couple had already been wed, of course. As expected of the two pragmatists, they already had a civil union, with Serah and Quistis present as their only witnesses. While Squall was no longer an active field agent, and Lightning no longer appeared beside the rest of Pulse's generals on television, they both were still high profile individuals, and Lightning wanted to make sure their binding was legal before everything else.

She could no longer wait for Squall to sort out the world.

Laguna had thrown a fit when he found out through Ellone some months later when both Loires visited the memory, and demanded of Squall and his bride to host their ceremony in _his_ city as soon as they could. The longest running President of Esthar had actually shed piteous tears through the video feed in a bid to rattle his son's conscience.

Lightning's head had slapped against her husband's shoulder in distraught at the realization that Laguna's blood would run through her children's veins – she could only hope such outbursts were not hereditary.

Nevertheless, the married couple had taken Laguna up on his offer, and now were finally pronounced man and wife before all their peers _and_ the world.

And grand as the ceremony was, attended and watched by _all, _it could not outshine the radiant bride.

When the double oaken doors of the ceremonial hall opened to reveal the bride - _the Valkyrie_ - Lightning, hushed whispers and praises were spoken as all eyes were drawn towards her – especially Squall's, who had not seen the dress, haggard as he was the past months preparing for this day amidst Lightning's obsessive attention to detail. Squall had been stunned witless when her gaze fell upon him during her tranquil approach; he felt as if he was being blessed by the heaven's light, and, as if blinded by light, he had to look away for the briefest of reprieves as he calmed his fluttering heart.

Never had Lightning looked as beautiful as when she graced through the red carpet to be escorted by Squall to the altar.

It was not hard to imagine _why._

A shoulderless white dress that gently traced the doubtlessly feminine curves of Lightning's bodyline until it planted a light kiss on the floor. The skirt, embroidered with silvery floral design that twinkled discreetly in the light, was parted at the left side of her hip. The slit ran southwards from there and across the front; an innocent tease that revealed layers of sheer silk and the barest trace of her leg's sculpted lines.

Two thin rose-coloured belts whose buckles were fashioned after the armbands of Lightning's old uniform embraced her waist like the ribbons of a present; it filled more than one mind with wonderment if unclasping those two innocuous pieces would be all it took to reveal the woman's soul underneath the Valkyrie's thick outer raiment. It scarcely occurred to them that woman and Valkyrie were one and the same; that was a secret Squall would take until death they would part… and maybe not even then.

A brooch reminiscent of both Lightning's former home, the now frozen Cocoon, and Cosmos' crest, a nostalgic reminder of where Squall and Lightning had first met, shined with the most wondrous shade of crystal rose from where it secured the strap holding Lightning's cape on her left shoulder, the flowing fabric itself also dipped in the colour of innocence.

Whiteness that shimmered with the faintest velvety sheen and made of the finest cloth hugged Lightning's arms like a sleeve, and made the Valkyrian bride's skin glow faintly as if blessed by the sun. Its delicate, filigree hem ending just beyond her wrists pronounced the tenderness of the Valkyrie's hands.

A thin ribbon had drawn many gazes to linger on her neck and the feminine lines of her enticing shoulder; only Serah truly knew the symbolism behind that white choker, and she whispered in Squall's ear not to think too hard.

Lightning's veil was a beauteous piece. The diaphanous fabric was frilled and layered as it cascaded mid-thigh; the entire ensemble of innocence gave the impression of pristine white feathers. Two roses whose shade was just a shy darker than the wedded Valkyrie's own pink hair adorned her left side. Its leaves were a brilliant green that  
>wonderfully contrasted with both the flower and the ornament's feather-like lace edge.<p>

Even now in the gala after, whispers of praises and awestruck eyes still followed after the elegant steps of the wedded Valkyrie.

Most beautiful of all, however, was the tender smile etched across Lightning's lips as she gazed warmly between her husband and their gathered guests; it was a rare sight on the normally stoic woman's demeanor, but that knowledge may have only pronounced the vision of such loveliness further.

There was no shade of doubt in anyone's mind how enchanting Lightning looked, not even as the joyful, glowing bride held her bouquet in one hand and swung her glinting gunblade with her other.

The wedding cake did not last long.

A cool smile was on Lightning's lips as the program progressed. Serah and the hired concierge of Laguna's finest hands attended to the eating guests, distributing slices of cake. The wedded Valkyrie felt a small hint of distaste when she spotted Vaan and Zidane wolfing down their portion rowdily but, she figured, she could let their uncouth behaviour slide on this day.

Laguna was saying something in the mic about his youth and love, but Lightning tuned her father-in-law out. Turning to her husband, she praised him with shimmering eyes.

"You've done good, Squall."

_She would have said perfect, but…_

Squall grunted something incomprehensible in return, shifting his gaze away in a surly manner.

…_but her husband was in a sour mood_.

Her lips twitched into the shade of a frown. "Aren't you glad, _husband_?" She intoned with a stern reminder of who he was now.

Squall rolled his eyes. He did face her, however, and told her bluntly.

"I'm glad this is only happening _once_."

There was a noticeable drop of frustration in his whine.

"Oh come now," Lightning began conciliatorily, wrapping a soft palm around his shoulder to prevent his eyes from averting from hers. "We finally have a wedding to remember. _Given how little you remember before becoming SeeD_, I'd say this is a plus."

Irritation twitched on Squall's brow. That was quite the low blow.

"And thus," Lightning continued, letting go of his hand to rest smugly in her seat. "I'd also say this is a very good time for you to actually _be_ happy, and thank me for planning every bit of this occasion."

The proud Valkyire's tone was dripping with suggestion, her eyes full of conceited anticipation for his words of praise. When Squall's lips remained impertinently sealed, Lightning's eyes hardened.

"_I said_: you should be grateful that this once in a lifetime celebration is something _you_ will _always_ remember."

Squall slowly pressed his eyes shut as he deliberated her words and sorted his ambivalent feelings. On one hand, he really was grateful to the beautiful woman beside him for taking the time to prepare this day, while on the other hand…

He sighed tiredly with the knowledge that he was acting selfishly. Penitent grey eyes revealing themselves to his wife.

"Fine." Squall amended, inwardly shaking himself of his tiredness. "Thank you for creating this wonderful memory, Lightning." The frown on her lips remained, and Squall took her hand in his. He ran his thumb across her bare knuckles to convey his sincerity and confessed to her honestly, "I'm sorry, alright? It's just- I'll feel better once I've gotten some rest."

It was Lightning's turn to deeply sigh, the earlier tension in her body rolling off with her breath. She was not so hardened that she did not know what she had put Squall through the past months. Like a slave driver, Lightning had forced Squall to follow her every whim and dictation, and ensured he would not complain with a harsh ultimatum.

Lightning had become a true authoritarian, and Squall was lucky to have three hours' sleep each night.

The Valkyrie inwardly winced when she remembered the harsh scolding she had given him when he tried to put off finishing the guest list – he had muttered something about time zones and unable to contact the invitees, but Lightning _knew_ he just wanted to close his eyes and waste an hour on the couch. She had felt that was an unforgivable insult to the amount of time she spent whetting her plans for the rapidly approaching day.

At the time, she did not realize that Squall had just finished a three-hour attempt at sorting out the catering – a fiasco of itself – while organizing the entertainment and security detail. Their extended family also had been repeatedly pestering him; they could not contain their excitement as they helped in the preparations, often times doing things contrary to the grand scheme Lightning had planned and finishing them without the Valkyrie's consent.

She supposed that she really should have taken the hint when Squall had trebled his daily dose of coffee and aspirin, grudgingly fulfilling her every request with little to no complaint.

In Lightning's defense, she just wanted their ceremony to be a memory they could forever cherish – a memory they would recall fondly even when they were too old to do more than watch the sunset together.

And if Lightning was perfectly honest, she would also admit that she had been struck by a sudden anxious chill as the date drew near.

Lightning inwardly shrugged off her wandering musings and cleared her throat.

"Apology accepted." She graced with a tender smile, covering his hand with hers before she, too, stroked his bare knuckles gently to convey to him that she wasn't mad – not really. Her eyes sparkled with mirth when she continued, "So long as you remember that now that we're together, if you really want this marriage to work…" She leaned into his touch, not caring if their guests were watching their intimacy; _why_should she? They were being fed for free. "…you will always have the final word. You do remember what they are, don't you?"

For the first time that day, all of Squall's fatigue that had accumulated over the past few months vanished with the small but enamored smile he blessed his pledged. When he spoke, it was no longer with the reluctant resignation that was ever-present in the past months whenever Lightning imposed her will too harshly.

"I do."

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" A teasing voice suddenly cut in.

The married couple departed from their world to rejoin their guests, and Squall raised a questioning brow at Serah, who held a microphone next to her smile.

His in-law continued lightly.

"Well, seeing as Squall, Sis, and all the guys are pretty much finished eating-" Serah's eyes briefly flashed to where Tidus was greedily stuffing his mouth with two slices of cake held in either hand while beside him, Zell was slurping down another bowl of fruit cocktail, "-or finishing, I'd like to take this opportunity to continue the event. It is now time to remove the wedding garter."

Lightning actually felt Squall's pulse thunder in his arm at the end of Serah's pronouncement. Really, was her husband actually nervous about slipping his hands under her skirt before all their gathered guests just to continue a wedding tradition?

Lightning scoffed at the ludicrous reaction even as she fanned her suddenly flushed face.

"May I request the bride to please sit on that chair, and the groom to kneel before her?" Serah requested, gesturing with her hand to a chair near the end of the stage that was facing the audience.

With an uncharacteristically nervous cough, Squall stood up, grasping both of Lightning's hands with his own, and acquiesced to Serah's request as he escorted Lightning to the offered seat. With a curt nod of thanks, Lightning made to let go of his hands and sit herself when Squall's hold remained firm.

"Squall?" The Valkyrie questioned him curiously, wondering what was going on in his mind.

"I don't like this." He replied gruffly, narrowed eyes glaring at the chair. Letting go of her hands, Squall adjusted the seat so that Lightning would be facing away from the crowd when she sat, much to the disappointed groans of their guests.

"Oh, come on, Squall! Let us see!" They heard Zidane yell, swiftly followed by a loud smack as Garnet glared at her husband with displeasure.

"Well," Serah's swoon drew eyes towards herself. "If I had any lingering doubts about Squall, they're all gone now." The Valkyrie's sister beamed warmly at her brother-in-law. "Thank you for looking after my sister, Squall."

Squall nodded back and mouthed her 'no problem'. He turned towards his bride and stepped back, allowing the wedded Valkyrie her throne.

It was Lightning's turn to draw questioning gazes as the woman took a moment to herself. Squall could see her deliberating – he had learned long ago how to interpret Lightning's body; the way her shoulders hunched and her eyes dulled were merely just two of the tell-tale signs.

"Is something wrong, Lightning?" He asked her, only a trace hint of worry in his tone.

When her name registered, Lightning's eyes seemed to flash, and she tilted her head up at him. There was a light of certainty in her eyes even as her skin seemed to brighten, the endearing shade of red making its way even to her exposed shoulders.

"I'm ready."

Fingers bunching the sides of her white gown, Lightning seemed to rise, her hips slightly swaying in a questionable but nonetheless alluring manner as she sat herself on the chair, her body shivering suddenly when she upon contact. The edges of her skirt rose slightly, revealing the white of the Valkyrie's heeled boots. Her body appeared to light up even further now that she was fully seated, and Squall's heart thundered against his chest, spellbound as he was by the enchantress before him and watching him with dewy eyes.

"Well, go on, groom!" Serah beckoned him into motion with a sly wink. "Do your thing."

Shaking himself out of his daze, Squall knelt before Lightning on one knee. He glanced up at his beautiful bride and wondered if her heart was beating as hard as his when he was bathed with her light.

Lightning blinked her warm eyes open, smiling radiantly down at him while she took deep, calming breaths. Watching him, Lightning could not help but wonder if he intentionally chose this stance of servitude – and the thought made her heart skip another beat.

It had been skipping too much recently.

Slowly and with utmost gentleness, Squall's hands slipped underneath her gown. He could feel the heat of her skin radiate into his own, making him grin nervously especially when Lightning's breath hitched. He could not help himself; he brushed against her calves and caressed her knee as his hands slowly trailed along her thighs to where that damnable wedding lace no doubt was. He could feel her powerful legs tremble - Lightning was trying her hardest not to react to his brazen touches.

His fingers glanced over what felt like the garter he was to procure, but just as his fingers grasped the fabric, Lightning placed a delicate hand on his head that grabbed his gaze from his task.

"_Bit higher_." She whispered to him breathily, a slight plea in her dewy eyes begging him not to ask or speak but, instead, follow.

Following her guidance – maybe he found the wrong fabric? _That would have been really embarrassing..._– Squall lowered his gaze back to his task and complied. His hands wandered further closer to that place where her thighs met, all the while blood thumped against his ears.

It was there where Squall encountered something unexpected.

"What the…?" He murmured in confusion when his hands encountered a rather… elastic barrier between Lightning's smoldering thighs. His fingers brushed against the fabric, his curious inspection revealing a soft but intricate design. The barrier was also very, _very _warm. It also felt incredibly familiar.

Squall slowly blinked as dread began to creep up his spine.

He brushed against the fabric once more just to be sure. Finding out that this was _real -_ that this _was _happening - Squall's eyes widened in shock as his head snapped up towards his blushing bride.

Lightning somehow managed to turn an even deeper shade of scarlet as she smiled at him - her lips quivering but nonetheless curved beautifully. Her eyes were glistening from her chagrin at the reward she prepared for him for letting her have her way.

She nodded her head at him.

"Well, Squall?" Lightning began slowly, trying but adorably failing at remaining cool and aloof; she was betrayed by her quivering crimson body. Her voice was low and shaky, but nonetheless filled with certainty. _This_ was what she wanted. "I told you, right? The husband always gets the last word. So, _say it_."

Although enraptured by his lovely bride, Squall still managed to retain a semblance of coherence and, after swallowing his hesitations before blessing her with a gentle smile while his fingers hooked underneath the garter of her offered cloth, replied.

"_Yes, dear_."

In one fluid but gingerly pull, Squall slipped Lightning's bridal panties off her long, toned legs before quickly pocketing both the delicate fabric and that other, now less-important garter that started this.

The Valkyrie's breath hitched and she shivered, the sinuous material of her dress deliciously chafing against her now exposed petals. Her knuckles were white against the chair until Squall warmed them when he gently raised his blushing bride to her feet. Lightning leaned against her husband while her legs regained their grace, and Squall could not help but inwardly smirk with anticipation as he held the Valkyrie tightly with the profound strength of his love for this beautiful and capricious Valkyrie.

Maybe rest could wait until tomorrow.

Squall was certain that the memory of what Lightning planned for the wedding night to come would be one that would be forever engraved into his mind, and one he would definitely enjoy.

It was just like the old saying, that truism that Squall now agreed was true, which made the stress of the past months simply worth it.

A happy wife does indeed breed a happy life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _Has 'blinded by light' taken a whole new meaning?


	43. Theme 43: Onward

_**A/N:**_It appears there was some miscommunication between ET and I regarding _Lightning's Wedding Dress_ from the previous drabble. For those of you curious about how Lightning looks, I've posted the link in my profile page here in FFnet. It's aptly labeled, too.

I've also found the perfect picture for the cover of this series, as you all can see. An anonymous reader had arcbuncle _(formerly arc-oblivion) _draw this simple piece during a time when I was feeling down about shipping an unpopular ship. Granted, that wasn't the main reason I was feeling blue, but meh, that's not the point I'm trying to get at either.

Thank you very much anon for your support! I hope you're still here reading this series so you could see this note of gratitude.

_Now, about this piece:_

This started out with a small idea, the idea being the subject discussed in this drabble's conclusion, but I, as usual, went off on a tangent at the beginning when I was writing the introduction. I do hope the transition between parts still feels fluid.

Another point to take note of is that this drabble is set at the early stages of Squall and Lightning's relationship. Squall is still a wandering SeeD while Lightning is still colonising Gran Pulse. The two have just begun dating in the aftermath of _Theme 20_.

Speaking of which, _dayum_. I can't believe I've written 43 drabbles of this, plus a few _Tiny Titans 'Verse_ side-stories on the side. Beyond that, it's hard to believe people are still reading this. Huh.

Anyways, thanks for your continued interest in this drabble series, dear readers reading this small note. Hope you enjoy this one as well!

* * *

><p><em>Theme 43:<em> Onward

_Pairing:_ Lightning Farron / Squall Leonhart

* * *

><p>A tired, drawn out sigh escaped Lightning Farron's lips as she locked the door to her bastard of a boyfriend's room behind her. There was a thin sheen of exertion coating her reddened skin from her time in the Training Area; she would have stayed for longer but, with SeeD out to do what it is they had set out to do in this port city, the place had gotten dull after the fifth T-Rexaur she had thrashed.<p>

A lock of pink fell against her right side as she straightened up after dropping her duffel bag. Her sapphire eyes hardened in concentration as she carefully appraised her boyfriend's quarters.

It was her first time visiting that prick's plentifully lacking lodging in the mobile fortress, and so she took this opportunity to inspect its every unsavory detail.

As expected of the taciturn tool, the tasteless tick's room was distinctly plain. One might even say it was orderly, and though while true, the room was only without clutter for lack of actual ephemerae and keepsakes to clutter it with. The only hint as to what kind of a sorry sap lived in this particular room built specifically for SeeD's housing in the mobile city-fortress _Balamb Garden_ was the large black briefcase – the case where the Black Lion's pathetic _milk tooth_ used to house before the scarred schoolboy met a certain wanderer who had a penchant for carrying an arsenal of mimicked weapons.

The neatly piled _Weapons Monthly_ collection sitting atop the desk attached to the wall did not help identify the room, Lightning found, as it seemed _every_ inhabitant of Balamb Garden had a stash or two.

War-maniacs. The lot of them.

Nevertheless, this place, albeit smaller and clearly designed to only accommodate one, reminded the _newly appointed_ Brigadier General of her own room in New Bodhum.

Simple; not resplendent.

It was a welcomed reminder…

…A welcomed reminder that _did_ manage to relieve the suddenly alone woman's irritation, albeit only slightly.

Lightning tossed her hair off her face with a huff.

"Better hurry back, _schoolboy._" She muttered to herself darkly, hoping her words would somehow be carried to the _Black Lion_'s ears and penetrate his thick brick-like skull.

Maybe then, that asshole could hurry up with whatever SeeD was attending to – _despite her partnership with Squall, she was yet to be privy to and she never insisted in knowing the details of his operations_ - and they both could start to enjoy _her_ break.

Her eyelids pressed tightly while the knuckles of her right hand flew to her lips as Lightning suppressed a yawn. She glared at the beckoning bed before her, its pristine white sheets and comfy-looking mattress seemingly serenading her into their embrace to catch a wink.

Lightning scoffed and she, instead, pulled the chair from under the desk then sat herself down. She had to shake off the lightheadedness that threatened to lull her into sleep when her body registered the comfy seat.

"_I'm not jetlagged…_" She grumbled tiredly – _childishly -_ as she recalled that Squall's words before he granted her access to his dorm. "I don't _need_ rest."

Really, that stupid Squall _didn't_ know everything about her. If he did, then he wouldn't have wasted her morning doing his business where he attended to Etro only knew what. Or Hyne. Or Cosmos.

_Gods damn it._

Idly, Lightning wondered if it would have been better to _not_ have memories of the world as it was before the _Merging _– the event that those that knew aptly named when their own respective horizons had suddenly widened in the aftermath of their skirmish against the _Hatchling God_. It was, at times, jarring to suddenly have to take in so much new information but, Lightning figured, she could have had it a lot worse.

Cocoon was isolated from the rest of the world, after all. Lightning could only imagine the headache the rest of her allies had as they sorted out this new reality.

Maybe they all should have just taken a page out of Squall's book as the man simply shrugged it off and proceeded to not care about the details. Sometimes, it paid to be a thickheaded mule like Squall Leonhart.

_…Huh._

Lightning blinked with sudden self-awareness, her fingers slowly tracing the warmth of her lips. When did she stop cursing Squall's name?

Ah, screw it; she couldn't stay angry at the scrotumless stooge for long, it seemed, especially when, much to her chagrin, Squall _may_ have been the slightest bit right about how she was feeling. So maybe he _could_ be thoughtful.

And he did promise to return for lunch, too…

Her gaze drifted towards the digital clock on his desk, brushing thoughts about how there was something special about the way Balamb Garden's _marine chronometers_ were constructed to render them immune to external tampering of any kind, and pouted, that is, _frowned,_ in displeasure.

Even after she had killed time in the _Training Area_, Squall would not be back for another hour and a half, still.

_Really, that damn schoolboy could be so..._

An affectionate smile unconsciously formed on her lips.

Fortunately, Squall was a man that kept his promises, and reminded of his virtue, Lightning felt herself relax in her seat, prepared to wait for him patiently-

_No!_

-before abruptly standing with renewed fire in her eyes and a harsh scowl on her face.

Lightning was also a woman of her word, and she had promised herself not to waste a single second of her vacation! With or without Squall, she was going to be productive. She just needed _something_ to do, and her consciousness would be wide awake again…

Shaking off the sleep from her eyes, the proud woman glanced around the room looking for something to do before her eyes finally stopped at the discarded duffel bag she had left near the door.

That's it!

Lightning could unpack her stuff. It was a week to Midgard, after all, and Squall _had_ told her to settle herself comfortably in his room while he quickly attended to his matters. She had been offered her own room, of course, but…

…but Lightning had felt it more appropriate that she bunk with Squall. It wasn't like she could spend her every day with him, after all. He was busy travelling the world doing SeeD ops while she was busy stabilizing Gran Pulse. It was a wonder how their relationship worked, but both Squall and Lightning just took events one step at a time.

They both knew what was important, and proximity was _not_ it… even if it was much preferred.

Focusing back on the task at hand, the woman stalked towards her bag while tossing curious looks around the room, searching for a spot to place her clothes. Her gaze lingered on his wardrobe; if she knew Squall half as well as she thought, then she was sure there was plenty of space in there for her things. If not, well, she can always move _his_ clothes to make room for her own.

As Lightning hefted her bag with one arm, she could not help but think of how truly barren his room was.

Were all men's rooms like this?

A wry smile curled on her lips as she began to muse. It was said that one's room reflected one's character, so that must mean Squall was…

Her eyes shimmered with amusement at all the wonderful descriptions Squall lacked before a knowing, playful voice that sounded eerily like Tifa whispered in her ear; _wasn't a man's taste in women reflected by the dirty magazines he hid_?

Scratch that. Lightning was sure the worldly martial artist had spoken those words at one point.

Lightning's eyes darted around despite her ambivalent feelings regarding Tifa's counsel. She wasn't sure whether she should be jealous of the women that filled Squall's lonely nights, but Lightning knew that, maybe, she could take notes.

However, just as suddenly as Tifa's insidious whispers came, another curious whisper followed.

Did Squall even _keep_ any fap material?

That was a _very_ tough question.

While it was easy to say that Squall was just a normal guy underneath his stoic exterior, and Lightning suspected that he was a depraved closet pervert after all the pleasures he had put her body through, Lightning knew of how untrue such generalizations could be. Her thoughts briefly reminisced to that one fiasco regarding the saying about tight leather jeans and supposed compensation with large blades.

A hand unconsciously flew to her now reddened cheek; her skin could still feel vestiges of Squall's monster slapping her in the face when she investigated how much Squall conformed to that stigma.

Come to think, Tifa Lockhart was behind that embarrassing event as well.

Damn that woman. The martial artist could be such a pervert.

Regardless, there was a certain breed of insanity or abnormality in the minds of the SeeDs that allowed them to excel in their tasks, and it was this breed of 'not normal' that made deciding Squall's likes and dislikes difficult. In Squall's case, his abnormality was probably that stick she had yet to extract from his delicious rear.

_Ahem._

Lightning calmed her thoughts down.

_One step at a time._

Squall may or may not have pornographic paraphernalia.

It was her duty as his girlfriend to dispose of the aforementioned filth if she found them.

Satisfied with her sound reasoning on the matter, Lightning settled her clothes in his severely lacking wardrobe – _she was right!_ – and then began her hunt. Besides, if it did come to pass that Squall hid no such erotica then maybe she could find out what it was that Squall found attractive in a woman.

Or, she could mold his mind to her tastes. That would be a fun learning experience, she had no doubt.

After thirty minutes, Lightning had checked the usual spots. Under his bed, under his mattress, inside his wardrobe, underneath his wardrobe, above his wardrobe, behind his wardrobe, all his drawers, behind his toilet, etcetera. There was a frown that tugged at her lips when her initial search was fruitless, but she stubbornly persevered.

Squall could be a very cunning bastard, after all.

After an hour, Lightning was getting more irritated. She had double checked the room and even checked his window. It would also not be a stretch to say that she had patted every surface for hidden compartments.

She had found three of such compartments, yes, but zilch on the pornos.

Seriously, was his room _really_ this empty?!

_…Damn it all._

Lightning resumed her search with the single-minded determination she was known for. That thought may be disturbing if one paused to consider that Lightning was looking for porn. Thankfully, the irritated woman was too vexed to think of it.

When Squall finally arrived when he said he would, he blinked stupidly at the unusual sight of Lightning's rear sticking out as she seemed to be searching for _something_ under his bed.

"…Lightning, what are you doing?"

His voice felt like a bomb going off in her ears.

Lightning visibly tensed for a moment that felt much longer than it actually was, and Squall reminded himself not to get too distracted as he watched his girlfriend slowly crawl out and sit herself on her legs. Squall did swallow his trepidation when he was besieged by another of Lightning's expectant glares.

"I was cleaning." Lightning stated clearly.

With a spot of dust on her nose, Squall would have found her statement convincing if not for the harshness in her eyes that threatened bloody murder if he dared comment. Naturally, Squall was undaunted; Hyne bless his soul. Even if it was stupid.

Oh, and Lightning's face was very red.

"Were you searching for something?" He pressed her, calmly closing the distance and reaching out to wipe her face.

Lightning quickly ducked out of his reach and shoved him with a harsh snarl, "The hell are _you _doing?"

"Cleaning." Squall rolled his eyes at her hostility. He expected as much; Lightning hadn't slept for over a day and, looking at the way she was now, she didn't heed his advice. Such a stubborn woman. "You've got something on you."

"You could have just said something!"

The suitably embarrassed woman quickly spun around and wiped her face roughly. Squall grasped this opportunity where Lightning was no longer dissecting him to scan his room for anything out of the ordinary.

"You've settled in." He observed the bag near his wardrobe.

"Yeah." Lightning turned to him. Her sapphire eyes were unusually unfocused. It was as if she was distracted; perhaps it was related to whatever Lightning was doing in his quarters before he arrived? "There wasn't much to do."

A curious brow arched on Squall's forehead. Once again, he asked, "Is that why you were searching for something?"

Squall blinked when Lightning's cheeks exploded with red.

"_S-searching_?" If Squall could trust his ears, Lightning had squawked. Was that even possible? Lightning seemed to hear herself as well and she added with a more controlled, "I wasn't searching for anything!"

Squall remained aloof, if mildly curious, and commented, "There's nothing hidden beneath my bed."

"Yeah, I noticed." Lightning huffed. Her eyes slowly widened at her slip and she glared at her smirking boyfriend.

"You were searching for something, then." He concluded triumphantly.

Damn those smug grey eyes!

Lightning folded her arms.

"What were you searching for?"

Lightning's jaw tightened.

"You've searched my entire room."

Lightning cocked her head to the side with an incredulous look. The state of his room was exactly as he left it.

"So," Squall paid her look no heed. "What were you searching for?"

He was giving her that look.

She really hated that look.

It was unnerving.

It was a damnable look that spoke of how much he knew her.

Lightning sighed deeply before giving him an aquiline stare.

Squall was still waiting.

Throwing caution and embarrassment to the wind, Lightning clearly stated.

"I was checking for porn_._"

There was an awkward pause that followed Lightning's unabashed declaration.

Squall blinked.

Squall blinked again.

_By Hyne, she was serious!_

If Squall was expecting an answer, that definitely was _not_ it.

Squall blinked once more.

"It's not what you think!" Lightning finally shouted; her face shaded with so much embarrassment that she almost considered giving Squall a concussion then pretend the last few minutes never happened. And what the _hell_ was Squall acting all flustered for?!

"What do you mean it's not what I think?" Squall finally spoke. His ears were burning with embarrassment while his thoughts ran wildly in an attempt to figure out what precipitated Lightning's rather unexpected choice of activity to pass the time.

"It's just not!" Lightning stubbornly shouted. "And stop looking at me like I'm crazy! I had nothing to occupy my time, alright?"

"So you decided to search my room for nonexistent porn?"

"Not immediately!" Her eyes narrowed and she rounded on him so closely that their lips were only a heated breath apart. "And what do you mean you don't have any porn? Are you a man or what?!"

Squall blinked. Hard.

Lightning continued to glower at him.

He staggered backwards as if struck by Lightning's sudden outburst, raising a hand to stall her advance as he steadied himself while digesting her words.

"Wait. Let me get this straight: you're mad at me for not having any porn?"

"Damn it schoolboy! What type of woman do you prefer?!"

"Where did that come from?!"

It was clear to the two proud militants that they still had much to learn from each other.

…

They had fun learning, anyway.


	44. Theme 44: Working Out

**_A/N:_** Crack. Oocness. Kinkiness. Ahead.

Shiva, filled with pride for being Squall's Guardian Force; Squall, being a prude; Lightning, being experimental.

Welcome back to SCE!

* * *

><p><em>Theme 44:<em> Working Out

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p><strong><em>:.: Contractor. :.:<em>** Shiva's deep and suspicious voice cut through Squall's concentration.

Squall grunted from where he laid and willed his pecs tighter, lifting the barbell high above him before mounting it back on its stand with a resonating clank of metal against metal.

_:.: What?_ _:.:_ Squall snapped back to the woman of ice, breathing deeply as he slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position. He absently grabbed his towel from the nearby table and dried his face of his exertion.

**_:.: You requested that I warn you of anything amiss, regardless of your current situation. :.:_** Shiva reminded him pointedly.

Squall nodded his head, resting his towel around his neck as he grabbed his water bottle next. _:.: What is it? :.:_

"Tired already, Leonhart?" An amused jeer interjected his conversation with his resident Guardian.

Squall narrowed his eyes at the smirking Lightning behind him before quickly averting his eyes away, scowling harshly.

"You benched only 50 reps." Lightning pointed out smugly, inwardly delighting at her flushing boyfriend's reaction. She leaned closer towards him over the barbells, tempting his eyes towards her accented assets – assets that were already enhanced by the tight halter workout bra she had specifically chosen - with her every calculated action. "What happened to beating my drop-set of 60?"

"Whatever." Squall ignored her siren call. Call him proud, but Squall refused to be caught staring and, worse still, be called out for it.

Lightning had a very distracting build.

Knowing she could not tempt him any further, Lightning withdrew. Stretching her arms above her head and then sighing in satisfaction at the popping sound of her upper back, Lightning rounded the bench Squall sat on and gracefully glided towards the power cage.

"Catch your breath. Inclined bench is next. Show me what you've got, schoolboy." Lightning threw a confident smirk over her shoulder – a smirk that grew even more triumphantly when she caught him quickly avert his eyes from her. Knowing what it was he was entranced with, Lightning made extra sure to captivate his gaze.

The sultry roll of Lightning hips seemed to mock the suddenly parched Squall.

"After all," Lightning added – and then made a show of bending as she adjusted the bench to its appropriate angle for their next exercise. The dark material of her tight-fitting gym pants strained against her every curve, and Squall even managed to catch sight of the arousing lines her panties made against the skin-like fabric. Straightening, strands of pink draping coyly and obscuring one eye, she spoke. "I've shown you all of mine."

"Hyne damn it." Squall cursed under his breath and willed his thoughts elsewhere.

It hadn't been long since that fateful winter night – since he started dating the overbearing and over-competitive Lightning Farron. While Squall was no expert at relationships, he had a feeling whatever Lightning was doing wasn't normal – especially for her.

The annoying part was, Squall wasn't sure if Lightning's teasing – flirting? - was a good or a bad thing.

While Squall could quite happily admire her toned and powerful figure all-day long, Lightning's mere presence caused powerful stirrings within himself that he hadn't felt before.

Just like now; as he watched Lightning settle herself on the bench, spreading her legs to brace herself before unhooking the supported barbells and starting her first set of fifty, Squall fought off the urge to walk over to the sergeant from Pulse and run his fingers along the curve of her lean legs, spreading them even further apart while he would kiss her slender stomach in a way that he knew would make her shiver in rapturous delight. Maybe he would even send a weak _thunder_ through that metal piercing on her navel – if only so that his curiosity at what sound Lightning would make would…

**_:.: Are you finished gawking? :.:_** His resident sounded with a hint of irritation.

_'Focus, Leonhart!'_ Squall chided himself for his carelessness. If there was one problem with being familiar with one's junctioned, it was that one's thoughts were no longer private.

The SeeD Commander directed his thoughts through the bond he shared with Shiva. _:.: As you were saying? :.:_

There was a short pause, and Squall felt himself being measured by Shiva, before his most trusted Guardian Force finally spoke.

**_:.: I believe Lightning Farron is preparing to sabotage your regime. :.:_** Shiva waited a moment for her host to digest her warning before supplying with her solution. **_:.: It would be wise to make use of my benefits now so that we may stomp Lightning Farron's conceited scheming and prevent any further gloating from her part. :.:_**

Squall blinked. Was it just him, or did Shiva sound particularly enthusiastic at the thought of beating Lightning?

_:.: You know the whole point of this workout is to build my own strength, right? :.:_

**_:.: Affirmative. :.:_** Squall felt Shiva nodding her head. **_:.: But I have deduced Lightning Farron is intentionally distracting you, Contractor, which may result in injury. Given all that I have witnessed up to this point, I can only conclude that it has to do with beating you in this test of strength. :.:_**

After all, much to Squall's chagrin, Lightning had soundly proven how much faster she was than him. Now, the sergeant seemed bent on proving that she was just as strong – if not stronger than him, too.

**_:.: This is an unfair contest. :.: _**Shiva added with displeasure. **_:.: Her Eidolon is clearly enhancing her physical prowess. :.:_**

Squall rolled his eyes.

A loud clank alerted Squall that Lightning was finished.

"Your turn." Lightning grunted, gulping in deep, steadying breaths before standing on slightly wobbly legs.

"Right." Squall quickly checked the weight – triple hundred kilograms on one side; perfect - and readied himself.

_:.: Lightning said Odin wasn't helping her. :.:_

**_:.: Lightning Farron also said this would be a clean contest – and look at what she's wearing now. :.:_**

Reflexively, Squall looked.

Yeah, Lightning looked incredibly sexy as she gulped down that bottle of water.

_'Urk.'_

Squall grunted loudly to focus his thoughts.

"Something in your throat?" Lightning asked – that teasing glimmer in her eyes never fading.

"I'm fine." Squall scowled. He gripped the barbell handles and began before Lightning could prompt him.

**_:.: Furthermore, have we not established that l'Cie cannot suppress the gifts of their Eidolons? :.:_**

_:.: Lightning says it's under control. :.: _Squall thought back tightly before exhaling. "Thirty-one."

"Nineteen more, schoolboy." Lightning appeared to sing.

Squall paused briefly, narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend standing directly in front of him.

Was it just him, or was Lightning closer than before?

Shrugging it off as inconsequential, Squall continued.

"Thirty-two-"

**_:.: Lightning Farron is making her move! :.:_** Shiva screamed – and Squall almost dropped the weight atop his chest in his surprise.

_:.: Don't do that, Shiva! :.:_ Squall shouted back for the close call.

**_:.:_** **_This contest is a farce. Lightning Farron intends something else! :.:_**

_:.: What are you-? :.:_ Squall couldn't finish asking what Shiva's problem was when his attention was drawn to the heat between his thighs. "Lightning?"

He didn't know when she approached, but his heart raced with panic when Lightning placed her hands on his thighs.

"Aren't you gonna finish, Leonhart?" She tucked a lock of pink behind her ear, and Squall's throat dried at the moist flesh she exposed.

"I-" The aching of his arms reminded him that this was a very precarious situation, in more ways than one. "Lightning, get off me."

"Why?" Lightning delighted at his reaction. "Am I bothering you?"

"Yes. I mean no. Not- not like that. I mean- you know what I mean!" Squall shivered as one hand traced up his thigh, skipping – most likely intentionally – his rapidly hardening groin before settling _just_ above his tip. "Get off me!"

"Mhmm." Lightning nodded – and pressed down on his lower abs before straddling his stomach. "Nah."

Squall inhaled sharply when the delicious warmth of her taut ass compressed the straining head of his crotch.

"Lightning!" Squall shouted in alarm and need. His arms were shaking now as they struggled not to collapse. "I'm not kidding!"

"You sure you want me off of you?" Lightning asked innocently, swaying and rubbing against him in just the right way. It seemed Squall was not the only one that had quickly learned every pleasing spot on their lover.

"Ugh, you win already, alright?" Squall told her quickly in an attempt to appease her. Anything, so long as he could claim this vixen. Metal clanked on metal as Squall twisted the barbell he held – hooking it back into the machine.

Or would have, had Lightning not have further plans.

"I'm not interested in this contest." Lightning elucidated huskily-

**_:.: I was right. :.:_** Shiva declared smugly.

_:.: Not now, Shiva! :.:_

-before pushing down on the metal weight Squall supported firmly. "I'm clearly better than you."

Squall's strength caved.

"Oomph!" Squall gasped, the muscles of his chest and arms straining painfully against his limbs as Lightning compressed them as well. Blood was rushing to his head, making it even more difficult to make a logical thought.

The irresistible sight of Lightning's lips filled his vision, somehow focusing Squall's thoughts amidst the agony of his arms and the insatiable hunger welling in his hips.

"I'm interested in proving something else." Lightning breathed against Squall's lips. A low purr suddenly left Lightning's throat, and her eyes glanced coyly to wear their hips met – to where Squall was unconsciously pressing harder against her pelvis. "But it seems I've got my answer already."

Indeed. If Squall's reaction to her presence was any indication, then Lightning was assured that Squall thought about her as much as she did him.

Damn her boyfriend's stone face to hell.

"Th-then get off me." Squall repeated, though his hesitant tone seemed to betray his words.

Lightning's soft, pink hair trailed fleeting caresses on Squall's face as she shook her head.

"In a bit. I think I could get used to this."

Lightning ground back against Squall's swollen head, eliciting a simultaneous hiss from both of them.

"Mmm-yeah…" Lightning moaned with a satisfied smile, glancing down at her captive boyfriend with smoldering blue eyes. "I think I can get used to this."

With a deep, heavy breath – it was really, _really_ difficult to breathe from where he was being crushed in more ways than one – Squall leveled Lightning with the most serious stare he could muster. And though her boyfriend's glare left much to be desired, Lightning nevertheless acquiesced to the silent protest in his eyes and pulled back so she could see his face fully.

Lightning licked her lips.

"Last chance, _Farron_." Squall grunted, stilling himself from reacting. "Get off of me."

A surprised gasp escaped Squall's lips when Lightning leaned down to kiss him. Squall kissed her back instinctively, losing himself to her wiles-

**_:.: What should we do, Contractor? :.:_**

-oh right. Shiva was still there.

Suddenly regaining his second wind, Squall smirked against Lightning's slightly parted lips.

"What is it, Squall?" Lightning asked breathlessly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Squall whispered back.

_:.: Shiva, come. :.:_

**_:.: Finally. :.:_**

Like a being doped by an extremely potent drug, Squall suddenly regained feeling in his arms and then his strength returned.

"What are you- LEONHART!" Lightning shouted in surprise when Squall suddenly stood, lifting both her and the full weight of the barbell in one smooth, fluid motion before, "Ugh!", her breath abruptly left her breast as her back hit the top of the power cage.

_Clank_.

Lightning's eyes widened furiously when she realized Squall had hooked the barbell – effectively trapping her in her suspended state.

"Get me down from here, Leonhart!" Lightning hollered at the panting brunet below her.

Squall had collapsed back on the bench after his explosive display of strength, breathing raggedly, occasionally choking on his gulps of air.

"I… told you… so…" Squall managed to wheeze out, looking up at his girlfriend triumphantly.

"Fine! I took it too far, alright?" That was as close to an apology Squall would get from her. "Now let me down!"

Lightning felt unpleasantly apprehensive about being so vulnerable. It was a complete reversal of the way she had pinned her man earlier up to the point where she couldn't even move her arms!

It was the right to feel apprehensive, too, as a vindictive smirk suddenly tugged at the edge of Squall's lips.

Regaining his composure, Squall answered with a resolute, "No."

**_:.: Give it to her, Contractor! :.:_** Shiva cheered with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. **_:.: Make her beg! :.:_**

Squall did not pay his Guardian _that_ much mind.

Instead, the scarred brunet's attention was drawn to the defiant scowl on Lightning's face – and he tried his damnest not to think about _why_ her defiance made him want to push things even further; bad thoughts! – to that taut, tight belly of hers.

Lightning gasped when her boyfriend's lips gingerly touched the button on her belly, and her face blossomed with embarrassment and an ember of arousal.

"You're- you're disgusting, you know that?" Lightning tried to scowl, but Squall's hands settled themselves on her aching thighs, and Etro, damn, did his massages feel good…!

Lightning could feel her core moistening uncontrollably at his foreplay.

It didn't occur to the sergeant that she could kick her boyfriend away until he agreed to let her down, but by the time such thoughts did register, Lightning was too far gone along the road of carnal delight.

"Mhm." Squall hummed, too busy testing as much the strength held in his woman's frame as the taste of it.

Lightning was delicious.

**_:.: Bite her, Contractor. Let her taste flood your lips even more as you mark her as your own. :.:_**

Squall paused, drawing a displeased groan out of Lightning's lips.

_:.: …Shiva? :.:_

**_:.: Yes, Contractor? :.:_**

_:.: I'm disconnecting. :.:_

**_:.: What nonsense are you spouting? I'm inside of you. :.:_**

_:.: zzzzt. ksschhh. :.:_

**_:.: Now you're just being silly. I know what onomatopoeia means. :.: _**Shiva rolled her eyes before reminding. **_:.: Now, bite her! :.:_**

_:.: Shiva, please; I'm busy here! :.:_

"What's the hold-up, Squall?" Lightning asked impatiently. Hooking her knees around her man's shoulders, Lightning stressed, "Dangling here isn't exactly comfy!"

She squeezed him, smoldering his face with her moistened center.

**_:.: Bite! Bite! :.:_**

Squall Leonhart had learned two things that day. The first was to learn to read Lightning's mood, and the second was to un-junction Shiva whenever Lightning was around.

It was difficult to focus on Lightning when his most trusted Guardian Force played sex therapist.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Here's a random thought: is there a reason why 'therapist' can be broken down to 'the' and 'rapist'? o_o

Ahem. Yes, even the gym is not safe from my musings. Heh~

If it was not clear enough, this is, again, set during the early stages of Squall and Lightning's relationship - a time where there are still uncertainties that need banishing, and awkwardness and indecision. By the end, Lightning is sure Squall does think about her, while Squall decides to just fuck it and fuck Lightning ;)

Proofreading comes later~~~


	45. Theme 45: Wicked II

_Theme 45: _Wicked II

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>The metal door to the sterile room opened with a hiss, and two pairs of eyes snapped towards the sound to find <em>Brigadier General<em> Lightning Farron enter.

"I'm surprised." Dr. Aki Ross commented as she gave the soldier an once-over. Lightning Farron looked fresh—_clean_ and devoid of all exhaustion. It was as if the last few weeks of heartache never existed, and Lightning coolly leaned back against the wall next to the door instead of coming closer to the healing chamber. With a humored frown on her lovely face, Aki threaded a hand through her dark fringe and muttered, "I thought you didn't want to see this."

"I want to see if this procedure _works_." Lightning replied with a cold glare. She still could not forgive both Dr. Ross and Elite SeeD Trepe for their white lie; for withholding information about her—about _her idiot's_ wellbeing. _'Trial run'_ Etro damn them all; that she had to find out from an intoxicated _Zell Dincht_, of all people, only served to fuel her burning anger. Gesturing sharply with her chin towards the chamber where her idiot was _regenerating_ in, Lightning commanded, "Get on with it."

Quistis, the last person in the room, looked conflicted. It was never her intention to withhold information from Lightning, really. It was just—Quistis could not bring herself to admit that this may fail; that something could go horribly wrong.

Even _if_ the procedure was successful, what would Squall's mental state be?

Squall Leonhart _died_ in that town, protecting it.

_Save the Queen_ was already in her fist. SeeD all had deliberated behind Lightning's back. If the man that emerged from the container _wasn't_ Squall… _she_ would end his life. It was her responsibility as the one that had put him through this ordeal.

"Begin." Quistis prompted the researcher, though her tone nowhere near as harsh as Lightning's.

Aki gave the Elite SeeD a reassuring look before nodding. With practiced ease, Aki keyed in commands in the machine, checking her patient's vital signs, physical status, brain function—everything needed.

"Patient has fully recovered." Dr. Ross declared without turning to face her companions. "Patient status is well-within the standard deviation. Now commencing _wake-up protocol_."

The machine began to _hum_ after Aki ran the program. The fluid levels inside the container receded as insulated stabilizers moved to secure the unconscious man. The metal table Squall was secured against tilted upwards until he was upright. Outside the container, the lighting quickly dimmed so as not to blind their patient when he finally opened his eyes.

The humming finally stopped and the only sound left was periodic beeping from the echocardiogram monitoring Squall's heartbeat.

A minute that may as well have been eternity passed with only that dreadful chime breaking the silence.

"How much longer should he be sleeping?" Lightning asked irritably, though her stance remained indifferent and calm.

"He should be waking, soon." Aki replied coolly, showing off a professional countenance despite the anxious beating of her frantic heart.

Though she had suggested this when she first saw Squall's cryopreserved carcass, it was mostly out of desperation rather than certainty. Over the years since her resignation from _CTI_ and subsequent recruitment as part of _Balamb Garden's_ staff, Aki had grown close to the SeeD agents—Squall included. They were all dear friends to her, and she would not let any of them die without her trying _everything_ in her disposal to prevent it.

She would not fail her friends _again_.

Lightning's frown deepened. "Well, why isn't he?"

"Patience, Lightning." Quistis reprimanded her softly but sternly. There was a lot of pain shimmering in her blue eyes, and Lightning was forced to avert her gaze from seeing her friend's pain. "You are not the only one hurting."

Lightning bristled at the blonde woman's comment but held her tongue. She was right. It was her nerves—they were getting the best of her, and she so really needed to calm down.

"He's awake."

Both Quistis' and Lightning's attention snapped back to Squall's form at Aki's call.

Just as the doctor said, Squall's brows knitted before his steel grey eyes slowly revealed themselves. He blinked sluggishly—squinting against the light.

"Welcome back, _Commander Leonhart_." Quistis saluted him while her other hand continued to discreetly hold her whip.

Squall's eyes shifted towards her, and Quistis could see them slowly coming to focus.

"Help me dry him." Aki berated her friend, throwing one towel at the blonde as she strode forward to unlatch her patient, a towel also in her grasp.

Quistis shook herself out of her stupor and complied.

"Vitals are normal." Aki murmured _mostly to herself_ as she gave him a quick physical on the spot. Underneath her mask of professionalism, she was greatly relieved that Squall was _alive_. "Reflexes are partially delayed but should recover."

It did not take long before the two women were finished, and Squall finally regained enough functionality to speak.

"_How long was I out_?" Squall asked, his voice scratchy and hoarse but still commanding. He allowed the two women to clothe him in a standard hospital gown with minimal fuss.

"A little less than a month." Quistis answered, inwardly relieved that everything was well and right again—that Squall was back again.

_Thank Hyne…_

"_That long…?_" Squall muttered to himself before blinking slowly. Turning his gaze towards his healer, he gave her a small but grateful nod, "_Your research bore fruit. Congratulations, doctor._"

Aki smiled at him in amusement. "Somehow, it feels _weird_ hearing that from you."

"_Whatever."_ Squall rolled his eyes and, in doing so, spotted a familiar image of rose in the far wall. He caught himself staring at her, stunned, and murmured softly, "_Lightning…"_

Squall pushed Quistis and Aki's arms away, standing up tall with his own strength before taking one step closer towards his lover when—

—he fell.

"Squall!" Quistis gasped even as her body instinctually wrapped her arms around his torso, grunting softly when she assumed his full weight. The worried woman sighed in relief; she managed to catch him before he crumbled completely. "I've got you." She reassured him, though her heart continued to race with worry.

"_I'm fine._" Squall heaved; he truly was a poor liar. His body felt _heavy_ while his limbs felt _light_—like jelly.

It was a _strange_ feeling.

Worse still were the all-too familiar black dots dancing in his vision, and Squall's breathing was sharp and labored—the muscles of his chest unused to the sudden exertion and struggling to compensate.

"You'll need to retrain your limbs." Aki told him softly as she supported his other side to help him stand. "I've already made an extensive physiotherapy regimen for you, Squall. You should be back to normal in another month's time—at most."

"_Alright._" Squall agreed distractedly, still breathing heavily, his full attention still on the woman leaning against the far wall.

Lightning had not moved from her spot despite everything that had happened. No, Lightning had not moved at all. Her tepid gaze remained, and her arms were still crossed. She continued to stare at Squall with eyes that were calculative and narrow.

"_Lightning…_" Squall called out to her as loud as his dry throat could. He inwardly cursed when his voice came out like a weak whimper, but he could berate himself _later_.

Her name seemed to spark _something_ in her, and Lightning finally moved.

The _Brigadier General_ pushed herself off the wall she had been resting against and promptly exited the room, the cold metal door hissing shut behind her, leaving a triplet of perplexed minds in her wake.

Squall struggled to raise his unresponsive arm towards the departing Lightning, and the last thing he sees before the dark claimed him once more _was her red cape billowing a goodbye…_


	46. Theme 46: Wicked III

_Theme 46:_ Wicked III

_Pairing_: Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>It was a week still before Squall would see Lightning again.<p>

Despite Aki's stern warning against overexerting himself, the recovering lion had poured his all into regaining his strength. He _needed_ to be able to move again—what with Lightning's refusal to return any of his calls.

He had tried other avenues, of course, but Serah replied that she had not even seen Lightning despite her older sister's supposed return to _Academia_, while both his and Lightning's friends could only tell him to be patient—that Lightning would return in due time.

She always does.

Just like those many years ago when Lightning first saw the river of blood his profession waded in…

As the days came and went, Squall couldn't help but wonder if Lightning had _finally_ had enough of the unfairness he thrust upon her. It became harder to sit still as his anxious mind would immediately drown itself in speculation and worry—so Squall hit the rehabilitation program _harder_. In his mind, if he had time to worry about his situation, then it meant he had less time doing _something_ about it.

And Squall had spent enough time comatose.

He _could not_ wait.

He _needed_ to see Lightning.

He _needed_ to be there for her after all the heartache he put her through.

Again.

_Hyne_.

It was why he was here at the gym in the dead of night further pulverizing the inside the punching bag with his fists. He would have loved the chance to swing his weapon once again, but he was not yet cleared for weapons training by Aki—something about his arms lacking the fine coordination they once had, and they wouldn't want his gunblade flying off whenever he pulled the trigger.

"Predictable."

A familiar, condescending remark made Squall freeze. His head could have rolled off his shoulder from the sharpness of his snapping towards the doorway.

There she was, decked in her usual gym ensemble of tank top and shorts, looking every bit as cold and regal and _beautiful_ as he remembered.

"What?" Lightning asked, folding her arms in her typical manner whenever she was apprehensive. "You just gonna gape like an idiot?"

Squall's mouth clamped shut with a click. His lover's unexpected presence caused a surge of questions to run wild in his head, but the shock and relief he felt at finally seeing her quickly squashed them. Instead, Squall was about to rush forward but he caught himself mid-step, abruptly relaxing.

The many years he spent with Lightning had instilled upon him a sense of caution whenever Lightning was in her moods. It wouldn't do to aggravate the situation by being _too_ passionate…

…even when _his_ lover was standing mere feet away from him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, his feet carrying himself to her with slow but steady steps.

It took a moment before Lightning answered; her eyes were busy taking in the bright lights of the room, the used equipment, and the coat of sweat glistening off Squall's bare top trailing downwards from his skin towards only to be absorbed by his black pants. Her eyes narrowed at the deep calor of his digits extending outwards from his black finger-less gloves.

All of this was evidence that Squall was a _very_ thickheaded patient.

Not that she _didn't_ already know, of course, but being reminded of that fact was still so very irritating.

Lightning stormed towards her approaching idiot, meeting him halfway, and roughly grabbed his reddened limbs, "Give me your hands."

Squall bit the inside of his lower lip to keep from commenting at her unreasonable request—she already had his hands _before_ she asked—and from pointing out that she still hadn't answered his question.

Ignoring her idiot's stare, Lightning quickly stripped him of his gloves. When she saw more of the state of his hands, she snarled up at him, "Are you numb and blind?" She harshly raised one of his hands upwards to his face to punctuate, "See this? This redness shows how recklessly stupid you are."

"…it's good to see you again, Lightning." Squall greeted, expertly steering the conversation away from something that would make the livid Valkyrie explode.

Lightning merely scowled at him before their hands began glowing with the all-too familiar green, healing light. "I bet you were spending more time in here than in your room."

"I missed you." Squall winced when Lightning reflexively _squeezed_ his battered hands in surprise. Still, he didn't pull away. "It's the truth."

Lightning remained perfectly still, and Squall patiently waited for her to respond. When at last the swelling of his knuckles had subsided, their gazes met again.

"…fight me." She muttered, eyes hard and serious.

Squall's eyes narrowed at her request. "Why?"

"You _won't_ regain your skills by recklessly destroying your body." Lightning lectured him. She pulled back, creating a short distance between them before settling into her usual stance. "Come at me, schoolboy. Don't hold back."

"Lightning…" Squall trailed, his smidgeons of the irritation he felt finally bleeding through. What the hell was wrong with her?

When all Squall received in reply was an imperious glare from his clearly determined lover, Squall finally raised his dukes and settled into a textbook _SeeD CQC_ stance, the fighting style Zell Dincht based his art from, ready to pummel the answers out of his lover.

The hairs on his nape suddenly raised when Lightning surged forward, appearing to fly through the air as her right knee suddenly appeared before his face, intent on caving it in. Not having enough time to react to the sudden attack, Squall's hands instinctively swatted Lightning's knee away with his right hand, only to be forced to duck when the agile woman used the momentum to swing her left leg towards his temple.

Squall hastily raised his right arm again, though he only managed to put up a weak guard, sending him staggering to the side. Still, it managed to absorb most of the impact from the devastating kick, forestalling a swift blackout courtesy of Lightning Farron.

Squall twisted his body and hopped once, swiftly righting both his footing and stance before he could be even more at a disadvantage.

It was the right move, too, as he barely had time to register the airborne Farron, who seemed intent to _not_ let him gather his wits.

"Don't hold back, Squall…"

Squall grunted when her leg slammed down upon his right deltoid with the strength of an angry god. He was mildly surprised the bones it contained didn't shatter upon such precision impact.

The blow, however, was still enough to send him upon one bended knee.

Through the haze of pain, Squall managed to register Lightning land before him.

Lightning wasn't finished.

She spun.

"_Wait, Lightning—!_"

"…because _I'm_ not."

The full weight of her anger impacted again on his right shoulder, effectively dislocating it from its socket, and sending him even further down.

"_Ugh!_" Squall grunted when his head slammed against the floor. With his vision already swimming, Squall struggled hard to focus at the woman looming over him.

Lightning gazed down at him with indifferent eyes.

"Time for your lesson, _schoolboy_."


	47. Theme 47: Wicked - The Conclusion

_Theme 47: _Wicked - The Conclusion

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Lightning Farron was not a woman that was particularly chatty about her past. In fact, Lightning Farron was not a chatty woman at all. It had become a habit of sorts to Lightning to repress her thoughts and just keep on moving forward. It was how she brought herself up in the wake of being orphaned with only her timid Serah to fall back on.<p>

Squall Leonhart was not a man that pried deeply into others' affairs. In fact, he believed that what mattered most was the present. It had taken Squall Leonhart a while to endorse such idealistic thinking, but that only meant he wasn't likely to break out of it.

Not even for _his_ Lightning Farron.

Still, over the years, they learned everything about each other.

Squall actually has low blood pressure in the morning, _but old habits…_

Lightning actually has a sweet tooth, _but her training…_

Squall enjoys teasing Lightning, _because she…_

Lightning relishes in making Squall squirm, _because he…_

Squall worries too much, _since his mother…_

Lightning detests powerlessness, _since her father…_

It was testament to their devotion to each other that their relationship had not exploded sooner.

"You fucking dick." Lightning cursed at the underhanded bastard as she clutched her uncomfortably sore breast tightly. Pain undulated from the abused organ and Lightning _knew_ she was going to bruise. "I can't believe you slapped my boob with your full strength!"

Sat on the floor before her, Squall's eye reflexively twitched at his girlfriend's whining, and he winced again when the sudden movement aggravated his injured face. After enduring a thorough asskicking from Lightning, Squall shuddered to think how his face appeared the next day if he did not get any treatment. Painful did not even begin to describe how he felt; the closest way he could even describe what he was feeling was as if his body grew out of a bruise.

"You dislocated my shoulder." Squall spat, clutching his now reattached limb. It was a dangerous move to do, but upon seeing a break in Lightning's onslaught, Squall threw everything he had to stun his crazy girlfriend. "How am I supposed to control it?"

"Well, you should!" Lightning fired back as she tried to alleviate the soreness.

Squall's brow twitched again when Lightning began to subconsciously rub circles on her sore breast, and again he winced when a spike of pain flared from his face.

The pain was enough to distract him from Lightning's distraction—damn it, he was in a coma for _far_ too long!—and he frowned. Lightning really did seem to be in pain, now that he had a good look at her. Aki had said that the regeneration restored his strength but just not his control—he was literally given new limbs, so to speak—and he immediately felt bad for hitting his girlfriend with everything he had.

Even _if_ she asked for it.

"…sorry." He offered her quietly. When Lightning's attention snapped back at him, Squall cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Will a _cure_ help?"

"It will." Lightning said but then quickly narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "But I don't want to."

"I can do it for you." Squall added. He'd have to retrieve Shiva, but he could do it.

Lightning shook her head. "Not now. I—" Squall almost missed the small embarrassed flush suddenly blossoming over Lightning's already red cheeks. "I'm not wearing a bra."

"…?" Squall stared at her blankly. _What was she getting at?_

Sensing that Squall would not drop this until he got an acceptable answer, Lightning blurted, "_Cure_ magick is cold right? _And you know how my nipples get when it's cold…_" The last part Lightning admitted in a more subdued tone. Even to her boyfriend, such a bodily reaction was mortifying to admit.

Squall blinked. His mind slowly processed Lightning's frank admission.

"…Oh." The stupefied man finally said. Indeed, that would be a much more distracting, if deadly sight; Lightning could probably poke somebody's eye out at her stiffest. He paused again, thinking for a quick moment before gazing up at his embarrassed girlfriend, who had thankfully stopped rubbing envious circles on her injured mammary. "…I still think we should get that checked."

His suggestion was entirely of noble intent.

If Squall expected a reaction from Lightning, it was not the unreadable stare she gave him, nor the tired sigh that followed.

"_I can't believe it._" Lightning began, throwing her gaze up at the ceiling in disbelief. "You're worried about me. You're actually worried about me." Running a hand through her hair, a calming habit she had picked up after the many times Squall had aggravated her so, she settled her pained orbs on the puzzled SeeD, whose full attention still remained on her. "After the ordeal you just went through, you're worried about me. Hell, immediately after you woke up, you act like you were never gone. Can't you see how _wrong_ that is, _Squall_?"

Couldn't he rely on her?

"I hurt you, Lightning." Squall admitted his mistake, eyes slightly narrowed at the aggrieved woman with remorse and worry. "It's my responsibility—"

"I'm not your responsibility!" Lightning hissed, eyes flaring with her temper. Squall's body reflexively tensed in preparation for another onslaught when Lightning approached him with angry stomps, her voice growing ever louder with each step. "This—_our_ relationship—_our_—_love_—it isn't about responsibility!"

Squall's eyes widened when Lightning knelt before him, her eyes rapidly softening in such an uncharacteristically _pained_ way that hurt Squall to look at. Lightning's hands were balled into trembling fists at her sides as if she was struggling to keep herself from pummeling her already injured boyfriend some more in her turmoil.

"These past five years together—no, ever since we first met _in that other world_—we were about _trust_." Lightning declared softly, her eyes serious and sincere. "_It was always about trust._" She repeated, this time more firmly—clearly, "We entrusted each other with our _everything_. Etro, gods, _damn_—" Her eyes scrunched shut, her hand flying up to clench her face as Lightning struggled to contain her emotions before they spilled.

Squall wanted to reach out to her comfortingly, but he could not rally his thoughts before the vulnerable Valkyrie baring her feelings to him.

"I trusted you to call me when things get bad." Lightning's eyes fluttered open, and Squall inwardly winced when he found her orbs glistening with unshed tears of frustration and _regret_. "This badge I wear… it _isn't_ just for show."

He knew that. Squall knew Lightning worked herself until exhaustion every day; she measured herself up to not only hers, but SeeD's limits as well, and then stormed passed it.

He knew that. Squall knew that, _but…_

"_…I didn't want you to get hurt._"

It took a moment for Lightning to process the truth in Squall's reason, and when she did, she exhaled a displeased scoff.

"Newsflash, schoolboy, I'm already hurt." She reminded him dryly. "You're already hurt. Simply meeting people means we're bound to get hurt."

"Don't argue semantics with me!" Squall growled at her making light of his confession. Could Lightning not see that he was serious? "You know what I mean! If you went into the field with me, you might die!"

It was when Lightning's eyes glinted lividly in the next moment that Squall realized Lightning was _not _taking him lightly.

"And you _already_ died!" She spat back just as angrily as he did. "How do you think that makes _me_ feel?"

Squall's protests were silenced, but the Valkyrie still was not done.

"I'm _much _stronger, now— I just wiped the floor with you!" Her hand shot out to grab his necklace, roughly dragging him closer into her glare. "I _refuse_ to watch another person I love _die,_ especially now when I have the power to make a difference."

Gently, Squall's hands wrapped around Lightning's trembling fist.

"_I'm sorry, Lightning…_" He asked for her forgiveness. What else could he say? The woman he was in love with was at a point far beyond words and reason; this was something she had to pull herself from; he could only be there for her.

Lightning's grip on his pendant slackened, as did the intensity of her gaze. Her head dipped slowly in what Squall perceived was uncertainty—trepidation—eyes downcast in a manner that screamed at Squall was _not_ Lightning.

It was the woman underneath—the woman who could not remain perpetually strong.

It was _Claire_.

"I've seen it, Squall." Lightning confessed to him. Her voice was low—as if she was haunted by whatever it was she had seen; low, but firm.

Gingerly, Squall caressed her wrist—rubbing circles against her soft flesh comfortingly, coaxing her gently to continue and reminding her that he was _here_.

"_I didn't know what they meant._" Lightning began in that same low and vulnerable tone that somehow felt like a knife in his chest; sharp prickling needles radiating all over his skin, "I saw flashes in my nightmares—glimpses of a bright light before indescribable _pain_."

Squall's grip tightened when he realized what it was Lightning had seen.

"I'd wake up screaming _alone_ in a bed much _too_ big for myself. And when my nights weren't filled with pain, then it was with horror." Lightning's orbs finally settled on him, and for a moment, Squall wished they would remain downcast, for what once were vibrant sapphires had now become haunted blues.

Those were the eyes that stared back at him whenever he looked in the mirror, alone.

"Wars that went on forever… blood and carcasses everywhere I looked. The sickening squelch of human flesh rend into indistinguishable pieces of _meat_." A light shiver ran through Lightning's body, but for Lightning, that was _a lot_. "The stench of rot and death could not be any more real outside my sleep… and then it hit me—these were _your_ memories, Squall. Shiva _consumed_ all the bad, didn't she? Just to keep you alive?"

_Just to keep you sane?_ Lightning's eyes seemed to ask.

Underneath Lightning's gaze, Squall found his throat dry, his mouth unresponsive, and he could only jerk his head in agreement.

Lightning's eyes pressed shut. Despite all logic, she had still hoped she was wrong. She had hoped that Squall was not so stupid as to _not_ know his limits. She had hoped that Squall _knew_ what he was doing.

"I _can't_ anymore, Squall."

Lightning's eyes opened, and they were no longer vulnerable. Her orbs were still tired, but sharp. Hard. _Resolute._

"I can take all the blood, but I can't stomach all these close calls. I can't just watch you anymore, hoping that I'll see you again—or waiting for you to call on me. That's why…" Lightning trailed, her hands returning to her sides as her posturing straightened. Clearing her throat of all trepidation, she continued, "That's why I quit my post at Academia. I'm joining SeeD."

Her declaration was like a _thundaga_ jolting his head, and Squall was left stunned—speechless.

"You once told me that no matter how strong I become, I still won't have eyes at my back." She reminisced that _once upon a time_ with a nostalgic smile, "The same goes for you, Squall. You may have carved a legend for yourself, but in reality, you're still just a stupid, silly, _mortal_ man."

He wanted this. Squall knew he wanted this—for Lightning to be there with him. However, could he put Lightning in harm's way? This decision would change both their lives; those halcyon days spent in each other's embrace as the sun set; those phantasmagoric nights bathed under the moonlight; where would they go?

Could he bring Lightning into _this_ life? Could he bring Lightning, who never looked for strife, into the dark world of _SeeD_?

Though Squall had not said anything, Lightning's eyes narrowed at his silence. Their many years together had instilled upon her an idiot-sense, and she preemptively growled.

"If you don't let me join you, then I _will_ rip your arm off. You and I both know that Aki can safely regenerate your arm only two more times."

The coldness in Lightning's declaration made Squall inwardly shudder—his girlfriend was _dead serious_ about her threat.

Still, Squall had to try.

"Lightning-"

"You can't stop me, Squall." She cut him off sharply. Lightning could not allow Squall's reason to _win_. This was not a matter of the mind; this was of the heart. "I've already handed my resignation."

That quieted him.

In hindsight, Squall found, this was typical Lightning. She always forced his hand. Lightning always did things that made him doubt, initially, but it was always for their benefit.

Lightning was just like that—creating chaos in her wake but, when the dust settled, every strand of grass was much greener than before.

"One more year, Lightning." Squall finally relented. Lightning cocked her head to one side, the action making her look far cuter than she would ever admit to being, and Squall could not stop the tiny smile tugging at his lips. "I was briefed earlier today that Ashelia and Vaan have settled the differences of both their factions, and that Noctis has finally negotiated a truce with his own insurgents."

Lightning nodded with an affectionate smirk of her own.

The world was finally moving.

"Alright." Lightning nestled both her hands in her own before reverently kissing his abused knuckles. _White magick_ coursed through their union, healing Squall of his wounds; Lightning's way of asking forgiveness. "One last year, and we can put our arms to rest."

Feeling all his aches disappear, Squall's body finally relaxed. He nodded his head at his sassy lover, "Yes."

"Hey… Squall…" Lightning slowly began after a short silence, "How are you feeling?"

"Relieved." Squall readily admitted, "You have no idea—"

"Not that." Lightning suddenly cut him off _again_. "I meant your body. Have you regained your strength?"

Squall wondered if this was a joke, and he responded accordingly.

Scathing sarcasm was a go.

"You almost tore off my, if you recall, recently regenerated limb, and you're asking me if I've got my strength back?" Lightning stared at him, and he relented begrudgingly, "…why're you asking?"

"We just fought. We're both dirty and sweaty. And you're barely clothed..."

The hints could not be any more blatant.

"…_Lightning_…"

Squall had a sinking suspicion about where this was going…

"Make-up sex." Lightning demanded. "Here. _Now_."

Her tone left no room for nonsense.

Squall took his sweet time processing Lightning's request by leveling her with an incredulous stare.

Finally, he sighed.

"…_sometimes_, Lightning…sometimes, you can be so random."

Lightning remained unfazed by his deadpan remark.

"And you always whine, but you follow me anyway." She quickly pointed out.

Squall's brow twitched.

"Then why the hell did you ask in the first place?"

"I never did." She explained, "I just needed to make sure."

"About what?" Squall asked exasperatedly, "My health?"

"No. If I can lead again this time." Squall inwardly shivered at the sudden gleam in Lightning's smile. "And it seems I can. Get ready, Leonhart. I've got a _lot_ more pent-up frustration to vent and only your body to receive it."

"…only you can make impending sex sound like a punishment." Squall grunted and rolled his eyes at her. "_Not doing any favors for the mood._"

Nor for his boner.

Especially considering how this crazy tête-à-tête started!

"Some things in life you just do." Lightning's eyes closed as she nodded to herself in affirmation. When her eyes were unveiled once more, they were burning with an eager ferocity. "Squall… you're mine!"

"_Urk!_"

She body-tackled him into the floor and wasted no time ravaging him there.

"Not the arm! _Not the arm!_"

"_Cura._"

"What was that fo- _ugh_! _What the hell, Lightning_! Did you just poke my eye with your-!"

"_Have some more!_"

"_Hnnggh!_"

The road to recovery had never been so long, that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong> _I had neither the cheese nor the corn to place this in that scene, but…_

"Alright. One last year, and we can put our arms to rest."

"Yes. One last year before the _Valkyrie and the Lion_ can fade into a memory. This shall be our _last story_."

"Our _final fantasy_."

…

..

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** OTZ I can't. I just can't. I think I just traumatized myself writing such cheesy corn!

Anyway, there you have it! The conclusion to Wicked~~~ What, you didn't think Squall would forever remain a field agent or Lightning a Brigadier General, didja? o_o I mean, look at where they're both at in my _Tiny Titans 'Verse_ 8)

Now to asphyxiate myself...


	48. Theme 48: Trouser Snake

_Theme 48:_ Trouser Snake

_Pairings:_ Lightning Farron/Squall Leonhart, _implied_ Tifa Lockhart/Squall Leonhart

* * *

><p>It was not long after the embers had cooled when sunlight slipped past the tall trees of <em>Golmore Jungle<em> to prod at the sleeping campers.

Squall was the first to wake up, as usual. His eyes opened abruptly, eyes of steel sweeping past his vicinity before drowsiness slowly crept back into them. When his attention settled upon the remains of the campfire and, more importantly, the pieces of wood that had not fully burnt yet, Squall wordlessly shot at it a fire spell and was satisfied when some more warmth returned to his and Lightning's campsite.

"_Thanks._" Lightning said groggily from behind him, and Squall felt his girlfriend shuffle closer to mold herself completely against his back. An arm snaked around his side, slithering beneath his white shirt to settle just above his stomach before, with a firm tug, it drew him closer; the soldier was clearly trying to absorb more of his warmth, and Squall did not mind.

Golmore was a bit colder than expected in the morning, and this skin-to-skin contact-thing worked both ways. It did not help that the two decided to rough it—for old time's sake.

Indeed, Squall and Lightning had chosen _not_ to bring any camping gear. They were not in this side of the world for a picnic. Squall had chosen to travel to the hidden village of Eruyt to study the Vierra's culture and learn more about the more mystical side of Ivalice.

Lightning, of course, had chosen to tag-along, for a multitude of reasons both she would and would never admit. Among those filed under the latter was Vaan's distasteful teasing getting to her regarding _the demographics of Eruyt._

_Scantily. Clad. Bunny Girls._

It had not been long since that fateful snowy night, and though Lightning and Squall had explored nearly every inch of each other, Lightning still wanted to make sure. Especially after the most recent trial in her sex life…

This trip was also a welcomed break from the boring monotony of what would eventually be the proud nation of Academia—when everything else was finished, of course. Lightning fully intended to make the most of her leave.

_There was no telling when Squall would next take to the battlefield._

Lightning shifted again, banishing away such overprotective thoughts.

There was a time and place for needless worrying, and _now_—_especially now_—was not it.

Her hand dipped.

"…Lightning?" Squall slowly asked. It was clear from his tone that he had been trying to get more shut-eye.

_What a fool. As if she'd let him._

"Shh." She whispered, arching her body upwards so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. Incidentally, Lightning's breasts pressed even more against his broad back.

Lightning felt his temperature rise.

"Just enjoy it, schoolboy." There was none of her usual command nor demand when she spoke. There was only a careless whimsy; clearly, Lightning woke up in the right side of the jungle that morning.

With the tone Lightning spoke, she may as well have been asking about the weather.

Squall was relaxed, though he did shiver when Lightning's dexterous digits brought down his zipper and enveloped _his_ wood.

He tensed up—even _if_ a part of him was thrilled at the surrealism of this situation. Doing _this_ outdoors? It was as if they were exhibitionists, and a pleasurable tingle ran up Squall's spine in time with Lightning's rhythmic strokes.

Maybe it was the peculiarity his situation breeding paranoia, but Squall felt eyes on him and his redden wood. There _were_ stories that Golmore was _alive_, and that _she_ was ever-watching all those that entered her.

An idle thought came to Squall as he fully relaxed into Lightning's caresses; _was the jungle watching them?_

The leaves seemed to cheer with the passing breeze, but Squall found his full attention directed at Lightning and her skillful hand.

It was testament to how many times they had been _with_ each other that Squall just laid there as Lightning lazily stoked his flames.

The pace she set was not too fast and it was not at all rough. Lightning seemed to just be content with feeling his erected flesh in her hand. She was not trying to get _anything_ out of him.

The thought was peculiar, indeed.

"Not that I… mind." Squall was forced to pause when a particularly light but chilly breeze breathed against his slowly burning flesh, imparting in him a pleasurable shiver. Still, Squall's voice remained calm and almost disinterested; normal and unperturbed. "But… what's this about?"

"I heard that guys like it when their girlfriends do this first thing in the morning." Lightning explained, her hand still casually stroking.

At least, that was what Tifa said when the Zangan practitioner had one too many mugs in her system after another _girl's night out_.

"What's got you so interested?" Squall glanced at her with suspicious eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Lightning _squeezed_.

"…Keep going." Squall grunted. A relieved breath escaped him when his girlfriend resumed her earlier five-knuckled massage. "You know, I heard differently."

Lightning paused again, and Squall could see her hesitancy fleetingly flash in her eyes before she resumed. "I did, too."

"And…?" Squall pressed, mentally counting down from three and inwardly smirked when Lightning scowled just in time.

"And like I said before: _I'll think about it_."

It was not an act that Lightning was willing to take part in.

Once upon a tryst, Squall had tried to shove his length down her mouth in the heat of the moment, and Lightning adamantly clenched her mouth shut. The very thought of _licking_ that beast was repulsive! So what if she frequently had Squall eat out her pink carpet? She was not obligated to go down on him in return.

Was it not enough for him to use the other parts of her body? What if she choked? She really, _really_ did not want to be in such a vulnerable position!

It was just unnerving.

Yet, despite all her inner whining, an insidious thought _had_ planted its seed that same night.

…_It might be fun._

Just like that, Lightning sought out her most approachable support… _Tifa Lockhart._

What transpired was a conversation that was too embarrassing for Lightning to recall interspaced with powerful booze and reddening innuendos, but Lightning did learn that, while she was not obligated, she was also missing out on an intimacy of a whole new level.

Lightning was not quite sure she liked that thought.

One thing was for sure. Tifa _hadn't_ done it with Squall, so Lightning resolved to be his first.

The topic never did return to her and Squall—their creative minds had busied them a lot—so Lightning had a lot of time to ponder.

_Until now._

Squall's eyes bore into Lightning's resolute own.

Lightning was certain Squall _would not_ press the issue. He just was not the type. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry…

Squall was acutely reminded of his searing loins when Lightning resumed her long and firm stroking.

His rod was incredibly hot to touch, Lightning realized, and she absently wondered how much hotter she could make it before would Squall inevitably coat her hand.

It seemed the answer was _much_ hotter, because when Squall spoke, there was none of that passionate urgency that usually accompanied his bursts.

"…Fine." Squall relented, his mind mostly on their conversation rather than their exchange.

What _could_ he do? Squall was still uncertain just how far he could push Lightning before she pushed back—and his girlfriend pushing back was _not_ necessarily a good thing. It was better to let Lightning travel at her own pace with minimal prodding from him.

She was just that type of woman.

A smirk plastered itself on Lightning's lips; her and Squall really were resonant, and this was further proof of it.

"Just relax. We can take our time."

Maybe she'd reward Squall when their task was complete.

Until then, Lightning would just have to make sure that she would be Squall's first. Not that she was in any way worried.

Squall was a very committed boyfriend.

_There was no way that someone else would get first taste of his meaty flesh._

Lightning would quickly rue such thoughts for tempting fate.

After all, unbeknownst to the two warriors, something _had_ been watching them and, distracted as they were with each other, they never sensed it approach until it was too late.

**_Schuck._**

"_Mother of Hyne!_" Squall cursed as he shot up to stand.

"_What the hell?_" Lightning yelped in surprise as she was shoved to the side by her boyfriend's sudden movement.

It was only then when Lightning caught the dark beast dangling from Squall's loin.

She stared.

"_Gods fucking damnit!_" Squall cursed as he tried to pry off the snake from completely taking away his manly length. When he realized that he was the only one moving, Squall quickly barked a demand at his companion, "Lightning, quit gawking and help me!"

"A _midgardsormr_." Lightning detachedly identified the intruder. "A hatchling midgardsormr."

Somehow, Squall managed to attract the baby serpent—a very rare and elusive inhabitant of Golmore Jungle.

"_Fuck this hurts! Lightning, c'mon!_"

Maybe it was attracted to the heat of their campfire? It was a coldblooded reptile, after all. Hell, with how hot Squall's meat had become, maybe—

_Wait._

Lightning's dazed eyes suddenly focused and narrowed when the thought repeated itself.

_Squall's meat!_

That thieving _snake_ had engulfed her boyfriend's meat!

"_You are so fucking dead!_" Lightning growled, lowly _and dangerously_.

The cold fury in Lightning's tone was enough to make Squall momentarily forget the snake in his pants. Squall's finely honed danger sense picked up an even more sinister threat, and Squall panicked when both of Lightning's fists choked the reptile.

"_Actually Light, I think I can handle-_"

"_Perish!"_

_"Hssssssss!"_ Both Squall and the foolish serpent hissed when tendrils of electricity erupted from Lightning's hand, sending jolts of _pain_ through both their systems.

Lightning's fury was super effective, it seemed, as the baby snake instantly unlatched itself from the _warm thing_ and growled its lament into their deaf ears.

Unfortunately for the snake, Lightning was not finished with it.

"_This is for stealing from me!_"

Squall inwardly cringed when Lightning actually tore the little thing in half before uncaringly tossing it into the fire. Seemingly for good measure, Lightning reignited their campfire with a _fira_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Fun fact—the FFXII beastiary lists Midgardsormr as being weak to lightning.

An even funner fact? I've got a more complete version of this in my AO3 page for those 18 and older. The link is in my profile. Just saying~ :D

Anyways, I'm tired. The second month of the first year of my graduate school life is over, and already I feel like I've been here for four years- which sucks, since I've still got five years to go before actually finishing _

I feel like I didn't really understand what I signed up for, but whatever; bring it, world!


	49. Theme 49: Toothless

**_A/N:_** This was supposed to be posted in _Notes_ _on an Adventure in a Public _Place, but the story took a sudden turn towards NSFW territory as it was cruising along. Hence, SCE garnered the update I had't planned for it, woohoo!

In other news, the Dissidia section has been surprisingly silent now o_o C'mon fandom, don't let this place die!

* * *

><p><em>Theme 49:<em> Toothless

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>Squall Leonhart had always known that the woman he pledged to be with for eternity was a very strange woman, even by the standards set by the most confusing species of all.<p>

_Females_.

It was why the former SeeD Commander didn't even blink when his youngest daughter scampered hurriedly past him from the children's bathroom only to be swiftly chased out the bedroom door by a screaming Lightning. His eyes didn't even widen when he registered the familiar plastic container of dental floss his wife brandished like a weapon as if she was fighting a war.

Considering his wife was with Raine again, Squall supposed _war_ wasn't too far from the mark.

"_Get back here Raine!_" Came Lightning loud demand, audible despite being somewhere out of his sight.

"_No!_" Came Raine's expected and equally intense reply.

"_Get back here and give me your tooth!_"

"_I don't wanna!"_

"_The tooth fairy won't come if you're not a good girl!"_

_"She's not Santa!"_

_"Give it to me!"_

_"Never!"_

…Nope, Squall was not pondering that. He trusted his wife—no matter how odd she was, there was always a method to her madness.

Deciding it best to leave the mother-daughter duo be, Squall turned to his eldest daughter, who quietly but alertly stared up at him. "…where were we, Averia?"

In response, Averia lifted her massive textbook upwards with both hands so that the text could meet his eyes. "Yes. Here!" The pink-haired girl earnestly supplied, "There's a conflict in history! Look!"

Squall saw but he made no outward reaction. "What am I looking at?"

"All the different supercontinents had already acquired the means of transcontinental travel, yet how come the Age of Exploration didn't begin until recently?" Averia frowned. "I even looked at the old maps of the different supercontinents, and all of them appear to be exclusive of each other."

Squall took the book from his daughter's arms before placing it on the bedside table. "…how old are you again?"

"I'm six, daddy." Averia pouted. "How could you forget?"

"What grade are you again?"

"You forgot that too? I'm in first grade!"

"…why are you taking this up?"

"Advanced classes." The little girl grinned proudly. "The teachers said that there's a possibility I can skip grades!"

"…"

"So…?"

"…I think your mother is better able to answer this than me."

It was just as his wife repeated, after all—he was a horrible liar.

It was only fitting that Lightning would take this task.

-0-0-0-

It was late into the evening when his wife returned to their room.

The first thing Squall noticed was that Lightning still looked agitated. Whatever it was that went on between his wife and his youngest daughter, it was clearly unsettled.

"What are you reading?" Lightning asked in half-hearted curiosity.

"World history." Squall answered and tilted the book upwards so his approaching wife could read the title.

"Why?" Lightning prodded. "You lived through history. _Made_ it, even, in quite a few cases."

"It wasn't just me." Squall reflexively corrected; there was no way she was making him accountable for _everything_. "Did you know Averia is taking advanced lessons?"

"Yeah." Lightning nodded. Squall waited several moments as the implication of his words set in; he was treated to the uncommon sight of a baffled Lightning. "Wait, _she's reading that!_"

Squall nodded. "It surprised me too."

Squall drew in his right leg—the one closest to the bed's edge—against his chest just as his wife sat down on the bed, leaning against his flexed limb and resting her hands and cheek atop his knee. He was almost sorry for dropping this on his wife when already it seemed she was preoccupied with something else.

"…Averia is alright, right?" Lightning asked with a mother's worry. "She's not—she's _adjusted_ well, right?"

"As far as I can tell." Squall murmured reassuringly.

They had heard of so many accounts of children whose intellectual and emotional development grew at disproportionate pace. Both parents had already suspected Averia's above-average intelligence when she began speaking early and when the lines she drew with were steady and controlled. And yet, Averia had no nervous breakdowns or sudden mood swings.

Instead, much to the silent mortification of both Squall and Lightning, the young Averia was even the most socially adept among her immediate family—a fact that caused endless teasing from all their friends.

Lightning turned to face her contemplative husband. "Do you think we should get her tested again?"

"We could always ask her."

"She'll refuse." Lightning declared with certainty, and Squall knew she was right. No matter how excited Averia seemed at the prospect, they both knew that, in the end... "She'll choose to stay close to Raine."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Squall wondered aloud.

Lightning frowned at her husband's question. "I just want our children to reach their full potential. Is that so bad?"

"They're still children, _Light_." Squall patiently reminded.

"I know. All the more reason they need guidance."

Squall inwardly sighed at his wife's resolute tone. He supposed it was just a typical response from her. "Not too firm, though."

"And being too firm is…?" Lightning prodded expectantly.

"I don't know." Squall confessed. Even he, who grew up in Balamb Garden, didn't know what _firm_ meant. How much sway should they have in their daughters' lives? The both of them—Raine and Averia—were growing up far too quickly than both parents were comfortable with… although Squall supposed that that was the case for all parents and their children. "But not knowing isn't an excuse to go all out."

Lightning huffed. "I know that." Still, she could not help but remark, "You're spoiling them too much, you know?"

"Hmph." Squall grunted—neither confirming nor denying his wife's accusation.

Lightning's brow twitched in her irritation. She _really_ detested nonverbal replies. "Besides, the worst that could happen is our children ending up like _you_."

Squall stared at his wife _hard_ before an amused brow arched across his forehead. Setting his daughter's textbook on the bedside table, Squall folded his arms and took up his wife's challenge.

_Game on_.

"What? Rich, debonair, _and_ happy?"

Lightning shook her head before returning with a self-deprecating smirk. "No. Married to a woman like me."

_Game over_.

"…" Squall had no words to answer that. He averted his gaze from his wife's and grumbled, "Damn it, Light. That's just not fair."

"I know." Lightning hummed a victorious tune. "But I still win."

"…you're a good woman." Squall insisted before sincerely adding, "_Mother, too_."

"I wasn't serious, you know." She palmed her scarred husband's heart. "But, thanks." A grateful smile tugged the corners of her lips, appreciating her husband's kind gesture. "Are you really happy?"

Squall blushed—and Lightning inwardly thrilled at knowing she could still make her stoic husband's emotions flutter.

"Well, aren't you?" Squall fired back.

Lightning rolled her eyes at his typical response; _such a man-child at times_. "Answer the question, _Mr. Leonhart_."

It took a moment before Squall returned his gaze back towards his wife. Caringly, he grasped the wrist of the hand against his heart before raising it up and planting a gentle kiss against the flesh of her palm.

The tender act sent tendrils of electricity up Lightning spine and it was her turn to don a full-body blush.

"_That answered your question?_" Her husband asked—not a smidgeon of teasing nor hint of smugness in his steel-grey orbs; only his sincere love.

Distantly, Lightning recalled that while she was deliberately underhanded, her husband had his subconscious ways, as well.

_'Be still, my traitorous heart.' _Lightning reminded herself. _'You still have a job to do before you can enjoy yourself._'

Wetting her parched throat, Lightning nodded her head. "I don't know…" She teased, tenderly—crawling further towards him until they were only breaths apart. "I may… _need more convincing_."

_They kissed._

…

…

…

Eventually, Lightning managed to extricate herself from her husband's warm embrace. Both of them were disheveled and panting—passion and longing and hormones and endorphins and everything else coursing through their system, leaving them both incredibly intoxicated and _needy_ for a continuation, for things to escalate euphorically.

"_Not yet_." Lightning breathed heavily and, '_Oh gods'_, she could still taste her husband's delicious flesh on her lips. Subconsciously, she licked her lips. "_I've—later_. _What time is it?_"

Two pairs of eyes darted towards the digital display of their spring-wound clock.

"It's almost midnight." Squall reported before reaching forward towards his wife. "_Averia and Raine should be asleep by now_."

"_Yes_." Lightning quickly agreed, deliriously. Her eyes suddenly widened and she caught herself; she quickly took a step back out of her husband's reach. "_Wait_," She insisted, "_I've got something to do_!"

"_Can't it wait…?_"

Lightning felt her heart skip a beat at her husband's tone—he _wanted_ her as much as she _wanted _him.

But she couldn't; _not yet_.

She shook her head rapidly and firmly stood her ground. "No! I—I'm serious, _husband_."

_That_ shook Squall out of his frenzied state and he collected himself—halting his advance. "Oh." He remarked, feeling incredibly lame and embarrassed _and mortified_. His wife really could make him feel like an insecure child all over again. "I—_sorry_. You had something to do…?"

"Yeah, I-…" Lightning murmured, hand clasped against her heart and willing it to still. "It's _Raine_…"

It took Squall a moment longer to process what Lightning said, but his mind eventually did. He recalled the ruckus Lightning and Raine made earlier that evening, and he reminded himself that Lightning was still fidgety when she arrived in their bedroom.

Nodding his head, Squall collapsed back into the bed and advised, "_Go_. Do what you need to do." He picked up the history book again. "I've still got a chapter to finish."

"I'll return quickly." Lightning told him determinedly. An idea popped in her wicked mind, and she continued with a mischievous tone, "In the meantime…" she trailed and tilted her head towards the white door to their bathroom, "I haven't showered yet. Why don't you ready _us_ a bath."

_That_ got her husband's libido gunning again. "_Us?_"

"Yeah. _Us._" She spun around with a flourish and sauntered towards the bedroom door, making it a point to capture her husband's full attention with her swaying, womanly curves. She threw a sultry smile over her shoulder. "_Unless, of course, you'd rather read a boring old book_."

Lightning closed the door behind her without waiting for her husband's reply.

Squall dropped the book as if the pages scalded him and wasted no time preparing a luxurious bath.

-0-0-0-

Squall couldn't help it.

A smile was plastered not only on his face, but on his mood as well. Not even the severe lack of sleep could wipe the grin from his lips.

One of the perks of having a wife as strange as his was that their intimate engagements were incredibly… _adventurous_. The night—well, earlier morning, truthfully—had been no exception.

"I kinda liked you better when you were stoic." His wonderful—and _spent_—wife muttered as she rested her chin atop the kitchen counter and watched her husband prepare breakfast.

"I thought you liked me better last night?" Squall asked her _innocently_.

"Ugh." Lightning gagged and rolled her eyes in disgust, "_Men_. It seems I've unleashed the apocalypse."

Despite her words, Lightning's demeanor remained light and _glowing_.

Their post-coital teasing came to an abrupt end when their youngest daughter burst into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" The small brunette called and she darted straight to her sitting mother. She pulled out a paper-cash and shoved it up against her face and demanded, "Look! I found this under my pillow!

"It looks like money." Lightning offered, uncharacteristically patient despite the bizarre situation.

"I know what it is. I want to know why I have it!" Raine folded her arms and made an incredibly adorable impression of her mother's trademark glare. "Why do I have money? My tooth hasn't fallen out yet."

"Have you checked?" Lightning innocently asked.

"Not yet…" The little girl's gaze darted around, likely looking for a mirror.

Squall decided to help his youngest daughter and offered her the reflective underside of one of their steel pans.

"Thanks, daddy." Raine thanked her crouching father before opening her mouth wide to inspect her pearly white teeth. "…Oh!" Just as her mother said, there was now a new gap between the calcified appendages. She turned to her mother with brows knitted by confusion, "Wait, did the tooth fairy pull out my tooth?!"

"Maybe your tooth fell off and the tooth fairy saw it while passing by." Lightning offered.

Squall shot his wife an incredulous look to which Lightning returned with a glare that ordered him to keep his mouth sealed.

"Oh, that makes sense." Raine blinked, suitably convinced by her mother's perfectly logical explanation. The tooth fairy wasn't a bad person, after all, because she helped her gather funds for her first assault rifle! "Thanks mommy, daddy! I'm gonna head back up and tell Avy the good news!"

Just like that, their daughter left as abruptly as she appeared, leaving both Leonhart parents to a moment of contemplative silence.

Squall's mouth opened and shut as he struggled to find the words to convey what it was he was thinking. For her part, Lightning remained composed and took a sip from her glass of orange juice.

Eventually, Squall managed to regain his wits.

"…_Lightning…_" Squall drawled disbelievingly, "Did you just pry our daughter's mouth open and extracted her tooth _while she slept_?"

Lightning did not have the decency to at least look guilty. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"I noticed you're not denying it."

"Well, I was worried, alright?" Lightning huffed and folded her arms. "Her tooth was about to fall off and I was worried she'd choke on it while she slept. What else would you have me do?"

Squall sighed and recalled their conversation the night previous—about the firm hand of parenting. Deciding that he really didn't have an answer, Squall replied the way he normally did.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled. "_Whatever_."

Lightning smirked triumphantly—exuding off an incredibly smugness fitting her victory.

"Besides, what are you gonna do about it, copper?" She leered, softly but suggestively. It grabbed Squall's full attention. With a pleased smile, she continued, "Are you gonna bring me in, copper? Tie me up and have your way with me until I beg for mercy?"

Sultrily, she stood up and slinked towards him in all the right ways. She stopped before him, wrapping her arms around his neck and imprinting all her curves into his trained body. Firmly, she pulled his lips closer to hers and, eyes still locked, whispered, "_Are you going to spank me, copper?_"

Right.

His wife was an incredibly strange woman.

Fortunately, Squall was used to it and thus remained, for the most part, unfazed—enough, at least, so that he could sternly answer.

"_Yes._"

Their lips crashed against each other.

-0-0-0-

Upstairs, in the children's room, Raine pleaded with her sister.

"Avy…" Raine whined, "I'm hungry!"

"Just a moment longer, Rainy." Averia dutifully denied. "I don't think breakfast will be ready soon."

"But-!"

"But," Averia patiently cut in and, like the awesome big sister she was, revealed a stash of cookies she had replenished the night before, "I've got just the thing for us until our parents are done."

Rainy cheered. "Thanks, Avy! You're the best!"

As the two girls began munching on the acquired treats, Averia mentally repressed the image that came to her mind when their strange parent's _shouting_ began anew, and consoled herself with one thought.

'_At least they still love each other.'_


	50. Theme 50: Old Things

**_A/N: _**My flight back to the grind was delayed for an hour, so what do I do? No, I'm not reading the first 21 chapters of Robbins in preparation for the exam tomorrow. I will write a smutty drabble while waiting!

(Go figure)

Also, _NSFW! NSFW! NSF-effin'-W!_

* * *

><p><em>Theme 50<em>: Old Things

_Pairing_: Lightning Farron/Squall Leonhart

* * *

><p>If it wasn't obvious enough, Lightning Farron was actually quite the sentimental woman. Each date, each conversation, each weapon, and even each action…<p>

Introspection was one of her pastimes, it seemed, and she would attach meaning to each and every one of them.

Even her furniture.

Granted, the gift of hindsight was perfect only at the surface—after all, outcomes can be easily justified by virtue of the fact that it already exists, unlike the uncertainty riddling the road towards the said outcome, but Lightning felt she was _not_ as impulsive as her snippy boyfriend proclaimed.

Lightning had argued with her newfound boyfriend—after the man-child pointed out her trait with his usual tactlessness—that sentimentality was a good thing. It meant she didn't give up so easy because some things suddenly became worth fighting for. Predictably, Squall had flushed when the declaration was followed with a smoldering look in the orphan's direction and the teasing was abruptly turned on him, and Lightning had mentally jotted down yet another win in her book.

The downside, however, of this particular personality quirk was that it was difficult for Lightning to let go. Where others would carelessly discard old items and weapons after finding upgrades, Lightning… hoarded them.

Lightning became somewhat of a pack-rat, in truth, and she had bopped Squall a tad-_less_ playfully on the head after the scarred man-child made another snippy comment when the topic resurfaced while they were being intimate.

His mouth had better uses than to speak and she made sure he both realized and fulfilled each and every task to _her_ glorious satisfaction. In the carnal recesses of her mind, Lightning vaguely recalled an old Gran Pulse tale about a prince taking a young girl under his wing and sculpted her into his attentive lover and, while it had disturbed her when she first read the tale, Lightning could definitely agree that the outcome was explosively _orgasmic_.

Honestly, her body still _tingled_ when she recalled how her lover had shoved her roughly against the wall, drawing one of her legs upwards while his other hand palmed her ass before, with great ease, he lifted her high. She was made bare before him—the position simultaneously spreading her, and he planted his lips in the flesh between her lower lips and her thigh.

He had bitten her and sucked her as he _devoured_ her, leaving one red hot hickey that lasted days—creating a tender spot her panties aggravated with each and every step she took, reminding her of the many, _many_ times they both groaned and moaned each other's names that one night and especially _how_ they came about grunting like animals.

Needless to say, Squall was in for yet another wild night when next they hooked up.

"_Etro_," Lightning whispered in dismayed delight, curled on one side atop her broken bed with a hand shoved down her panties, mind intoxicated as she inhaled their combined musk clinging onto the dirtied sheets, "_That damn schoolboy better get back here fast!_"

Indeed, her dutiful lover had been gone far too long for her taste—a total of one hour since _he_ broke _her_ bed in his animalistic need to pound her _through_ the worn down furniture.

Lightning had urged him, in fact, to ignore the broken bed for now. They still had the couch and if they broke that too, then the mattress and even her sleeping bag, but after they had both finished—and Lightning would refuse to admit that she had winked out far longer than he—Squall rose from their entanglement, tossed her the shirt and panties she had discarded upon their entry, and clothed himself while asking if she wanted to come with him to look for a new bed.

Lightning had, of course, outright declined.

It wasn't _entirely_ because her hips were numbingly sore, nor because her legs had become jelly, nor even because her mind was still drifting in the haze of the post-coital euphoria, _no_. She just didn't want to suddenly part with her departed parents' bed—_'Oh, fuck, Etro, what the hell were we thinking?'_ Lightning inwardly exclaimed once the realization dawned upon her even as she continued frigging herself greedily and her walls tightened around her probing fingers—and because of all the memories both her and her lover shared in this very same bed.

Like the first time Squall held her and whispered her real name against her ear like a chant, sending her spiraling further into her release, her toes curling and her back arching upwards to _feel_ more of him as she came down _hard_.

Lightning swore that stars had erupted that time, _robbing her of her sight_. She recalled being blissfully disoriented for quite some time after that.

Her whole body shuddered, blue orbs nearly rolling backwards on their orbit as an avalanche of pleasure buried her while she reminisced.

"_Oh fuck,_" Lightning panted as the sweat of exertion rolled off her flushed skin. Her movements became erratic and her other hand flew down to pinch and prod at the erected nub above her nether lips. "_Squall, fuck_!"

Her loins _burned_ with each memory she shared with the scarred SeeD on _this_ bed.

And then she _inhaled_.

His scent, her scent, _their_ scent surged through her. It was the catalyst that sent her over the edge and she bit into the dirtied bed hard, teeth ripping the fabric as she stifled a window-shattering _scream_.

Her whole body tensed before suddenly convulsing as a phenomenon that she was becoming addicted to ever since she started dating Squall hit her, wave of pleasure after wave of pleasure.

"_Gods_," She breathed, collapsing fully on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open, her vision slowly coming into focus after her mind was once more blown. She couldn't believe how good her release felt just from thinking about her lover. "_Squall…_"

Honestly, damn that schoolboy…

"_Yes?_"

Her blood froze.

Stiffly, Lightning craned her head upwards and prayed she had just been hearing his voice. It was still possible that her mind was playing tricks on her, right? What were the odds that Squall would walk in on her with both her hands _still_ in her panties as she was still coming down from-

'_Oh damn_,' Lightning cursed, _'It's really him.'_

Lightning withdrew her hands from where they were hidden and steeled herself as she faced Squall.

"…_you're back_." Lightning observed, breathless but otherwise surprisingly dignified given the disheveled state her lover found her in. "What took you so long?"

Fortunately, Squall displayed an uncharacteristic amount of tact as he chose to forego teasing the spent and mortified woman but, instead, he approached her, sitting on the mattress beside where she lay so he could gently comb her tousled curly pink hair with his fingers, all the while never breaking their gaze.

"I saw Serah." Squall commented.

"Oh?" It took some effort on her part, but Lightning managed to find the strength to crawl forward until she could rest her head on his warm lap. Squall didn't mind at all when her nectar-coated fingers caressed his thigh as Lightning wiped them clean. "She's back, then?"

Squall nodded in reply before continuing, "It's more like she found me on her way back." He clarified. He scanned the bed they were once more and a contemplative frown formed on his face. "…why didn't you tell me this was your parents' bed?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Would it have stopped you?" She didn't wait for his reply, "And besides, what should I have said? _'Schoolboy, stop fucking my brains out 'cause we're getting my parents' bed dirty'_?"

His lover did have a fair point, but Squall insisted, "I would have been more cautious."

Distantly, Lightning noted that Squall _would_ continue screwing her on the bed _she_ was likely conceived in. She might have called him out on it if it hadn't been for the thrill the thought sent coursing down her spine, down to her burning loins.

It was times like this when Lightning was certain Squall was a closet pervert—even if it appeared he would deny it up to his death.

_'Okay, Light. Focus._' She chided herself.

"My parents are dead, Squall." Lightning declared with finality. "As much as I want to… _retain_ their items, I… well, they're dead." She repeated. "And their things will just die along with them."

"…I felt bad breaking your bed." He told her honestly.

"You didn't break it, you silly schoolboy." Lightning pointed out reassuringly. "We both did."

"I can fix this." Squall suddenly said, his resoluteness drawing his lover's attention. "Your bed isn't dead; it's broken. It can be fixed."

She looked at him weirdly before slowly shaking her head. "Thanks for the offer, but you know?" She patted the musky bed sheets. "This _thing_ isn't what's important, you realize."

Lightning trusted that Squall knew what was important.

"Then… _then_ what do you want, Lightning?" Squall asked her and Lightning could not help but smile.

It was such a simple question, but it meant so much to her. He willingly involved her in this simple decision—and that spoke volumes of their future together, whatever that may be.

"I just want to lay down here, Squall." Lightning sighed in content as her eyes fluttered to a close, and she murmured, "We'll take it from there after I get up."

"Sounds like a plan." He yawned, exhaustion finally catching up with him.

With that, Squall laid back down on the mattress and the two lovers enjoyed their lazy afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** I recall having a different update planned for Theme#50, but I couldn't find it in my notes. _Huh…_

Anyways, it's weird that when I actually try writing smut, the characters suddenly sound out of character even in my head. Too bad there aren't any doujins with these two to reinforce my headcanon =(

Lord… _patawad_! DX


	51. Theme 51: Valentine - Mother & Son

_**A/N: **_Incredibly late, I know. I had a different update planned, but it won't be finished for sometime.

* * *

><p><em>Theme 51:<em> Valentine – Mother & Son

_Pairing:_ Squall Leonhart/Lightning Farron

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to come, Matron." Squall replied, his attention divided between the closest person he had to a mother and the paperwork laid out before him. "Don't you have a boat to catch?"<p>

"Nonsense, my dear." Edea Kramer waved off his worry with a graceful smile. "My husband will find a way to stall if the need arises, I'm sure. And besides, today is a special day…" The former Sorceress trailed before shooting him with a skeptic stare, "You _do_ know what day it is, right?"

Squall inwardly scoffed. Of course he knew; it was his business to _know_ things. "It's the day of _seynt Volantynys_."

"Yes." Edea nodded her head and smiled proudly. "It is a day of love; a day to show _your_ love and appreciation; to make the people you love happy."

"It's a silly cash-grab." Squall commented nonchalantly. "People get so excited every year and do all sorts of controlled abnormality. Still, I suppose it's good for the economy…"

The raven frowned. "Oh, what a charmer you've grown into." Edea commented. "I had thought that your having another relationship would have taught you the flavors of life. Aren't you going to do _something_?"

"I'm busy, Matron." He told her just as he filed another piece of work. "And besides, there are… _cultural_ differences. I'm not sure if I even have to do _anything_."

"Yes, I suppose… Gran Pulse—oh, sorry—_Academia_, was it? So very confusing…" Edea lamented, and Squall was forced to bite his inner cheek to refrain from snarking at her melodrama. He supposed that she was just having a spot of fun.

"And so very far away, as well." His visitor continued. Her features sharpened and she advised him with a stern tone, "Yet, that is _no_ reason for you not to express _your_ love, Squall. I'm sure it would make…"

"_Lightning_." Squall supplied.

"Lightning?" Her head tilted in confusion. "I thought Xu said her name was _Claire_? Squall, are you chea-"

"They are the same person, Matron." Squall cut off her accusation before she could lecture him unjustly. "It's… quite a story. Personal."

"Tragic, too, I imagine." Edea nodded sympathetically. "It sounds like something _you_ would do, but I digress. I'm sure Lightning would appreciate any form of love you can give her."

"There's also the time difference." Squall pointed out as he filed yet another piece of finished work. "I'll have to wait several more hours."

Edea chuckled. "All the more reason to plan a surprise, my dear." She rose from the couch, her long dress making it appear as if she was gliding towards him before she settled on the chair in front of his desk. She settled a hand on his arm—the act drawing his attention to her concerned eyes. "Tell me, what troubles you?"

"…excuse me?"

"I can tell, Squall. You—and everyone else—you are all my children, and I love each one of you. I know when you are troubled."

"…it's nothing, Matron." Squall tried to brush her off gently; any other person, and he would have ignored them completely.

"You've always had a problem with _love_, Squall." Edea told him gently. Her hand rose and tucked a lock of brown hair behind his ear, admiring how much that lonely little boy had grown… and yet, the warm smile on her face could not mask the regret in her eyes. "I blame myself. Among all my children, it was you that needed love _most_."

Squall could not find it in himself to push her touch away. Still, he managed to protest, "You're mistaking me for Seifer, Matron."

"Seifer had ambition—something to strive for and push him forward to overcome what hurdles life would bring. You had none of those." Edea patiently explained. "You only had Ellone, and she had to leave."

Edea had promised herself that she would fill the void Ellone's departure left in her dear child's heart. Unfortunately, fate had other plans, and it would be but days later, as she attempted to chase the then younger Squall before he hurt himself in his attempt to find Ellone, when Edea would meet with the _Ultimate Sorceress._

In the months that would follow, as her mind steadily slipped, Edea mourned forcing her children to bear the consequences of her birth and her weakness.

"What are you doing here, Matron?" Squall asked softly. He could see the storm of emotions swirling in her eyes.

Edea blinked—Squall's question abruptly waking her from her sad reverie.

The raven blessed him with a grateful smile.

"It is the day of love." She told him simply. "I have visited all my children, Squall, to remind them that their mother is most proud of them; that I continue to love you all, still."

"Even Sis?"

"It was far more difficult to find her than I'd thought." She admitted. "In the end, it was she that found me."

"Yes, she has that habit." Squall murmured in agreement.

"I still worry about you." Edea confessed as she straightened on her seat. "I worry about all of you, but you especially. I worry that you will end up marrying your work. Even with the wireless, it is still a difficult task to love someone that lives so very far away."

"We get by." Squall reassured her.

"I know. She really loves you, you know? Everyone has told me so much about you two, but I still worry."

Squall glanced off to the table clock before his gaze settled once more on his surrogate mother. "…you will miss your boat, Matron."

"Ah, indeed." Edea chuckled as she rose from her seat. "Please drop by, the both of you, one of these days. I wish to gossip with Lightning."

"Not hiding your intentions, are you?" Squall rolled his eyes—and in doing so found a medium-sized package delivered to him earlier and, more specifically, the black envelope that was attached to it. "I will make sure to drop by with Lightning. Also, you don't have to worry about me today, Matron."

"Oh?" The raven blinked at him curiously. "Have you made arrangements?"

"I suppose." Squall murmured as he picked up the envelope. "Lightning is stationed in this town. She will be boarding Balamb Garden and will join us on our journey to Academia."

"Oh, that is quite fortunate." Edea commented with a pleased smile. It seemed her most needy child wouldn't be so alone, after all.

Squall frowned. The envelope was larger than the standard envelope, and there was a somewhat springy bulge.

"Squall?" Edea asked when she noticed his confusion.

Squall would admit that he was perplexed. It wasn't that receiving letters was unusual. It was that, while the letter was clearly addressed to him, there was no mention of the sender. Still, he trusted his comrades; that the envelope made its way to his desk strongly suggested that it was harmless.

"You might want to step back, Matron."

"Let me open it." Edea demanded without any hesitation.

The selfless act planted the seed of a smile on Squall's lips.

"Thank you, but be at ease." He reassured. "It's nothing dangerous."

"But Squall-"

"I've grown up now, Matron."

"I know. But all of you will always be my children." The raven vowed.

Squall nodded. He picked up his paper knife, opened the envelope, and retrieved the letter.

:.:**_ Schoolboy, _**:.: It started in a cursive he could easily identify.

:.:**_Now that I have your attention, I will be in the Training Area at 1430. There's a paintball gun in the box. I'll be hiding somewhere with a gun, too. Loser (and yes, that's you) will to submit to the winner for the remainder of the day. Retreat is not an option. Don't be late or else._**

**_Let the game begin._**

**_-Lightning_** :.:

Squall tilted his head. Typical Lightning, he supposed, but what did she mean by getting his attention?

"Eeeek!" Edea suddenly shrieked in an uncharacteristically girlish way. Squall's eyes snapped towards the raven and found her blushing up a storm. "W-w-_what is this?!_"

She shoved something satin-red before his eyes.

Squall felt a wave of nausea hit him. "That, Matron…" He grimaced and took the article. It probably came with the envelope and the curious Edea just happened to pick it up. "That would be Lightning's panties."

"_It's a heart on strings!_"

"There's still a bit of cloth-"

"You call _that _cloth?" The scandalized woman exclaimed. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed when Squall's words sank in. She glared at him accusingly with the eyes of a mother scorned. "And how _did_ you even know it was hers?"

"I…" Squall swallowed the lump in his throat. "_Letter…_" He trailed, but Edea's glare only hardened at his hesitant tone. Common sense told him _not _to answer truthfully, but not only was he a bad liar but he also didn't want to lie to this woman, so… "I… _we bought them together_."

"…" Edea stared. The grimace on Squall's face deepened with his embarrassment. After what felt like Time Compression all over again, Edea finally breathed. "Squall, I really _must_ speak with Lightning. Culture or otherwise, I do not think this is something a woman should be doing!"

In response, Squall could only remind, "You really will miss your boat, Matron!"

"Fly me if you have to; I _will_ have _words_ with your girlfriend!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ There'll be a second part to this, so don't worry.


End file.
